Something About Her
by Kei Jones
Summary: A shape shifting female isn't an unusual occurrence in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington, USA.  However, what is rare is an Alpha Female. Leah Clearwater is the first in over a hundred years.  Will Jacob Black be strong enough to win her heart?
1. Phasing

Phasing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The state of Washington boasts the highest concentration of Native Americans anywhere in the United States. The Olympic Peninsula holding the largest population with Quileutes, Makah and Inuks. What not many people know is that these three tribes along with handfuls of others had banded together in an attempt to hold onto lands that were being taken by the whites. The tribes all have a well-kept secret of being shape shifters or skin walkers depending on who you ask. They are a collection of black bears, hawks, eagles, mountain lions, wolverines, crows, owls and wolves.<p>

The wolves possess the highest numbers between all of the tribes and the reasons behind that are just as varying; depending on who you ask. Some would say it is because they are successful hunters, social animals that can work together without much conflict and because of their teamwork the next generation only continues to grow and multiple. However, the bears or mountain lions will say that it's because the wolves are so weak that they have to rely on quantity as opposed to quality. That only the truly strong within their group will phase thus making the occasion more honorable.

If you know what you're looking for or at, it's really easy to spot one of these shape shifters; they are always tall, broad shouldered, walk with a sense of intimidation or air of danger about them. They are also easily noticed because they will always dress as if the weather is a balmy 98 degrees outside. With such a large collection of tribes in one area sharing the same high body temperature it has been written off as a genetic trait, an evolutionary advantage given to these Native Americans to protect them against the cold, rainy weather of the habitat that they call home.

There are a few outlying towns and cities that have built up in between the tribes by the pale faces. Very few interact with the tribes around them and those that are allowed inside the reservation openly are looked upon with awed envy and fear. Life on these reservations vary so differently from the life within their own towns that the unknown easily frightens them.

The schools are separate on the reservation, boys and girls; do not study next to one another or at least not _all_ of them. There are, in fact, three schools; all girls, all boys and co-ed. The co-ed boasts the smallest attendance rating in La Push and for those outsiders who dare be bold enough, the Indian Bureau of Affairs, to comment on the Quileutes desire to put the smaller and weaker students separate from the more athletic ones. It's rare but after so many years the issue is no longer addressed as these tribes tends to be very self-sufficient.

* * *

><p>Three children, a girl and two boys, play on the beach, busily working with their trowels, pails and sifters, building a sandcastle. Each have an assigned task to them and they work, surprisingly, efficiently with one another; no one getting in the others way. One boy of about twelve works on digging the moat for their castle, his hands clawing into the wet sand as if he was a natural born digger. His cheeks smeared with dark gray wet sand contrasting with his deep russet skin, his dark brown eyes occasionally flitting over to the girl on the other side of his moat.<p>

The girl sits her legs spread wide with the beginning of a huge tower in between them. Her long, silky black hair is tied up in a lose braid hanging down to the small of her back. Her small hands work carefully on patting the sand into nice compact mounds; making a slightly loud pounding thud as she beats the sides, her eyes searching for any imperfections. Her sand covered hands dip into a bucket of saltwater before running around the mound sealing any cracks and holes.

The other boy, the youngest between the three, is busy running down to the ocean's edge and collecting buckets full of water to bring them back. His hair is also tied into a loose braid like the girl; his skin a light olive-complexion with light hazel-brown eyes and full lips. With a look at him and the girl it is plain to see that the two are siblings. However, his lips are turned up into a huge smile that only falters when in his excitement to get back to the sandcastle he drops his buckets and stands to watch as the fruits of his labors disappears under the sand. His disappointment doesn't last long as he turns with a smile and chases the retreating waves to only be chased back towards land.

The three friends work all morning on their sandcastle barely sparing a glance at the people walking by.

"And we're done!" The girl says with a sigh as she wipes her brow with the back of her hand; the action only succeeding in putting more sand on her forehead.

"It's looks good, Lee." The older boy says smiling at her. "What do you think Seth?"

"It's the _biggest_ sandcastle I've ever seen." Seth says his eyes wide in wonder and awe at the huge castle before him. It amazes him that the structure before him has come about because of the time and effort put in by him, his sister, Leah, and his friend, Jacob.

The sandcastle easily stands at 3-ft high and is about 4-ft wide with a huge thick moat around it. Four towers connected with a thick wall of sand, tiny niches carved in to act as ramparts and for added fun there are tiny mounds of sand horses and even a dragon. They stand admiring their work and even though they all know that come high tide, their work will be washed away leaving no remnant of their labor, it's still nice to know that together they've accomplished something.

Jacob looks over and smiles at Leah; he loves her small, round nose and her big, almond shaped eyes. To him, she's the most beautiful girl in all the world and ever since he was seven and she was six, he's taken it upon himself to look out for her. To protect her, watch over her and make sure she's always happy. His father has told him that it's his spirit inside of him that has already decided to claim the girl as his mate once he is older and a real spirit warrior. His mother, before she died, said it was 'true love'. Jacob isn't exactly sure what he feels for Leah can be called anything so simple as mate or love but he does know that they'll be together always.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out his handkerchief and moves to stand in front of her. He gives her a small smile as her eyes widen before she rolls them, her lips scrunching up in just the corner to make them pucker. He's wanted to kiss her lips for a while now but hasn't worked up the nerve to do it yet.

Gently cupping her chin, he begins to wipe the sand from her face and he feels his heart swell up with pride and joy as Leah doesn't rebuff his attentions. When they were much younger, Leah would push and yell at Jacob telling him that she didn't need him looking out for her; that she could take care of herself. He loved that strong, fiery independence in her but her comments always cut him so deeply that he'd slip into a quiet mood for days. At some point after her 10th birthday she seemed to understand _why_ Jacob always doted on her; it's an unspoken knowledge between the two of them.

He loves her know and she knows it.

Now whether or not she feels the same way he is unclear but he's certain she'll come to the realization much as he did.

"Well, well, well, little Jacob Black tending to a possible cub like some den mother?" A deep, husky voice cuts in ruining Jacob's tender moment with Leah. He looks over with a deep frown on his face recognizing the voice.

_Lance_.

The boy is only fifteen years old but he's already showing the signs of getting ready to phase; his muscles are defined, hard and move fluidly underneath his red skin. Jacob's eyes widen in angered disbelief when he notices Lance's long hair has been cut short and he's walking around shirtless on the beach while he's wrapped up in layered t-shirts and a hoodie.

_He's already phased_.

Lance, much like Jacob, is the son of one of the wolf tribe's chief. In a few years, after he's done with his training he'll become the alpha of his pack and chief of the tribe. Instinctively, Jacob moves to put Leah and Seth behind him. The newly phased wolves are always the most dangerous and Lance, along with his crew, constitutes as the most dangerous because they've always been the bullying kind.

"What do you want, Lance?" Jacob asks standing straight and narrowing his eyes at the older boy. Lance is surrounded by his 'pack' consisting of two boys and three girls. It's obvious that the group of six have already paired up as potential mates later on down the road. Each member of the small 'pack' all are wolves and are smirking at him mischievously.

"What? A guy can't enjoy a day on the beach with his friends?" Lance asks with mock hurt dripping from his tongue; his arms spread wide signaling the presence of the area and those around him. "Looks like you're out enjoying the day with your 'girl'." Jacob feels his heart skip a beat as Lance's eyes fall on Leah.

"Whatever just leave _us_ alone." Jacob tries to growl out as he's heard his father and some of the other males do when another wolf is trying their patience.

"Whoa, nice sandcastle," One of the teens comments standing off to the side admiring their hard work.

"Thanks." Seth says proudly, his chest puffing out as he moves to stand on his tiptoes in that moment. Jacob watches nervously as the rest of the teens move over to look at the huge sandcastle. "We've worked on it all morning." Seth explains not feeling the least bit intimidated by the huge boys and girls around him.

The Clearwater wolves are all known for their speed, agility and confidence. It's that heritage that keeps Seth from worrying about the wolves around them and possibly Leah as well.

"Looks like y'all put a lotta work into this thing." One of the girls says smiling down at Seth as he nods his head. The others comment on the castle and begin to have a conversation with Seth as he explains how they did it, who did what and how it fell a couple of times before getting it just right. Jacob feels the hairs on his body stand up as the conversation seems to going along smoothly, too smoothly. His stomach begins to knot, his chest constricts and his hands feel clammy.

_Something's not right_.

The idea rings in his head and it only quiets down once Leah takes his hand. Looking over at her he can't help but smile back at her when she gives him a wink. She squeezes his hand for assurance before turning back to keep an eye on Seth.

Jacob finds himself breathing a sigh of relief until he notices Lance's eyes looking between Leah and their joined hands. Lance's eyes take note of Leah's long legs, her soft, black hair, sharp and alert eyes and even her laughter. That simple knowledge annoys Jacob more so as Lance lets a small smile slip every time Leah laughs at something Seth has said.

Jacob isn't the only one to notice Lance's attention on the youngest girl in the group. Kira, a girl of sixteen, stands with a deep frown, her muscles tense and her eyes narrowed into thin slits. Kira is tall, the tallest girl out of the bunch, proving that by her height she is of a strong bloodline and will someday birth very strong children who will become warriors. Expectations have been set high that she will mate with an alpha of any pack of her choosing; and _she_ has chosen Lance. Kira doesn't see anything worthwhile in the small, flat-chested and oddly, long-legged girl before them but his continued attention on _her_ only aggravates Kira more.

"So what are you all going to _do_ with the castle?" Kira asks with a dark glint in her eyes.

"_Do_ with it?" Leah asks with a frown. "We're not going to _do_ anything with it. We've built it so people can look at what we've done. It's not a dollhouse." Leah says with a scoff as she rolls her eyes and gives Kira a condescending smile. Leah's attitude causes the others to chuckle as Kira growls at the small girl.

"What's the fun in building something if you're _not_ going to do anything to it?" Kira asks after snarling at the two girls. "_This_ is what you do to sandcastles." Kira says and without warning she kicks one of the towers causing it to fall over and damage a wall.

Leah, Seth and Jacob's eyes all widen in shock as she begins kicking down the rest of the walls. All of their hard work, the hours put into it, the details being crumbled under the feet of a sixteen year old girl. Lance looks on with a bemused expression as the others look on in surprise at Kira's actions.

"STOP IT!" Leah screams as Seth begins to cry.

Jacob watches as Leah runs up and knocks Kira over eliciting a growl. He notices the way Kira's body begins to tremble with anger and he runs up knocking her back even further and pulling Leah away out of danger. Lance growls at the attack against one of his own by a possibly rival alpha and growls stepping up.

"_You_ little _bitch_!" Kira screams at Leah as she quickly moves around Lance and goes for Leah. Jacob doesn't register every little detail that happens as his mind seems to shut down, his body reacts purely based upon instinct and love. He again moves Leah out of the way and runs towards Kira willing to fight a newly phased wolf to protect the girl he loves. Before he can get to Kira and stop her, he finds himself being pulled back and a tight warmth putting pressure on his neck.

Struggling to get free, his heart races, his body heats up and he watches with fear gripping his heart as Kira still is lunging towards Leah. It's not unheard of for new wolves or cubs, as they are called because of their lack of control, to kill or seriously injure one another or a regular human. Seth moves to stop the attack but is quickly knocked back by one of the boys, his head hitting against a fallen log.

"Seth!" Leah cries out, her attention turned away from the raging teen to her unmoving little brother. Jacob looks over to notice blood pooling by Seth's face.

Leah easily dodges Kira's first punch and tries to out maneuver the girl so that she can get to her brother. The damaged sandcastle is now forgotten for the girl as her only concern is now for her little brother. Jacob watches as Leah easily, skillfully and gracefully dodges each of Kira's punches and kicks; the wolf trait of her bloodline coming out in the fight. Leah has practiced flips and somersaults since she was three and the actions have become natural to her. Jacob sees it in the moment as one of the boys comment on Leah's skills that the fight is occurring so that Lance can rate Leah as a potential mate.

He struggles harder to get free and break up the fight; he doesn't _want_ someone else looking at _his_ Leah like that. He also doesn't want Leah to get hurt and his heart aches knowing that if she is harmed the guilt will stay with him forever.

Leah looks over and notices Seth has remained unmoved and side-stepping another kick, she runs past Kira calling out her brother's name. She never reaches him as she suddenly finds herself being pinned down to the ground. No matter how hard she struggles, Leah finds herself unable to get up and reach her brother. Her vision becomes blurry with tears, her pounding heart rings in her ears, her body suddenly feels hot and tight, and the back of her head hurts as she assumes its Kira pulling on her hair. Her heart stops for a second as the scent of blood reaches her nostrils, she can taste the metal in Seth's blood on her tongue and the realization that her brother is bleeding to death as these _bullies_ do nothing to help him. Her chest heaves, nostrils flare and a deep vibration begins to rumble from deep inside her belly until finally escaping out through her throat. Her bones begin to grow, breaking and resetting as a red haze falls over her vision.

The cacophony of mocking laughter, cheers and pleas die down suddenly as a deep, vicious and vengeful growl seems to surround all present. Kira freezes in her taunting and beating of the smaller girl as she becomes aware of her body rising and falling all on its own. Jumping back she watches in surprise and horror as the small girl's body begins to grow, the clothes on her back ripping apart at the now protruding and pulsing spine, her shoes splitting and the black hair on her head becoming a light, almost white, silvery color.

Letting out a cry of pain and anger, Leah's jaw clenches together as it begins to grow, the mandible breaking and beginning to become elongated into a muzzle. Her clenched fists are forced open as they grow, widening before her light pink fingernails turn into black claws. Her thumbs and big toes shrink back to make up the dew claw of her massive paws. The first transformation always _feels_ as if it takes hours to complete but the entire process is done in a matter of minutes usually but Leah has done it less than 57-seconds.

Opening her eyes, the whites of her eyes and the soft, warm hazel colors have been replaced with a huge black pupil surrounded by the usual wolf gold coloring. Throwing her head back Leah lets out a loud, strong and piercing howl that is, no doubt, being heard all over the reservation. With a deep growl she quickly turns around as her eyes fall solely on Kira, the girl who has been the reason for her little brother's injury.

Human logic escapes Leah at the moment as the only thought that registers is 'kill, hurt, and maul'. The girl, Leah Michelle Clearwater, is gone at the moment as the wolf inside has taken over and is out for blood. Despite the long hair, the female's muscles are clearly visible underneath the long fur as she turns around to face her enemy. Fur bristled, ears laid flat against her skull, tail erect and legs stiff in a sign of intense dominance.

"Holy shit." Someone breathes out and with just that one sound the silver wolf springs forward.

* * *

><p>AN: So I promised that I'd not post another multi-chapter story unless it was complete. And YES! I can proudly say that this story is complete. I'm currently working on chapter 24 to Wake-up Call but my laptop freezing is giving me some guff so it's hard to write a full chapter without finding myself having to re-type everything all over again. So I'm doing it the old fashion way and once I have that completed will be able to type quickly on another laptop or PC.

So this is a Blackwater story with a lot of OCs so I just hope that you all like them or love to hate them. =3


	2. Submission

Submission

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Jacob stands amazed. The pressure that had been placed on his neck is gone as he finds himself staring at the most beautiful wolf he's ever seen. He recalls seeing his mother in her wolf form and thinking her beautiful but his Leah tops even her. Leah's movements are like water, fluid, perfect, graceful and almost invisible. He shakes his head, his eyes closing in the process for just a second, as he becomes aware of her incredible speed. In a matter of seconds she's upon Kira who has already phased into a giant midnight black wolf while Leah was changing herself.<p>

The two collide into one another and the contrast of each female's fur is like watching lightning in the night sky. Kira is the bigger of the two as she is five years older than Leah but Leah's speed gives her an advantage. Leah's smaller size allows her to slip in under Kira's jaws and immediately latches on to the soft throat.

There is a cry of pain from the black wolf as she is unable to find a good hold on her opponent, Leah's long fur filling her mouth. Bringing her paws up to clutch Leah's shoulders, Kira uses her weight and rolls both of them over. The moment the two females are prone do they start kicking and clawing at one another viciously, snarls and growls erupt from the two fighting forms and the smell of blood is thick in the air even for Jacob to smell.

The thought of blood snaps Jacob out of his gawking and he runs over towards Seth, the small boy still having not moved since. Kneeling beside him, Jacob finds his heart clenching at the realization that Leah has phased and Seth's current state.

_Leah's phased at eleven. That's not possible_.

Quickly taking off his hoodie Jacob softly talks to Seth reassuring him that he's not alone and that Jacob is going to move him to see his head. Whether it's because of his emotions or maybe because Seth is just now dead weight, Jacob finds himself struggling to lift Seth's head to tend to his wound. The amount of blood has him hyperventilating, his hands shaking and his bottom lip trembling.

"Head wounds always bleed way too much but they are generally not as serious as they look." Looking up Jacob sees one of Lance's pack mates quickly kneeling down beside him. He recognizes her, her name is Mira and she's of Lance's tribe.

"Will he be alright then?" Jacob asks Mira as she easily lifts Seth's head gently and carefully turns him over to his side. Jacob recalls that Mira's grandmother is one of the best medicine women in the area and once she's older it'll be a task that she'll pick up to carry on the tradition.

"Yea…he'll be okay. It is a nasty cut and the blow to the head has knocked him unconscious. Seth, Seth, wake up. You gotta wake up, okay?" Mira calls shaking Seth with her legs as she wraps a piece of shredded clothing around Seth's head. Jacob recognizes the article as one of Leah's own. "It's so that she'll calm down when she finally gains control and comes over to check up on him." Mira explains answering Jacob's unasked question.

Jacob nods his head and turns his attention back to the fight. Leah and Kira are both back up on their paws, slowly circling one another, false lunges being exchanged along with snarls, snaps, bites and growls. Jacob only finds mild relief in the realization that Leah seems to only have blood on the back of her neck and shoulder. The blood on her chest he can tell is from Kira. He's proud of Leah that she's holding her own against a much older wolf than herself but it's a feeling that quickly sobers him up.

_Leah's an alpha female_.

Before he can go further with the realization, the ground beneath him begins to rumble and four wolves break through the trees and land on the sand. Jacob recognizes their fathers immediately, Billy being a huge russet and brown colored wolf and Harry a huge dark grey wolf. Seeing the unauthorized fighting, the four wolves run towards them and with a growl Kira backs down, her tail tucking underneath her legs, head lowering in a sign of submission to the territorial male.

Leah, however, seems unaware of the bigger wolves and takes Kira's inattention as her opportunity to finish off the bitch. Lunging forward Leah grabs Kira's throat and begins to shake her head violently, the attack catching Kira off guard causes her to fall to the ground, crying out and whimpering in pain. The cry is of submission and Leah's wolf backs down accepting the black female's defeat and releases her hold before stepping back.

Billy and Harry assess the scene before them recognizing all of the children present along with Kira but the light silver wolf is new. A female, no doubt, that just recently phased and hasn't been registered yet. Harry looks over and finds Seth and Jacob off to the side and panic hits him as he recalls that Leah is supposed to be with them – _but where is she?_

'_Uh…Harry,'_ Joshua Uley calls out through their shared link. Harry turns around to face the spotted grey wolf with expectation – that maybe Josh saw Leah hanging out with his own son, Sam. Instead, Joshua's eyes drift over to the heavily panting female wolf.

Harry turns to look at the female in disbelief as _this couldn't possibly be my little princess_. The fighting has stopped and the four wolves wait for Leah to calm down, to come back to herself, not wanting to provoke her when she's in such an agitated state. Shaking out her fur, Leah turns towards Jacob, Seth and Mira and quickly trots over to them, her head low to the ground, her nose twitching as she follows the warm and familiar scent.

Jacob watches as Leah comes closer, her eyes flitting between him, Seth and Mira. Mira tenses as Leah comes closer and closer, her eyes looking away and her head hung low in a sign of submission. Leah stops a few feet short of her prone brother and looks Mira over, not finding anything threatening, she comes closer and licks Seth's face. She whimpers weakly as she looks to Jacob for answers.

"Mira," He responds pointing at the girl, "wrapped his head up real good and says that he'll be alright but he should wake up." Jacob chuckles as Leah licks his face before rubbing up against him a bit too roughly causing him to fall over.

'_She's the new Alpha Female.'_ Billy states looking at Harry, there is a feeling of pride and sympathy for the girl's father.

'_It's incredible!'_ Joshua states as he moves closer towards Leah. _'How old is she again?'_

'_She's – she's eleven.'_ Harry answers with a sigh as he sits down and watches his little girl lovingly licking her brother's face.

Female shape shifters are not unheard of but are not as common as the males. A small third of the female population will become shape shifters which increases the strength of the next generation. However, the normal phasing ages are fourteen to eighteen years of age and beyond this small block then phasing will never occur. A child phasing before that age is rare but for some unknown reason tends to be more common among the females. These females are called 'Alpha Females' as they possess strength, grace, agility and an uncanny will that makes them the best mate for an alpha male.

'_I've never heard of an Alpha Female appearing before the age of thirteen.'_ Billy comments as Seth slowly begins to come to.

'_She's the youngest person to _ever_ phase in any of the tribes histories.'_ Quil, the fourth and dark brown wolf adds.

'_Everyone is going to want her.'_ Harry adds with a defeated sigh. Walking up Harry stands next to his daughter and looks down at his son. Harry nudges Seth's hand lightly with his snout, Harry smiles in relief as Seth's eyes open and he smiles up at his father.

Jacob moves to stand next to Leah as Quil and Joshua both help get Seth home. Her wolf form is the size of a normal wolf, like the ones they went to see at the zoo for a field trip. He touches the side of her face gently and a lump catches in his throat as she leans into his touch before resting her head on his shoulder.

This is good bye for the two of them.

Jacob wraps his arms tightly around her neck, trying his best to fight back the hot tears that are threatening to spill forth. She whimpers slightly as one of her front legs reaches out, awkwardly, wrapping around him in a tight canine hug. They both knew that one day they'd have to say good bye when either one or both of them phased. It's customary for the La Push wolves to be sent to their different camps until they learn some self-control. Neither knew it would be so soon.

The idea that when he goes to school on Monday Leah not being there, not sitting next to her during lunch, not walking with her to and from school hurts. He hugs her more tightly as he thinks about the Christmas dance he was going to ask her to this year. Missing out on seeing her grow up, celebrating her next birthday together is something they'll not have.

As an Alpha Female, Leah will be taken away to the females' camp. Usually the cubs are expected to stay away from family and friends for two years but as an alpha Female her stay maybe indefinite until she's of age and ready to be claimed by an Alpha Male. Leah is no longer just the girl that owns Jacob Black's heart but she will become the most sought after wolf between all of the tribes. Any unattached alphas will do anything and everything within their powers to prove to the High Council that _he_ is better suited for the female. Leah won't have the option to choose her mate by falling in love like the others.

She's lost her ability to choose in only a matter of minutes.

Jacob watches sadly, his bottom lip trembling, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as Leah is led away by her father. It hurts him, both of them, that she is unable to phase at the moment and talk to him to say good bye to one another properly. Leah walks behind her father, occasionally looking back at Jacob, her gold eyes looking at him longingly before finally disappearing within the forest.

"She said, 'I'll miss you'." Billy says placing a huge hand on his son's shoulder. It's an act meant to be reassuring and comforting but it only succeeds in upsetting Jacob more as he turns and buries his face into his father's stomach. Both father and son are grateful that Lance and his pack have long since left leaving them alone on the beach. Billy wraps his arms around his son's shaking shoulders, feeling his stomach become wet with tears and clenching his teeth together trying to fight back his own pain he lets Jacob cry. Billy remembers the pain he felt over leaving Sarah behind when he was only fifteen, they both having already chosen one another at the time. Billy's father had foreseen his son's impending change and gave him opportunity to properly say good bye – Jacob has lost that bit of comfort.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so this has been a busy and tiring week. Every time I thought about proofing this chapter to post time would make a fool of me and I'd fall asleep or suddenly have the desire for something that'd take over an hour to cook.

Thanks for all of the reviews and Poochie999, sorry to confuse you but Jacob is twelve, Leah is eleven and Seth is about nine. But…uh…I was building sandcastles at fifteen. *pouts and kicks a rock* It was really fun and even at nineteen I made a dolphin. It was my first ever getting sunburn but it was well worth it! I – I think I did a sea turtle too. Oh, those were good times. Good times.

gabycaldemeraz – lol. Seth is alright so you can calm down but please do continue hating my OCs. LOL.

bvc17 – where have you been? Pfft, like I'm one to talk.

iLoveTheHollows – I'm also glad someone shares in my love-hate of great villains. Yea, well I think I'm just going to have to get Windows 7 disc and just clean everything out – start from scratch. But I gotta get an external hard drive cuz I'm not losing these stories. And I hope you will not be disappointed in your search for drama, heartbreak and hotness but since it's Blackwater how can they NOT be hot? The idea is inconceivable.

Everyone else you know I appreciate all the support and the interest in my story. ^-^ So read, review and fill up my mailbox for the weekend. I feed off of your comments and most times they inspire other story ideas. No lie! I've got three other storylines outside of the already posted ones in the works. So give momma what she's asking for and let's see what y'all bring about.


	3. The Hunt

The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but the OCs are mine and free for your love-hate, hatred or simply love.**

* * *

><p>5-years later<p>

The car is a sauna, the windows fogging up from the excess body heat. Despite the fact that both windows are down in the truck, Jacob finds it impossible to find a comfortable balance. His right side is cooking sitting so close to Quil and his left side is freezing from the cold air coming in.

Quietly, he grumbles and curses his two best friends who are completely oblivious to the weather and Jacob's own discomfort. Jacob is appreciative that Quil and Embry both have stuck with him for so long since he _still_ has yet to phase. Billy wasn't making too big of a deal over his son's lack of…fur, as it were. Nor was Rachel or Rebecca giving him grief over it either. It was just no big deal to them.

To Jacob, however, it is a seriously big deal. If he doesn't phase how will he ever get Leah back?

And it is with the simple thought of Leah that Jacob, again, feels appreciative of Embry and Quil. Cliques are formed within the tribal pack to allow easy patrol scheduling and in case scouting missions are required. A smaller 'clique' of wolves, that already works well together and respects one another, is how one proves their ability to work well with the entire pack. Currently, Quil and Embry make up the smallest 'clique' as it is only the two of them but it could change if either picks a female. Also, Jacob will need a clique to help him when Leah comes of age in proving to the High Council that he was better suited for the Alpha Female. An alpha that has a strong pack under his command goes just as far as his own individual strength and power.

"We won't be able to keep this up much longer." Embry comments nonchalantly but still keeps a close eye on Jacob out of the corner of his eye.

Jacob's grip on the steering wheel tightens at the comment as for almost a year now the three friends have spent their afternoons hiking through the woods. What originally started off as a joke between Quil and Embry has become an obsession for Jacob Black. The girls' camp was rumored to be in Makah territory but no one, the males, seems to know exactly where. Embry had mentioned that on a couple of runs he's been to Makah but hasn't found much evidence of the girls being anywhere around.

It was agreed that the females must continue moving around to prevent fraternizing with the males. Although the females are allowed to interact with their male counterparts it is only on 'special' occasions that they are allowed out such as for summer break, Christmas, family birthdays, festivals and other celebrations. Jacob hasn't seen Leah at any of the events. According to the twins, Leah has been kept under very close observation since her arrival in the camp. The reason being that Leah is very hostile towards the other females or at least the ones that don't submit to her.

There is a concern that Leah's presence will trigger fighting to break out even among the lesser ranked wolves and if not fighting, it will prompt the alphas to act more aggressively to those around him as a sign of his power.

Pulling the truck over Jacob turns off the ignition and jumps out the cab slamming the car door behind him. _Five years_. Five years is a long time not to see the girl you love. Jacob often finds himself daydreaming about what Leah must look like now that she's sixteen. He imagines her lips are fuller, softer and even more kiss-able then they were at eleven. Her olive-colored skin will now be possibly a bit darker since she won't wear as many layers of clothing because of her body temperature. She's, of course, taller now but she'll have a smaller and more feminine frame that will mean she'll fit against him perfectly allowing his chin to rest comfortably on the top of her head when he hugs her.

"Let's get going." Jacob orders as he heads towards a trail. Quil and Embry both share a small smile at Jacob's tone and follow behind him.

Jacob's mind still sticks to building a more grown-up and mature version of his Leah. Her eyes were always so warm, soft and always drew his attention; he remembers starting up 'the starring game' just so that he could get lost into her warm pools. Generally, a shape shifters eyes loses the softness and innocence that they once held as children. They become replaced with the cold, hard look of a naturally-born killer. Jacob just knows that Leah's will still hold that warmth – for him.

The three continue deeper into the woods and Jacob is just glad that he's always worked out and ran with Seth otherwise he'd be unable to keep up with Quil and Embry. Jacob understands why friends that grew up together but wound up not phasing together have some kind of tension between them. It's resentment. Embry and Quil are able to talk, laugh and move through the forest with ease, neither becoming winded from the exertion and seeming to sense the uneven terrain before coming across it.

"It's going to get rougher here on up." Quil notes as he stops to look up a steep incline up a hill. Jacob's eyes narrow at the comment as he looks up the hill. It's steep, _really_ steep. It's possibly too steep for a human to attempt to climb without the proper equipment but Jacob knows that Quil and Embry could get up it easily.

"We should probably go further down and see if it starts to level out." Embry suggests looking off towards the west.

This area is unknown territory for the two of them and it's the unfamiliarity that makes Jacob believe that they are the on the right track. The right track to finding Leah. They've spent seven months searching for the girls' camp and he's not going to give up. Besides, he's getting sick of those two changing their plans simply because they are afraid of Jacob getting hurt or not being able to keep up.

"No, we're going up here." Jacob states and without waiting for a word from either of his friends, he takes off up the hill.

The climb up is tougher than Jacob has anticipated but the consolation about this is that Embry and Quil both seem to be struggling as well. There is a loud snap, a tree snapping, followed by a short yelp and Jacob turns his head to see Quil stumbling backwards. Fortunately, he's able to rebalance himself but not before letting out a few choice curse words.

"I'd watch out for the little trees," Embry taunts higher up with a smirk. "I don't think they were meant to support your fat ass."

"It's _not_ fat, it's all muscle." Quil throws back as he drops to all fours, his muscles flexing underneath the skin before he suddenly launches himself about seven feet up the hill. Jacob watches amazed as Quil quickly catches up with him just by using the strength in his calves to propel him up. "Easier than walking," Quil comments stopping next to Jacob, his attention still focused on the top or what he assumes is the top. "This'll be easier if we phase. Why don't we just ph…ase?" Quil suggests but stops as he seems to suddenly remember that there's a human amongst them.

"Idiot." Embry growls out lowly under his breath so that only Quil can hear it.

"Sorry," Quil says looking up at Embry. "Sorry, Jake." He says softly giving Jacob a quick glance before looking down at the grass.

"You _can't_ phase because we don't want anyone knowing where we are." Jacob states matter-of-factly as if his inability to phase is the real reason – it is part of it but not the main. "Now let's keep going." Jacob states and pushes on.

The climb becomes somewhat easier as Jacob allows his thoughts to focus on Leah instead of the ache in his legs, the sharp pain in his back from the incline and the burning in his lungs. He imagines her being so happy to see him that she'll throw herself into his arms, her beautiful laughter surrounding him, her warm body pressing into his so closely that they'll somehow become one whole person and their first kiss will be amazing, perfect, passionate and loving.

"We're almost to the top!" Quil cheers as he doubles his efforts and a race breaks out between Embry and Quil to reach the top first. Jacob never wanting to be left too_ far_ behind also works double time to climb up as quickly as the others. He knows that he won't win but he, secretly, times to see how much slower he is. Jacob may not be a wolf, yet but he is definitely the fastest and strongest human back in tribal school.

"Wow," Embry breathes out as he reaches the top first, followed by Quil and Jacob comes up a minute and a half later – a new personal best. Jacob and Quil both share in Embry's awe at the beautiful valley below them with mountains in the background where the tops are visible in the cool autumn air and even further away some snow-capped mountains are seen too. There is a huge lake with trees bordering on the far side and tall grasses within the meadow closest to them. They all just know that it must be beautiful in the spring and summer when the wildflowers are in bloom.

"Not too bad of a stretch of territory." Quil comments as a small herd of elk come out from the trees and cautiously drink from the lake. The two wolves' watch longing as the herd drinks, their stomachs growl at the sight of the meaty prey before them. Jacob knows he doesn't have to worry about losing either of them, the elk are too far away and it'd mean that Quil and Embry would have to split up, circle around to try and get behind the small herd. Patience still isn't one of Quil's virtues and Embry isn't the quietest in the woods either.

"Let's get down there." Jacob says as he looks down trying to figure out a safe way down.

"Right." Embry agrees with a nod, turning sideways same as Jacob to ease down the hill.

Quil, once again, proves his lack of patience as he takes a few steps forward, his foot slipping and with a sharp yelp begins to slide down the hill. Jacob and Embry are both so focused on their own climb down that neither are aware of what happens next as Quil, automatically, grabs onto the closest thing he can grip to stave his fall which is Embry. Embry feeling a quick jerk also grabs hold of the closest thing which is Jacob and the three friends all tumble down the hill.

Jacob's eyes are shut tight as he feels his body rolling, tumbling and catching against small trees, bramble and bushes. His face, hands and ankles begin to burn from the small cuts that he's receiving from every hard object on the hill. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that every rock, pebble, stick and thorn on the hill have all swarm to be just in his path.

The hill slowly levels out as Quil collides with a fallen log with a grunt which only turns into a deep groan and a whine as Embry and finally Jacob break their own fall with his body. Despite the healing capabilities of a shape shifter it still takes a moment for Quil and Embry to recuperate from the damage received in the fall. The only thing that keeps Quil from growling and knocking the added weight off of him is the simple fact that Jacob is either squished in between him and Embry or is on top of Embry.

"Goddamnit, Quil." Jacob hisses.

"You sonuva bitch." Embry growls as they both roll over and shove him roughly.

"Well that's one way to get down fast." Quil says with a loud laugh as he gives an internal sigh of relief. If Jacob is able to curse and shove him then it means that he isn't hurt too badly.

"It's called being _patient_." Embry throws out enunciating every syllable in the world 'patient' as he punches Quil in the arm. The small cuts on his face, neck, chest, arms and back are quickly healing only leaving small trails of dried blood behind.

"I swear to God that if I don't phase soon I'm gonna start carrying a steel crowbar around to beat your ass with." Jacob hisses out as he scoots back and props himself up against the log. His head aching and pounding, Jacob can't help but curse his weakness as he hears Quil and Embry both rolling their necks and shoulders, popping out or in bones and joints. He looks over as a nasty cut on Quil's neck quickly seals up and heals over not even leaving a scar behind.

"Sorry about that, guys." Quil says sheepishly as he pops a finger back in place.

"How you holding up, Jake?" Embry asks once he's sure that everything is right again.

Embry watches closely as Jacob wipes his face roughly removing the small traces of blood and breathes a sigh of relief to see all his limbs, digits and neck moving freely. Wolves are very protective over their young and there's no wrath like that of an alpha. There is no doubt in either Quil or Embry's mind that Billy wouldn't hesitate to tear their hamstrings out as punishment for getting his only son hurt.

"Yea, I'm good actually." Jacob answers mildly surprised at the little bit of damage he has received. He shrugs it off as it being the fact that the Quil caught the brunt of the fall while Embry took out anything else. "Let's head further down," Jacob states as he gets to his knees, "_slowly_." He hisses turning around and narrowing his eyes at Quil.

Jacob's eyebrows raise questioningly as he notices Quil and Embry both sitting back very stiffly, their brows furrowed and nostrils desperately sniffing the air.

"What – what is it?" Jacob asks suddenly feeling the need to whisper.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Jacob feels his muscles clench at the deep, familiar and annoying voice.

_Paul_.

* * *

><p>AN: So here goes the next update. I tell ya this is so much easier just having this written and proofing it before I post it. Once again I'd like to thank everyone for all of the reviews. They really mean a lot and most of the chapters are fairly short based upon my usual standards of writing which is okay because it just means that I type them up a bit faster, am I right?

So just to field the usual inquiries...the next chapter, twenty-five, for Wake-up Call is officially a go. I started typing it up but then got side tracked by L.A. Noire and figured that I'd at least post the next chapter of this story. And that's because I got caught up writing out invitations for the sis's wedding and then cutting out registry cards for Target. And we didn't just do the cut a square but followed the intricate design.

iLoveTheHollows - I never really thought about it but...you're right. There aren't too many stories out there that do have a Sarah Black and I think I may have just the story for you in regards to that. It's a vague idea that has been outlined...*scratches head and frowns* somewhere between paper and a saved file.

To everyone else thanks for the reviews and just keep 'em coming. ^-^ They make me smile.


	4. Sighting

Sighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Jacob turns around and feels his annoyance only grow as he notices that Paul isn't even alone. Paul, as always, has Sam and Jared with him, the three having formed their own 'clique'.<p>

"Aren't you two a little far from home?" Paul asks Embry and Quil completely ignoring Jacob.

"Why would you bring Jacob all the way out here? He shouldn't be so far from the rez." Sam scolds as if Jacob was some small, helpless child. Paul's continued disrespect and Sam's condescending attitude towards Jacob is what annoys him the most about those two. Jared was fine sometimes but Jacob had to remind himself that Jared made a joke out of everything.

"I don't _need_ looking after like some little kid." Jacob grumbles wishing that he could phase and tear into their asses, literally. "And besides aren't you all a little far from home, as well?"

"We were assigned the area down at the bottom of the hill to patrol when we noticed your truck." Jared explains matter-of-factly. Jacob's eyes narrow at Quil and Embry as they both quickly look away. It was their job to find out who was patrolling what area and when.

"What are y'all doing out here anyway?" Paul asks smirking down at Jacob.

"Nunya." Jacob states with a small smirk.

"Nunya? What's that?" Paul asks with a look of confusion on his face.

"None ya business." Jacob states. Quil and Embry both chuckle lightly at the surprised look on Paul's face at the comment but it is short lived as Paul knocks Jacob down, his back colliding with the log.

"Easy there, Paul." Sam orders but it is easily ignored.

Paul is eighteen years old and has just recently been freed from the males' camp after three years. Paul has never been known for his kind nature and leveled temperament and it's clear that he really hasn't gotten a handle on it. His broad chest heaves, his muscles tighten and Jacob see it in his eyes that Paul is trying to fight the rage inside of him as his teeth clenched trying to fight the growing fangs.

Jacob knows it's foolish to provoke a wolf like this but Leah phased after provoking Kira and he's tried the same thing with disastrous results that have given him a few broken limbs, bruised ego and a crushed truck door.

"We're looking for the girls' camp." Embry blurts out. The news makes all of them pause and turn their attention to Embry.

"You're what?" Sam breathes out his head tilting the side and his eyes narrowed slightly. Embry shrugs at Quil and Jacob before turning his attention back to the three newcomers.

"Yea, we've been out here trying to find the girls' camp." Embry repeats.

"No guy knows where the camp is." Jared states shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Not even Billy has that information." Sam adds with a deep frown and a sigh. "Besides you two know you're not allowed to even searchforit." Sam adds in his usual high-and-mighty, must always follow the rules tone of voice. Everyone sighs and rolls their eyes at the comment.

"Do you _always_ do what the others tell you to do?" Jacob asks with an exasperated sigh.

"An alpha would appreciate it." Sam growls.

"Which is something that you'll never be." Paul adds and Jacob watches in frustration as with one look Paul, Sam and Jared all break out into laughter.

It begins again, same as always, the strange heat that spreads all over his body whenever he's really angered or upset. It's a feeling that Jacob tries so desperately to give into, to let it take over him, to consume him and _change_ him.

The heat starts in his belly, feeling as if he's ate a huge pot of soup, before it begins to grow, swell and spread throughout his body. His ears being to ring with the pounding of his heart, his chest constricts as if his internal organs are much too big for his body and every hair on his head begins to stand straight up as if electrified.

Again, same as always, there is something that comes along to stop his emotions short so that the end result is never achieved.

The ground begins to vibrate with the heavy pounding of many feet – paws, to be exact. The sound causes everyone to fall silent and stiffen. Jacob looks around to see everyone's eyes wide, their nostrils sniffing the air around him and before he can question what is going on, Sam, Jared and Paul all dive down to hide behind the log. Everyone's attention is focused on the valley beneath them. At first there isn't anything to see but the rumblings are all unmistakable of shape shifters. The watering elk quickly look up, all are alert and with a sharp cry they tear off back into the safety of the woods.

From off to the left, a side of the valley the boys have been unable to see because of the trees a dozen wolves tear across the valley. They are all different colors and of varying sizes; some are dark and some light. The guys' breathes all hitch at the sight of the wolves running around playfully nipping and batting at one another. Jacob looks on trying to remember the wolves down below and immediately recognizes his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, as two dark gray wolves with light gray spots on their back.

"I don't believe you three losers actually _did it_." Paul whispers hoarsely never tearing his eyes away from.

Then suddenly out of the same direction where the other wolves came from there is a flash of white followed by black. The females all stop in their playing to turn and look at the new arrivals.

The white streak weaves around the standing wolves while the black figure struggles to keep up. Then she stops, it's a long-legged wolf with a light gray almost white coat, her tongue lulling out her mouth in a canine laugh.

"Who is _that_?" Sam breathes out softly, his voice so low that Jacob can't even hear it.

He recognizes her immediately, the thin muzzle, the unique pattern of slightly darker grey fur from around her pupils and shooting straight back to the side as if it was eyeliner. She's grown into her paws, they no longer look oversized but fit her just right making her look so much more graceful from the last time he saw her. The thought of Leah ever been clumsy is a foreign concept to Jacob as he compares the younger and older Leah.

The black wolf he also recognizes as Kira, the girl that caused Leah's transformation so early on that day at the beach. His hands clench into tight fists thinking about Kira still trying to challenge Leah, picking a fight with her and mocking her. The only consolation in his frustration towards Kira is that she maybe Jacob's only hope in that Lance will choose Kira as his mate instead of Leah.

Leah stands confident as there is some silent conversation going on between her and Kira. A few of the other girls possibly throwing remarks in between as the groups' heads will turn to look at one wolf or another.

Kira lets out a deep snarl and all of the guys feel a shiver of excitement from the energy but then seem to become suddenly aware of how close they are to the bottom of the valley. Despite the excitement they feel over finding the camp, there is still danger because if the rumors are true about Leah being territorial and dominating then chances are that she could have the whole pack attack them. Regardless of size, five boys against about three dozen girls still are dangerous odds.

Leah must grow bored with her conversation with Kira as she shakes out her fur and trots up to one of the girls. It is immediately obvious that Leah is taller and greatly respected as the girl's head immediately lowers and with a quick swat of her paw, Leah tags the girl and bounces away letting out a coughing bark. A game of tag erupts in the valley as the girls all scatter from the wolf that's 'it'.

The guys all watch in quiet amusement as one-by-one the wolves all fall until there are only two wolves left that haven't been tagged, Leah and Kira. Immediately, all the girls that have been sitting on the sidelines yelping and howling their sisters on, get up and converge upon the remaining players. Working together as a pack they surround her and quickly move in as Kira snaps, growls and tries to out run them. Leah had quickly gotten out of the circling wolves leaving Kira to fend for herself but eventually she is tagged.

The strategy changes once Kira is now part of the 'It' pack and certain wolves tear off directly after Leah. The others with a snort from Kira go wide and it is another hunting strategy where a small group of the pack will run down the prey in hopes of tiring it out and causing it to lose its focus. While the others that are going wide try to keep pace and look for an opening to allow them to slip in and end the chase.

Sam and the other wolves look on in jealous admiration at how quickly the girls are all coordinating their efforts as such teamwork as this among such a young group is unheard of unless the alpha of the pack is involved. Confusion only increases as they ponder on the game and how it is possible when they all are connected through the mind-link. How can Leah not predict the others' moves?

Jacob's heart begins to race as the pack begins to converge on Leah; thus far, she's managed to dodge every set of teeth and swiping paw but with the circle closing in it's getting harder and harder. At one point, a broad shouldered light brown wolf turns sharply and charges directly at Leah sideways. Leah's attention is focused on the set of wolves on the other side that are pushing her closer and closer to the jaws of the incoming wolf. She's coming closer and closer to Leah, his heart is racing, pounding desperately as his mind is filled with an image of the wolf biting into Leah's side and her beautiful light gray coat is suddenly coated in blood.

"Leah!" Jacob calls out harshly but is quickly silenced from saying anymore as both Paul and Quil clamp a hand over Jacob's mouth. Jacob struggles to break free as the boys duck down low to not be seen.

Leah's ear twitches as she hears her name being called and looking over in the direction from which it came, she notices the charging wolf and at the last minute jumps up and curses as the others converge in on her. Quickly landing on her paws, she looks around trying to assess the situation and seeing a small opening, bolts for it, the blood is pumping adrenaline through her veins as the excitement of the game speeds her on.

"You idiot, do you _want_ to get us mauled?" Paul whispers harshly finally releasing his grip on Jacob.

With a growl from all the wolves, as a warning to not ruin their viewing, Jacob sighs in defeat and they all turn back around to finish watching the game. They look on as Leah narrowly dodges jaws as she tries to head for an opening that the guys cannot see.

"What the _hell_ are you all doing here?" A chill runs down every spine up on the ledge at the familiar, deep and commanding voice of Harry Clearwater.

Every face pales as they slowly turn around and see a shaking Harry Clearwater before them flanked by a smirking Billy Black and frowning Joshua Uley. They each all swallow audibly realizing that they've been caught, their Adam's apples bobbing and catching for a second as their throats all go dry.

"Well?" Harry drawls out in a low growl as his fists clench tightly and his chest heaves.

The six boys all look at one another trying to will someone to speak up but then suddenly there's a loud, melodious laughter that echoes up from the valley. Without thinking they all whip around to find the source and are greeted with the beautiful sight of Leah Clearwater just skirting by the snapping jaws of Kira. Their eyes widen drinking in as much of her naked body as they can. Her hair is long and silky, not cropped like all the others, her skin glows in the autumn sunlight and her…

"Turn your asses back around. Now!" Harry commands and they all immediately obey.

"Calm down, Harry." Billy chuckles patting his friend's shoulder lightly. A growl from Harry causes Billy to quickly remove his hand and throw them up in surrender.

"Get moving." Joshua speaks up nodding his head. The group gets up and head off in the direction that Joshua has pointed but not before stealing one more quick glance down below. Unfortunately, the girls have already cleared out, probably after being called back. Joshua leads them around to the other side of the mountain along a much easier path then the one Jacob, Embry and Quil took.

The boys remain silent as they are all afraid that one sound from any of them will set Harry Clearwater off as he walks behind them growling, snarling and cursing. Billy hangs back trying to still calm him down with words such as 'boys will be boys and 'no harm done'. But to Harry, the fact that a bunch of hormonal, testosterone driven wolves has seen his 'little princess' naked doesn't equate as 'no harm'.

It has been trying for Harry to keep his cool, remain tactful and be fair but it's hard to not give the wolves a harder time when they are spending their patrols or missions fantasizing about what Leah Clearwater must look like now, will she like to be dominated, would she dominate them and worst of all, what would happen if they catch her unawares while she's in heat. All of those thoughts to couple with the fact that in a matter of days, images of his 'princess' prancing around in a meadow _naked_ will be wolf blasted all over the tribes.

Jacob is relieved that he gets to drive back to the rez but his relief is short lived as the others pile into the bed and he's forced to sit in between Billy and Harry. Jacob suddenly finds his lap interesting, he hasn't' noticed how much bigger his hands have gotten in the last few months but they are still small compared to Harry's huge, calloused hands that could probably easily bash his head in if he was pissed enough. Jacob counts himself lucky that Harry doesn't question him about his hand in this whole situation.

The silent car ride is over much too soon for any of the boys likings as they pull up in front of the Clearwaters' home. Jacob feels his stomach drop to his feet as dread overwhelms him as he remains seated.

"C'mon Jake, just get it over with." Billy says with a small sigh. "He's not going to kill _you_." Billy says with a hearty laugh as Jacob looks up at his father pleadingly.

The remark doesn't ease the others discomfort when they hear Billy's emphasis on 'you' towards Jacob. Sam can't help but look up at his father, seeking the same kind of reassurance in his own safety and is grossly disappointed when Joshua only gives him a shrug.

_Another one of the perks of being a child of an alpha_.

The six boys all trudge up to the small white house, heads hung low, shoulders slumped and each trying to think up an excuse to get them out of trouble.

"What the hell did you guys do?" They all look up to see Seth Clearwater sitting on the steps of the porch, his body reclining back using his hands to prop him up and his long legs hanging on the steps. Seth's hazel eyes look up at them, an inquisitive eyebrow raised and a small, mischievous smirk gracing his lips. Seth is only fourteen but it's obvious that soon he'll phase as the muscles in his arms are defined and taut underneath the simple dark green t-shirt he's wearing.

"Seth, don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Harry asks shortly as he comes outside the house and glares down at his son.

"No." Seth simply answers never bothering to turn around and look at his father.

"Seth," Harry growls. Seth only needs to take one look at his father before the message is plainly clear.

"Uh…you know what? I was planning on meeting up with Collin and Brady and…doing some – something." Seth throws out as he quickly jumps up, runs inside the house and is back out in record time throwing on a hoodie. "Can I come back for dinner?" Seth asks as an afterthought and his only response back is a short grunt and nod signaling 'yes'.

"Get in here. Now!" Harry growls out as he points towards the door. With one last look, the six boys walk up the steps and into the house. Jacob can't help the anxious worms in his stomach as he knows that beyond a shadow of a doubt he'll be blamed for this by Sam, Jared and Paul.

_Fuck my life_.


	5. Reunion

Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Jacob finds himself feeling suddenly claustrophobic and anxious; the air inside the usually warm and familiar home is stifling, suffocating and thick like soup. The heat inside seems unbearable with so many shape shifters; Harry's angered pacing doesn't help to ease the anxiety. Harry paces the entire length of the boys, muttering curses under his breath, Leah's name slipping past his clenched teeth before he finally stops. Stopping before Sam and Quil, Jacob feels a sigh of relief that he's at the end of the line and not in the middle.<p>

"What the _hell_ were you all doing there?" Harry asks sternly. It's obvious that he's decided to get to the root of reason of what brought them there.

There's a thick silence in the room as each boy holds his breath trying to see who will break under the pressure first. Jacob looks over at Billy to see a mildly amused look upon his face while Joshua is simply leaning against the far wall, his attention focused on the ceiling. There is no help to be gained from the other two wolves in the room.

"Well?" Harry drawls out through clenched teeth, his muscles taut and his hands fist open and close as if he's fighting the urge to wring each of their necks. "Is _anyone_ going to answer _me_?" Harry growls out stepping forward closing in on Sam.

"_We_ were running patrol like _we_ were ordered to," Sam starts rattling off as all of the boys' heads turn to watch him in shock, horror and anger. "Jared happened to notice Jacob's truck and we went to investigate it." Jacob sighs as he realizes that he's in trouble, more trouble than he probably would've had _Sam_ kept his big, boy scout-wanna-be mouth shut. He listens as Sam recaps the story of him, Jared and Paul following their scent up the hill and then down to find _them, _bent down, hiding beneath a log trying to peek in at the girls. That it was Embry who told what they were really up to and Sam _tried_ to tell them that it was wrong and blah, blah, blah, bitch, bitch, bitch, whine, whine, _whine_.

"Start _explaining_." Harry demands as he walks down the line to stand in front of Jacob. The transporter of the primary guilty parties involved in the willful violation of his sweet, little, innocent _princess_.

"Uh…it's true." Jacob concedes not seeing much point in telling anything more than what was already told by the oversized snitch. "You see," Jacob begins as he watches Harry's face begin to turn red but is cut off as the backdoor opens.

"I'm home," a sweet voice sings out immediately removing the dangerous tension in the air. Harry's shoulders slump as his head whips around towards the kitchen. "Seth," Leah calls out.

Jacob's heart begins to race, his throat goes dry and his hands begin to sweat. Wiping them off on his shirt, Jacob feels a mild relief that he's wearing layered shirts that are currently all untucked and hide his excitement. The idea that Leah would show up, at the Clearwater home isn't odd, but the fact that just by a stroke of luck _he'd_ actually be here is more than he could've hoped for. All of that to be coupled with that he just saw her not even an hour ago in her wolf form and for the briefest of seconds naked.

"Leah," Harry calls out, his voice softening as the tense muscles in his body relax, the eyes that were only mere seconds earlier nearly coal black have returned to the familiar and welcoming brown color.

"Hey Daddy!" Leah cries as she runs into the room and jumps into her father's arms.

Leah's excitement at seeing her father, hearing the warm love in her voice, the same old sweet laugh that she had when she was a girl touches Jacob and he silently curses himself for being the last one to walk inside the house, thus putting him further away from the kitchen.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Harry asks seeming to remember the presence of everyone else in the room.

"What's the matter Dad," Leah begins but cuts herself off when she notices the full house. "Hello Billy, Joshua," Leah greets quickly easing herself out of her father's arms and giving a quick nod.

"Leah," Joshua greets with a smile.

"Lee, darling, how are ya?" Billy asks getting up from the couch and quickly gathering Leah into his arms for a hug.

"I'm great, Billy." Leah giggles as Billy spins her around. Jacob looks on with a deep frown as his _father_ laughs along with Leah. "Is everything al…right?" Leah asks looking between Harry, Billy and the boys. Her voice drops off and she finishes her sentence as an afterthought, her gaze resting on the tall boy at the end of the line. The boy looks so familiar; there are just certain features about him that brings up a feeling of warmth, happiness, security and carefree days.

In the back of her mind the image clicks immediately but her body doesn't register with the joy and realization of her and Jacob's reunion. He's not the tallest of the boys but there's something about him that makes him definitely stand out. Jacob's dark brown eyes are still the same as she remembers them, the same twinkle that she always saw whenever he was looking at her was still there.

Jacob and Leah both find themselves lost in the other's eyes, the world around them having completely faded away leaving just the two of them. Both have thought of the other daily, wondering how the other has matured and grown, what changes have taken place and if they were the same person.

"Hey Lee," Jacob greets, finally breaking the silence between them. Leah's eyes widen slightly at the sound of Jacob's warm, deep voice and the moment she sees his smile, the same smile she's missed and longed for all these years, her body finally reacts. With a squeal Leah launches herself and catches Jacob into a tight hug.

"Jake!" Leah calls out as she buries her face into his shirt once she feels his arms wrap around her. She inhales his scent picking up the mixture of autumn leaves, pines, moss and wood. The moment she came in contact with his body, Leah knew that Jacob wasn't a spirit warrior but it does nothing to deter her from holding him as tightly as she can; almost as if she fears that by letting him go she'll lose him again. Her hands are pressed against his back and even with the layers of clothes separating them she can feel the well-defined muscles in his back.

Jacob buries his nose into Leah's hair the moment he feels her body collide with his own. Jacob's arms wrapping tightly around her small body that his hands easily grip her shoulders before sliding down to her waist. He gives a small prayer of thanks that he didn't fall back because the truth is Leah knocked the air out of his lungs. There's no denying the love and smug satisfaction Jacob feels when he realizes how perfectly _his_ Leah fits against him, her face buried in his chest and their bodies pressed so tightly to one another. To hear her voice calling his name puts Jacob on Cloud Nine as his hands begin to stroke and massage Leah's back; the need to touch her growing.

"I've missed you so much." Leah breathes out and Jacob fights a shiver as her warm breathe easily breaks through his shirts.

"I've missed you too, Lee," Jacob whispers back pulling back enough so that he can look into her eyes.

Jacob's right hand moves to comb through Leah's long hair, it's not as long as he had fantasized about, gone was the childish locks that hung down to the small of her back. Her hair was still just as soft and as Jacob follows it down he notices it goes down almost to the middle of her back. He lets a smirk slip as Leah's eyes flutter close with the action and with confidence his left hand runs down to the hem of her shirt before slipping underneath so that he can touch her bare skin. There is a sudden urge to pull her roughly towards him, to hear her breathe hitch, raise her chin and kiss her lips. Her skin is hot to the touch, soft, smooth and –

"Leah!" Harry's deep booming voice breaks into the pair's tender moment.

Jacob fights back the urge to look up and glare at Harry Clearwater for interrupting but logic, common sense and self-preservation wins out in the end.

"Yes, Daddy?" Leah asks sweetly with a look of complete innocence. Harry narrows his eyes at Leah, she and Jacob _still_ much too close for his comfort, and Leah reluctantly steps away from Jacob. The warmth that the other was offering is soon gone and Jacob finds himself craving more. "Right…so I, uh, just stopped by to pick up the care package." Leah explains nervously and she quickly bolts upstairs without a glance back.

"Well, uh…I believe that _now_ would be a good time for all of us to get going." Billy says quickly clasping his hands together, the sound snapping Harry out of his death glare towards Jacob. "I mean it's not often that your little girl comes home from camp. I'm sure you don't want to waste it yelling at these boys, right?" Billy says with a huge smile.

"_I'll_ handle their punishment." Joshua adds finally pushing himself off from the wall and frowning at the boys.

"See? There you go." Billy says brightly as if all of the world's problems were solved.

"Make sure that _anything_ they saw of Leah isn't leaked out." Harry snarls at Joshua, poking the other man in the chest to make sure the point is gotten across. Joshua nods his head in obedience and jerks his head towards the door signaling the boys to leave. The beta position, or second-in-command, has usually been held by a member of the Uley family but Harry had proved himself better suited for the position with his quick-wit, power and attitude; Harry just got along with everyone, same as Billy, but he also possessed a sometimes standoffish attitude that made him not as trusting.

The six boys all walk outside the door, breathing a sigh of relief once the cool air hits them and they quickly put some distance between themselves and the house. Jacob hears a collective breath being inhaled as he becomes aware that the others have been holding their breaths this whole time. He supposes it makes sense because their punishment would be far worse than his own since he's not a spirit warrior yet.

"Well…that was a nice little reunion you had there with Leah, huh?" Quil says nudging Jacob with his elbow and a huge grin plastered across his face.

Jacob does his best to fight back the blush that is already heating his nose and ears while biting his lips to hide the goofy grin that is threatening to break free.

"Yea, you two were in your own little world there for a moment." Embry adds. Quil and Embry both break out into laughter as Jacob finally blushes and the grin breaks through.

"It doesn't matter, he's not an alpha so whatever moment that they had will be their last." Sam breaks in and immediately kills the mood.

"Not that you'd impress her." Jacob snaps back. "So Sam tell me, how is life in a pack of wolves when you're the fucking _stool pigeon_?" Jacob adds. The comment earns a bout of 'ohs' from the surrounding boys as Jacob glares at a now embarrassed and angered Sam.

"_You_ don't understand the kind of trouble that _our_ asses would be in because you _can't_ seem to accept the fact that _Leah_ will _never _be yours." Sam growls out closing the gap between them. Jacob holds his ground, his eyes narrowing as Sam stands a mere four inches above him, his massive form daunting and intimidating but the comment is more than Jacob is willing to stand for.

Every day he is reminded that he is _not_ a spirit warrior, that with each passing second his window of opportunity is only getting smaller and smaller. He's heard the quiet murmurings that _he's_ the first male of the Black bloodline to not have phased and it is a clear sign of the weakening Quileute tribe. He's had to slowly grip with the reality that he's nowhere near as fast or strong as his friends, that instead of _him_ looking out for those around him it's the other way around. There was a time when Jacob looked out for everyone, it felt natural to him, and now Seth is showing signs of no longer needing Jacob or even seeing the purpose in Jacob's continued presence.

These are all factors in his life that he has grown to accept and just deal with as they come but the fact that Sam has dared make a crack about him and his 'love' for Leah has crossed the line.

"You shut the fuck up, Uley." Jacob seethes, his fists clenching tightly, the urge to punch Sam in his smug face growing.

"Uh…I think that's enough." Embry speaks up trying to break the two up before a fight starts.

"You heard him, Jake-y." Sam sneers. "_You_ step down and run on home." Jacob's eyes narrow, his jaw clenching and the rage inside of him is building again. He mentally calls out the wolf inside of him to emerge; he taunts it calling it a coward, a weakling that is letting a lowly wolf cub insult him. The heat begins, his chest constricts, and his heart pounds inside his ears and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"So whose idea was it to find the girls' camp?" Billy's voice calls out and, once again, Jacob is pulled back from the brink of letting it out – the anger, the rage, the raw, feral emotions are stopped cold. Jacob groans as he and Sam both take a step back from one another knowing that their confrontation will have to wait until another time.

"Well…whose gonna fess up?" Joshua demands his eyes cold and glaring at each of the anxious wolves.

"It was mine." Jacob admits after silently cursing to himself. "It was my idea to look for it and I got Embry and Quil to help. It was all me." Jacob finishes up with a sigh. Jacob looks up at Billy with a small frown on his face; today seemed like such a great day. He had _finally_ succeeded in finding not only the girls' camp but saw Leah and then he even got to hold her, hug her, smell her and touch her. The bucket of ice water to wake him from his revelry has been Sam's comment about Leah never being his.

"Well…_I'm_ impressed." Joshua says with a huge grin on his face. There's a collective 'huh' from the group as confusion washes over the boys.

"Look, the only punishment will be that you three will have to run double patrol for the next week," Billy says pointing at Sam, Paul and Jared.

"And that's for not completing your own. I'll address how to handle locals in your territory later." Joshua adds with a nod.

"Outside of that _don't anyone of _you_ ever fucking think of Leah naked while in wolf form – EVER_." Billy growls out. Even though Jacob isn't a spirit warrior he can still feel the constraint being placed, it's like a vice or a leash around his neck with a heavy weight tied on the end. Looking over he notices the others with their heads hung low and slight whimpers escaping their throats submitting to Billy's command. "Now when you're human that's all you, of course." Billy adds light-heartedly and just as quickly as the weight came it is gone – or at least lighter, more bearable to carry.

"Well you three come with me," Joshua orders as he turns Sam around and gives him a quick shove. "See you guys around." Joshua greets as he begins walking towards the street, giving a quick wave good bye.

"You two head on home." Billy says to Quil and Embry as he wraps his hand around Jacob's neck.

"So we're not in trouble?" Quil asks carefully.

"No, you're not in trouble." Billy chuckles. "Truth is you boys just earned some serious bragging rights. _No one_ has _ever_ found the camp. I spent four years looking for it when I was your age and I doubt I ever came close. You guys look for less than a year and hit gold. Good instincts." Billy adds looking down at Jacob with a proud smile.

"Seriously?" Quil asks excitedly. Billy only nods his head and with a whoop the two tear off for the woods; either to go brag in Quil's case or head home as Embry was more than likely to do.

"Let's go home." Billy says leading Jacob towards the truck. Jacob can't help but spare a longing glance back towards the white house, his thoughts wondering _when_ will be the next time he'll see his Leah.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so yesterday turned out to be a pretty productive writing day for me but it's back to the usual grind and figured I'd just post the next chapter in this story but I can't promise that my updating schedule will be like this. It's not often that three-day weekends like this come around. So be read, review and tell me if you enjoyed it...or not and if not, why not?

In my next update I'll address a few questions but I'm already late for work and will leave it at that. =3


	6. A Shepherd and His Lamb

A Shepherd and His Lamb

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Jacob sits in the heated truck, Billy driving them both home and a silence hanging in between them. It's not that neither have nothing to say to one another but sometimes the silence is just enough to express how the other feels. Today turned out to be a day that both father and son have waited for, for a very long time. It did not end as expected, at least not in Jacob's eyes, but Billy knew very well that Harry wouldn't let Leah linger longer then she already had.<p>

"Will I see her again?" Jacob asks breaking the silence between them. It's a simple question but the full ramification of the outcome is something that Billy will have to be very mindful of.

"Maybe, you'll definitely see her at your birthday party." Billy states with a heavy sigh. Jacob frowns his birthday is in January; that's five months away.

"What if I want to see her sooner than that?" Jacob pushes, his eyes narrowed and there's a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Then you'll continue wanting to see her sooner, same as you have since she left." Billy throws back simply. Jacob sits glaring at his father darkly for a moment before looking away with a sigh.

As much as he'd like to hate his father for having a hand in keeping him away from his Leah, he knows it's not true. Leah is the first alpha female in over one hundred years, Lance currently boasting being a descendant of her line. The High Council was created because the alpha female was infamous for causing distress and strife between the wolf tribes. Her domineering presence was encouraging other males, especially the alphas, to become more aggressive, dominant and possessive thus resulting in civil wars breaking out between the tribes. An alpha will try to steal territory from his neighbor, steal or even kill other wolves in other packs and sometimes even attack the other shape shifters – all in an act to prove his strength to her.

The High Council was created to gain some sort of control over the situation between the rivaling wolf tribes. The alpha female had to be separated from the others and it was this separation that brought about the girls' camp; the alpha female needing other wolves to submit to her will. From there until the female was 'of age' then the other alphas, within a controlled environment, were allowed to prove their strength without hurting on intruding upon others.

Eventually, the High Council began to solve all disputes between the shape shifters and even rumored to assign major missions to the different packs and teams throughout the Olympic Peninsula.

The point is, however, that despite Billy being the strongest alpha between the wolf tribes, he has no say in who will eventually become Leah's mate. Jacob feels certain that if Billy was heading things that Leah would get to have a say in who her mate will be – and after today, Jacob knows it'd be him.

"Expecting company?" Billy asks gruffly snapping Jacob out of his thoughts.

"No," Jacob answers but then looks straight ahead at their house to see an old, beat up red truck sitting outside in the driveway.

_Bella_.

"You have to make sure _she_ understands that she can't just show up here uninvited or unexpected." Billy states with a deep frown on his face. Jacob only simply nods his head with a heavy sigh in agreement as the truck comes to a stop alongside Bella's red truck.

"Jake!" Bella calls as she hops out the cab of her truck and jogs around to give Jacob a tight hug.

"Hey Bells," Jacob greets with a smile, catching Bella and giving her a quick hug. Jacob looks over at Billy briefly before his father rolls his eyes.

"Afternoon Bella." Billy greets and he receives a soft 'afternoon' back. Billy shakes his head before heading inside the house, the screen door slamming behind him with a bang.

"I don't think your dad likes me." Bella whispers softly as she moves to follow Jacob to the shed at the back of the house.

"No, it's not that, Bella." Jacob says shaking his head and giving her quick glimpse back over his shoulder.

"Then what is," Bella doesn't finish her sentence before she trips over a rock and begins to stumble falling forward. Bella's eyes close tight as she gives up waiting for the inevitable impact of the cold, wet ground before her – but then finds herself falling into something warm and hard. Opening her eyes, Bella can't help but smile once she realizes that Jacob has caught her.

Jacob looks down at the girl in his arms, a frown on his face, as she looks up at him. Her long brown hair falling over her face, her deep chocolate brown eyes looking up at him expectantly, her pale, translucent skin contrasting starkly against his copper colored skin and her thin pink lips, chapped from her continual need to bite them.

"You need to be more careful, Bells." Jacob says righting her and putting some distance in between them. Bella blushes as she tucks some hair behind her ear and she bites her bottom lip.

"I'm just glad you're here to catch me when I fall." Bella whispers, her eyes looking down before she looks back up at Jacob again.

"Yea," Jacob says awkwardly before turning around and walking into his shed.

Bella follows Jacob into his garage and the two take up their usual routine on days like this. Jacob keeps himself busy working on his car, an old Volkswagen Rabbit Billy found on the side of the road, and Bella sitting back, watching and awkwardly making conversation. Bella moved to Forks to live with her father, Chief Charlie Swan, after her mother re-married and went somewhere in Florida to be with her new husband.

Even though Bella lived in Arizona for the last five years of her life, her skin still had a clear, pasty pale look to it – the girl couldn't tan which intrigued Jacob when she came back to finally live. The two of them, along with Leah and the twins would sometimes play together but even then Bella was a strange, odd, quiet and awkward child that didn't seem to fit in even among other girls. Bella wasn't athletic, into girl talk, clothes, accessories, games, toys or really even books and it made getting along with the other girls a real stretch.

Jacob started hanging out with Bella because in a way he could relate to her; not fitting in with those around him for some strange, crazy fucked up reason. Getting her to open up was a hard road as Bella didn't seem to ever really want to do a whole lot; she didn't listen to a whole lot of music although she recognized some kind of contemporary musician, she didn't watch a lot of TV and Jacob only found himself even more confused by Bella's personality when she talked about writing a paper on Shakespeare's treatment or dislike of female characters possibly because of their strong but abrasive personalities. It was one of the few things she talked about excitedly but as she went into more depth, Jacob found himself more confused because it didn't seem as if Bella, herself, liked the strong heroines either.

Bella wasn't strong, determined or even stubborn, really. She gave into peer pressure very easily and never seemed comfortable around anyone. None of her friends in Forks ever expected much from her but she acted as if they wanted her to be something that she wasn't. Jacob had tried to help Bella come out of her shell but he soon saw that there was no shell; she was just forever awkward, uncomfortable around crowds or groups of people and had a tendency to not like any female that had a strong, talkative personality. The two girls she did hang out with, one was quiet and shy while the other was a gossiper but she wasn't strong and was perfectly comfortable with having a one-sided conversation with Bella.

"Bella you can't keep showing up here without letting me know first." Jacob breaks in as he works on installing a new headlight.

"What? Why not?" Bella asks with a frown.

_Well maybe because we can't let you see a pack of giant wolves cutting through the rez while on patrol_.

"You just can't; rez rules that pale faces cannot come onto private property without known consent of the owner and/or occupants." Jacob rattles off as if it was a law written in stone.

"Is this because I upset one of your sisters?" Bella asks looking confused, worried and lost.

The last time Bella had shown up without Jacob's knowing she had run into Rebecca. Rebecca had come home to pick up a few things and just to be polite had invited Bella inside to wait for Jacob. Neither girl was aware that Jacob was out on the far side of the rez looking for the girls' camp. Somehow or another, Rebecca had gotten Bella to have a conversation and something or other was said that had put Rebecca on the deep end where she almost phased.

Jacob never got the whole story since it was easier for Rebecca to show it to Billy then to put it in words but 'pathetic', 'ignorant and a whole slew of curse words were involved.

"I didn't mean to upset her, I was just curious about where she'd been all this time and when she said a 'special camp' I only asked if they wore like animal skins, danced around a huge fire and – what?" Bella asks as she notices Jacob giving her a wide eyed and angered look.

"What were you _implying_?" Jacob asks trying to control his shock and outrage.

"I mean _you_ told me that only certain kids stick around to go to the tribal school here. It's just so obvious that you all get a much better education while the others just do what? Prance around half naked doing some weird ancient traditions – I meant for it to be a joke."

"That's a really bad joke, Bella. They are not idiots or just a bunch of big, stupid savages." Jacob growls out standing up to his full height. Jacob couldn't believe what Bella was saying; some of those people were his closest friends, his family and the girl he loved with all his heart.

"I – I didn't mean to offend you," Bella breathes out, stuttering as she shakes her head. "I only meant that – what I _meant_ to say is that…well no one knows what they do out there anyway. The ones who don'tgo to tribal school walk around with as little clothing as possible," Jacob's eyes widen at Bella's observation. This is what Billy was trying to warn him about without coming out and saying it. Bella is seeing more of the rez than any other pale face has ever been allowed to because of him. He's jeopardizing their secrets and Bella's safety by always allowing her to do whatever she wants.

"And your sister just seemed to start acting like some crazed, rabid animal," Animal attacks in the Olympic Peninsula are not unheard of but a regular animal attack versus a 'strange' animal attack are two different things and is how the other tribes deal with nosy pale faces.

"You need to go home now, Bella." Jacob orders quickly walking up to Bella and catching her arm in his hand.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Jake." Bella cries as Jacob forces her outside into the light Washington drizzle. "I – I didn't mean it. Please, please don't send me away."

"Bella just go home." Jacob says opening the door to the truck, his grip still holding her fast as she struggles futilely to break free.

"I'm sorry, Jake. It was a stupid and horrible thing to say." Bella says now on the brink of tears. "Don't hate me Jake, please don't hate me."

"I – I don't hate you, Bella." Jacob grumbles out as his grip loosens. "Look, it's getting late and it's time for me to get some homework done." Jacob says his head hanging and will breaking. It's always been in his nature to look out for those smaller and weaker than him; over the years that group of people has become smaller and smaller. Bella Swan was the only person that needed Jacob Black looking out for her; she was awkward, highly self-conscious and suffered from low self-esteem. He couldn't find it in himself to be mean to her – at least not for long.

"Well…I – I brought my homework too; maybe we could do it together?" Bella asks giving Jacob a small smile. With a sigh, Jacob concedes and with a bigger smile Bella throws her arms around Jacob's chest, hugging him tightly to her.

Billy lets out a heavy sigh as he shakes his head about the small intimate moment between his son and Bella Swan. He's tried to put out a slight warning to Jacob about the dangers and problems that can arise from having such a close relationship with the girl; it's not just that she's a pale face but with an alpha female up for grabs there's always others watching to find a way to topple or downplay any and all opposition.

Not too far off from the road, a black wolf watches the interaction with mild interest before turning on its heels and disappears deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>AN: Yea, I know this is a real short chapter but Jacob and Leah saw one another, right? And isn't that what's important in the end? Sure it is.

Real quick to just clarify some things.

Harry is just the beta and Billy is the alpha. But you know...sometimes...those Clearwaters just seem to be so damn dominate.

shouldabeenablonde - I'm sorry that your dad makes you feel that uncomfortable but I never kissed any of my boyfriends in front of him either. LOL. And they did just kinda forget the world was there...so, yea...those damn wolf hormones.

And I agree that I want Jacob to phase too but sometimes life just seems...well...to be against you.

And I had one of my old A/Ns but my laptop froze up...thrice...and I'm just gonna quit while I'm ahead. Le sigh.


	7. Love and Loathing

Love and Loathing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor am I receiving monetary payment for my stories. The only payment I receive, not need but receive, is in the form of wonderful, glorious reviews! And let the choir say 'awe'. *Choir awes* ^-^**

* * *

><p>Leah can't help but feel a small bubble of excitement and adrenaline coursing through her body as she makes the walk back home. She had seen Jacob, finally, after so many years – she'd finally seen him with her own two eyes. It had been years since she was allowed a glimpse of what Jacob must've looked like as he continued to grow from the twins but eventually the heads of the camp put a stop to that. As an alpha female Leah wasn't allowed to interact with a potential alpha unless it was closely monitored. They couldn't risk her running off to go see him and causing trouble along the way.<p>

Even though Billy hadn't issued a command, this time, forbidding Leah from seeing Jacob before the allotted time, she knew better than to press her luck. She was the alpha female but it didn't mean she could just go around throwing her clout and weight. Besides, she loved and respected Billy greatly and wanted to prove to him that she more than deserved the birth right bestowed upon her.

"You're late." Moira, one of the heads of the camp, comments once Leah is through the door.

"Yes, I ran home to grab a couple of things," Leah answers motioning to the huge bag on her back. "My father needed to talk to me about a few things and my brother had shown up as well." Leah continues explaining.

When Leah first arrived it was hard giving in to the lower ranked wolves that were the so-called 'heads' of the camp. The wolf in her despised the structure, rules and the authority that was being forced upon her. Leah had gained enough control over herself that day to realize that she was leaving her family, friends and Jacob behind. That she'd not see them for two years with the exception of her mother and any other females that phased afterwards. Then she was introduced to one of her soon to be many 'new' caregivers who had run out to the middle of a meadow within the bears' territory, before her father gently rubbed his head against hers and a soft 'behave' was issued in the form of a good bye.

Leah knew that long, drawn out and emotional good byes would've been seen as a sign of weakness on both father and daughter's part. Harry was a beta and couldn't let up even for a moment in front of another wolf, especially from another pack.

From there it had taken Leah four weeks to learn how to calm down enough to phase back into her human form. It was frustrating for both girl and wolf to witness lesser ranked wolves from those of betas line, like her, to worthless omegas phase back with ease. The smug grins on their faces as they all would turn and look at Leah as if rubbing their success and her failure in her face. Leah and her wolf had quickly put down such arrogance with her sharp teeth and merciless claws. It took Leah three weeks to bring the other females under paws and once that matter was in order was she then able to phase back.

Leah silently regretted her lack of patience and the dominance in her as it turned out that her actions had then doomed her to remain at the camp for longer than the usually necessary two years. The heads of the camp worried that Leah's dominance would carry with her as she interacted with the other wolves, especially the males that would either challenge the alpha female or submit.

Of course, there was also the run in with Tico, the son of the dominant male bear's cub, that ended in a blood soaked meadow and the two kids collapsed one on top of another, panting and desperately gasping for air. Sure the silvery grey wolf and black bear had somehow worked out their differences and became 'friends' but the fact Leah had challenged a shape shifter outside of her species was, apparently, need for concern.

"Okay, well just so long as your father can vouch for this you're in the clear." Moira states with a cool nod of her head. "You do have patrol tonight."

"No problem," Leah says with a smile. "Just let me drop this stuff off and I'll report back immediately." Moira nods her head as Leah sprints for the stairs, taking four to five steps at a time. The girls' camp was 'supposedly' always moving but that was only because in their wolf forms they continually moved around. However, in their human forms the girls stayed inside a huge dormitory, the cover being a women's facility for gifted girls and young women that was financially backed by possibly the High Council and the small jobs that the packs take on for money.

Leah easily reaches her room on the fifth floor with ease and gives quick greetings to her friends and sisters that are either lounging out in the hallways or inside their rooms. Reaching for the key around her wrist, she quickly slides it in and unlocks it, quickly turning on her desk light and unceremoniously dumping her bag on her bed. The room is huge in comparison to the other girls' rooms, looking more like a suite if anything. The walls are a light sky blue with intermittent white puffy clouds, some seagulls while the base is painted like a beach with tufts of grass blowing in the breeze. Leah painted her room out of sheer boredom one day and it just evolved from a blank white wall to a beach – the beach, in fact, where Leah had spent her last hours of her childhood with Jacob and Seth.

The painted walls and an old photo from that summer were a few of the reminders Leah had of Jacob Black. The boy who, when she was little, was always there whenever she tripped and fell to hold her as she cried and kiss her cuts to make them feel better. The boy who always spent his allowance on getting her something if there was a certain toy or childish trinket that had caught her eye. The one waiting for her before and after school, he helped her learn her multiplication table and always remained patient with her even when she was being a brat.

Leah lingers for a moment looking down at the picture of a grinning Jacob next to her. Attachment to a male isn't 'healthy' according to the heads and the feedback from the 'High Council'; an alpha female already sharing a 'bond' with another male will only cause pain in the end if he is unable to prove himself. Harry had mentioned this to Leah, reminding her to be mindful of this when bringing up Jacob's lack of phasing. Deep down Leah knows its best that she doesn't try to encourage or discourage anyone at this point especially when she's so close of 'age'.

Placing the picture down, Leah quickly changes out of her clothes and slipping on a simple oversized tee, she walks out her room, locking the door and moves back down the hallway at a run. She runs down the stairs full out trying to push away any and all thoughts of Jacob Black from her mind, she needs a clear head for her patrol but…she can't deny the fact that…well –

_I love him. _

Leah has watched plenty of movies with her sisters about love at first sight, unrequited love and other romantic plotlines but she brushed them off. Even when the twins, secretly, teased her about loving their little brother, it was a whole other matter when she saw him again, face-to-face, after so long. Leah shivers as her hip tingles and breaks out into goose bumps thinking about the way Jacob had touched her. The way he looked into her eyes made her and her wolf want to submit and give in to any request he would've made.

"You must be feeling pretty good, princess." Leah comes out of her thoughts and stiffens realizing that she's been caught blushing. Looking over Leah sees Kira frowning at her.

"Kira, I see you'll be joining me tonight." Leah states with a nod. The two girls haven't really gotten along since that day but Leah couldn't help but find herself goading Kira into challenges. Maybe it's because Kira is the closest thing to a potential rival to her. Kira was big for a female only a few inches taller than Leah but everyone felt certain that would change once Leah was full grown. She was also fast, agile, intelligent and a decent strategist as proof from their simple games of tag. "Who else?" Leah asks walking past her and looking up at the board that kept the patrolling schedules.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum will be joining us." Kira throws out as Leah rolls her eyes.

"Your cousin, Mira, will be too." Leah adds before turning around and heading towards the rec room.

"You changed your clothes." Kira comments with a short nod at Leah's attire. Leah looks down and shrugs her shoulders at the observation. It was true she had changed out of her clothes but it was no big deal, most girls did anyway often times choosing to go for a simple long tee or dress for faster changing. "Don't want to lose your _boyfriend's_ scent, huh?" Kira sneers with a malicious smirk.

"What?" Leah breathes out before turning around to stare at Kira. It was true, that was the reason why Leah had changed her clothes Jacob's sent was all over shirt and she wasn't quite ready to let it go. But Kira, especially, wasn't supposed to know that.

"Nothing." Kira chirps, a huge wicked smile gracing her full lips as she brushes past Leah and calls out for the twins and Mira to report for patrol.

* * *

><p>Patrol is uneventful as the girls skirt the outside of Port Angeles. Their world is filled with much more than shape shifters and vampires as there are other dangers lurking in the shadows from witches, warlocks, werewolves, demons, fallen angels and every other kind of creature that people in the modern age think up as only mere legends or stories to tell around a campfire. As shape shifters the only creatures they are equipped to deal with are the vampires but all others are to be reported immediately.<p>

So far throughout their patrol there wasn't much to get excited about. They did happen upon a few Wiccan wanna-bes that were dabbling with some old spells but they were commercialized spells and are of no threat. However, the four girls would have to be reported and monitored, in case they decide to take their spell casting another step further.

'_Everything alright, Lee?' _Rebecca asks walking up and sitting down next to Leah. The patrol party was taking a brief break before it was time to head back and report in. Generally, the time was used for goofing off; a few girls wandering into town to flirt and tease the regular human males who physically couldn't hold a candle to the boys back home or maybe catch a new movie. The Wiccans had ruined any plans of a movie night.

'_Yea, I'm good.'_ Leah says with a brief nod. _'Just…thinking, that's all.'_ Leah sighs out, her huge shoulders rising and falling.

'_Is something wrong at home?'_ Rachel asks joining the two and sitting on Leah's other side. _'I know you went home today.'_ Leah lets out a low rumbling growl as her lips curl back into a snarl and her eyes darken dangerously. The twins each take a few cautious steps back from the young girl. Leah was the youngest in their party but she was, without a doubt, the most dangerous. The alpha in her was strong, fierce, dominant and most of all inpatient for those that annoyed her. It was an eye opening experience when the twins learned that they could no longer pick or tease little Lee-Lee.

Suddenly there are images outside the Black home, Jacob standing in a light drizzle with another girl. Leah's eyes widen her heart races and confusion settles in. What she's seeing isn't any of her memories and doesn't feel like the twins either. The girl has long dark brown hair and she's standing close to Jacob – too close. Their words are muffled but the actions are enough as Jacob sighs and hugs the scrawny white girl and she eagerly hugs him back. With a smile the two walk inside of the familiar red house and the memory ends.

'_Bella Swan?'_ Rebecca growls once the memory ends.

'That_ racist bitch? Jacob is going out with – oh!'_ Rachel snarls out, her claws tearing into the damp earth before she stops herself short. The twins eyes carefully drift over towards the stiff Alpha female, the fur along her back raised as if full of static electricity.

'_Kira _what_ were you doing in La Push?'_ Leah calmly asks never turning around.

The twins head whips around to look at the midnight black wolf, Kira. Kira had also been especially quiet during their patrol and the calm, lazy position she had taken up during the break is now gone. Kira is now standing up, her muscles tensed, her head ducked low and her eyes fixed on Leah. Mira seems to be just as surprised as the twins at the image and Kira's hand in it. The gray-brown wolf whimpers softly before leaving her cousin's side, tail tucked beneath her legs and belly grazing the grass.

'_Unlike _you_, princess,'_ Kira growls, _'I can go anywhere I want. He's got someone else and doesn't need you.'_ Kira snaps as a dark grin graces her lips. The message is made clear to Leah that even though she is an alpha female it doesn't entitle her to just any male she wants.

'_It's time to head back.'_ Leah states getting up and walking past the girls. Kira growls at Leah as she comes closer, the wolf in her telling her to slink away but her ego keeps her rooted to her spot. Leah simply walks past Kira giving her a cold, stern look before heading towards home.

* * *

><p>The run home is silent and tense as Leah focuses simply on the beat of her paws, her claws tearing into the earth ripping and clawing over and over and over again. The subtle violence is unsettling for the other girls causing their stomachs to all twist and turn. Kira tries to act as if she's unfazed by Leah's thoughts but the simple image of Leah's silvery-gray paws clawing into something dark, almost black, hits much too close to an image of herself.<p>

'_You all go to bed and I'll turn in the report.'_ Leah firmly suggests once the dorm is in sight. The girls all nod their heads in obedience with the exception of Kira who glares at Leah. Kira had only meant to hurt Leah's feelings, knock her down off her high and mighty soapbox but instead it's seemed to have had a different result.

"Good night, Leah." Mira breathes out before heading towards the dorm.

"Kira, you're right, you know." Leah comments as she walks confidently past the young woman. "It's not _unheard_ of for every male to not take an interest in the alpha female. However, if Jake has his eye elsewhere then I guess it means I'll have to _settle_ for Lance." Leah smirks at Kira as she stands, gaping and shocked at the comment. "And _you_ have a good night." Leah finishes up before walking away with the twins in tow, leaving Kira standing alone in the dark, her fists clenched tightly, her body trembling before she tears off running for the trees, silent tears streaming down her face. As Leah is giving her report for the night, a painful howl rips through the darkness earning a simple raised eyebrow from the head, Shana. Leah continues on with her report, no emotions slipping through.

There are quiet murmurs as Leah walks down the hall to her room as the other females look at Leah briefly before looking away. If Kira wanted to play a game as dangerous as Leah's heart well than two could definitely play that game. Leah has no love or interest in Lance and remembers him being arrogant, bossy and bullying. If _that's_ who Kira loves than by all means Leah would personally deliver him on a platter if she could. But Leah was forced into a role she never asked for or wanted and because of it she's not only respected but feared and treated with kid gloves.

She hates it. But right now what she really hates, more than anything, Leah thinks as she slams her door behind her, frustration and aggression finally getting to her. With a deep growl she knocks her bag off the bed and it slams into the opposite wall. She freezes as she notices her clothes still on her bed, the clothes covered in Jacob's scent that she had planned on sleeping with, wrapping herself up in them imagining that the warm blanket and shirt was Jacob's body and arms holding her close.

With a sigh Leah removes the shirt she's wearing and tosses it in the clothes bin before climbing into bed. She debates with herself for a few minutes, looking at the shirt, catching a small whiff of Jacob's lingering scent. Turning off the light she hugs the shirt tightly to herself. Jacob had been hers for that one moment this afternoon. And as she drifts off to sleep, Leah agrees to let him be hers again for just this one night. If Jacob has found love with some girl other than her, then she'll be alright with that. After all Jacob's happiness is what matters to her the most. But she can't deny the fact, that right now, in this very instance –

_I hate that_ _Bella_ fucking _Swan._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so here goes the next update. I can't tell you guys enough how much I enjoy your reviews.

But, on a more serious note I have an announcement to make. At my job I've been picked as the 'Safety Captain'! Oh dear God, what have I done to deserve this? Just to fill you all in, in case you didn't know, but…I'm like 5' 2 ½", black and without a doubt in desperate need of going to see the great and powerful Wizard of Oz for some courage. And I hate to be that stereotypical black woman that's scared of everything especially the crazed serial killer that is now somehow after me simply because I was hanging out with the brunette who survived his last onslaught…but I SO AM!

My immediate response to ANY type of danger is: GET THE FUCK OUT/AWAY! I'm that person who when I hear gun shots screams, ducks down and yells: 'DEYS SHOOTIN'!' And will find the quickest way out of the area. I've left park concerts because somebody's car backfired, 'bout made me piss on myself and leave my then boyfriend at the park cuz his dumbass wasn't smart enough to leave.

And yet they want _me_ to be responsible for getting everyone out the building? You know what the means? It means I gotta be the last one out. I have to help the handicapped out before I can 'actually' grab my purse and calmly, while in a near state of panic, shuffling my feet and softly mumbling to myself, 'hurry the fuck up'.

And they have given me absolutely nothing. This guy gets a clipboard with some magic key to a gate which gate we don't know – yea, that's real safe and a neon vest. I just want the vest and none of the responsibility.

Okay, okay so I'm sure you're all wondering then how the heck did this happen? Why would they pick you when you're SO obviously scared of dying and have such a strong and resilent resolve to live unlike Bella who is completely suicidal and should be the safety captain, staying behind until the last person is out of burning and quickly collapsing building. But I will tell you how – cuz my big mouth.

Our last safety captain was fired over a year ago so we've captain-less for a year. I was talking to my co-worker about this oversight and told him, 'Don't worry, Scott. Just stick with me and I'll get us out. I'll be damned if I die at work.' And apparently, my supervisor, boss and major boss overheard and suddenly my name is dropped and BOOM! I'm the safety captain and why, 'That's great, *insert my real name* can get everyone out.'

I really wanted to tell everyone to hold their horses that I was only getting Scott and my boss out and that's because we're in the same cubicle. I didn't want to be everyone's savior. I do NOT have a knight-in-shining-armor complex. And so since they reminded me of my job I have been freakin' out every morning this week. Worried that there's going to be a fire, tornado, earthquake, bomb threat or shooting. It means that people will frown at me for running out of the building, getting in my car and driving home to watch the carnage unfold on the tellie.

So until I learn all the rules or find somebody braver then me to take on the job…I'm screwed. So pray for me! Pray there is no drama until I either find a new job or I'm actually away on my lunch break.

Again thanks for the reviews! *waves*


	8. Chance Meeting

Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The days are harder to get through since he last saw Leah. Night is the only time that he is able to find some relief from the ache and pain. He envies Embry, Quil, Jared and even Sam and Paul since they all possess the ability to distinguish unique scents. Jacob had tried to hold onto Leah's scent on his clothes but was angry that it had been overlapped by the smell of rain, motor oil and Bella.<p>

He wonders if Leah tried to keep his scent on her, possibly with her.

It's harder to miss her now that he's a teenager with hormones. He wants nothing more than to hold her again. His body craves her smooth, soft skin, the way she shivered so lightly under his touch. The idea of running his hands through her hair fills his thoughts, tugging on it and hearing her gasp softly, watching her eyes widen as they did when she saw him standing in her living room. Her lids would grow heavy as he tightened his grip on her hair, his hand moving to the small of her back as both hands push her closer to him. Her full lips, soft and pouty are desperate for him to kiss them, to taste them and to claim –

"JAKE!" Bella yells startling him out of his thoughts. His head quickly whips around to find a very confused Bella Swan staring back at him. "The light's green." Bella mutters as she points straight ahead. Jacob suddenly becomes aware of the car horns blowing behind him and with a quick wave he drives through the light.

His grip on the steering wheel tightens as he groans, shifting in his seat and tries to hide the erection he has. The last thing Jacob wants is for Bella to see it and get the wrong idea.

"Are you alright, Jake?" Bella asks reaching a hand over and resting it on Jacob's forearm.

"Sure, sure," Jacob answers lowering his arm and resting it across his lap. "I've – I've just got a lot of things on my mind." Jacob says with a frown. Bella only gives a soft 'oh' before she turns back looking down at her fingers, a small frown on her face.

Bella had been asked by some of her friends to go to the movies and she had given in to the peer pressure agreeing. So because Bella had to go, it meant that Jacob had to go. Jacob was just always Bella's 'date' for these outings so that Mike Newton wouldn't hit on her. Why Bella didn't like Mike Jacob couldn't understand because the guy was funny and had him laughing all the time. It was usually no big deal for Jacob to tag along because Embry and Quil weren't around to hang out on Friday nights and he really didn't spend much time with the rest of the normal teens on the rez. They assuming that it'd only be a matter of seconds before Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, phased.

Tonight was _very_ different, however. Rumors was that the girls would be hanging out in Port Angeles as a special night off from the usual patrols, training, classes and whatever else the spirit warriors did. So _every _unattached male wolf was heading to Port Angeles to find the girls and hook up. Seeing the girls wasn't a big deal to the other tribes but for the Quileutes it meant a helluva lot more. The Alpha Female wasn't the only one restricted in her interactions the other females also are given the same restrictions as well. Within the pack, only the Alpha Female is allowed to birth the newest generation of cubs first. The idea of an alpha's peers mating before them is always a touchy subject whenever in wolf form, although it does happen.

The story was that with Leah's wolf being especially more dominant it was safer for the females to not interact with the boys until her mate had been chosen. It was rumored that Leah, herself, had instated this ruling without the approval of the High Council on her own. It was just rumors, after all; however, the idea that Leah had been making the others wait for him –

Jacob shakes his head roughly one more time to clear it of those thoughts. However, he can't shake the annoyance and frustration that he is feeling towards Bella right at this moment. Quil and Embry had shown up at his house just as he was leaving to go pick up Bella with the news that Leah could possibly be in Port Angeles – 'dancing' Quil had emphasized. If those two believed Leah was out then that meant so did the other Jr. Alphas of the fellow tribes.

"There's a parking spot." Bella mutters leaning across Jacob and pointing at an empty spot.

Jacob's body tenses as he suddenly realizes how close Bella is to him, her shoulder touching his and her thigh pressed up against him. Clearing his throat, Jacob turns the wheel and parks the truck in the spot and then shuts off the engine. Jacob's stomach clenches as Bella rests her head on his shoulder and he looks down at his lap, mentally screaming at his cock to calm down. Bella's interruption has killed the excitement from Jacob's thought but his cock is too stubborn.

"I really appreciate you coming along with me, Jake." Bella breathes out as she wraps her arm around his, hugging it to her chest.

"Sure," Jacob coughs out as his throat goes dry and he begins to feel uncomfortable. "Sure." Jacob finishes out as he looks straight ahead out through the windshield. He knows what she's doing, it's clearly obvious to him and he knows that this isn't what he wants but he's unable to think of a way out of the situation. Jacob isn't sure where this new affection is coming from as he's not encouraged this kind of behavior and has been nothing but kind and patient with her.

_Is that really all girls need?_

"I mean we're 'friends', Bells." Jacob says shifting over, pulling his arm away from Bella's chest and putting some kind of distance between them.

"Yea, I know that." Bella says before tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "But what _if_, say I want us to be _more_ than just friends?" Bella throws out, her eyes narrowing for a second as her face takes on her usual awkward, self-conscious and confused expression.

"Bella," Jacob sighs as he throws his head back, it bumping against the back window. "_Look_…I like you, I do," Jacob begins sitting up and pausing as he tries to come up with the right words to express his feelings without hurting hers. Bella looks up at him, her eyes searching his and he's uncertain of what answer to give her. How does he tell a girl, like Bella, that he's not interested in her like that? That there's someone else he's already in love with – a girl that's the total opposite of her?

Jacob's rescue comes in the form of a hard knocking on the driver's side window. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jacob turns around expecting to see Mike Newton or Jessica coming to get them, to hurry up. His relief turns into worry as he sees Quil and Embry both standing outside his door.

The two boys step back, a serious look on their faces, as Jacob swings open the door and looks at the two of them expectantly with fear, worry and excitement all at once. Jacob knows that sometimes the wolves patrol the city of Port Angeles looking for danger and if there's danger the pack will get their own people out first.

"Jake, we gotta go." Embry says seriously as Quil stands next to him nodding.

"What's going on?" Bella asks jumping out on the passenger's side and running around.

"Can she get a ride home?" Embry asks giving Bella a quick side glance before turning his attention back to Jacob. Jacob numbly nods his head, something inside of him telling him that everything is okay as they are all just calmly standing by his truck.

"Don't talk like I'm not here." Bella snaps angrily but that anger quickly dissipates as the three boys all turn to look down at her. "I'm – I'm right here." She mumbles nervously.

Jacob turns back from Bella and looks at his two best friends, the moment their eyes meet he understands what is going on. They have come to rescue him not from a coven of bloodthirsty vampires but from Bella Swan.

"Let me drop her off with her friends and I'll be right back." Jacob states as he grabs Bella by the elbow and begins ushering her across the street.

"Jake," Bella calls as she struggles to break free from Jacob's hold. His tight grip always makes her feel both anxious and secure, the way the warmth of his body wraps and surrounds her entire being. She always feel so safe and secure with him at times and other times she feels as if his presence is nothing more than a mere illusion, that at any moment this boy that she has known and love will soon disappear becoming a faded memory. "Jake, wait!" Bella cries once they are across the street and Jacob's grip loosens.

He looks down at her with a small frown upon his handsome face, his eyes flash with annoyance and it cuts her deeply. Bella has been under the impression that Jacob liked having her around, that he actually 'liked' her. Her head hangs down, she shifts awkwardly and that overwhelming sense of not 'belonging' begins to envelope her.

"I – I don't, where are you going, Jake?" Bella whispers softly as she fights to look him in the eyes.

"I've got to go home, Bells." Jacob states matter-of-factly. His voice is stern and she can hear the urgency in his voice, his desire to be rid of her. "Look there must be something going on that Quil and Embry can't say right now." Jacob states with a sigh as his voice softens. "I'll go home and see what's going on, okay? I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning to find out about the movie and check up on you."

A small smile graces Jacob's face as Bella slowly raises her head and looks up at him expectantly. He hates lying to her but there's only so much that she can be allowed to know. That and he really, really wants to see Leah but how can he catch up with Leah when Bella will be there to cock block?

"If there's something wrong…maybe I should just go back with you and be there for – for support or something?" Bella asks nervously. The two look at each other and both can agree how ridiculous the suggestion made is. Bella knows she's no good with providing support to anyone as she can't even comment on a simple color. With her mother she's always gone along with whatever whim tickled her mother's fancy and when asked for her opinion, she'd simply shrug her shoulders and say, 'yea, whatever, I guess'. Neither will admit it out loud but both know that 'support' is not Bella's strong point.

"No, I'm sure it's a personal family matter." Jacob states and Bella bites her lip as she looks down. She's not a member of the Black family nor would she be welcomed by either Billy or Rebecca.

"Yea, but," Bella tries again. She freezes because she is unsure of what to say next. All Bella knows is that she doesn't want to be around her friends without Jacob to buffer their questions, comments and jokes. Jacob is like a ray of sunshine in her life that makes life worth living, interactions with others tolerable and easy. "I don't want to go up there alone." Bella mutters as her eyes drift over to the theater where she can already see her friends standing and looking at them intently.

"Bella, you won't be alone." Jacob states as he feels his patience wearing thin. Looking over Bella's head, he sees Embry and Quil trying to get him to wrap it up, reminding him that he's losing precious time with Leah. "Your friends will be there, your friends invited you to hang out with them." Jacob states with a frown. He hates hearing Bella talk about how she doesn't like being around anyone else besides him. Frankly, that comment rubs a part of him the wrong way as she starts to talk about the unhealthy co-dependent relationship that they have. "You'll have a great time whether I'm there or not," Jacob says not letting Bella gather her thoughts to mumble about how 'pressuring' her friends are.

"Jake, Bella…is everything alright?" Angela asks as she walks up to the pair. There's a slight look of concern on her face as she notices Bella's shy and awkward stance.

"Yes and no," Jacob answers as he lets out a frustrated sigh. "Something has come up back at home and I gotta go now. So can you give Bella a ride after the movie?" Jacob asks smiling at Angela hopefully. Jacob's smile grows as Angela immediately agrees and giving Bella a quick hug good bye he darts across the street and jumps into his truck with Embry and Quil.

Angela stands next to Bella and watches as Jacob drives off without a second look back. Angela puts a hand on Bella's shoulder for support and encouragement. She doesn't say much but it's obvious to her that Bella has a crush on Jacob Black but it's not always clear where Jacob stands in regards to Bella. Sometimes he's really attentive to her, always trying to make her feel comfortable and included while other times he completely ignores her and instead laughs and jokes with the others as if Bella wasn't even there.

"Come on, Bella." Angela calls softly as she leads her friend towards the group of teens looking on and waiting.

Bella barely pays attention to the group's conversation but she suddenly comes to as she realizes that she hasn't bought her ticket yet and brings it up. Looking up she suddenly feels silly and embarrassed as they are all looking at her like she's grown two heads.

"Uh…weren't you paying _any_ attention?" Jessica asks before she sighs and rolls her eyes. Of course, Bella wasn't paying attention. Bella never pays any attention to anyone or anything that isn't Jacob Black. "We're _not_ going to the movies anymore." Jessica says as she chuckles.

"We're going to a party." Lauren adds as she fixes Bella with a disapproving glare.

"A – A party?" Bella asks and feels her panic begin to grow. Bella has never down well in a 'party' setting as she's never known what to say to people, she can't dance and she never has much to comment on in regards to the music.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure you'll manage _somehow_ without Jacob." Laruen states with a smirk on her lips. "Did you two break up or something?" She asks as an afterthought.

"They couldn't have," Mike throws out as he shakes his head. "They'd have to be actually 'together' in order for that to happen." The comment although true stings Bella deeply, the reality of the situation being that she's not with Jacob and despite all the time that she spends around him, that everyone can see it as well. It's a painful reminder of what she wants but can't have. The only consolation that Bella receives is a gentle pat on the back from Angela.

Numbly Bella follows behind the group as they all head off towards the party, the energy and excitement radiating from those around her does nothing to lift her spirits. Their energy seems to only sap her own remaining vestige of happiness that she had built up thinking of sitting in the movie theater with Jacob.

* * *

><p>Jacob feels his entire body trembling with excitement as Embry gives him the directions to where the party is. Fortunately, it's not too far from where the theater is but far enough away from any of the Forks kids' usual hangouts meaning that Bella will never know about him skipping out on her. Besides, he was entitled to hang out with his friends every once in a while without worrying about Bella's comfort level and everyone else worrying about letting something slip out.<p>

As he parks the truck and they all hop out, the booming music from the club that is hosting the gathering sends a rumbling through his chest that almost resembles a low growl. The place is huge and Jacob easily recognizes some of the wolves hanging around outside. The ones outside having already met up with their mate and catching up on lost time, their hands touching and massaging, lips pressed close together. Jacob barely hears Quil asking him 'you ready?' before he walks into the club.

Of course he's ready. He'll always be ready to see Leah Clearwater.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so I had planned on updating a chapter for a different story but ran out to the mall and visited some family members. I'm tired and figured why not update this to at least feel as if I've accomplished something.

Oh, an update on the whole 'Safety Captain' fiasco.

I tried to find a replacement but people shot me down. Seriously, I was even laughed at by one of the managers. So, basically, I'm screwed.

_However_, after doing much research I am proud to say that I know jack _shit_ about the duties. The information hasn't been updated since April 2009! Dear gawd, and the people in my area _aren't_ even on the emergency 'muster list' meaning that we don't exist. If the building did go down and for some god forsaken reason, a government setup or the Devil's handiwork, that _no one_, namely yours truly, didn't make it out then they would never know. We're unaccounted for.

But in finding this I did instill a sense of fear and urgency amongst the department and it has been made very clearly that they need to get their asses out when the shit hits the fan. That they get _two_ warnings from me to get out and that's it. If for some reason they feel that their job is more important than their life then that's on them.

But I did manage to talk my boss into getting in contact with the right people and setting up training for the Safety Captains. To update information, tell us what that 'magic key' is for and make sure the freakin' alarms work at this point. But I don't feel so bad because I seriously was worried but knowing that I'm not the only coward who will grab her purse, keys, jacket or whatever is needed for the elements and run makes it okay. I even complimented someone by calling him a 'strapping, young lad' given he's ten years older than me but I felt _certain_ that would work.

And I'm getting the freakin' vest which is totally awesome. I did explain to my boss that due to a crazed gunman shooting I will refuse to wear the vest. I'm not putting some shiny, neon bull's eye on my chest or back.

But thanks for all of your words of encouragement, wisdom, excuses…and even the laughter. -_-; It's nice to know I'm not the only one who will run away seeing a bunch of other people run and then ask 'why we runnin'?' after the danger has passed.

shouldabeenablonde – I've done that downtown – twice! In heels! Please don't take this the wrong way anyone but I especially run if I see someone white running and they're not dressed up like their jogging. I mean this guy was seriously running and me and my best friend took off after him. We wound up being late for lunch because we followed him for two city blocks, running into traffic and spilling my half-melted frosty all over my blouse. That mofo was running for the bus but still the – the _thing_ wasn't going to get us. Hahahaha. Good times, good times.

So review like you all have been doing and I just might post the next chapter. ^_^ I'm so excited because Jacob will get to see Leah! *squeals excitedly* With no Harry around! *quickly stamps feet still squealing*


	9. Disappointment All Around

Disappointment All Around

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and will accept all thanks and 'payments' in the form of reviews. So pay up!**

* * *

><p>Leah stands in front of the mirror just adding on a bit of blush and light pink lip balm to her lips. Since Leah's last visit to La Push a lot of things have changed, or were changing, seemed to be the better term. The High Council had decided that it was time that Leah saw more of the world instead of being restricted to just Washington and some of Canada. She was being sent down south along with a few of her chosen sisters and possibly other males from the neighboring packs. The party was simply a 'going away' party.<p>

Leah's eyes narrow at her own reflection as she can't help but think that the High Council has other plans in mind to be sending her so far away from home. From what she was managed to gleam in passing is that there are some vampires down in Louisiana, Texas, Mississippi and even in Mexico that have been waging a war amongst themselves. Chances are she'd be working together with some of the males to put down the fighting and, seriously, cut down on the leech population.

"Ready, Leah?" Rebecca calls as Leah throws her make up into a clutch bag that Sue had given her for Christmas.

"Yea," Leah sighs out as she turns around to see the twins standing behind her expectantly.

"You look great, Leah!" Rachel says with a huge smile on her face as she takes a moment to circle Leah, giving her an appraising eye. Leah bites back a growl, the alpha female not liking being circled by anyone, as Rachel nods her head in approval. Leah is wearing a strapless sequin and chiffon dress, the light material barely one-quarters of the way down her thigh. Rachel is wearing a simple red sleeved dress and Rebecca a black and gray striped sweater dress. Leah frowns at the twins outfit choices as they are _both_ articles of clothing out of her own closet.

Leah had wanted to wear the sweater dress that Rebecca had on with stretch pants underneath but for some reason the twins were all about her 'showing legs, legs and more legs'.

"Don't look like that, Lee." Rebecca scolds as she walks up and wraps an arm around Leah's shoulders. "This is our last night in Washington until the New Year." Rebecca states and Leah eyes soften a little. Her hopes of sneaking out and finding Jacob during Halloween, Thanksgiving or even Christmas were all dashed when this assignment was given. No one had been able to comment much on Jacob and _Isabella's_ relationship but it was noted, however, that Jacob spent most if not all of his free time with the girl.

"Yea, so let's live it up and have some fun!" Rachel adds with a smile as the two girls lead Leah out the bathroom and to the car. Leah doesn't pay any attention to the mischievous glances exchanged between the twins as they all head to Port Angeles and the twins can only hope that their counterparts have been able to fulfill their end of the bargain.

* * *

><p>Jacob stands by the bar watching everyone dancing, talking and laughing all over the place. The so-called club is an old warehouse that has been converted to a club, the smell of dust and mold still lingers in the air despite the heavy musk of liquor and sweat. The place was practically a sauna with so many wolves in the building that not even the opened windows letting the cool fall air inside is enough to lower the temperature.<p>

Quil and Embry both have been knocking the drinks back and both seemed to be getting a pretty nice buzz. Jacob is nursing his second beer and sitting waiting for Leah to show up as Quil and Embry had guaranteed that Leah would be here and they'd already been at the party for an hour with no sign of Leah in sight. Jacob has been trying to remain calm, not get anxious because the night was still young. He and Bella had planned on seeing an 8:10 movie and eat afterwards with her friends. The doors for this party didn't open until 8pm and was scheduled to last 'until': until the cops showed up, until the alphas showed up, until the crack of dawn Monday morning or until everyone was fucked –one way or another.

* * *

><p>The small group of teens from Forks find themselves standing outside the 'club' feeling awkward, anxious and out-of-place. The entire place was swarmed with couples making out like they'd not seen each other in months, giant men standing outside talking in small circles, every once in a while calling out to the women that walked by. It couldn't be overlooked that everyone present was Native American and seemed to know everyone that showed up.<p>

"Maybe…maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Angela states nervously as a group of girls walk by all wearing tight and short dresses. The group is amazed at how dressed up the women are and yet are wearing so little in the cold autumn air. It also doesn't help that every once in a while the partygoers eyes shift over to glare at them darkly before carrying on with their business.

"I like the dangerous element." Lauren states with a nervous smile as she walks up to the door following the group of women that just went in. Bella looks around and feels suddenly self-conscious as every male eye lingers on her. Some elbow one another, point to her and begin chuckling as if she's been the butt of some on-going joke. Holding onto Angela's hand she allows herself be led up to the huge building, with the booming music, filled with nothing but people who look like they all belong in the movies, magazines, TV, nude beaches and wherever else beautiful people go.

The group is surprised when they meet no resistance at the door and are allowed to just walk in. There are flashing lights, people everywhere dancing, standing around talking and even some more people making out. What else they all notice is the immediate blast of heat that accosts them and it becomes plainly clear why no one outside was bothering with a jacket or sleeves.

"Let's go!" Lauren yells over the music as she grabs Mike and Jessica's hands and leads them out onto the dance floor. Bella looks around in wide-eyed surprise at everything going on around her. This wasn't the normal house party that she was used to attending in Phoenix and had only seen something like this on TV.

"Let's see if we can find a place to stand that's not in front of the door." Angela yells as she and Bella maneuver through the crowd. Everyone in the club is like some kind of giant making Bella and Angela both feel small, petite and weak. The women seemed to be almost six feet tall and over in their heels while all the men were muscular and broad shouldered.

* * *

><p>Leah walks down the street, the sound of her heels clicking and echoing off the walls, as she chuckles at a joke Rachel has made. The girls had stopped to grab a bite to eat at a Mexican restaurant with the biggest burritos made in the area. The three friends needed the carbo-load if they were going to dance the whole night and morning away. If Rebecca had her way she'd 'dance the evening and fuck until dawn'.<p>

"Well I suppose whoever I reject will have to settle for you." Rachel throws out smugly as Rebecca growls a warning to her sister.

"_Anyways_," Rebecca huffs out as she shoots a dark glare at Rachel. "Our main goal is to get Leah fucked first." Leah freezes and shoots the twins a glare. The twins feel their hearts start beating again as Leah rolls her eyes and laughs at them.

"Well if this is about _me_ then I suppose I'll leave someone for you girls to fight over." Leah adds and earns a playful shove from Rachel along with a muttered 'kind-hearted bitch' from Rebecca.

The moment the club is before them, all eyes turn in their direction and conversations cease. Leah smirks as she feels every male's eyes on her, their energy and spirits being drawn towards her and the power she possesses. She ignores them, as a wolf of her status should, and only pays the sons of betas with a smile and quiet nod. Despite the twins intentions Leah has no plans on sleeping with any wolf tonight.

As she walks into the club her sisters and other females from the camp make room for her, their eyes only looking at her for a second before looking down and showing their respect for her. Stopping for a moment Leah shakes her head because she had hoped that for once she'd just be able to blend in, she'd be treated like everyone else but judging by the wide berth giving – that wasn't going to happen.

Chuckling lightly Leah shakes her head and before she can take a step in any direction she finds herself being yanked roughly by the arm. Fighting back a growl Leah whips around to find none other than Lance standing before her with a smirk on his face.

"Evening Leah," Lance greets as Leah pulls her arm free with a forced smile.

"Lance," Leah greets back tucking a strand behind her ear. Looking behind her Leah can see Rachel and Rebecca watching anxiously behind her.

* * *

><p>Jacob isn't sure how he knew when she was close but he felt it in his bones. He turns around, completely ignoring Quil, as <em>she<em> walks in flanked by his sisters. Her hair done up in soft curl that hang around her shoulders. Her eyes sparkle like the sequin top she's wearing as the light flashes across her skin and his throat goes dry as she glides out onto the dance floor.

"It's about damn time." Embry mutters as he turns to follow Jacob's line of sight. "Let's go!" Embry orders as he grabs Jacob by the arm and pulls him away from the bar. His heart begins to race the closer and closer he gets to Leah, _his_ Leah.

* * *

><p>Bella sits with a Shirley Temple in her hands, her fingers barely managing to hold onto the glass as the music rattles her entire body. The music is much too loud, there are too many people that she doesn't know but all seem to know her and she is still unable to shake the disappointment that Jacob isn't with her. Looking up her eyes widen as she sees Jacob standing next to the bar, the same bar that she had struggled to fight to get to, to order her drink. Disbelief sweeps over her as she puts her glass down on the table and gets up, quickly maneuvering through the crowd to get to him.<p>

A part of her refuses to believe that it's Jacob, _her_ Jake that is being pulled through the crowd of people. The thought being that Jacob is _her_ friend and wouldn't have just blown her off to come to a party, a rave, in fact. But her feet still move her forward as she struggles past the warm, hard bodies, her eyes never leaving his face as she finds herself inching closer.

"Jake!" Bella yells once she's found an opening and stumbles out into it.

Jacob can feel his smile growing the closer and closer he gets to Leah. The idea of holding her body close to his, feeling her arms wrap around his neck, her thighs pressed into his and finally kissing her lips fills his mind. Leah's lips look so soft and inviting to him that he can almost taste them. His body begins to heat up the closer he gets to Leah but suddenly feels cold and his eyes widen as a shrill, angry, hurt and familiar voice rings out.

Looking down Jacob freezes when he sees Bella, standing in front of him, blocking his path towards Leah. His eyes narrow at her, his mind trying to make sense of what it is he sees before him. Anger rips through him as Bella glares up at him but quickly melts as he looks into her dark brown eyes and sees only pain.

"Bella?" Jacob calls out as he looks down at her, his eyes softening.

"Jake, what are _you_ doing here?" Bella demands as she stands trying to fight back tears. Quil curses under his breath as he rolls his eyes. "You – you stood _me_ up?" Bella asks and her eyes begin to sting with tears.

Jacob stands transfixed as he watches, his heart slowly breaking, as Bella stands before him, on a crowded dance floor, crying as huge sad tears rolls down her face.

"Don't fall for it man." Embry mutters softly as Jacob moves to hold Bella.

The comment goes unnoticed as Jacob quickly wraps Bella up into a tight hug, his arms encasing her tiny body and pulling her close to his chest. He mutters soft apologies into her hair as he gently rocks her trying to soothe the choking sobs that are escaping her body.

"Calm down, Bells." Jacob coos softly as he stands on the dance floor; he's only vaguely aware of all the eyes staring at him, hugging onto some crying pale face that seemed to come out of nowhere. But the set eyes that really have Jacob feeling self-conscious are the warm hazel eyes of Leah Clearwater. "I'm sorry, okay, just _please_ stop crying."

Leah stands watching with a raised eyebrow as Jacob hugs a girl, not just _any_ girl but the girl from Kira's memory. She doesn't understand why this Bella Swan girl is crying and she looks around in search of a possible guilty party that could've been picking on her but no one seems to look like anything other than confused or oblivious.

Leah fights back a tremor of rage from the wolf inside her; _she_ doesn't like Jacob, _her_ Jacob hugging and comforting some pathetic, whiny, sniveling girl like this. Taking a few deep breathes Leah smiles softly and turns walking away leaving a stunned Rachel and Rebecca, a cursing Quil, annoyed Embry, a crying Bella and a torn Jacob Black behind her. After all, if Bella Swan is who Jacob wants then she'll let him have his choice; at least one of them has to have a right to choose.

* * *

><p>AN: What can I say? Bella just ruins _everything_.

I had hoped to get another story updated but it didn't work as I woke up in the middle of the night and just stared up at the ceiling. From there I got up and started typing but then fell asleep and if you ever woke up with keys imprinted on your cheeks you know it's no fun. Then I got distracted because there was an 'Adventure Time' marathon! And…well, I love Adventure Time and the moment I see Finn's hat I will be all over that. And then went to a festival with the family and…well…I didn't meet my goal. So I am SO glad that this story is complete and I don't have to feel as if I've not accomplished anything.

Sigh and my niece just fell so she needs to be comforted. So you all know what to read and review.


	10. FML & IHOP

FML & IHOP

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Jacob sits glaring down at the huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, smothered in maple syrup, with sausage, bacon, ham and hash browns on the side. There's nothing wrong with the food or even with the girl sitting next to him. Jacob couldn't think of anyone else he'd like to have sitting next to him than Leah Clearwater but it's everyone else that's around him that have put him in a bad mood.<p>

Looking up Jacob finds himself surrounded by wolves and humans alike. After Bella's crying fit, Jacob and Angela had taken Bella outside to allow her some air and to calm her down. Jacob found himself apologizing to Bella over and over again about 'the lie'. She made the whole thing sound so epic and dramatic, as if this one little lie was going to forever change their relationship. Jacob was already feeling guilty as Bella stood, her head hanging, biting her bottom lip, her eyes flitting around taking in her surroundings but refusing to look directly at him. Instead, Angela had taken it upon herself to fix Jacob with the hurt, angry and disappointed glare.

Jacob was both upset and frustrated; he was so close to having Leah in his arms. He could practically feel the warmth of her body pressing against his, feel her soft curves, smell the sweet scent of her hair and then it was all snatched away because of his conscious and 'kind heart'; or at least that is what he'd like to blame it on. Truth was there was no one to blame but himself. He should've just been upfront and honest with Bella and told her that he wasn't going to the movies with her because there was a party he wanted to go to. Sure she probably would've wanted to come along but she wouldn't have been comfortable or enjoyed it.

_No wonder some people break up over the phone_.

Jacob throws a quick glance over at Bella, sitting to his left, as she sits with a huge frown on her face, eyes and nose red from crying and slowly pushing her food around with a fork. No matter how much Angela and Mike try to get Bella to speak, she seems dead set on remaining quiet.

Most of the humans weren't doing a lot of talking anyway as the wolves were all dominating the conversation; laughing, talking loud, making jokes and each couple throwing out a few soft kisses every once in a while. Embry and Rebecca were by far the most into one another as opposed to the conversation being held; Embry with his arm wrapped around Rebecca's shoulder, kissing her temple sweetly and the two talking lowly. It was…sweet, he guessed but really it was pissing him off. It's not that Jacob is opposed to his best friend and sister being a mated couple but the fact that _he_ can't be as free with his chosen mate as the others.

Even Quil had found his mate in Mira, the shy wolf from Lance's tribe. How the two wound up together is something that Jacob hasn't fully understood. If Jacob remembers correctly, Mira was already paired up with another wolf the day Leah had phased and yet she was sitting, leaning up against Quil and every once in a while snapping at him for eating off of her plate.

From there it was Rachel and Paul, Jared and Sheila; there were even two more couples from Lance's tribe that had tagged along with their soon-to-be alpha. It was the last two unattached wolves that angered Jacob; Sam and Lance. Both wolves, obviously, expressing an interest in Leah but in the end, Sam wasn't high enough of a rank to challenge Lance for the empty seat next to Leah.

Jacob does consider himself lucky that Leah had even offered the invitation to him and the rest of his 'friends'. The two hadn't had a moment to talk to one another without someone interfering; mostly Lance or one of the males from his pack. It also didn't help that when he would speak to Leah that Bella would suddenly sigh loudly drawing everyone's attention back to her. It was starting to get old and annoying.

"Man, you all can really put the food away." Mike comments as he sits next to Mira. Looking around Jacob realizes that all of the wolves did actually eat their food, along with some of the humans and had just finished their desserts.

"Yea, it seems to come with the size territory." Leah says with a smile as the others chuckle. Mike had been the only one to hold a conversation with the wolves; his humor had even Lance laughing, and his comment about a video he saw on YouTube, all the people dancing in the club and even just something that had happened to him that day. Jacob chalks it up to being the fact that he wasn't a shy person nor was he trying to hit on any of the girls; unlike Lauren who was trying really hard to get Sam to notice her.

"The party was great; too bad we had to leave early." Lauren says before throwing a dark glare at Bella.

"Yea, it was fun." Tyler adds with a nod trying to get the attention off of Bella. "What was the occasion?" The question brings a pause from the wolves at the table as they all look towards Leah and Lance to answer.

"Well it was a…going away party, actually." Lance says with a smirk as his arm rests on the back of Leah's chair.

"Going away? For who?" Angela asks.

"Lance just shut up." Leah mutters as she sits back, her arms crossed and seems to have lost interest in the fruit bowl before her. Jacob looks at Leah before looking around the table and has a sudden sinking feeling as the twins along with Quil and Embry refuse to look at him.

"You're leaving?" Jacob asks as he quickly looks at Leah. He can't help the hurt look that crosses his face as she bites her bottom lip and nods her head. "When? Where are you going? Why?" Jacob asks. His body had been humming since the moment he saw Leah at the party; it had changed to a deep rumbling when he saw Lance standing next to Leah as they were discussing their plans for what to do next while he was being 'scolded' by Bella. But now the humming had stopped altogether and even though he had taken her hand into his own, it didn't bring back that warm feeling.

"I'm leaving Monday. We're going down south…as part of a…field trip." Leah throws out. Jacob can tell that she's making up the lie as she goes. She can't just come out and admit that she's being sent down south to handle a leech problem; that's what Jacob actually hears.

"I'm going too; we'll have such _fun_." Lance says as he wraps his arm around Leah's shoulder and hugs her to him. "Don't worry, Jake. I'll take really good care of her." Jacob's eyes narrow as a low growl rumbles from his throat.

The growl is so low that the only ones to hear it are the wolves. Lance's eyes narrow as he returns a growl of his own back. Leah frowns as she sits in between Jacob and Lance; Lance's grip on her shoulder tightening as does Jacob's hold on her hand. The alpha female inside of her is excited by this situation that she's been thrown in; two males trying to exert their dominance.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." Jacob growls out as he feels his chest rumbling.

Bella's head shoots up at Jacob's tone, the harsh order is obvious for everyone to hear, she sees the muscles in his jaw and throat throb and she notices his arm starting to shake; it's almost as if he's having a muscle spasm.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lance asks, his other hand resting on Leah's knee and slowly sliding up her thigh. Jacob can feel the old familiar heat building up inside of him, his muscles clenching tightly, the feeling that his body is much too small for its current form and the desire to kill the man before him.

Instinct and common sense are battling for dominance in the group of shape shifters; but instinct is winning out. The wolves find themselves unable to put an end to the situation that is building; each wolf recognizing the two males as the heads of their pack and tribe. There is one pack waiting for their alpha to put an end to the competition while the other waiting on their alpha to finally make his appearance. Leah finds herself torn between two urges; one side that is telling her to let the two males go at it, to let them prove to her which is the stronger male and better mate for her. The other half wants them to stop because of all the people that are around them.

"Jake," Bella calls and begins shaking Jacob's arm. It's unexplainable but a sense of fear has fallen upon her and looking at her friends, they also feel the same. There's a sense of danger that has filled up the entire restaurant making it feel suddenly stuffy, over heated and like being trapped in a cage. "Jake, what are you doing?" Bella calls as she begins to shake Jacob more violently.

Jacob can feel it, the wolf inside of him slowly coming up and out. The claws are tearing into his belly, its heavy breaths filling his lungs and its rage is puffing his chest out. A dark smirk graces his lips as his eyes darken looking at Lance.

"Jake," Leah breathes out as she takes Jacob's big hand into her own. Leah's soft touch snaps him out of his haze and he looks down at her. She smiles at him softly, there's a look of apology in her eyes, and Jacob can feel the wolf quickly subsiding, calming down as she begins to stroke the skin on the back of his hand with her thumb. "Calm down, Jake." Leah whispers softly, her voice pulling him in closer towards her.

Leah's entire presence is like a drug, like a hypnotist's clock that is gently rocked back and forth, slowly luring its victim into a special, magical world where he'll have no control over what will happen next. Jacob is only vaguely aware of Lance's arm leaving Leah's body as he strokes her cheeks softly with his free hand. Her skin is soft like silk and he's only mildly aware of his racing heart as Leah releases her hold on his hand and frees it to slowly slide up her thigh.

"JAKE!" Bella screams, her voice breaking through the blissful haze that he was wrapped up in. Blinking his eyes Jacob looks up to see Leah blushing but her eyes focused on something above him. Turning around Jacob looks up to see Bella standing up, her face red, hot tears streaming down her face, her arms perfectly straight, fists clenched tightly as her body shakes from the sobs that she's fighting to hold back.

"I –I'm sorry." Leah apologizes as she pushes Jacob's hand off of her thigh.

"Leah," Jacob says as he takes Leah's hand back into his own. He's suddenly aware that his right hand has a strong hold on Leah's neck, his thumb still resting on her cheek.

"Jacob!" Angela calls and with a frustrated sigh Jacob turns around to glare at her.

"What?" Jacob asks but is only met with hard stares. "What's the problem?"

"Bella," Angela states as she gets up. Looking around Jacob realizes that Bella is no longer next to him; he watches as Angela jogs off to the bathroom, Bella's refuge.

"That was an asshole thing to do." Paul comments with a dark smile which quickly disappears as Rachel elbows him. "Sorry, sorry."

"Aren't you going to go check on her?" Lauren asks with a frown as she glares at Jacob.

Jacob lets out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slump as he finds himself right back in the same position as earlier. Just like back in the club when he had first seen Leah and felt the pull towards her, Bella had to do something to ruin the moment. He wants to snap at everyone and let Leah know that Bella is just a 'friend' and nothing more.

"In a minute, she needs to calm down." Jacob says before turning to look back at Leah. "She's just a friend, honest." Jacob says smiling at Leah.

"She certainly doesn't act like it." Lance states earning Leah's attention. "Aren't you two always together?" Lance asks as Embry and Quil groan. "Don't you two always spend every Friday night together?" Jacob fights his anger and embarrassment as Lance begins to rattle off all of the little things that he and Bella do together. He's angry that Lance is using his life over the last year and a half against him and also embarrassed because with each fact thrown out Leah seems to pull further and further away from him. "It's plainly obvious that the girl is in,"

"Leah!" Everyone present suddenly jumps at the harsh voice. Turning around the group is met with the hard glare of a woman, with chin-length long black hair, dark brown eyes, full lips and the look of murder in her eyes.

Jacob watches as Leah quickly jumps up, as does all the females at the table, and put some distance in between themselves and the males. Looking at Lance, Jacob is met with an eye roll as he too also stands up and the rest of the wolves as well. Following suit Jacob's eyes widen as he suddenly becomes aware of why everyone is so quick to straighten up; Billy and Reese, Lance's father. Taking one more last look at the woman that is lecturing Leah and the rest of the females in the old language, a combination of the wolf tribes; and Jacob recognizes her as Terra. Terra is rumored to be the 'true' head of the girls' camp, the only moderator between the High Council and the females as there is one for the males.

"I can't believe you're sitting here out in public among humans next to not one but _two_ alphas." Terra lectures Leah. "This is exactly why you can't be allowed to just roam around wherever the hell you feel like. What would've happened had they gotten into a fight? You know the High Council will not approve of this." Jacob watches with a deep frown as Leah stands, her eyes averted; something deep inside of him doesn't like seeing Leah talked down to as if she was a child, a simple omega.

"I'm sorry." Leah apologizes through clenched teeth.

"Damn right you're sorry." Terra snaps as she turns and directs her attention on the twins. "I'll deal with you two later as I'm sure you most certainly had a hand in this." The twins both tremble as they nod their heads both clinging to one another. "And as for you two," Terra growls angrily as she turns around to face the two alphas standing behind her.

Jacob watches surprised as both Billy and Reese straighten up as if she was of a higher rank then they were; her hands resting on her hips as she looks between the two fathers and then to the two sons and back again.

"If I find out or even catch a hint of a rumor that, either of, you not only _knew_ about this but encouraged this so-called 'chance' meeting then just be certain that there will be Hell to pay." Both fathers give their sons a quick glance before nodding their understanding.

"Good," Terra huffs as she narrows her eyes. With a low snarl, the girls all quickly walk out leaving the humans and males behind.

"Pay the damn bill and get your asses outside." Reese growls as he turns and walks out the restaurant.

"I think it's time that you kids head on home." Billy says with a sigh as he looks down at a confused and mildly frightened Mike, Lauren, Jessica and Tyler. The four quickly nod their heads and begin reaching for their wallets. "Bella I'm going to need you to catch a ride home with one of your other friends. Jacob and I have a lot to discuss." Billy states. At the mention of Bella's name Jacob turns around to find her standing next to Angela, her face a pale pink and her chocolate brown eyes as big as saucers and blood shot. Bella only numbly nods her head, not even bothering to look at Jacob, as she walks up and puts on her jacket.

"Sorry for the commotion." Billy apologizes on his way out with the boys right behind him.

For Jacob everything began to feel surreal once Leah had walked out the door leaving him behind. The realization that this was his last time seeing her for, who knows how long, hitting him full force. A mission wasn't unheard of nor was a wolf or two not coming back from the mission either. His chest feels tight as the dark thought knocks at the back of his mind; Leah not surviving her mission.

He's vaguely aware of climbing into the cab of his truck, the door being closed and Billy climbing into the driver seat. He only assumes that Embry, Quil and the others are riding in the bed; the cold temperature not affecting them but their silence is piercing. When he finally comes to he finds himself outside of his home and Billy sitting across from him, shaking his head and chuckling – ironically.

"Take it you didn't get to spend much time with her, huh?" Billy asks as he looks over at Jacob. Jacob only shakes his head 'no' before looking outside the passenger's side window. "I hope you realize the chance that Quil, Embry, Rachel and Rebecca took to get you two together." Jacob again nods his head. "So what exactly happened? What is it about this Swan girl?"

"I can't seem to shake her." Jacob admits with a dry chuckle. "I should've been honest with her at the beginning but I can't stand hurting her feelings." Jacob admits with a tired sigh. "I only wound up hurting her more." Jacob rubs his hands across his face roughly.

"Leah?"

"Leah must think I'm a fucking ass now." Jacob groans out as Billy nods his head. "You're not supposed to agree with me." Jacob snaps.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you either. The whole pack thinks you're in love with Bella Swan. For the last few weeks it's been spreading like wildfire that you've chosen Bella."

"How the hell did that happen?" Jacob demands.

"Someone has started spreading a memory around of you and Bella hugging out in the rain before walking into the house." Billy states giving Jacob a hard look. "Don't ask me who started it because _that_ doesn't matter. The point is that it's a _real_ memory. Damnit, Jake, you're the son of an alpha, _my_ son. Everyone watches you closely whether you like it or not. The pack's future is dependent upon your actions and decisions." Jacob listens closely as his father begins lecturing him. Billy has never been one to lecture.

"Why is Leah leaving?"

"She along with a few others of the younger wolves has been assigned to handle a coven war down in Texas, Mississippi and Louisiana. The High Council needs to see how Leah and the other alphas can handle themselves and their pack." Billy continues explaining. "Look Jake, I've never said much about this before because I know how you feel about it…but, if you don't phase by the spring you can forget about Leah Clearwater."

* * *

><p>AN: And here goes the next update. Sorry I didn't proof this one like the last few but I figured I'd upload this before I went to work. Oh! Thanks to everyone for checking up on my niece but she was alright. She ran into a wall and hit her head – don't worry, don't worry because in my family hitting your head means you'll be alright. A large forehead helps cushion the blow. Hahaha.


	11. Good Byes

Good-Byes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah sits on the wall just outside the girls' dorm, her bag already packed and sitting on the ground next to her. The rest of the weekend was spent with her being under close monitoring and when she grew tired of the supervision, it then led to Billy being called out 'to issue her a command'. Instead, Billy had talked her down and even sat with her for a few hours giving her time away from 'the stupid heads'. She had lain down beside him; snuggling up to his warmth and letting his familiar, warm scent lull her into a light nap.<p>

They hadn't talked about Jacob; maybe it was because there wasn't anything that either of them could say that would change the facts. The fact of the matter is that Jacob Black hasn't phased yet and the older he gets the slimmer his chances are.

Leah is grateful that she got to see Billy before she left as he won't be there to see the others off. Sue would most likely make an appearance on behalf of her family, Harry was a tough call and Seth was highly unlikely as he was starting to show signs of phasing.

Her ears twitch as they catch the sounds of many feet moving in her direction. So far what she had gathered from Friday night or Saturday morning's meeting at IHOP is that Lance was coming, meaning that wolves from the Iskut tribe were coming; if Lance was going then Kira, Mira and a few other girls were going as well. From the Quileutes there would be the twins, Quil, Embry and Sam; twelve inexperienced wolves to be coupled with at least twelve experienced wolves.

"Ready?" Terra asks as she stops in front of Leah. Leah looks up to see a hard look upon her face; both females are very proud, determined and stubborn. Leah feels certain that once she becomes the alpha female of a pack that she and Terra will get along but until then she can't stand the heifa.

"I've been the one waiting." Leah states as she fixes a hard glare on Terra. Leah fights back a smile as she hops down off the wall, grabs her bag and walks off as Terra fixes her with a dark look.

The ride to the airport is a loud silence as everyone is a buzz of excitement about the upcoming mission. With so many shape shifters in the area, Washington was one of the safest states from vampire attacks compared to anywhere else in the US. Not even the sunnier states such as Florida, Arizona, New Mexico and parts of California are safe from the vampires; these areas having more a nightlife leaving the vampires to feed freely on unsuspecting, intoxicated and strung out humans.

The team meets up at the Seattle Tarmac and as Leah looks around she takes in the wolves, in regards to her sisters she already knows each of their strengths and weaknesses. They all already know how to coordinate their attacks to move in for a quick and painless kill for their prey. Some even possess knowledge about magical beings, Mira being the primary go-to person about witches. This mission is simple, concise and straightforward: kill all the leeches. However, the purpose behind the mission is a bit more subtle if you're completely trusting of the High Council. Even though there are four wolf tribes total; there's only two alphas, one male alpha from any of them. The High Council is looking to give her to Lance; give the two packs used to working together as there is the possibility of the two tribes uniting.

The son of an alpha not phasing is unheard of in all the history of their lives. Jacob is the first and it's obvious that the High Council is not taking any chances of their being a weakening with the La Push pack. Leah's nose crinkles as she thinks over how in the past it's not unheard of for older males to mate with the much younger female. Mating with Billy, although she both loves and respects him, doesn't sit well in her stomach or with her spirit.

"Am I _that_ disgusting?" Leah's eyes focus as she looks up to find Billy standing before her, a huge smile on his face but his eyes not sharing in the happiness.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Leah apologizes waving her hands in front of her quickly. "I didn't know you were there; I – I wasn't paying attention." She adds the last part softly so that no one else will here. Spirit warriors are to always remain vigilant and observant about their surroundings, never drop their guard; lose your focus and you just might lose your life.

"Leah," Billy begins seriously as he closes the gap in between them. Leah looks up at him, his voice deep, grave but at a volume low enough for her ears only to hear. "I want you to know," Billy begins but is cut off by Leah.

"They don't think he's going to phase and this is about me getting used to my soon-to-be 'husband'." Leah states with a frown as she begins rummaging through her bag and pulls out her ID. "Regardless of how Jacob really feels about me doesn't matter because of what I am. I want him to be happy, Billy. Can you tell him that?" Billy sighs and nods his head. He can't help but smile down at the young girl before him.

He had watched Leah grow from a tiny, underweight newborn baby with a head full of black hair and bright eyes to the scrawny, long-legged girl that was sometimes a brat but had somehow managed to take hold of his son's heart. From what he heard she was still a brat, sometimes, but she was determined, focused and had a good head on her shoulders. She was bright to have already seen the High Council's reason for this mission; he was worried that he'd have to try and covertly explain it to her.

"He'll only be happy with you." Billy says pulling Leah in and giving her a tight hug. "That was from your brother," Billy says as he pulls back and sees the confused look upon Leah's face. He chuckles, "And this is from your parents." Billy adds as he kisses her forehead twice. "Be safe and keep an eye on my girls." Billy says before walking to talk to the twins. Leah feels her smile widen, there's just always something about Billy that made him a huge ball of sunshine, a trait that Jacob has inherited from him.

Leah makes it through security and, like a good alpha female, talks to Lance and the other team leaders about their expectations and plans. She can feel every adult's eyes on her as Lance lets a subtle brush of an arm or a lingering touch exchange between the two of them. As much as she wants to, she doesn't shrink away, slap him or even yell at him ordering him to keep his hands to himself. Instead, she sighs to herself and bears the touches coming from the wrong person.

* * *

><p>Jacob sits in the recliner, his shoulders hunched, one foot propped up on the coffee table and his nails biting into the old worn green material. His brow is furrowed as Bella sits in the old worn yellow couch across from him, her body posture speaking volumes about the comfort level in the room. She had called yesterday, asking him to come over so that the two of them could talk. But right now, no one was talking and nothing had been said in the 17 m and 56 s he'd been sitting here.<p>

Jacob knew that he had been so close to finally phasing; he can't help but smirk at how satisfying it would've been to wipe that smug look off of Lance's face. But then he would've blown the shape shifters' secret wide open. Innocent humans would have probably wound up dead. At the thought Jacob looks over at Bella to find her still fidgeting nervously and his eyes soften. He's never wanted Bella to get hurt before and it's obvious that she's only going to continue being hurt.

"Bells, look I'm – I'm sorry about Friday night." Jacob breathes out. His brow furrows as she looks up at him in surprise. "But the party came up last minute. I really wanted to go but I had already made plans with you." He admits and clasps his hands together. "I like you Bella; I do but not as much as you like me."

Jacob watches as Bella's eyes widen and begin to glisten over with unshed tears. He knew that this would be the hard part and he hoped to never have to deal with it. Maybe because on the rez couples were chosen early; it was as if you just _knew_ who would complement you best or maybe it was all based upon scents like Old Quil sometimes explained it. Your potential mate's scent will just call out to you, it'll be a song that you'll forever want to sing, hum and dance along to; that's how he felt about Leah.

"The truth is I'm in love with Leah," Jacob states and a smile spreads across his face.

"Leah?" Bella breathes out as her face scrunches in confusion.

"Yea, Leah, Leah Clearwater. The girl,"

"The girl you _almost_ kissed at IHOP?" Bella sneers as her eyes darken. Jacob doesn't say anything in response to Bella's accusation but nods his head. He doesn't need any reminding of the 'almost' kiss with Leah.

"Look it's how I feel and if you can't deal with it then that's fine." Jacob says after a few more minutes of silence. He stands up shrugging his shoulders as Bella looks up at him in surprise. "You take care of yourself, Bella." Jacob finishes off with a nod as he heads towards the door.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Bella cries jumping up from the couch. Jacob turns to look back at her as she's stopped short of touching him, her head hanging down and her eyes quickly darting back and forth across the ground as if the answer she seeks is rolling around on the floor in between them. "Can we not be friends anymore? Just because I don't like Leah?"

"This isn't about you not liking Leah – well, it could be," Jacob says with a small frown. "But look Bella there's more to it. I can't hang out with you anymore and its best if we just…I don't know."

"Billy's making you do this, isn't he?" Bella demands as her hands clench into tiny fists. He sighs and gives a short 'no' as his response. "I don't believe you." Bella says slowly shaking her head. Her eyes and nose burns, her head is throbbing and her heart is pounding.

"Well it's true, Bella. Whether you want to believe it or not. Take care." Jacob says with a sigh as he turns and walks out the door. As his boots hit the pavement he can hear Bella's breathe hitching, her heart beat racing and he pauses for moment thinking that maybe, just maybe he may have heard something break. Resisting the urge to look back over his shoulder he continues on, the sounds of her hurried footsteps beating down on the wooden steps up to her room.

As he starts the engine on the truck up he can't help but give a happy and yet rueful smile; lately his senses have been improving. It's been real subtle and almost unnoticeable as his eyesight has always been perfect but then he thinks back on the small flecks of dark brown in Leah's eyes. How this morning when he awoke he overheard Billy talking to Harry about the mission just being a sign to show who the High Council was picking as Leah's mate. This wouldn't have been so extraordinary had not Jacob been upstairs, clear on the other side of the house and his door closed. Even the tumble down the hill has seemed to show more of the change that was coming – he hadn't been hurt and whatever cuts and scrapes he should've had were gone before Bella had left. As he drives off Jacob only hopes and prays that his transformation takes place in time to prove himself.

* * *

><p>AN: He did it! Jacob cut Bella loose! WOOHOO!

Okay, again another chapter I didn't proof but last night was real busy and I didn't get to work on the next chapter of Wake-up Call as I had hoped. And tonight is $6 Tuesday at National Amusements so that is where I will be and..._hopefully_ I can finish typing up the chapter tomorrow night.

Is anyone else excited about The Deathly Hallows? I AM! W00T!

Well you all know what to do after you read just go ahead and review. Tell me what you think and how much you hate Isabitch, cuz I do. Hahaha.

Oh! And the question was posed of how come my niece didn't see the wall that she ran into. Well...she was delirious with joy. It's a wonderful feeling but it can be dangerous when we are in motion. I've busted my head open and probably would've needed stitches if my Dad wasn't in the mood to sit in the emergency room. LOL. One of the few times I busted my head to the white meat. Ew! I know, I know. But yea that's a tidbit more about my family and those kids who see spinning around and around and you wonder why - it's cuz they are seeking that delirious joy! It's a high that comes without spending any money and start scratching like a crackhead from the after effects.


	12. Strange Happenings

Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The months pass by and nothing changes. Jacob doesn't phase and there's no word from Quil and Embry. Billy only adds to the disappointment and frustration as he has nothing to put his son's worries at ease. The wolves are too far out of range to hear any of their thoughts. Jacob quietly accepts his father's 'no new is good news' response before he walks to his shed and thinks about everything that has ever pissed him off. But he can't help but worry because as a shape shifter 'no news is <em>ever<em> good news' because it means that someone is dead. The cold chill of imagining her eyes open, frozen in a state of shock, pain and agony or at least that is what one would assume because the eyes are cloudy and lifeless.

He stands up and throws his wrench as he tries to fight back a bout of tears. He hates this not knowing what is going on with her. He hates that his best friends are with her, sitting around her and laughing along with her. He can't stand the idea of Lance admiring and lusting after his Leah, planning and thinking of all the ways he'll touch her and more.

There is no heat that shoots up and down his spine nor any growling or even the mere murmurings of the wolf within him.

Loneliness begins to settles in and sometimes Jacob finds himself wishing he hadn't ended things with Bella so badly. He later found out that after he left, Bella just seemed to fall apart from the inside out. She was depressed, refused to eat, speak and seemed to become a walking zombie. It hurt him to hear about her like this but Billy assured him that returning to her now would only make things worse when he finally did phase.

It was nice to know his father still believed it was going to happen. For Jacob this was just all starting to become some sick and twisted joke.

But Bella had been sent away to spend some time with her mother and get her away from the memories of the boy who she loved but didn't love her back.

* * *

><p>~*~*~January~*~*~*~<p>

Leah stands behind the grocery cart, rolling her eyes in sheer boredom as Sue prattles on about all that has been going on since she left back in September to travel down south. Her cousin, Emily, was engaged to be married to a regular human so the chances of a spirit warrior being born to the Young family were now becoming slimmer. Sue continues on talking about work, the camp, family members and her own excitement about Seth having finally phased.

The mission wound up being a bit more intense than any of the wolves had anticipated. The coven war had been going on for over two hundred years, meaning that both sides had amassed quite the army of vampires. Each army was then broken down into factions and then covens but all following under the rule of at least two main vampires.

The smaller covens were easier to deal with and Leah counted all of their lives lucky that the vampires did not openly communicate with the others freely. They were all so internally divided and looking to find some way or other of getting a leg up over the competition, it meant that after one coven was destroyed finding evidence of their plans and information about the next rival was easy.

However, things took a horrible turn for the worst one day as she and Lance were out enjoying a day away from patrolling and strategizing. The pack had moved on to New Orleans as there were a string of mysterious disappearances and killings – stories of the dead rising. It hadn't been confirmed whether or not they were dealing with vampires, voodoo zombies or actual zombies but it was still something that was worth investigating. Leah was allowed more freedom to move around while on the mission but she still needed to have at least one escort with her but it was the same for everyone, a buddy system. So it surprised her when the heads allowed her and Lance to walk around the city by themselves.

Lance had surprised Leah with his maturity as the bullying teen from years ago was now a calm, albeit sarcastic and observant young man. Leah could only guess that since Lance was about to be twenty-one it only made sense that he'd have to grow up somehow along the way, same as she has. But this maturity didn't mean that he wasn't prone to arrogance and cockiness. He still sometimes annoyed her with his domineering attitude towards 'her' pack mates and the two had actually had a few fights for control.

* * *

><p>"<em>How about we stop here and eat?" Lance suggests as he stops to look up at a restaurant sign and grabs Leah's hand. Leah looks down at their intertwined fingers before sighing and looking up at the sign. The two had been walking down Bourbon Street taking in the sights, sounds and smells of the famous area.<em>

"_Sounds good to me," Leah answers simply with a nod and before she can make a move, Lance drags her inside the restaurant._

_The two are quickly seated and drinks ordered. With Leah's fake ID Lance orders them each a drink and they begin to look through the menu. Everything looks so good that Leah isn't exactly sure where she wants to start._

"_You like it here, don't you?" Lance asks causally. The two are seated at a booth against a wall and on instinct they've both sat in the middle to allow them easy visibility to all that's around them._

"_I do like it here. The food is great. I love the music and the energy." Leah states with a big smile on her face. Lance gives her a small smile as his hand rests on her thigh. The moment his hand squeezes her thigh, Leah begins to feel uncomfortable with their closeness. Her heart begins to race as his calloused hand strokes her thigh and her stomach churns as he leans in and presses his lips against hers._

_She breathes a sigh of relief as the server stops by and drops off their drinks. Lance pulls back, a look of satisfaction on his face but it immediately drops as they are both hit with the sickly sweet stench of vampire. The two stiffen as they look up at the girl before them. She's insanely beautiful with long dark brown hair that seems to have an oddly perfect curl to it. Her eyes are a light brown and skin that is strangely pale. Leah isn't quite sure if the girl is black and mixed or what._

"_Are you two ready to order?" The girl asks as she gives them a strange look back._

"_I'm ready to order, how about you babe?" Lance asks as he wraps an arm around Leah's shoulders. It's meant to look affectionate but it's really protective._

"_Yes," Leah says quickly looking down at the menu and placing her order. The wolf inside her is itching to get out, to break through and rip the girl apart but Leah keeps her in check. If the girl is human than it's possible that she can lead the pack to the vampires they often take on humans as 'pets'._

_Leah and Lance order their food and Leah even manages to strike up a conversation with the girl asking her about places to visit for tourists. The girl makes her suggestions and even comments on how cute of a couple they are together. It is a compliment that Lance accepts happily. Neither can understand how this girl can look so much like a vampire and yet still have the beating heart. After eating, Lance pays their bill and even leaves a big tip, 'thanks for when she leads us to her masters' Lance had stated on their way out._

_The two didn't wait long and managed to stay downwind of the girl as she led them to the Old Slave Quarters of New Orleans and were surprised to find no vampires but more people like her, Nikki. They were all surreally beautiful and each had the stench of vampire on them but it was toned down. The truth of what they are isn't unveiled until later on that night when the group of 'friends' go out to enjoy a night on the town._

_Leah was glad that she managed to talk Lance into calling in for back up as the kids turned out to be vampires, half-breeds or human-vampire hybrids. They happened upon Nikki and her mate feeding on a human girl, drinking her dry. A fight erupted as the other hybrids came to their friends' aid and the wolves phased. The hybrids weren't nearly as strong as their full-blooded parent but still possessed an impressive speed. It was weird and afterwards traumatizing to tear a being apart that had a beating heart and bled. But all of them were disposed of with the exception of Nikki who began telling them all she knew about the war, her kind, how many there were and more._

_With the newfound information they were able to call for more back up from the other packs and shape shifting tribes, mainly the crows and hawks. They didn't get the main vampires in charge but in a matter of two months they had managed to decimate the majority of the army before they escaped into Mexico. As it turns out, Mexico is the territory of the chupacabras, another pack of shape shifters that have remained shrouded in mystery and legends._

* * *

><p>Leah shivers as she thinks about the screaming hybrids, the floor of the abandoned warehouse covered in the blood of the innocent and their murderers. Hybrids were the worst kind of vampire known to date as they possessed the thirst, the ability to lure in their prey same as the vampires but they also possessed the ability to hide out in broad daylight. Supposedly the High Council is busy discussing the matter over but Leah has already promised herself that she won't let one slip by. She'll kill it and the poor mother first.<p>

Leah's head shoots up as she catches the faint scent of a vampire near her. Looking up she finds herself alone in an aisle, Sue having told Leah to stay put as she went to grab some forgotten item a few aisles back. A low growl rumbles in Leah's chest as she pushes the cart forward, following the scent of death, blood and decay.

She feels a cold chill shoot up her spine as she sees none other than Bella Swan before her. The two girls look at one another carefully. Leah searching for a dead heart while Bella looking around to see if Jacob is with her. Leah's eyes narrow as she finds Bella's heartbeat, its racing and she watches as the pale girl's face begins to blush.

"Bella, right?" Leah asks as she saunters up to Bella.

"Lee-Leah, isn't it?" Bella asks nervously as she shifts over trying to keep some distance between herself and the tall Native girl before her.

"That's right. I haven't seen you since the party. How are you doing?" Leah asks and her body slips into a casual stance, her right hip popped out supporting her weight. Bella looks over at Leah noticing her skin has a darker hue to it as if she's been out in the sun.

"I – I'm good." Bella stutters out. Leah can't help but notice how Bella looks like she's in pain and she wonders if this is how she always acts. She's never seen the girl smile and watching her is painful. "How was your trip? Where did you go?" Bella asks nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The question is forced small talk.

"Oh, it went pretty good. We went down to Texas, saw the Alamo, and spent some time in Mississippi, Louisiana and even saw some of Mexico. We all had a good time." Leah answers with a smile.

"That – that sounds like fun." Bella says forcing out a smile.

Bella has just returned from Phoenix where she has spent the last few months with her mother and her husband, Ray. Charlie had thought it was best that Bella get out and away from her depressing thoughts of Jacob Black. It really didn't do much the first month or so but she met a wonderful boy while looking around in a bookstore. His name Edward Cullen and he was tall, handsome and charming. There was something 'different' about him but it didn't matter to Bella because he had eased the pain that Jacob had caused.

Now she was back to celebrate New Year's with Charlie and Edward had tagged along as well. He was at home now and seemed to be feeling very uncomfortable with the area which is why he hadn't tagged along on this shopping trip. Edward is very protective of Bella and his constant concern and interest in her well-being only pulls Bella deeper and deeper in love with him. However, being faced with the object of Jacob's heart is still a trying matter.

"How's Jacob?" Leah asks. Bella pauses for a moment thinking over Leah's question as the realization that Leah hasn't seen Jacob yet pleases her.

"He's good. I'll be seeing him later on today." Bella states with a small smile.

"That's good. Tell him I said, 'hey'." Leah says as she pushes her cart and leaves Bella behind.

Leah joins Sue, a deep frown on her face as she gives a quick glance back at Bella Swan. She knows the girl is lying about seeing Jacob as there is no way in hell that the wolves would let her slip by easily unless believing they can use her as bait, a way to lure in the vampire that has attached itself to her. Leah may not like the girl but she hopes for Jacob's sake that she won't have to be killed.

* * *

><p>Jacob walks around the hall taking in all the festive decorations and food that is being placed out. It's his birthday, his eighteenth birthday and he is still a human. The amount of excitement and energy that a normal eighteen year would have on their birthday, especially for a party, is lost on Jacob. This year is a death sentence; it marks the beginning of his mortality and the end of his love life. Leah will never be his to have and hold, to kiss away her pain, to laugh with and show his love to.<p>

The twins have the entire Rez busy preparing for this day as it isn't often that 'the Alpha's son turns eighteen' one of the women had mentioned in passing. Just as was discussed last year, Jacob's birthday will be celebrated by not only La Push but by all of the wolf packs as well meaning that Leah will be in attendance.

_Leah_.

This will be Jacob's last chance with Leah and he is determined to kiss her with everything he's got. He'll tell her tonight how much she means to him, how he's always loved her and always will regardless of where she goes and who she will be with. And may God have mercy on whoever gets in between him and his goal.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here goes the next chapter.

Man this has been quite the weak and this week's topic has been 'things that are too damn big'. I have suddenly become aware that big things frighten me or at least catch me off guard. Like this _giant_ robin, you know the black bird with the red breast, well there's this massive robin in my neighborhood and…he…he just ain't right. Especially since his head is too small for that body, it's like looking at a vulture or something. So that thing has been creeping me out.

And have y'all heard about the 16-lb baby born in Texas? I mean what the hell? He's already two feet long! That's just too damn big. He needs to get a job!

And I was watching wrestling with my grandma which I haven't done in _years_ and saw Mark Henry. My gawd I'd hate to see him in a dark alley or a brightly lit living room for that matter. I don't like the idea of standing next to someone who can throw me like a ragdoll.

Now Jacob is a different kettle of fish because he's tall and not big in the sense that when you see him, he casts a dark shadow upon you and all you can think about is all the ways you can escape or if you can take out his knees.

The world is just filled with things that are just too damn big but at least I have a tiny four-year niece…even if her theme song is her own song of 'nekkid baby'. -_-; So in short watch out for those really big things that just don't seem right cuz after that bird I'm afraid of walking outside and seeing a big ass rabbit eating from my niece's vegetable garden. *shivers at the thought* I'm too small for my own good.

But you all know what to do, make me smile by giving me a review!

YAY!


	13. Fuck My Life

Fuck My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters although right now I really wish I owned the rights to Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The music is booming throughout the La Push rec center as everyone stands around laughing, talking and dancing. It's Jacob's eighteenth birthday and everyone is in attendance; well, almost everyone. Jacob stands half listening to Quil's conversation as his eyes continually flicker over towards the doors, the doors that Leah will have to walk through when she makes her appearance.<p>

Wolves have been coming and going all night just to wish Jacob a 'Happy Birthday' but never lingering for too long as there is the smell of a vampire around. The news doesn't interest Jacob in the least and even though his party isn't officially scheduled to start for another hour he still can't shake the nervous butterflies in his stomach.

Thanks to the twins there has been a special seating area set aside at the back of the hall for the two of them to occupy.

"Well happy birthday, Jacob." Jacob tenses as he turns around to see Lance smirking at him. "You're finally eighteen _and_ still a human, how does it feel?" He asks as the other males around him chuckle. Jacob's teeth begin to grind together as he glares at Lance and the other Jr. Alpha. He has definitely not missed any of them over the last months.

"It must really hurt to know that you'll never be good enough for Leah." Bruce, the Jr. Alpha from Makah, states as he pushes Quil and Embry away from Jacob.

"Don't you guys have better things to do?" Jacob asks through clenched teeth, his eyes focused on the floor and his body is screaming for the wolf inside to finally come out.

"Actually, no, no we don't. Your birthday is the highlight of the year." Lance states matter-of-factly as he looks around at the partiers. "Well that is until my twenty-first birthday and the celebration of my union with Leah." Lance states. Jacob's ears begin to pound as his blood heats up, he doesn't hear the other males taunting and mocking one another about who will actually win Leah.

_She's nothing but a prize to him_.

Taking a deep breath Jacob turns and storms away followed by Quil and Embry, both offering him words of support of 'ignore them, they're just jackasses' and 'Lance is a prick'. He walks outside deciding to get some air to cool off.

* * *

><p>Bella walks into the rec center nervously, she has been under close scrutiny since she stepped out the truck and began heading towards the building. She recalled Jacob mentioning having a huge party on his birthday and she had promised that she'd attend. Neither had spoken to one another since that day when Jacob told her that he was in love with that Leah girl, the one with the long, soft black hair, the feather duster eyelashes and the perfect golden tanned skin. But she wasn't going to let a bit of jealousy get in between her and Jacob.<p>

Edward hadn't attended as he still seemed to be completely paranoid. She didn't understand why a vampire was scared of anything. All that he kept mentioning was that the area was 'blanketed in a foul stench of wet dog, cat and other wild animals'. Bella had only shrugged it off as she didn't smell anything out of the ordinary but knew she'd understand it all once she finally became a vampire herself. It was something that she was seriously looking forward to but she just had to see Jacob one last time before going through her change.

Edward was being stubborn and was spouting off some foolishness about her soul, eternal torment and missed opportunities. Bella didn't understand what Edward was referring to as she felt certain that she could do so much more as a vampire than she could as a human. The Cullens, the name of Edward's coven, were a rich and affluent family, traveling around the world pretending to be a family of adoptive children. As a vampire she'd no longer be intimidated by those around her, she would be able to have people look at her because of her beauty and grace and not because she looked like some weird freak. She'd have confidence and would be able to handle any situation placed before her and she'd never be alone because Edward has promised to stay by her side.

The booming music, flashing lights and the amount of people around makes Bella feel self-conscious as a few eyes turn her way. Instead of the look of amusement that she received at the last party with these tall Indians, they were looking at her as if – as if she smelled bad, really bad. Some noses crinkle and she begins to think that she even hears a few growls as she walks by.

"Bella, hello," Bella looks up to see a huge man standing before her. He has a calculating look about him, his eyes are a deep black and his muscles hidden underneath a simple black t-shirt make him all the more intimidating but he has a pleasing smile on his face.

Bella steps back not liking the way he stands over her, almost as if he's looming, and gives a weak smile back. She vaguely remembers him as one of the men from IHOP. As she looks at him longer, her eyes widen in recognition as she remembers him being the man that Jacob was getting ready to get in a fight with over Leah.

"I'm sorry," Lance says with a huge smile as he chuckles lightly. "Where are my manners? I doubt you'd remember me. I'm Lance. We met that night at IHOP." Lance says offering his hand.

"I remember you. You almost got into a fight with Jacob." Bella states and watches as Lance seems to find her memory amusing.

"I guess you would remember that, huh?" Lance asks as his expression softens. "Jacob was being an ass to completely brush you off like that but from my understanding he's really missed you over these last months." Bella's eyes widen, her heart flutters and a small smile breaks out across her face.

"R-really?" She asks and turns around looking for the birthday boy. Bella misses the dark smirk that Lance lets slip noticing Bella's excitement over the news.

"Absolutely! He even has a _special_ seating arrangement set aside for just the two of you." Lance adds as he offers Bella his arm. Bella hesitates for a moment but wraps her arm around Lance's as he escorts her to the birthday table. Bella listens as Lance talks to her about his time away, about Jacob missing her and even how Lance and Leah are now an 'item'. Bella can't help but feel bad when she finds out about Lance and Leah because she remembers when Jacob admitted his feelings for the girl. He really loves Leah and now with her being with Edward it just didn't seem fair for Jacob to be alone.

"Here we are." Lance announces as he pulls a seat out for Bella and even pushes it in for her. She can't help but smile as the only other person to have ever done this for her has been Edward. "Now you just sit here and wait for Jacob to show up. I know he'll be surprised to see you. He didn't think you were going to make it." Lance throws out as he walks away with a short wave.

Bella sits in her seat blushing profusely thinking about how she's going to tell Jacob about her being in love with Edward Cullen. But what if she still loves Jacob?

* * *

><p>Jacob walks back into the center with Quil and Embry flanking him. It had taken him a while to cool down but he was finally able to come back after gaining control of his anger. There was no way Jacob was going to let Lance or any of the others ruin his night with Leah. The La Push wolves had already been ordered to ensure that Jacob and Leah were not disturbed when seated together and Billy had already warned everyone else to not start any fights.<p>

"Goddamnit, Jake." Embry hisses as a low snarl rips from his throat.

"What's your problem?" Jacob asks immediately going on the defensive at his friend's sudden change in attitude. Embry glares darkly at Jacob, his lips pursed closed together and his body tense. Without a word, Embry simply raises his hand and points straight ahead. Following Embry's finger Jacob's eyes widen and he even feels the blood drain out of his face. "No. No, no, no, no." Jacob hisses as he walks up towards the girl sitting in Leah's seat.

_Damnit Bella_.

* * *

><p>Leah laughs as she walks up towards the rec center with the twins. Her spirits are much higher than they were a while ago. The vampire scent that had covered Bella was located but it turns out the leech must've gotten smart and left town. Whatever connection Bella had with the leech couldn't be too strong as he left without so much as a word or a note. It does, however, mean that Bella will be placed under careful surveillance so that when and if the leech tries to contact her again, he will be dealt with swiftly.<p>

Despite her worries that are building up over the arrival of spring, Leah pushes them aside so that she can focus on having a good time tonight. The adults aren't around but she knows that Billy, Harry, Joshua and Quil Sr. aren't too far away and if things get out of hand they will be here in a matter of minutes. All the other wolves have all promised to be on their best behavior and Leah is no exception.

"Well you go find our little brother and we'll catch up with you later." Rebecca says scanning the hall for Embry while Rachel is on the hunt for Paul. Without a word the twins separate leaving Leah standing alone. Shaking her head Leah takes off in search of the birthday boy. She greets everyone as she walks by and can't help the annoyed smile that graces her lips as Lance walks up to her.

"Lance," Leah greets with a nod.

"Leah, how's it going?" Lance asks casually. This is the first time the two have been face-to-face since they flew back to Seattle. Their parting wasn't under the best of terms. As the couples were saying their good byes Lance felt the need to give his own 'special good bye'. Leah had already warned Lance once about kissing her without her permission after the incident in New Orleans and yet he still felt the need to press his luck. His reward for being hard-headed was a swift, hard knee to the balls.

"I'm good. How are you and the boys?" Leah asks nodding her head and throwing a quick glance down. Her smile grows as Lance's eyes darken and he lets a low growl rumble out.

"It'll only be a matter of time before you're making it up to me." Lance states smugly. "I can't wait for the day when you'll finally be mine and will submit to me." Leah cuts her eyes at him as he gets a far off look in his eyes and finds her own chest rumbling. "I do believe considering out last encounter that we're both done pretending to be something that we're not," Lance adds as he wraps an arm around Leah's waist and pulls her close. "I just want you to know that on our first night together I'm going to enjoy ravishing you. I hope you like it rough, babe, because I won't show you any mercy."

Lance steps back from Leah before she has time to deal any damage. Her cheeks are flushed as she fights to stay in control. She hears her heart pounding as Lance walks away and she wonders how stupid she could've been to believe that Lance had matured at all. He was still a spoilt, stuck-up, arrogant, conceded and bullying ass-face. She takes a few deep calming breathes as she notices Bruce and some of the other wolves eyeing her carefully. Leah appraises him back and shakes her head. Unless one of them is able to pack on some serious muscle or turns out to be a brilliant strategist then she was going to be stuck in a love-hate relationship where Lance will love dominating and commanding her around while she'll hate every second of it.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update. Let me tell you all that I am running on fumes and it's only 9:30am. Fortunately, I typed up my A/N while waiting on the Deathly Hallows to start. Let me tell you it was a good movie and the only thing that could've made it better was if they follow the book. But only Peter Jackson does that and for that I salute you Peter. *salutes*

Alright so as I already said I went to go see Harry Potter last night at a midnight showing with my sis. We left at 11pm and it is eeire being out on a Thursday at that time of night. It was quiet - too quiet. Like 'left behind' quiet but I guess it's because we live in the middle of a park so there's not much traffic. But I'm driving and I am just so tired. This isn't my first time doing a midnight show as I usually go to work, go home, eat, bathe and grab me a power nap until it's game time. But I am so tired that my left eye feels swollen like I got pink eye or something - which by the way I've NEVER had before. And this leads me to suddenly start thinking about Pink-Eyed Pete from Pepper Ann. I maybe dating myself but that was an awesome cartoon series if just for the opening theme song.

And I sung this in my head, on the way to the theater while bobbing my head:

Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann

Much too cool for seventh grade

Pepper Ann she's like one in a mill-YAN!

And then it leads into some poorly executed but highly appropriate guitar solo that is lipped by some adult voice actor that sounds like a prepubscent boy.

But I guess the gym has just really push me over the edge to exhaustion and I bust out laughing because I am that point of sleepiness.

Earning a strange look from my sister I suddenly notice how different we are. Simply because I'm dressed like I'm going to bed at 3am and don't want to worry about undressing in yoga pants, my Spider-man t-shirt (please, no more slack about my clothing not matching the universe. I got that last night) and my classic K-Swiss. SHE'S...decked out like she's going to meet her soul mate or at least dressed very low key for a showing of Sex In the City in black tights, ballet flats, a purple blouse (not shirt - a blouse), make-up and a black sweater with flowers on it.

I can only assume it's cuz 'technically' she doesn't have to get up in the morning to work. My intention being fully to kick off my shoes, shed my yoga pants between door, shoes and the bed to squeeze in some much needed hours of sleep.

And let me tell you, females will come out for a midnight movie. I think the few times the cock:cunt ration has been more than 3:1 was for The Matrix: Reloaded. But I did find relief in seeing other people dressed like me - ready to crash and burn once they cross their thresholds.

Oh and someone said they love reading my A/N and would just read a story of them. Which is cool because I love that everyone enjoys my humor and thought process because sometimes I just crack myself up and get strange looks. But I guess it would mean I would have to start a blog because you all are only getting a glimpse of the tip of the iceberg because I've gone weeks and months without updating and I sometimes have the memory of a goldfish - no kidding. But would I blog everyday and how does it work?

I've never read a blog before and then I suddenly pictured Quagmire coming out of his house after learning that the internet has porn. ROFLMAO. Would my fingers be super strong? Hahahah. Upon realizing the awe and grandeur that is blogging? Or maybe I just start a Kei Kat Jones facebook page and use status updates there. Throw out the occassional notes and outtakes? Meh. But if you haven't seen HP yet go do it! And hgmsnoopy I am SO jealous and happy for you too. LOL.

And then it hit me...I had this entire thought process in less than 15 minutes. So help keep me up by sending mass PMs and reviews to my mailbox. I won't be getting any sleep until about 11pm tonight since I'm already committed to seeing the Deathly Hallows again with some girlfriends. And then I got the training first thing in the morning on Saturday.

Review = Love ^-^


	14. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Bella's face breaks out into a huge smile as she sees Jacob walking up towards her. In her excitement, she doesn't register the anger and frustration gracing his otherwise handsome features. She waves at him before jumping up and running into his arms. Jacob is completely caught off guard by this greeting and stands frozen as Bella hugs his chest tightly.<p>

"I missed you so much, Jake." Bella says trying to fight back tears. His body is so warm, a distinct contrast to Edward's frozen body, and she finds her head swimming as Jacob's familiar smell of forest, morning dew and motor oil engulfs her. His beating heart is like a sweet lullaby and she wishes she could listen to it every night before she drifted off to sleep.

Jacob looks down at the small girl hugging his chest tightly as if her life depended on it. He lets out a defeated sigh as he combs a hand through his hair. Truth is he has missed Bella not as much as Leah but he's missed her. Jacob wraps an arm around Bella's shoulder and lightly pats her back.

"I missed you too, Bella." Jacob says letting out a long breath. "But,"

"Don't they just make the perfect couple?" Lance's voice cuts Jacob's off as his head shoots up to see not only Lance standing off smirking at him but Leah as well. Jacob's throat goes dry as he sees the hurt and resigned look in Leah's eyes.

"Leah," Jacob breathes out but again is interrupted.

"I'm just happy to see you've found someone to love, Jacob." Lance pushes.

"Yea, you and the Swan girl are never apart." Another wolf throws out.

"Jacob?" Bella whispers as Jacob steps away from her. Jacob doesn't hear Bella's questioning or Quil and Embry trying to get him to walk away from the situation. All he hears are the accusations being thrown at him.

"You're only interested in Leah because you believe that she should belong to you." Lance throws out.

"It's a shame you'll never be good enough for her." Another male throws out.

"Jacob?" Bella calls again as she reaches out for his arm. Bella jumps back startled as Jacob yanks his arm away from her and glares down at her. His eyes are black as coal as he fixes her with a look that can only be described as pure hatred.

"I don't love her, I don't even like her. I didn't invite her. I never wanted her!" Jacob yells out as he points at Bella as if she's beneath him. His words cut her deeply as all eyes look at her, the girl that has crashed a birthday party. Tears begin to prick at Bella's eyes as she stands looking at Jacob feeling crushed.

"Oh, now you've gone and hurt her feewings." Lance mocks in a baby voice as Jacob looks at Bella apologetically. The guilt is quickly replaced with anger as he whirls around to face Lance and his lackeys.

"Go home, Bella!" Jacob yells in frustration. He tries to tell himself that he'll apologize to her after all this has blown over but he knows that he can't risk letting her in anymore. But she only stands there as if frozen, crying like a Madonna statue.

"Gah, Jake, you're an even bigger ass than me." Lance states and he laughs.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Jacob yells, his heart pounding and his hands clenching into tight fists. A chorus of 'oohs' breaks out among the group as the wolves all gather around to watch a fight. Leah walks over to Bella and hugs her tightly trying to get the girl to snap out of her haze as getting Bella safely to Forks has become one of her concerns.

The music continues playing but the chattering and laughter has died down as all eyes turn towards the alphas and Jacob Black. Taunts are being thrown out and despite what Jacob says it only brings about more comments thrown right back at him. He wants to fight, he wants to unleash the wolf; he's so close that he can hear the beating of everyone's hearts. But he knows that he can't because of Bella, if he phases then Bella will know the secret and she'll be killed. Pale faces can't be trusted to keep their secrets.

Jacob is so angry and flustered that the world around him has started spinning. His stomach tightens, his chest starts constricting and his breathing has gone haywire. He wants to pull his hair out and cover his ears to stop the maddening words being thrown out at him. He orders them again to 'shut the fuck up' but they don't listen and because it seems to be the best he can do they call him 'baby' and 'bitch'. The taunts don't stop and are then coupled with everyone that he has known since birth laughter. They are laughing at him; laughing at his pain, his sorrow, his embarrassment, weakness and his pathetic anger.

"ENOUGH!" Leah yells as she's finally had enough. Comforting Bella was getting her nowhere and she was grateful when the twins had shown up and offered to take her home. Quil and Embry are unable to speak up, as it is an argument between alphas, which only the full-grown wolves or the alphas can intercede in. "THAT'S ENOUGH! Jake, you need to calm down."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Leah freezes as she turns around in surprise to find Jacob glaring at her. Her head tilts to the side, her eyes narrowed, lips parted slightly as there's a 'what the hell?' look upon her face. "This is all your fault!" Jacob accuses as he narrows his eyes at Leah, there's unshed tears in his eyes. "You stupid, stuck-up fucking bitch." Leah's eyes soften as she turns around to face him completely and the look she's giving him only enrages him more. "You just had to go and be the fucking Alpha Female. You're the one that threw my love away like it was trash. You're the baby and the stupid bitch here, not me."

He's looking for a scapegoat, something to unleash his pain, anger and frustration upon, and someone else to feel as low and impotent as he does in this moment. Somewhere he knows that he doesn't mean any of these words but he's unable to stop the word vomit that is now spewing forth from his lips.

"And now you're trying to get me calm down? Why? So that you can be with Lance, is that it? You don't want me to phase because then it means actually having to show a real interest in me. THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT?" Jacob screams as he snatches Leah by the arm and shakes her.

He didn't think it was at all possible but the world is spinning even faster and he's starting to get dizzy. Leah looks up at him with a deep frown, her eyes are glistening and he knows that they are mirroring his own eyes, his own pain. He lets her go and stumbles back as he's now unable to breathe, his body is shaking, and his pulse is pounding so loudly that he can literally feel it in his neck, his hands, ears, chest and stomach. His skin feels like it's on fire; it's uncomfortably hot. The shaking in his body is getting worse as he tries to open his mouth to defend himself from the verbal assaults that are still coming and to apologize to Leah, to Bella – to everyone for being weak.

But he's unable to articulate the words, only groans, whines and whimpers are able to slip out. As if losing the ability to speak wasn't bad enough but then his eyes begin to burn and his vision becomes blurry. The tears are starting to form, pooling up in the wells of his eyes. He knows that he can't cry – not now, not when all of the wolves are surrounding him. Crying is a sign of weakness for his kind and if he ever hopes to have their respect, or what little is left, he has to fight them.

So he tries to hold them back and speak the words that so desperately want to get out. The words, however, have caused his throat to dry and swell up. He's choking on them, literally, as they come out shaky. He shuts his eyes tight to block out the spinning and dizzying vision as realization dawns on him how silly he sounds and there's more laughter. He doesn't understand how they can just stand there and laugh at him. They find his anger laughable when really all he wants to do is rip someone's head off.

"SILENCE!" Billy's voice booms and echoes throughout the rec center silencing all the noise and the music cuts off. Billy had heard some yelling and screaming but nothing that sounded like fighting but when the twins explained to him what was going on and that they were taking Bella home, he walked in to see what was going on with his son.

Billy walked in on all of the teens and young wolves standing in a huge circle with Jacob and Leah in the middle. The culprits were obvious as Lance, Daniel and a few of their specific clique members were the only ones laughing while everyone else stands frozen looking on. Jacob was shaking violently and it was his close proximity to Leah, much too close for a possibly soon-to-phase alpha.

Jacob doesn't hear his father's order that causes all of the noises to stop but the bass from Billy's voice snaps, something inside of him breaks – the sense of defeat is so overwhelming and crushing that he feels weak in the knees.

He barely registers the presence of two bodies pressing into his sides as he stares down at the floor. The shuffling of many feet walking away do not bring about the relief that he's been seeking since the incident began and he only feels nauseous as a warm, soft hand gently strokes his cheek and he closes his eyes allowing himself to fall into the darkness and humming of his own body.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update. The next update for Wake-up Call will be put on hold because I have a book club meeting next Sunday and I'm not even quarter of the way done. It's my shame! DON'T LOOK AT ME! …I'm hideous. And then after that is my sister's bachelorette party and then the wedding stuff finally comes to ahead. I will be SO glad when this is all over.

So just some quick food for thought before I gallop off into the sunset to grab me my scoop of Grater's ice cream for $1.40 and get cracking on reading while waiting for the sneak peek preview of _Walking Dead_ Season 2 during _Breaking Bad_. But what do your Mom/Dad/parent/guardian say to you a lot? I realized what my mom says a lot while chatting with chelley and that is 'I can't stand you'. Given when she says that I've said something smart or contrary to what she wants.

Example, my mom has a friend who lives in paranoia that someone is going to find her out and so she has _all_ of her mail delivered to our house. She gives her address as a PO Box and so I might make a comment here or there about the mail forwarded to her address and that's when I get a, 'I can't stand you'.

Or, my sis's guest list has hit 288 people and when you do the math and expect most people to bring someone with them…598 people! Well _I'm_ going to have a small wedding affair which just BLOWS my mother's mind and she can bully my sister into giving into the whims of her inviting someone she went to elementary school with and then happened to meet at a Women's Health meeting. Or invite our cousin's half-brother who has _never_ said more than two words to us and I never knew or cared to know, I'll be honest, existed until about two years ago. So when I say, 'I'm not inviting, Mark, he's not part of my family' then she turns, stares at me long and hard, realizes that I'm not backing down and shakes her head with a 'I can't stand you/her'.

LOL.

So if your parents say something like that a lot, bring it to their attention and milk 'em for all their worth. What am I after? Simple – Mom's baked spaghetti. My sis goes for jewelry but as you can see everyone has their thing that excites them. For me it's food – good, delicious, tasty, savory and mouth-watering FOOOOODDDDDDD!

Read and review cuz reviews = loves and a vote for Jacob to phase…within…the…oh…let's say *coughs* two more chapters. \(^o^)/ WOOOHOO! ICE CREAM!


	15. Apologies and Instincts

Apologies and Instincts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Warning: Lemony zest. If mature situations make you uncomfortable then skip this chapter and join us next time. Pfft, I've only lured you in more, didn't I? Mwah hahahah hahahaha.**

* * *

><p>Jacob slowly opens his eyes and is mildly relieved that the world has finally stopped spinning. The pounding has long since stopped and has been replaced with the soft, even beating of two hearts. The pressure that engulfed him on his sides, Quil and Embry, has long since left him. He knows that he's in his room, after the party his two best friends carrying him home and leaving him in his personal sanctuary.<p>

He's not alone, he hasn't been alone for the last half-hour but he hasn't been able to find it in himself to acknowledge her presence. He can feel her body pressed tightly against his, her arms hugging him – more like holding him together. He's fought the urge to roll over and wrap his arms around her to pull her even closer. He doesn't deserve her attention not after what he said to her.

"I'm not mad at you." Leah says breaking the silence that has been surrounding them. He swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he takes in a deep breath and exhales before turning to look at her. He considers himself lucky that he even took the breath as it's already been taken away.

Her face is only inches away from his, her full lips pressed together as her warm hazel eyes are staring back into his dark brown eyes. She smells like – like fruit, it's alluring and intoxicating making his mouth water. Leah lets out a soft sigh, her eyes closing and Jacob finds himself resting his forehead against hers. They both inhale taking in their collective scent and unable to fight it any longer, Jacob wraps his arm around Leah and turns on his side to feel her body pressing into his chest. He smiles as she snuggles into his chest, her legs immediately entwining with his and she blinks, letting her eyelashes tickle his neck, before closing them again.

"I'm still sorry." Jacob apologizes.

"I know." Leah whispers out as Jacob gives her a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry for everything and not just what I said last night." Jacob adds as his eyes narrow and focuses on a small dent in the wall behind Leah. He buries his nose into her hair when she gives him the same 'I know' response back.

Jacob remains silent, trying to fight the frustrating thoughts inside his head. He doesn't need to be reminded that this will be the only time that he'll hold Leah in his arms. To know that he'll never have an opportunity to lie in bed with her just feeling her warmth that he's been aching for.

"Your problem is that you're trying to force it." Leah states interrupting Jacob's thoughts. His stomach flutters as Leah's fingers run up and down his spine.

"Forcing it?" He manages to get out before a groan follows once Leah's hands slip underneath his shirt. The palms of her hands feel so warm and he shifts feeling his groin ache.

"Your wolf, you're trying to force him out instead of just letting him loose." She continues explaining. A smile graces her lips as she feels the affect she's having over Jacob his body shivering, the tiny goose bumps breaking out over the places her fingers and hands touch, the fast beating of his heart and the shallow breathing. "You just need to relax, Jake." She breathes as she lifts her head up and lightly kisses his neck. "Just let your body take over." She says as she moves further up and places a kiss on his chin.

The moment her lips touch his skin, Jacob finds himself coming undone. Her lips are softer than he had even dreamed and her warm breathe against his skin only sends a desire that rushes all throughout his body and settles in his stomach. He groans audibly as she kisses his neck. Through heavy lidded eyes, his head moves down, eyes locking with hers and chest expanding as he takes in Leah's breathe, as if he needs it to live.

"Just follow your instincts." Leah closes her eyes and kisses Jacob's lips lightly. The kiss is soft, sweet as they both enjoy the feeling of the other's lips. All too soon the kiss ends as Leah pulls away, Jacob's eyes intently studies Leah's face. When she opens her eyes he smiles down at her.

"Follow my instincts, huh?" Jacob asks as his index traces her lips. He licks his lips as Leah slowly nods her head. "Okay," He breathes out before capturing Leah's lips in another kiss. For Jacob this is his first kiss and he finds it hard to hold back, his desire to taste not only Leah's lips but her entire body. He holds back wanting to savor the moment with Leah something that he's spent many lonely nights fantasizing about happening. He finds himself worrying about his kisses being too sloppy or his body becoming too excited when Leah may just be content with kissing.

"Instincts," Leah breathes out as a reminder. She could sense his body's hesitant reactions as if his body made one move and his brain began second-guessing it in the next moment. "Just relax, trust me." Leah adds kissing Jacob's lips between each word. Her smiles widen as Jacob returns each of her kisses letting out a heavy sigh.

"Instincts, sure sure," Jacob breathes out as he props himself up on his arm. His heart is still racing and a thought suddenly hits him as Leah's hands run up and down his stomach – _she's not hot_. As Jacob's senses have heightened, his body temperature remained the same. The realization brings a smile to his face as he leans forwards and captures Leah's bottom lip in between his teeth. He gently tugs and the moan she releases sends a shiver down his spine.

Pushing his thoughts aside Jacob allows his body, his instincts, to take over and guide him. His tongue strokes Leah's bottom lip requesting entrance but she refuses to budge as her hands slide up fisting his hair. One hand rests on her hip and the other in her hair as a low growl rumbles from this throat showing his frustration. But Leah still refuses, her body tingling with excitement and the challenge of withholding from him.

A mischievous smile graces Leah's lips as Jacob pulls back to glare down at her. She bites her bottom lip and squeezes her legs together as another low growl rumbles deep within Jacob, the vibration shaking her as well. Jacob's eyes narrow as his hand travels down from her hip to her thigh and rests on her knee. He leans in burying his nose into the crook of her neck placing light butterfly kisses. He smiles against her skin as her head falls back giving him more access and a sigh escapes her lips.

He peppers her elegant neck in kisses and soft bites, bites that send a shiver down Leah's spine as her leg raises and brushes against Jacob's side. He groans feeling Leah's legs open and he moves to settle in between them. He smiles lightly as her legs close in around him, boxing him in and he knows that he won't let anything tear him away from her now.

Hands roam, stroke, grope and caress each other's body as there is a sense of urgency building to feel the other's bare flesh. Jacob captures Leah's lip as his hands move up her thighs grabbing hold of the bottom of her dress and pulling it up. Leah lifts her hips to aid in the undressing process as her fingers unbutton his shirt.

Jacob sits up so that Leah can pull his shirt off, he groans as she kisses his chest and stomach, her stomach pressing into his aching groin as she moves down. His eyes lock onto Leah's hands as they work on unbuckling his belt, the jingle of the metal making his manhood twitch in anticipation and he can already feel the built up pre-cum on his hip as Leah slowly unzips his pants. They both let out a soft moan as Leah runs her finger across the moist slit of Jacob's cock that is peeking out of the waistband of his boxers. He sucks in his lips as Leah puts the finger in her mouth and gently sucks his cum off.

Getting up off the bed he shucks his pants and underwear off before returning back to help Leah remove her clothing. Leah giggles softly as Jacob lifts her dress over her head and she hears his breathe hitch at the sight of her in a simple dark purple bra and panty set. She always thought about this moment, their first time together and she's half-expected the whole situation to be somewhat awkward and there to be hesitation on both their parts. But when faced with the object of her wet dreams there is no embarrassment or awkwardness because she knows that he wants her just as much as she wants him. That he loves her and wants to be with her.

"Beautiful," Jacob breathes out as he leans forward kissing Leah's lips. The heat from Leah's body makes his back feel cold and there's a desire to capture and hold both their body heat together. The room doesn't feel safe for their first mating session but neither man nor wolf can find the strength to stop – not when they are so close. Jacob pushes Leah back gently into his mattress and pulls the covers out from underneath her as they both climb underneath.

They lay side-by-side bodies pressed close together; their kisses are deep and passionate as hands touch flesh. Jacob's hand rests on Leah's hip; his fingertips lightly stroking the exposed flesh in her bikini cut panties. His hand reaches around giving her butt a good squeeze before pulling down the material. Leah sighs feeling her wet panties slide down her thighs as Jacob trails kisses down her neck and to her breasts. He captures her nipple in his mouth as the she kicks the panties off and he suckles on the hardened nub through the material.

Leah's fingers bury themselves into Jacob's hair, holding onto him and the pleasure he's giving her, as Jacob's hand travels back up her leg. He raises her leg so that it's resting on his hip only leaving the heated air in between their hot, wanton and moist sex. Jacob's hands move to Leah's back as he releases the nub from his mouth. He's never done this before, remove a girl's bra, and he finds himself torn between concentrating on the bra or working on the hardened nipple that is craving his attention. The bra wins out as Jacob desires to have Leah completely naked before him over everything else. He works and fumbles with the bra hook trying to unhook the damn thing.

"Let me," Leah whispers as she places a light kiss on Jacob's lips before sitting up. Jacob watches intrigued as Leah reaches around behind her and expertly unhooks her bra. His heart begins to race as the straps slacken and Leah heaves out a low breathe as if in a painful relief. He swallows hard, hand resting on her hip as Leah's hands slowly removes the bra and in a matter of seconds, that feel like an eternity, she's naked before him.

Her breasts are full, round and look perfect; her nipples stick out like brown erasers and as childish as it sounds he feels compelled to press his finger into them just to see them pop back out again. Leah did tell him to follow his instincts and he complies with the urge. He gives a weak half smile when he realizes that Leah's nipple is too hard to just push back in and he softly apologizes as she hisses at the pressure. He leans forward and gently kisses each nipple before moving back up to Leah's face.

The two look at each other lovingly, smiles spread on both their faces; both savoring the truth that they are finally together. Deep down inside both know that this is wrong, that they are playing with fire as the High Council will throw a fit when they find out that the Alpha Female has allowed herself to be claimed by someone not of their approval. It would spell trouble for Billy as the Alpha and father but in this moment neither can find it in them to care.

They return back to their kissing and exploration feeling the other's body and learning what areas to touch, what they like and dislike, what sets taut muscles a flutter and causes a groan of pleasure to escape.

Jacob finds a sensitive area on the side of Leah's neck, behind her ear that when sucked on causes her to moan and shiver. Leah finds a small bundle of nerves at the nape of Jacob's hairline that when pulled causes him to buck his hips hard. It goes on and on as they learn about not only each other but themselves as well.

Pulling back Jacob smiles at Leah before his eyes trail down to her sex; it's hot, wet and smells so sweet. Gripping her hips tightly he raises her hips up and begins stroking his cock up and down her wet lips. He watches amazed as his cock runs in between Leah's swollen lips and his head bumps against her clit and swollen hood. He's never liked the color pink but it's becoming a new favorite color just looking at Leah's virgin opening. He groans as his balls begin to feel heavy as Leah's juices begin to cover them. He wants to slide inside of her, thrust deep within her, bury himself and fill her up with everything that he has but he knows there will be time for the hard loving later; right now he wants to enjoy it, he wants to see her cum first.

Leah moans as Jacob's swollen head pushes into her clit over and over again. It's a slow and delicious torture that has her stomach clenching, toes curling and heart racing. Jacob's tight grip prevents her hips from moving against him the way she wants to, the way she needs to. Her fingers have clawed their way into Jacob's sheets as she holds onto them for dear life as the hot ball in her stomach gets heavier and heavier.

Jacob closes his eyes in an attempt to control himself; he's had plenty of practice waiting for this moment but now that he's faced with Leah's wet pussy against him, her voice moaning, mewing and gasping for him it's hard to not just bust a nut all over her.

"Ja-Jake," Leah moans out and his concentration slips, so caught up in the bliss of Leah saying his name. His grip loosens, Leah's hips buck just as Jacob is thrusting his hips forward. They both freeze, breathes caught in their throats as the head of Jacob's cock slides into her. Jacob feels his balls tighten as Leah cries out softly at the sudden intrusion. He grips her hips again and holds her in place as her sudden movement caused more of him to slide inside of her. Leah's face is scrunched up in pain, her body shivering as it tries to adjust to this foreign object.

"Shit," Jacob breathes out, his breathing quickens and he marvels at the heat surrounding the head. Leah is so tight and wet making his body want to explore more of her channel. Taking in a deep breathe he slides slowly further in, a hiss escaping from both of their lips before he slides back out. He watches Leah's face closely as he slides back in a little bit and holds still waiting for her to adjust to his size. He'll hurt her, that's inevitable, but he wants to make it as painless as possible. Leah relaxes and nods her head encouraging Jacob to continue on as she grips his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Billy comes walking out of the woods with Joshua beside him; the two had split the wolves up to try and corner Bella Swan's visitor but the sly leech had managed to slip by them – again. It was frustrating to say the least that somehow he seemed able to anticipate their every move – it was if he could hear their conversations or see the future. Vampires with special abilities weren't unheard of but if this leech did have a hidden talent then it was all the more critical that they put him down. Harry was now dishing out responsibilities to the rest of the pack about how to handle Bella Swan who seemed highly upset that her leech wasn't at home when she arrived last night.<p>

"I think we should let Leah and her clique handle this speedy leech." Joshua states as he rolls his head around working out a tight knot. Billy only throws Joshua a side glance before sighing and nodding his head.

Billy had hoped that having Leah around more would be the trigger needed to bring his son's wolf out. Last night he was pretty damn close and even had the shifter fever as his eyes were a midnight black. But Leah was without a doubt the fastest wolf amongst all the tribes and she had built a smaller pack with a combination of different strengths, knowledge and skill that made them an efficient killing machine; word about the trip down south spoke volumes to her abilities as a leader. He sighs knowing that he'll have to cut his son's reunion with Leah short.

"Uh-oh," Joshua states with a hint of a smile in his voice. Looking up Billy frowns when he sees his two daughters each swapping spit with their mates. Embry and Rebecca were sitting together on the porch swing while Paul and Rachel were sitting on the steps. He growls loudly startling the kissing teens apart and can't help but feel a sense of pride as the two males put as much distance in between them and the girls as possible.

"Billy," Paul and Embry both greet as they stand perfectly still and eyes focused on the ground.

"Aren't you two supposed to be somewhere," Billy begins but trails off in the end earning everyone's attention.

"Uh…no, no sir," Embry states and exchanging a quick glance with Rebecca who shrugs her shoulders.

"Where's Leah?" Billy asks focusing a cold hard look on his daughters.

"Inside with Jacob," Rebecca answers softly as she points at the door. Billy's brow furrows as his glare shifts to the back door and his body tenses.

"You _left_ them alone in the house, in _his_ room?" Billy growls out angrily and without waiting for an answer back he runs into the house. A part of him knew it was a _stupid_ idea to leave two horny teenagers alone in a room together but he had hoped that his daughters would stay inside the house. With others around Leah would be least likely to mate with Jacob as their kind had a tendency to be very possessive about their mates and their first time together.

He probably should've put an alpha command on Leah to keep her in check but that alpha command would mean jack shit if Jacob was able to control enough of the wolf inside her to convince her to submit to him.

* * *

><p>Jacob kisses Leah's lips as he slides down and meets her barrier. He looks down and groans seeing how he's still not even halfway inside of her.<p>

"You ready?" Jacob asks his voice deep and husky. Leah nods her head as she wraps her arms around Jacob's neck and her fingers already locking onto the small patch of hair that will have him bucking into her uncontrollably, well at least not within his own control.

Jacob smiles at her as he leans down and kisses her neck, he can feel her pulse racing underneath his lips as his instincts tell him that this is where he is to bite her, that when he leaves his mark on her here, that it will be a sign to all others that she has already submitted to another male. His teeth graze the spot where he'll mark her and he growls as Leah's back arches. He pulls all the way back out of Leah as his lips lock onto her and begins sucking at the piece of sensitive flesh.

After that moment everything becomes a haze for Jacob Black as he is pushed back and his wolf finally comes forward.

* * *

><p>AN: I meant to get this update out early this morning but my laptop locked up on me and I had to get going to work. So today was the day of stupid people. I know we've all had those teachers who told us there were no stupid questions but they were sadly mistaken or sparing us the harsh reality of her own stupidity. But when you are given the answer to come back and ask the same question that is given in the email just sent is STUPID!

So we're having a training class coming up in an application that has been up and running for about two years now and they want everyone to learn how to use it so there's no more excuses. Most people, yours truly, had forgotten their password but it can easily be reset by – AH! *gasps and places hand over heart* Imagine THAT! A _button_ that says 'Password Reset' and yet people question and doubt what it could actually mean. I'm not kidding because I had a twenty minute argument with a supervisor that the password reset _did_ work and only reset the password for _this_ application.

But then it asks for your standard application username which is the same as the software we use for data entry and customer maintenance. And _yet_ some people don't know what that is and _yet_ they use it every day to get their work done. I should know because I check how much work their doing. But even then someone doesn't get it and by 9am I'm a more than a little frustrated because someone else wanted to challenge me on an issue that is brand new to them but is only occurring because of the data cleanse we're doing. So I ask my supervisor to go handle the stupidity.

So she comes back twenty minutes later which is unheard of because the password reset only takes two minutes – and that's waiting on the email. But she comes back and had to walk the person through the entire five step process and when told to use the standard software username _she_, God help our gender, looks under keyboard. BECAUSE SUDDENLY YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE USERNAME YOU USE DAIILY! And what made it even worse was that _there was nothing under there!_ So WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU LOOKING FOR, LADY? Is the answer to life, love and the pursuit of happiness under there? Or was this just a way to piss me off? Because if it's the latter one – YOU SUCCEEDED!

So…that' it. It's been so hot that I've lost my appetite between the car and home or more like the car and air conditioning so I'm going to call it a night. But you all know what to do. Make my day and let's all hope for the sake of 'pimp hand' that it will _not_ be used at work because I need the job to pay for tuition…unless I can find me a sugar daddy. Preferably one who just wants to buy me stuff and only wants to talk and converse and not…yea…other things. XD

But tomorrow is Wednesday which is OVER THE HUMP DAY! \(^o^)/ W00T! And I became the mayor of my local park AND my fave restaurant in less than 24hrs. And once I get the iPhone4 I can download 4sqWars and become and start amassing my army.


	16. Unleashed

Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Billy slams the door open to find his son and Leah locked together in a tight embrace. Leah softly moaning and her eyes closed. Had Billy been a normal father he'd probably would've closed the door and allowed his son to continue on his path to becoming a man. He'd probably even sit in the living room to watch some TV, turn the volume up really loud to drown out the cries and swell up with a sense of pride, sitting back and praying that his son had enough common sense to use a condom. But he's not a normal father and they were not normal teens. With a growl he reaches down and yanks Jacob away from Leah and throws him to the other side of the room.<p>

Leah gasps and sits up in an attempt to cover herself and Billy's eyes narrow because he knows it's not out of modesty but because she knows she's been caught. Although in all fairness Jacob is just as guilty.

"Did he mark you?" Billy demands as Leah quickly shakes her head.

An angry, vicious and feral growl erupts in the tiny room with rage and vehemence in the tone causes Billy to shiver involuntarily. Looking over he sees Jacob, or rather the body of Jacob Black glaring darkly at him, his pupils are dilated and filled with rage and anger, his teeth are clenched and bared in an act of warning and the muscles in his body are all tight, tense and ready to spring.

"Shit," Billy growls out as he grabs Leah by the wrist and yanks her up out of the bed.

Billy recognizes the look of a male wolf that has been interrupted in the act of claiming his mate. These aren't the eyes of his son but of the wolf inside of him and it's about to explode at any moment. A situation such as this usually calls for a certain protocol that involves one of the males backing down and leaving before the hostility growls. But as an Alpha, Billy doesn't have that luxury or the stomach to back down from a challenge even when it's coming from his son.

The wolf snarls inside of Jacob's body seeing another man touching his mate. His eyes narrow as the challenger snatches his Leah up and pulls her out of his bed. This body is much too small and restricting for him, there's a need to unleash the full potential of the body that he is now in control of. He wants the bones to grow, expand, break and realign themselves. The hairs to become coarse, thick and heavy to cover his bulging muscles and protect any soft spots with the fur. His hands won't do when he chooses to rip into the challenger's flesh and tear the sinew from his muscles.

"Jake, think about this for a second." The challenger snaps and the wolf can hear the power and authority in the statement. Of course, his challenger would be another alpha as only an alpha has the right to try and lay claim on the alpha female – but she belongs to _him_.

"Goddamnit, Leah," Billy growls out in frustration and runs a hand through his hair. It has becomes apparent that Jacob is refusing to listen to him.

That is all it takes to set Jacob off, seeing another male be harsh with his female, the female he loves and has vowed to protect and look after for as long as his heart beats and the gods have deemed it his time to walk on the earth. The wolf takes over fully allowing Jacob's body to explode into a massive red wolf. Leah and Billy both look in amazement and surprise at how quickly Jacob's body phases but Billy quickly regains his focus as he knows now is _not_ the time to be prideful.

Tucking Leah under his arm he quickly turns and runs out the room as Jacob lunges towards him. The tiny home echoes with the sound of wood groaning, jaws snapping and sharp claws tearing into the hardwood floor. Jacob struggles to fit his broad shoulders through the small door. The delay doesn't last long as Jacob steps back and manages to break through and continues his pursuit after Billy and Leah.

"You got him _too_ wound up." Billy states as he bursts outside into the backyard.

He is greeted with surprised and confused looks from Joshua, the twins, Paul and Embry as he quickly lets Leah go, she lands on her hands and feet, as he turns around in preparation to face off against his son. The unasked questions receive their answers as a huge red wolf breaks through the screen door and lands on the grass, the fur on his hackles are raised, his ears are laid flat against his massive skull and his chest is puffed up.

"Holy shit he did it." Paul breathes out as he grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her close to him.

"Stay back!" Billy orders as Jacob stands looking around at all the other wolves in the vicinity. He registers the three other males nearby, two seeming already attached to the two females they are hugging and the other adult male that looked to make a move towards _his_ female. The combination of Billy's command and Jacob's snarl causes Joshua to stop his approach towards Leah. He had only wanted to get the girl out of the way but it would seem that she was the cause of the problem.

Billy jumps back and phases at the same time as Leah, his shorts ripping and fluttering to the ground. Billy groans as he's bombarded with tons of questions from the wolves that are already phased, each trying to figure out who the newcomer is and most importantly _why_ he's so pissed. Harry is already heading towards Billy as he recognized his longtime friend running away from the huge wolf with his naked daughter tucked underneath his arm. Harry growls angrily as he is forced to share in images of his daughter's ass as Billy was forced to retreat.

"_Calm down, Harry."_ Billy says pushing aside all the other conversations to speak to his best friend.

"_Calm down? Calm down? Fuck you William."_ Harry growls as he pushes himself harder. _"I trusted you with my baby girl and what happens? You practically hand her over to _your_ son on a fucking platter."_

"_I didn't think,"_ Billy breaks in.

"_Damn right you didn't think. Alpha or no Alpha, I swear if I find out that he's marked her or did – did,"_ Billy's brow furrows as Harry begins to get flustered trying to think of a way to discuss his 'little princess's' virginity. _"She damn well better still be a virgin."_ Harry growls and pushes away from Billy.

Jacob feels himself calm down as Leah phases before him, her light gray fur blowing in the light breeze and her soft whimpers reaching him. He eyes the red male as she inches closer towards him and feels his heart skip a beat when her muzzle nudges into the thick fur on his neck.

"_Jake,"_ Leah calls softly and just like that the wolf has been pushed back and Jacob comes forward.

"_Lee?"_ He asks as he looks around confused trying to figure why the hell they are outside and not inside.

Suddenly Jacob is hit with images of Leah lying beneath him, her lids heavy with lust, her back arched, breasts up as his eyes trail down her stomach and to his cock that is buried –

"_JACOB!"_ Leah yells snapping Jacob out of his thoughts. He looks up at her surprised to see her in her wolf form, the fact that he can hear her and suddenly there's snickering, laughing and hints of heavy panting. He growls low trying to understand this collection of emotions and thoughts that are not his own when the idea hits him.

"_Congratulations, Jake, you phased."_ Billy says with a huge wolfish grin on his face. Jacob's eyes widen as his butt begins to tingle.

"_Dude that would be your tail wagging."_ Jared states chuckling as Jacob turns around to see his tail wagging back and forth. A wolfish smile breaks out across Jacob's face, all of his canines showing and his tongue lulling out.

"_I did it, I actually did it."_ Jacob declares as he jumps a little and his front legs spread out as he lowers his head to be at Leah's eye level. Before he can say another word to Leah he finds himself caught up in a tight hug as his sisters wrap their arms around his neck.

"Oh! Jacob we're so proud of you." Rebecca cheers squeezing Jacob's neck as tight as she can.

"Not that we weren't ever but I mean you were really starting to piss me off." Rachel adds pulling back from her hug to look up at her brother. Jacob is _huge_ in comparison to Paul, his height easily being over 6-ft at the shoulder and the twins can each feel the defined muscles hidden underneath the fur. Rachel steps back to get a good look at her brother and smiles noticing that Jacob may actually be big as Lance, if not bigger.

Jacob rolls his eyes at Rachel's comment but he can feel the sense of pride, surprise and excitement that is being expressed by all of his pack brothers. His chest puffs out in pride at the thought that they are all finally his 'brothers'.

"_Welcome to the fold, Jake."_ Quil says as he phases in and takes off running towards the Black home. _"Leah must be excited."_

At the mention of Leah's name Jacob turns and begins looking around for her. A whimper escapes his throat as he is unable to locate her. Based upon instinct he walks to the last place he recalls seeing her and puts his nose close to the ground picking up her scent immediately.

"_Jake,"_ Billy growls a warning. Jacob looks up at his father and he realizes what the growl was meant to do. His body feels hot and his groin aches thinking about Leah and her sweet scent. _"We've got to go."_ Jacob lets a low growl slip as he looks up to see Leah come walking out the back door straightening out a red dress.

Jacob ignores his father as he trots up to Leah and nudges her roughly. She smiles at him and combs her fingers through his fur. She raises an eyebrow as Jacob brushes past and nods his head to get her to follow him. She frowns and looks back to see Billy groaning before Joshua phases and disappears into the forest. The two walk around to the side of the house away from the prying eyes of the others.

"I'm really proud of you Jake." Leah says wrapping her arms around Jacob and hugging him. She chuckles lightly as she feels one of his legs wraps around her awkwardly, the pad of his paw resting against her calf. "Looks like you're done with tribal school too. But don't think that camp is going to be a cake walk." Leah begins giving a mini-speech of what she received when she first arrived. "They're going to expect you to work and work hard. Try not to throw too much of your weight around and don't let your mind slip or wander." She adds as Jacob's warm, wet and rough tongue lightly licks her shoulder.

She hugs him tighter and fights back a bout of tears because things are finally looking up for her. However, Jacob has phased only three months shy of her seventeenth birthday meaning that he'll not have much time to prepare and learn everything he needs to know to compete. Thinking of the competition has her mind going back to last night with Lance, his words of ravishing her, being rough and making her pay for the knee to the balls. She hears Jacob whimper and she suddenly becomes aware that she's crying – Leah hasn't cried since she first found out that she wouldn't get to see Jacob that first Christmas she phased.

But she's crying because she's happy that Jacob is nothing like Lance and even though they didn't get too far in their moment together there was definitely a spark between the two. Jacob was patient with her, gentle, loving and attentive. She remembers the light kisses he gave her while she was trying to relax and adjust to the part of him that was filling her. Her heart races and she prays that Jacob will win because she's not sure what she'll do if she has to be given to someone else.

"_You need to calm down, Jake."_ Sam states as Jacob sits trying to figure out what's wrong with Leah. There are so many voices speaking, throwing out their thoughts, suspicions and reasons for Leah being upset.

Leah wipes away her tears on Jacob's fur and pulls back as she feels his paw lower to the ground and he steps away from her. She smiles at him warmly and leans back up against the house figuring that Billy has called him and it is now time for him to walk away from her. Leah's eyes widen as Jacob takes in a deep breath and phases back to his human form.

"Man that was easy." Jacob says with a big smile on his face. "What's the matter babe?" Jacob asks as he notices Leah's brow furrow, a frown form on her lips and her eyes darken. She looks pissed off about something and he can't help but think how sexy she looks regardless of when she's crying, angry or happy. There was just something in each look that made him want to hug and kiss her.

"How'd you do that?" Leah demands as she places her hands on her hips.

"Do what?"

"Phase back so quickly." Leah snaps as the alpha female in her is a bit annoyed that there's someone else a hundred times better than her. In love or not it's still a frustrating thought.

"Oh! Well the guys said to think of something that would calm me down, relax me." Jacob says his eyes widening for a moment before they soften and he smirks. "So I just thought of you…and me, like we were not too long ago." Jacob whispers as he wraps his arms around Leah's waist, pulling her close and kissing her lips softly.

"Oh…okay." Leah moans out as she returns Jacob's kisses.

"I miss you already." Jacob says as he moves down and places light kisses on Leah's neck. He groans as his hands move down to Leah's ass and he can feel the soft fabric of Leah's clothing rubbing against his aching erection.

"I miss you too." Leah sighs out as she kisses Jacob's shoulder. His scent is stronger now, there's a masculine musk about him that has her wolf growling in excitement. "But it won't be for too long. My birthday will be in the spring and that is when the competition will be held." Jacob pulls back and looks down at Leah to see a small pout on her lips.

"Don't worry, Leah," Jacob states as his face hardens. "We'll be together, I promise." Jacob says as he kisses her lips again. Jacob knows that he should be returning to his father soon so that he can go report at the camp but it's really hard to walk away from Leah. Jacob moans as Leah's tongue slides into his mouth and caresses his tongue and her fingers dance up and down his abs.

There is yelling around towards the back of the house and Jacob growls in frustration as Leah breaks their kiss at her father's voice. Harry is pissed as there is growling mixed in with his yelling and some grunts possibly as he's being held back physically or is fighting an alpha command to leave the two of them alone.

"You should get going." Leah says sweetly as she cups Jacob's face and places a light kiss on his lips. He whines as Leah giggles and her hands rest on his hips to stop him from grinding against her. "Seriously, Jake, you need to go. Besides if we stay over here any longer Daddy's going to try and kill you."

Jacob's hands slip underneath Leah's dress as he finds himself still fighting between following the rules vs. following his instincts. His instincts are telling him to take Leah back to his room, lock all the doors and windows and finish off where they left off. She gasps his name as his fingers slip inside of her panties and his fingers pass over her lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jacob asks as he begins rubbing Leah's clit, the small nub is hot and wet against his skin. His cock hardens as Leah's lips part and her body falls forward, her hands clinging to his biceps tightly. "You don't want me to leave now, do you, Lee?" Jacob asks loving the affect he is having over her, the way her back is arching as a finger slowly slips inside of her. He reminds himself not to go too far in. Another angry yell from Harry makes Jacob pull his hand away from Leah's wet sex and he can feel an alpha command coming.

He's waited this long to have Leah and he knows that he owns her heart and spirit. He can wait to own her body and he doesn't want to rush this moment. He kisses Leah's forehead as she slowly gains control over her body and breathes out a heavy, shaky sigh.

"I love you, Leah." Jacob says kissing Leah's forehead again.

"I love you too, Jacob." There is a feeling of warmth and contentment that spreads between the two of them. During their tender moments the words may have been whispered but it is the first time that they've said it to the other loud and clear. Jacob feels his chest swell with a sense of accomplishment as he finally did what he had set out to do last night.

"Can you do something for me?" Jacob asks as his eyes darken and a mischievous smile spreads across his lips. Leah looks up at him with wide, bright eyes and even though there's some apprehension in them she quickly says 'yes'. Jacob's heart begins to race as he thinks about his going away present.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright and here goes the next chapter. WOOHOO! \(^o^)/ He did it! Jacob phased! I wanted to proof this chapter before work and now I'm running behind so no silly A/N about what's happened yesterday and believe me I do have something to share but it will have to wait until next time.

Review = love, hugs & more stories/updates.


	17. No Restraint

No Restraint

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Warning: Lemony zest. If mature situations make you uncomfortable then skip this chapter and join us next time. Pfft, I've only lured you in more, didn't I? Mwah hahahah hahahaha.**

* * *

><p>Jacob lets out a heavy huff of air as he falls back onto the stiff mattress. He stares at the white wall of the ceiling where there's only a ceiling fan with a light installed. His brow furrows as he sits up to take in his new surroundings. This room is much larger than his old room back home but the walls are a simple cream color, there's a desk with a chair, dresser with a mirror, a hamper and a lowered level to possibly act as a living room for when the guys want to hang out.<p>

Billy had escorted Jacob to the camp where he was immediately bombarded with tons of questions and congratulations from every male wolf in La Push. Billy and Leah, both, had warned Jacob that he would find it hard to keep his temper in check especially with over eager wolves around. The Alpha in him will want order, things to be quiet and as minimal physical contact as possible. He'll require there to be obedient and subservient wolves that will keep their distance and will show their submissive attitude before being allowed to touch the Alpha.

The greeting Jacob received was far from subservient and it aggravated the wolf in him that no one was giving him his due respect. Although a deep growl had given everyone a need for pause it than allowed the heads to break up the 'welcome party' and introduce themselves to Jacob. The introductions weren't necessary as Jacob recognized everyone as they had all, at one point or another, been over his house to discuss 'pack' matters.

Jacob was given the basic introduction and his new schedule that he is expected to follow even though it wasn't said but there was an implication of 'or else' during the speech.

Jacob's eyes narrow as he thinks about the tone that was used.

_No wonder Leah doesn't like the Heads._

Billy told him to not take too many things to heart. The Heads were given a big responsibility to train the cubs and prepare them to join the main pack. They have to be tough, unwavering and no-nonsense.

Irritation seemed to grow when Jacob realized that he would be taking most of his training with the actual 'kids' on campus. Even though phasing back to human came easily to him, he's still expected to attend at least one-week of the introduction 'Shape Shifting' class. He was going to look like Baby Huey in the class with kids that were barely 5'6" while he was already 6'2" and quickly growing.

It is confusing being treated like a n00b when you _know_ you are one but don't _feel_ like it.

The scowl that has been on Jacob's face since arriving in his room melts away as he falls back on the bed and reaches into his pocket. The one thing that kept him from phasing and mauling every wolf in the place was his 'going away' gift from Leah.

* * *

><p>"<em>You want what?" Leah asks as her eyes narrow for a second and her head tilts to the side.<em>

"_I want your panties." Jacob states with a smirk still on his lips. This morning has been the second time that Jacob has been physically close enough to Leah to have her scent on him. The other time he lost it because of Bella and the rain. Jacob doesn't even allow the thought of Bella to sit too long as it is immediately shoved back by his desire to have Leah's scent with him. He loves the smell of her arousal and can taste it on his tongue, he wants to taste it on his tongue but time is against him._

"_Why?" Leah asks obviously confused by the request. Jacob can see that she doesn't quite understand although she does seem to be excited by the prospect of giving him something so personal and intimate._

"_I want your scent with me when I leave." Jacob answers truthfully as he presses his body into Leah's. His dick is still hard and knows that when he pulls away from Leah that her dress will be stained from his pre-cum. "I love the way you smell, Lee." Jacob hums as he kisses her neck and works his way down. "You smell so good." He breathes out as he kisses the tops of her breasts. "Don't you want something of mine to keep with you? Something to remind you of us being together," He drops down to his knees and buries his nose into her stomach. "Remind you of my kisses," Leah moans as he raises her knee and places light kisses on her knee and thigh. "Of my touches," His hands run up her thighs. "I do." Jacob says as his hands slip up underneath Leah's dress._

"_Okay!" Leah gasps out as his fingers dance across her sex again. "Take them." Jacob chuckles as he slowly slides down Leah's panties. He holds them and looks up to see Leah looking back down at him with lust in her eyes._

* * *

><p>It hadn't been easy leaving Leah behind especially when he had a raging hard-on. At least Quil was willing to lend him a pair of pants to hide it…somewhat. Harry had yelled, cursed and threatened him with bodily harm if it turned out that Leah had any bite marks on her or didn't return home in the same condition as when she left. In other words she still had to be a virgin. Beta and Jr. Alpha almost came to blows when Harry ordered Leah home and Jacob had countered it with his own command to make her stay.<p>

Leah had already submitted to him and, as it turns out, Jr. Alpha outweighs the beta.

Jacob didn't really intend to start a fight or challenge Harry. He just wanted to spend what few moment he had left with Leah, _his_ Leah, even if it was spent packing his bag. Fortunately, Billy had conceded but made it clear that he and Harry both would be downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Jacob rolls his eyes as Harry fixes him with a pointed gaze before he follows Leah up the stairs to his room. The damage done to the house during the chase is evident as drywall is smashed, there are dents and holes. Even the carpet was torn up from his claws as he tried to find footing when turning to race down the stairs. Leah lets a whistle pass her lips as the pair stands looking at the smashed frame.<em>

"_You won't be closing your door anytime soon." Leah says with a chuckle as she enters his room. Jacob groans as he notices the state of his room, his dresser had been knocked over, a window broken, desk jammed into the wall and his rug shredded. "Let's just grab a few necessary items to last you." Leah says as she opens his closet and pulls out a duffle bag. The simple black duffle bag is a basic staple in any current and future shape shifter's closet to be packed in a hurry whether for missions or camp. Jacob begins to try and straighten up his room._

_The job doesn't take long as he's never had much furniture to begin with and lifting the bigger pieces is light. Sitting down on the bed he watches as Leah folds clothes to put in the bag and gives him advice about camp. He'll never admit it but he really wasn't paying any attention to the words coming out of her mouth, past those soft, beautiful and warm lips._

"_Jake," Leah moans softly as she feels Jacob stand behind her, his hands gripping her hips tightly, his quickly growing hard-on pressed into her rear, his lips kissing her shoulder and his heat surrounding her._

"_I need you, Lee." Jacob breathes out as he brushes her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck. He kisses her neck, moaning softly at the taste of her warm skin and his heart beats faster once he can feel her pulse._

"_I – I," Leah pants out as he begins thrusting his hips into her. His desire now fully aroused as his senses tune into Leah's heartbeat, her breathing, the slight increase in her body temperature and her seductive arousal. "I need to get your toothbrush." Leah blurts out as she pulls away from Jacob and darts down the hall towards the bathroom. Jacob's eyes darken as a mischievous smirk graces his lips as images of him and Leah in the shower hits him._

"_Is everything alright up there?" Billy yells from downstairs stopping Jacob in pursuit of his mate._

"_Yea, Leah's getting my toothbrush and…shit," Jacob mumbles the last part as he fights the urge to run downstairs and kick everyone out of the house. He doesn't want anyone else sharing in Leah's cries of pleasure as she cums for him._

"_Okay, which one is yours?" Leah asks as she walks in holding up two toothbrushes. There's a frown on her face as her lips are puckered and there's frustration in her eyes. He licks his lips, his hand grazing his hard-on as Leah begins to mutter on about recognizing the twins' toothbrushes but not his and Billy's._

_Jacob's hand wrap around each of Leah's before pulling the toothbrushes from her grip and placing them on the dresser. He knows that Leah is trying to do what she has been told to do in regards to a Jr. Alpha. They are the same rules that he gloated over when he was sixteen and rumors were flying about an agitated Lance._

_Don't' kiss, don't touch and no marking._

_Those are the main rules but it basically spells out Leah is to stay in control and not let things get too out of hand. Well it was already too late for that._

"_I'll grab it in a minute." Jacob whispers as he sits down on his bed, his legs opening wide and pulling Leah to stand in between them. "But first," Jacob says raising Leah's dress. "I've got a serious problem we need to address." Jacob says gruffly as his eyes drift to Leah's sex._

"_Jacob we can't," Leah whimpers softly as Jacob parts her legs. She knows this isn't right but can't find it in her to put up much more of a struggle._

_She gasps softly as she feels Jacob's lips surround her clit and he sucks on it gently. Her hand latch onto his shoulders to keep her up as Jacob frees her and slips down to his knees. Their breathing is faint but shallow as Jacob's tongue runs up and down her lips. She bites her bottom lip to keep in her moan as Jacob's hands grip her ass tightly and his tongue swirls around within her._

_The two have long since finished their awkward exploration and cautious testing. Now they both know what the other likes. Leah shivers as she feels Jacob's slide out, flatten against her lips and licks up to her clit. It's a slow and delicious torture that has her hands fisting Jacob's hair as she struggles to remain standing. She hisses as Jacob teases her with tongue, her nails biting into his flesh as fights to keep a cry from falling out._

"_I need you, Lee," Jacob breathes out as he pulls back from Leah. He licks his lips moaning softly at the taste of her. Standing up he captures Leah's lips, his tongue forcing her lips apart and meeting hers. Both moan at the taste of their tongues and Leah's sex mixing increasing their need for one another._

"_I need you too, Jake." Leah pants out as she quickly unfastens Jacob's shorts and he pulls up her dress._

_Jacob sits down on his bed, shorts around his ankles as Leah straddles his lap, the heat of her sex hitting his aching erection. Their lips connect again as each sends a hand to their partner's aching sex. Leah gasps feeling Jacob's fingers press into her swollen hood and Jacob growls feeling Leah's warm hand grip his dick tightly. They can't dry hump one another as Leah is lacking her panties and neither want to explain why the front of Jacob's shorts are wet._

"_Leah!" Harry yells from the bottom of the stairs._

_Jacob latches himself onto Leah's nipple, his teeth nipping and tugging as Leah struggles to catch her breath and answer her father. He growls his approval as she manages to yell, 'be down in a minute,' before leaning down and sucking his earlobe into her mouth then quietly whispering how much she hates him._

_Her lips are warm and wet as he slides his finger in and out of her. He tries to keep in mind that he's not broken her barrier and that it will have to wait. Leah's grip and jerking movements on his cock has Jacob's muscles tense, his hips thrusting in her hand as his balls tighten. Leah's soft mewing and whispered desire wanting him to cum inside of her is too tempting but he fights it. _

_His thumb rubs her clit in fast circles, his fingers sitting inside of her feeling her walls quiver around him as she grinds against his hand. His hand fists her hair and brings her head down so that he can watch her face when she cums for him. The moment her eyes lock with his, her fingers slide up to pinch the head of his cock before gripping his balls and Jacob finds it impossible to hold back any longer. _

_He smashes his lips against Leah's as he cums into her hand; he can feel her walls clenching his fingers tightly, her pussy trying to suck them in deeper inside of her. They scream their release inside of each other's mouths, mentally hoping that the others cannot hear. Leah pulls away from the kiss to catch her breath as Jacob plants open-mouthed kisses along her neck letting his teeth lightly hold her flesh for a second before moving on. Her juices in his lap and his cum on her stomach, he feels so relaxed and chuckles lightly as Leah returns to herself and blushing hides her face._

* * *

><p>Jacob moans lightly as his hand begins to jerk him off faster trying to find that same powerful release Leah gave him earlier. He closes his eyes and bites his lip as his other hand slides down to his balls and begins massaging them. He misses her so much already and his mind wanders to Leah lying in her own bed, her fingers pleasuring her, imaging that it's him, her back arching as her slender fingers slide deeper inside of her, her nipples dark and aching for his touch. But instead her hand reaches up and kneads her own breast before tugging on the nipple. He wants to watch Leah pleasure herself for him as he looks on eye-fucking her and just when she's about to cum and he can't stand not being buried inside her tight pussy anymore –<p>

"Hey Jake!" Jacob shoots up in his bed as his door opens. An angry growl erupts from his lips as all he sees is red and conscious thought escapes him.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so _this_ will be the final lemony zest for this story. Afterwards, I feel confident enough to knock the rating down to Teen. Also, this has officially proven how panty-dropping worthy Jacob Black is. However, Leah has much more restraint than I do because I mean Jacob Black could walk into my room now and say, 'Kei, your panties. Right now'. I don't think I could stand up quick enough to get them off. I'm pretty certain that I'd fall off my bed and about break my neck since I'm sitting on my bed. Hahaha and you all know I'm not alone in this.

And _who_ could control themselves and not give in to Jacob Black and his raging...hormones. *fans self* Sure we'd all feel embarrassed and ashamed of ourselves later but would 'regret' _ever_ cross any of our minds? I assure you not mine. And I'm not one to kiss and tell but...oh I would've kissed and been singing it across the world wide web because just telling my immediate circle of girlfriends and passing pedestrian would not be enough. And yes, yes I can clearly hear my mom saying in the background, 'I can't stand her'. Which I'd have to tell her most respectfully, "I don't give a damn because I just had SEX WITH JACOB BLACK!" And then I'd dawn my cat ears, tail and collar and run all over the house mewing my excitement.

So, on a more serious note, let me apologize to all my peoples in the Eastern Time zone because I meant to have this up literally _hours_ ago. But today was just one of those kind of days where it just seemed like work would never end, I just literally slumped back in my chair and watched time tick by and it sucks on a digital clock.

But the one upside about my day today was that I went to the vending machine after hitting up every candy dish on the first floor and cleaning them out of their mini-Snickers, Kit-Kats and Reese cups I saw that there is a *insert holy music and cherubs playing lyres, flutes and harps* a _Cinnabun_ in the vending machine. So I get super excited but feel a tad bit disappointed because I already made my selection for a bag of chips. My excitement is short-lived as I suddenly become aware of the…ugh, *rolls eyes* Apple Danish in front of it.

I mean who the _hell_ puts an Apple Danish in front of the Cinnabun? Who? It means that I'll have monitor the vending machine come Monday to make sure that when it's available that deliciously, cinna-tastic treat SHALL BE MINE!

But, I've never really been much of a patient person and so did what anyone else would do. Try to find a patsy that would buy the Apple Danish thus giving me the cinnabun that much quicker. So I hit up my old trusty buddy, ol' pal pod mate and ask him, 'You like Danish Apples, don't you?'

Co-worker: Yea, they're alright.

Me: Well…you know there's one in the vending machine.

Co-worker: Okay…you gonna buy me one?

Me: *looks at him with a mixture of disgust and outrage that he would even fathom the idea that I'd spend my hard earned change on a Danish Apple* Pfft, _no_.

Co-worker: *gives suspicious look* Oh…kay.

Me: Alright, look, I'll level with you. There's a Cinnabun behind it with _my_ name on it. What I need you to do is just go buy the Danish Apple so that _I_ can get the Cinnabun.

Co-worker: I don't have any money and I really don't want the Danish Apple.

And so I turned around in a huff because that's the mature way you handle such a situation. But I did turn around and apologize to Scott…which I don't think he heard cuz it was mumbled and said quickly with his ears plugged because he did give a shout out in the company's monthly newsletter. *sighs* Alright, alright I'll officially apologize to him come Monday.

But that cinnabun will be mine otherwise you all will hear of my disappointment and disgust.

So as always remember reviews = love.


	18. Reunions Pt 1

Reunions Pt. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Jacob sits glaring daggers at the three idiots before him.<p>

"Dude, we said we were sorry." Embry grumbles out as he watches a huge scar across his arm heal. Quil sits silently cursing under his breath waiting for his swollen eye to go down and Seth whimpers as the skin on his back begins to tighten and heal.

"I need you to start knocking." Jacob growls out sitting on the one chair in the room. "Y'all can't just go barging into other people's room like that." He continues on sitting with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. His eyes are black and all three wolves know that there will be no mercy from the new Jr. Alpha Jacob Black.

"Well you need a 'tell' on the door to let others know when you're beatin' your meat." Quil sighs as he rolls out his shoulders and one pops loudly.

"Yea, the Heads aren't going to take you attacking them lightly." Seth throws out but quickly looks away as Jacob narrows his eyes at him.

Jacob hates to admit it but Seth was right as one of the Heads had already pulled him aside after breaking up the one-sided fight. He had then lectured Jacob about needing to control his temper; to not start fights amongst his brothers and that if this behavior continued they'd have no choice but to deal with him, personally. Jacob's riled up explanation of them barging in on him didn't go over well as his mind immediately sent out a broadcast of Leah gasping and moaning to every phased wolf in the pack.

Quil, Embry and Seth all quiet down as Jacob rolls his neck, the bones and cartilage cracking as his eyes darken and his lips curl back into a snarl. They had all phased to better survive Jacob's sudden attack and knew perfectly well that he was thinking about Leah when they so rudely walked in on him and then while trying to explain to the Heads 'why they needed the ass kicking' another bout of Leah images were sent out.

"You'll learn how to control that Jake." Seth offers up with a big and hopeful smile. Jacob solemnly nods his head in agreement. Leah and Billy both had mentioned this to him and he can't help but think that maybe the panties weren't such a good idea as the simple thought of them had his heart pounding and blood rushing down south. In the meantime he'd make sure that no one thought about his Leah in any other way except that as a respected Alpha Female.

* * *

><p>Jacob rolls his eyes as Sam drones on about the rules of dealing with witches and wiccans. It's not that the information isn't…well, informative but Jacob has heard the same spiel over and over again. In fact, so much so that Jacob can say it for verbatim and does just that mouthing Sam's speech as he rolls his eyes, wags his fingers and frowns just like Sam.<p>

It had been a long month in camp but things had actually gotten along pretty smoothly. For some reason the males seemed quicker to accept Jacob as the alpha than the females did with Leah. There were a few trouble-makers and challengers but Jacob had made sure to put them down in his human form as there was less of a chance of witnesses and then afterwards he'd use the alpha command to make sure that they kept their 'ass-whooping' a secret.

The introductory cub classes were really easy as Jacob wowed everyone with his ability to phase back and forth so quickly. He did have trouble staying in control when provoked and then even calming down afterwards was even rougher as he couldn't lash out against the one that caused him to lose control in the first place; Paul being the only wolf that was able to get underneath his skin. Then, thanks to his photographic memory, learning the 'book stuff' was a breeze.

Now Jacob was now being sent out on his first patrol without a Head tagging along. He was excited to be going to Port Angeles as the forest was becoming dull and boring. This was new terrain to explore and if they finished early it meant that they could hang out a bit in the town. It wouldn't be as exciting since Leah wouldn't be meeting him there and –

"JACOB!" Sam calls loudly, his booming voice stopping Jacob's thoughts.

"Huh?" Jacob responds back, his eyes widening slightly and there's a look of innocence upon his face.

"Have you been listening?" Sam asks through clenched teeth. Jacob raises an eyebrow and looks around at those in the room: Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady – no Heads.

"And what if I wasn't?" Jacob asks tilting his head to the side. Somehow Sam had worked his way up to being a wolf with power within the camp. Chances being that when he is older, he'll more than likely will get assigned as a Head.

"Jacob, please," Sam sighs as his shoulders slump.

"Look, I've heard this speech before Sam." Jacob breathes out as he lets his head fall back and he looks up at the ceiling. "Port Angeles has a few wiccan-wanna-be's and some passing witches as its part of some 'super-secret-hidden-society' order or other that has been based here." He begins to grumble out. "All we are to do is monitor them and then report it so that they can be closely monitored. Blah, blah, blah. You haven't said anything that hasn't already been said once before already. I mean shit can we just go already?" Jacob asks as his hands shoot out to his sides before going limp.

There are a few chuckles and nods from the others sitting around agreeing with Jacob. Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and eyes clenched shut as he breathes out a sigh. He knew that when he was assigned Jacob and the cubs that it'd be a trying night. Cubs were always over eager to prove themselves and hard to rein in once they got the blood flowing. Jacob was older, more in control but as an alpha he was naturally arrogant, even more short-tempered and has a serious problem with authority.

"Let's just go and get this shit over with." Sam growls out as he gets up and walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Leah stands outside a window store front looking at the clothes being displayed on the mannequin. It had been a little over a month since she'd last seen Jacob and now it was harder to be apart from him. At night her body ached for his touch more than anything and as she looks up, catching the reflection of a couple walking by does the emotional ache kick in.<p>

"Leah, let's go!" Rachel yells drawing Leah's attention. Looking up the street she sees the twins waving her over. With a quick smile she jogs up towards them ready to enjoy her night off from patrolling.

* * *

><p>Patrolling in Port Angeles wasn't any different than it is in the woods. Sure the paths would switch from heavily forested to concrete and streetlights but instincts were the same. Keep a sniff out for any strange scents, ears perk for any strange sounds or chants and eyes to the sky in case their brothers of the aviary kind caught something.<p>

The only reason why cities and towns were highly requested by the wolves is because it meant some down time; catching a movie, eating in a restaurant, watching sports or having a beer – normalcy.

"_Are we done yet, boss?"_ Jacob asks as he finishes his circuit.

"_Jacob, don't even start,"_ Sam growls as he finishes up his and meets Jacob at their rendezvous point.

"_You're so sensitive."_ Jacob huffs as he rolls his eyes and checks in with the others. The others were all heading back. Seth was racing Collin to see who would win. Seth was fast and agile just as was expected of his bloodline so why Collin was even setting himself up for failure eludes Jacob.

"_I'm not setting myself up for failure. I just might surprise you."_ Collin responds back to Jacob's thoughts.

"_Yea, you're just full of surprises, kid."_ Paul throws back as he skids to a halt next to Sam.

"_Says the guy whose ass I kicked in combat practice a few days ago." _Collin shoots back proudly.

"_I win!"_ Seth cheers as he bounds into the clearing joining the rest of his brothers and cutting Paul's comeback short.

"_Bitch!"_ Collin growls out as laughter rings out.

"_Don't feel bad, Col,"_ Brady says running alongside him. _"Someday you won't be the bitch anymore. Who knows you may just find some girl that'll let,"_ Brady doesn't get to finish his comment, Collin lunging at him and the two begin wrestling and nipping at one another.

Jacob phases out as Sam runs off to break the fighting up. Truth was, despite their differences in personality, everyone present had something that Jacob admired or respected about them.

Sam was bossy but he always knew what needed to be done and most times weighed the cons of every decision. Paul was a hot-head and had a really big mouth but he had the fangs and power to back it all up. Jared was always cool, collected and didn't let too many things cloud his judgment. Quil was an excellent defender and loyal to the end. Embry was always paying attention to everything going on around him and while Sam saw the cons in a decision, it was Embry who saw the pros. Seth was fast, agile and a quick thinker and as a member of the beta line it meant that he'd eventually receive training from Harry on how best to support Jacob. Collin was stubborn but it aided in his indomitable spirit as he was never one to back down from a challenge and seemed to only get stronger and faster with each loss. Brady was an enforcer, a wolf of sheer size and strength. An enforcer is always a must have when dealing with any coven of vampires as he is the one wolf strong enough, second to the alpha, that has been known to stop a vampire dead in its tracks.

Everyone has something to contribute and Jacob hopes that it'll be enough to win Leah. As Sam marches back shoving a scratched up Collin and Brady, Jacob turns to look down at the small city below.

_Leah_.

* * *

><p>Leah and the twins walk out of the theater laughing and talking. Rachel imitating one of the characters from the movie – horribly. Sticking her hands in her pockets they walk down the street ignoring the cat calls from the men inside the bars and standing on the corners. As they are getting ready to cross the street do they catch the faint smell of a vampire. They all fall silent as their muscles tense and a low growl rumbles from all of their chests.<p>

Exchanging looks they all begin slowly moving in following the scent to the leech dumb enough to cross into their territory.

* * *

><p>Bella wraps her arms around Edward's holding him closer to her. His cold body doesn't have much effect on her since she's bundled up in a winter coat complete with hat, scarf, gloves and a few layers of clothes underneath. She was depressed and confused when the twins dropped her off back at home and she saw that Edward was gone. She had initially believed that maybe he had gone out to feed but her anxiety began to grow when he didn't return the next morning.<p>

She later contacted him and was surprised to hear him saying that he couldn't return to Forks – ever, to see her again. He was elusive about why but there was obviously something that had frightened him. Alice had been unable to enlighten her as she too seemed a bit confused about what Edward had seen. Whatever 'it' or the 'things' were she was unable to see them leaving the Cullens to believe that there were possibly werewolves around. Or some kind of creature that was void of cognitive capabilities and emotions.

Edward hearing of Bella's distress after Jacob's harsh words towards her had finally relented and agreed to meet her in Port Angeles. He had hoped that the scent of the creatures in Forks hadn't carried that far but now he was on high alert as the whole town seems to reek of wet dog tonight.

"Edward, just relax." Bella states as she looks up at Edward to notice his honey-colored eyes wide, alert and quickly taking in every movement seen and unseen. "Carlisle said that it was probably werewolves and there isn't a full moon tonight." Bella states knowingly.

Edward wishes her words were enough to reassure him and put him at ease but the truth is things aren't so cut and dry in his world. He has never met a werewolf or known a vampire that has; but what if the stories about werewolves were just that 'stories'? Ways to hide the real truth behind them just like the stories about vampires? Vampires didn't catch on fire in the sunlight nor did holy water have any effect on them any more than garlic did.

Suddenly the stench becomes stronger; it's somewhat sweeter than the smells he ran across during his last visit. Yet, the faint scent of wet dog is still there.

'It's him again.' The words ring out loudly in his head – a feminine voice. Edward looks around and frowns as he sees nothing but many faces walking around. It was a Friday night and many people were out enjoying the night, too many people to pinpoint who's thought that was and if they were referring to him.

'That girl is just all sorts of stupid.' Another female voice rings out. This voice sounds very similar to the first but there's a slight difference in the pitch.

Suddenly the talking stops and it is silent, the two voices have stopped as if they've stopped thinking altogether. He stands still as Bella questions him about what is wrong and what is it. He doesn't answer because he's not sure what to say to her or how to comfort her.

"Let's go this way, Bella." Edward says wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders and leading her the other way. As he looks around, his eyes are met with a pair of hazel eyes. He freezes as he looks to see a woman standing across the street looking at him. She observes him carefully for a moment before looking down at Bella. There's a cool and calculating look in her eyes but for some reason Edward finds himself unable to hear her thoughts. A shiver shoots down his spine as he notices her flanked by two other women – twins!

* * *

><p>AN: Well here goes the next chapter. Lemme tell you _first_ of all someone got my damn cinnabun. The bastard! *shakes fist* I can't believe I missed it. I mean _who the hell_ buys an Apple Danish and the cinnabun all within a couple of hours in the morning? I at least was waiting until 11am before I was going to move in for the kill.

But outside of that I've been in complete and utter pain all week. My trainer officially killed me because my arms were so sore that I couldn't straighten them. Literally, I had to keep my arms bent. You don't realize how much you move your arms until they hurt. I had to walk like that crazy person from _Seinfeld_ that didn't bend their arms.

And…I would've finished this sooner today but I've been sidetracked by _Bridezilla_. I mean what the _hell_? This one chick got her bouquet and everything for _free_ and is acting like she is paying for all of this stuff. When she said she didn't like the first bouquet then I'd tell her to go take her cheap ass elsewhere. I mean…I'll say, 'I _ain't_ the one'. I wouldn't take this bullshit from my best friend, my sister or anyone else. It's bad enough that I'm already mad at all people who are getting married again having bridal showers and bachelorette's party. I mean yo' parents gave you away _thirty_ years ago (and these are my mom's friends – not mine) but you didn't go back Ms. Johnson – you still lived at yo' house with your twenty-something year old daughter. And I promised myself I'd stop watching reality TV because it's not healthy that I want to fight more people than I want to hug. I mean I know there's someone for everyone but Jesus or Satan…I'm thinkin' Satan has had a hand in this because the good Lord certainly ain't in these girls.

But you all know what to do. After you've read just click that magic button and tell me what you think while I sit here and take a mental picture of these girls so when I roll by one day and see them I can get out, kick their ass real quick and tell them, 'That's for being a bitch to Ms. Lora!' And then get the hell outta there before the police come. LOL.


	19. Reunions Pt 2

Reunions Pt. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but sure wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The moment his eyes meets hers is when Leah is then able to see the fear that lies beneath the honey-coloring. She can smell his fear, see the panic building and if he still had a beating heart, she's certain that it would've stopped in this moment only to beat again but at an alarming rate. The muscles in her back and legs tighten as she smirks at him. His attention is now quickly darting between her and the twins as he begins to piece together what they are; rather what he <em>thinks<em> they are.

"Edward did you hear something?" Bella asks as she's tugging on his arm. This tidbit of information causes Leah's ears to prick.

"We have to go, Bella. Now!" The leech orders as he begins to usher Bella away with more urgency.

Leah exchanges glances with the twins as they both nod and the trio begin to follow them. There were speculations about what this leech was capable of and Bella has confirmed that he's able to hear them – their thoughts to be more precisely. He wasn't the first vampire to possess such a talent before and he more than likely won't be the last but the 'mind-readers' were one of the trickiest to deal with. The key to dealing with his kind was to leave everything to instinct but the problem was that in such a crowded town without the forest to hide them, they'd have to stay in control of the phasing aspect.

Bella doesn't understand what is going on but she can feel her heart pounding as Edward practically drags her down the street. None of this makes sense to her as vampires shouldn't fear anything; they were indestructible, right?

"Edward, please, tell me what's going on?" Bella pleads as he suddenly turns down an alley.

"I have to get you back to your truck and _you_ have to go straight home." Edward states through clenched teeth, his nose crinkled as the smell of wet dog becomes increasingly stronger.

"What? No, I'm – I'm not leaving you behind. What's the matter?" Bella continues as she shakes her head and vainly tries to free herself from Edward's tight grasp. "If you'd only tell me then maybe I can – I can help."

"You can't help me, Bella." Edward states as he shakes his head. "You can help me by going home. I'll feel a lot better knowing that you'll be safe."

"Is – is it the werewolves?" Bella asks as she suddenly trips and begins to stumble. Edward quickly stops and catches her before she can fall.

"I'd put her down if I were you." A rich voice echoes through the alley.

Edward turns around to see the woman from before, the one with the hazel eyes, as she stands a few feet away from him. He growls at her, pushing Bella behind him and backing her against the wall. The girl frowns at him and his display with her arms crossed.

"Le – Leah?" Bella calls out recognizing Leah's voice. Leaning over Bella's eyes widen to see Leah Clearwater standing in the alley.

"Bella," Leah greets with a nod of her head. "I think it's time you went on home back to Charlie." Leah states calmly never taking her eyes off of the vampire before her.

"Go home? Le – Leah, what are you talking about? I'm not going home." Bella says shaking her head as she grabs hold of Edward's arm.

"I swear you are a special kind of idiot." Rebecca grumbles out as she appears down at the other end of the alley with Rachel besides her. Edward lets out a low hiss as he suddenly realizes that he's trapped.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asks starting to feel anxious. She doesn't understand what is going on, why Edward's hissing and growling at the girls before them and why they girls would expect her to go home.

"We know what he is." Rachel states coldly. "He's a vampire, Bella, and you need to get away from him," Rachel continues on as Bella gasps in surprise. "Right now."

"No! No, I'm not leaving him. He won't hurt me." Bella explains as she struggles to get in front of Edward. The twins begin to laugh as Leah's eyes narrow at the leech before her.

"Won't hurt you?" Rebecca repeats laughing.

"And yet you 'claim' to know what he is?" Rachel asks incredulously.

"She is right, I won't hurt her." Edward states as he gives a quick side glance to the twins while trying to keep a closer eye on the girl named Leah before him. He's heard about Leah and the twins; the twins are sisters of Jacob Black and Leah, Leah Clearwater, is the girl he's in love with. Bella didn't mention the twins much but Leah was discussed a lot in the beginning when they first met. Bella was jealous of Leah because she had Jacob's heart when Bella had wanted it for her own. The most interesting part of the story Bella told was that these girls didn't live in the reservation with their families but off somewhere at a camp or other.

Edward's eyes widen as realization dawns on him that the Quileutes were the werewolves – no they were something more.

"You hunt my kind, don't you?" Edward asks as he looks towards Leah.

"And you hunt _all_ kinds." Leah calmly states back.

"That idiot Jacob." Rebecca grumbles as it becomes clear to all present that they all know a bit more about the other then the average person or even enemy should.

"Wait, what?" Bella asks looking up at Edward in fear as she slowly turns to look at Leah.

"These 'girls' are the creatures that I smelled back in Forks." Edward states, his eyes narrowing as Leah begins to roll her head around her shoulders.

"The dogs?" Bella asks confused. She shrinks back as the twins unleash a vicious growl at the insult thrown at them.

"Listen Bella it's best if you get away from him." Leah states as her body slowly begins to shake.

"No, you don't understand. Edward won't hurt me or any of you for that matter." Bella tries to explain feeling herself on the brink of tears. She doesn't understand how Edward could possibly be afraid of these three girls. Sure they were taller than her but they were nowhere near as tall as Edward and he's stronger and faster than them. "I love him."

"It's _you_ that don't understand." Leah snaps feeling her patience beginning to wear thin. "You're nothing more than a _pet_ to him. He doesn't love you and is only using you." Bella begins shaking her head as tears begin to fall. "When he grows tired of you, he'll drain your body and leave your corpse lying somewhere on the side of the road."

"No, you don't know what you're talking about!" Bella screams as she wipes away her tears.

"Oh, let's just get this over and done with." Rebecca growls as she quickly moves in.

Edward's eyes widen as one of the twins is quickly before him, he's amazed by their speed even in their human form. He snarls at her but is again surprised when the other twin kicks him in the head sending him flying towards Leah.

Bella screams out as Edward is knocked away from her and Rebecca snatches her by the wrist preventing her from running to Edward.

"This is for the 'savages' and 'dog' comment." Rebecca states with a smirk as she knocks Bella in the back of the head.

Edward's eyes widen as Leah quickly grabs him into a tight headlock. Her muscles clench around his neck and there is an audible cracking noise as she squeezes down. His hands rush to grab hold of Leah's arms but he finds them being held by the other twin. He can feel his neck cracking, his eyes widening from the pain and his body, instinctually, gasps for the unnecessary air.

"Help me hold him, Beck." Rachel snarls as Rebecca leans Bella against a wall. Rebecca turns and nods her head and begins heading over to help her sisters when suddenly Edward regains his footing. He swiftly knocks Rachel off of her feet and with the full usage of his hands he's able to grab hold of Leah's arms and begins fighting to pry them away.

"Shit." Leah snarls as she quickly turns her body and forces both her and Edward back into the wall. She hisses feeling her back press against the cold, hard and dead body of her prey.

"LEE, LOOK OUT!" Rachel yells as Leah looks down and notices Edward's fangs moving in towards her abdomen.

* * *

><p>Jacob walks down the street taking in the sights of everyone out and about in Port Angeles. It was date night and he was out walking around without a date, his Leah. Seth, Collin and Brady seemed to be greatly enjoying the attention they were getting from the females they walked by.<p>

"I wonder what Mira's doing right now?" Quil muses with a heavy sigh as everyone around him groans. They were all missing their girls but the last thing they wanted to do was get caught up in a pointless conversation of 'is she thinking of me?'

"Don't even start." Paul grumbles out.

"Yea, besides spring will be here soon and," Embry begins with a small smile but stops mid-sentence as he suddenly freezes.

"Yea, I know spring will be a big deal but – what's wrong with you?" Quil asks with a deep frown. He looks around to find Paul and Jacob both having stopped. All three men's attention focused on the movie theater across the street.

"Leah," Jacob breathes out as he quickly crosses the street followed by Paul and Embry.

With a shrug the others all follow as they also pick up on the girls' scents. They begin to follow them down the street as the scent is only getting stronger. The rule says that they shouldn't pursue their mates while off campus but it was a rule that was never, seriously, followed or enforced unless the alpha female was involved. Sam frowns and finds himself torn between his responsibility as the leader of this patrol or as a brother who would give anything to see his own mate.

The guys follow the scent on until suddenly they all immediately tense, their cropped hair bristling as they fight back a vicious growl. They can all easily pick up the scent of a vampire. What aggravates Jacob even more is that Bella's scent is mixed in with it as well.

"Looks like Bella's undead boyfriend is back in town." Paul states as his nose crinkles in disgust.

"That's disgusting." Collin growls as Brady begins to dry heave. "Imagine her probably kissing him – those cold, dead lips that are covered in blood." There's a collective shudder of disgust at the idea.

"Shouldn't she be worried about catching some kind of disease; like AIDS or something?" Jared asks as they all quickly continue down the street. Jacob doesn't answer as he feels himself begin to grow anxious to find out the status of both Leah and Bella. He never apologized to Bella for all those mean and nasty things he had said to her but making sure she comes back home with a beating heart is a pretty good start.

"We need to hurry guys," Seth speaks up as his eyes soften with worry. "I just heard Rachel yell a warning." Seth states as he begins to break out into a run.

"To who?" Jacob and Embry both demand. Seth swallows as he only pushes them to run faster.

"Shit, Leah." Jacob whispers as he suddenly feels his stomach churn.

* * *

><p>Leah jumps back just in time to see Edward rip a piece of her jacket away. She looks up in anger as he holds a piece of the material in between his teeth, his eyes darkening as he growls at her as a warning. Clenching her teeth tightly together Leah drops into a fighting stance; years ago it was decided that the warriors would learn how to fight in both spirit and human form. Hand-to-hand combat was a necessity in a world that was beginning to forget the old ways and the world of magic.<p>

All of the girls learned Tai-Kwon-Do, Karate and even a few of the older girls participated in mixed martial arts competitions. Leah and the twins were no exception but against a vampire there was only so much damage their bodies could take.

Edward reading Leah and the twins' thoughts acts quickly by rushing up towards Rachel, pulling back his arm he palm thrusts her into the chest sending her flying back into the wall. Rebecca and Leah both snarl at the assault on their sister and rush towards him. He turns and immediately snatches Rebecca up by her throat and slams her down into the pavement. She cries out in pain as there is a loud crack coming from her body before it is replaced with a hiss. Rolling over to her side, she curls up into a tight ball, her hands clenched into tight fists that are beating into the ground.

Leah raises her foot to kick Edward in the face but finds her attack blocked. She growls as Edward stands up and throws a punch at her face that she barely dodges as his cold, hard skin slices through her own leaving a bleeding scratch on her cheek. Pulling back Leah throws a punch of her own and feels her heart skip a beat as Edward hooks her arm in between the crook of his arm. Edward smirks at her darkly and before Leah has a chance to get free –

SNAP!

Jacob and Seth come to a full halt as they turn down into the alley where the stench of bleach is strongest. They both stand in horror as the bronze-haired male snaps Leah's arm and she cries out in pain.

Edward releases Leah's arm and grabs her by the throat, lifting her off her feet. He frowns as he notices Leah's eyes clenched shut and her blood pumping. None of the women smell very good and he knows that he's already wasted enough time dealing with them. If these three were in town there is no telling how many more were nearby. If their kind was anything like vampires with their attachment and desire to protect the females then he knows that he'll be in a whole lot of trouble if the males happen to find him – he only hopes that they will continue to protect Bella.

"Jacob wait!" Edward hears a masculine voice call out and his head whips over to the side. His eyes widen as he sees a huge man standing down the other end of the alley. His chest and shoulders heaving, teeth bared, fists clenched together, eyes black as midnight and body violently shaking.

Edward has always been fast but now in this moment, as he suddenly becomes aware of the other Natives in the vicinity, time seems to slow down. He watches in horror as the one, named Jacob, begins to quickly stalk closer towards him, his eyes shifting from Leah's face to his. Edward gently places Leah down on the ground and begins to raise his hand in some form of surrender. Both males know that surrender or forgiveness is far from either's mind.

Leah collapses on her knees, holding her arm close to her and fighting back tears as her body begins to heal the wound as quickly as possible. Jacob hears her soft whimper as she re-breaks her arm and tries to align it properly. The sound of the bone breaking and the cartilage tearing in his mate is all that the Alpha Male can bear as his body immediately explodes and is replaced with a snarling, enraged russet-colored wolf.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update. I know what you're thinking – Kei, you let Edward beat up on not just Leah but Rachel _and_ Rebecca too. I know, I know. But c'mon the guy is over a hundred years and has had those hundred years to perfect his fighting style. Leah and the girls got what…maybe five years individually. So chew on that for a while…and _now_ you can rant and rave at me for this heinous attack against our wolf girls.

Okay, just fair warning this weekend is going to be my sister's bachelorette party _and_ it's the Ohio State Fair so I probably won't be updating this weekend – maybe Sunday night, maybe. But afterwards I will just have a lot of work ahead of me in designing my sister's cards for the seating arrangements and the centerpieces because she wants flowers but no oasis or floral frog so I have to figure out how to submerge these flowers underwater while keeping them below the water and not look too bulky and cheap. I'm thinking since she bought some fishing anchors, 2-oz, to with a smaller and thinner one and just sticking them in the fake stems and letting them sink that way. But like I said I've got a couple of ideas that I'm going to have to try out and just hoping the sooner we get the 'test vase' the sooner I can get it worked out on what works best, ergo is quick, easy and painless for me and looks good. So wish me luck!

In the meantime send your luck and love in the forms of reviews. Oh! And if you haven't already done so and in need of a great story to read in the meantime go check out BlacknCallwaterfan's. I love them! I do need to update my profile to give her a shameless plug but yea I'm doing it now. I'm tellin' ya, some of y'all are missing out. Don't do it! You won't regret it and if you do…well then we need to have a serious PM chat to figure out what is wrong with you.

AND! Before I forget…again…someone asked me about my writing style namely it being in the present tense which really caught me off guard because I never noticed it before and I've seriously been thinking it over. I finally have the answer: I actually write the story as I see the images playing out in my head and as much I'd like to say that I have everything planned out and already know how the story will end – I'd be lying and if I'm lying, I'm frying…which I don't want to do. But I've tried to write something in the past tense…and it was killing me. So I'm just sharing with you all, or at least I _try_ to, the images and feelings that I see and experience in my head. Needless to say, I was a very easy child for my parents to raise as I entertained myself and sure Mom's favorite phrase is, 'I can't stand her' but that's only because I talk and say things that she finds hilarious but feels bad for laughing about.

So right now she's upset with me again because I made fun of one of her friends who has a mullet. How a black woman can be perfectly fine with a mullet, I don't know but she shares the name with another friend of my mom's so she's referred to as 'business in the front and party in the back' who also lives in fear of being found out by the government or some super-secret organization that must be out for her blood because her mail always comes to our house. And she begrudges people rides. Sure! She'll ride with you but the other way around…nuh huh…and you will hear about her displeasure in transporting you around. I mean if I don't wind up in a scene from _Transporter_ or _The Fast and the Furious_ then I don't wanna hear it – I'm only here cuz of my mom. Sheesh.


	20. Quick Decisions

Quick Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>All he saw was red. All his brain, heart, soul and wolf could comprehend was that the cursed creature before him had hurt <em>his<em> Leah. His heart is aching as Leah's soft whimpers reach his ears and his heart skips a beat as the monster slowly lowers her to the ground. His body is moving all of its own accord, inching him closer and closer to his heart and the reason behind the pain. His peripheral barely catches Leah's cautious movements as she gently touches her arm and then there's another –

SNAP!

The sound probably isn't as loud as the first initial break but the sound of the second booms all around Jacob. It reminds him that someone has dared to not only touch what was his but hurt her as well. His resolve goes right along with Leah's broken arm and his body explodes with fur sprouting, clothes shredding, bones reforming into something much bigger, stronger, faster, deadlier and more bloodthirsty for revenge then the man that was just moments ago standing in the alley.

With a loud growl Jacob lunges for the vampire and manages to grab a hold of the tail end of his jacket. His hackles rise as his paws reach out for the creature but come up with air. The jacket is torn in his mouth – the creature has run away but has not gotten away.

Jacob tears off down the alley hell-bent on revenge, the cries of his brothers falling on deaf ears as his nose, eyes and ears leads him after the prey.

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit," Sam growls out as he punches the wall in the alley. Things had gone from trying to the shit has just totally hit the fan. Jacob was running lose in Port Angeles, in his wolf form, chasing after a leech, by himself, who had somehow slipped past their patrolling, possibly putting hundreds of human lives in danger – ALL OF THIS while he was in charge.<p>

The High Council was going to hang his pelt up on the wall, he'd never become a Head, Billy would be disappointed and Harry? Sam pales thinking about Billy's beta and the father of the girl with the broken arm; Harry was going to skin him, piece by piece.

"We gotta catch up with him." Embry states as he grabs Sam's arm and shakes it violently. "Leah we really need you to get up." Embry continues as Quil and Jared run off to follow after Jacob.

"Give me like another minute." Leah snarls out as she struggles to wiggle her fingers.

"We haven't got a minute, Lee." Embry snarls.

"We gotta get Bella back to Charlie." Leah states as she stands up with the help of Seth and Rachel.

Everyone looks over to see a still unconscious Bella leaning against the wall in the alley. Her face obstructed by the curtain of dark brown hair.

"What happened to her?" Sam asks feeling his concern beginning to grow.

_If she's been bitten then there is definitely trouble ahead._

"She didn't want to listen to reason," Rebecca states speaking up and bends over backwards to crack her back. Embry frowns as he begins to rubs Rebecca's back earning a soft smile as a 'thank you'.

"So what, you knocked her out?" Paul asks checking on Rachel as she frowns and swats his hands away.

"Alright, Rach and Beck, take Bella home and make up some excuse. The rest of us will go catch up with Jake, finish off the leech and pray to GOD that no one has seen a giant red wolf running down the fucking street." Leah says as she's finally able to move all of her digits.

With a quick nod the wolves break up to complete their assigned tasks. Leah gives a warning growl as Embry and Paul both fall behind throwing longing and worried glances back at their mates. Taking a deep breath Leah is able to pick up on Jacob's scent and she can't help but frown slightly as she can smell his musk. It's heavy, seductive and even though she loves her happy, carefree and always smiling Jacob there's no denying that an angry and possessive Jacob smells even sexier. As they run down the streets there is a sense of relief as there are no screams or cries of surprise over seeing some random guy running faster than the average person while being chased after by a giant dog.

* * *

><p>While sitting casually reading a magazine and humming, a small dark-haired girl suddenly stops as her eyes take on a far off gaze. Those around her immediately turn their attention towards her. Her mate, a lean blonde stands beside her, his gaze watching her eyes closely waiting for her to come back to herself. There are four others surrounding them: a tall and muscular black haired man, a long-haired blonde, an older short-haired blonde male and an older caramel brown haired female. All six share a few common traits that make them stand out amongst a crowd, a rich topaz colored eyes and pale, marble like skin.<p>

"Edward's in trouble." The small dark-haired quickly states as she blinks and shakes her head.

"What kind of trouble, Alice?" The big male asks as his hands clench into tight fists.

"I don't know but if we don't hurry then I'll no longer be able to see Edward's future." Alice answers.

"What about Bella?" The blonde asks as her eyes narrow. There's a look of anger upon her face.

"Bella is fine," Alice answers as her brow furrows and she concentrates on the air before her. "She's back at home with Charlie."

"I _knew_ she was nothing but trouble." The blonde snarls as she turns and heads towards the door.

"Rosalie, please calm down." The caramel brown haired woman calls as the others all get up to follow after her.

* * *

><p>His surroundings have changed from brick building and paved streets to tall trees and dew covered grass. His desire for revenge on the cold leech that has dared to lay a hand on his mate has not changed.<p>

* * *

><p>The heavy paws of the giant wolf pounds loudly behind him, the vibrations from his weight reverberating all around him and even causing electricity to shoot up his spine. He thought such feelings were impossible for him now that his body was dead but time eventually makes fools of all men. The beast is unrelenting in its pursuit and the proof is in his torn clothes and missing arm.<p>

Edward had sensed the monster, Jacob, calming down as his thoughts reached out to two others named Quil and Jared. He had stopped, turned around and tried to reason with his pursuer but instead the russet wolf only picked up his speed and yanked off his right arm in the process.

The pain was excruciating and left Edward crying out as he placed a hand over the missing limb. His vampire body was already trying to call back his limb as his brain tried to register that his body was bleeding – old habits die hard or not at all. But he had since then turned and found himself unable to shake the wolf and felt his arm destroyed only a few moments ago.

* * *

><p>Leah and Seth breeze past a surprised Jared and Quil as they both rush to catch up with Jacob. It really wasn't such a feat considering how the two wolves had already stopped to burn the leech's cursed arm. Leah couldn't shake the feeling that there was more trouble coming as a vampire rarely ran alone and as no one reported the vampire scent within the last week it leaves her to believe that he got in by masking his scent. The leech was known to have left a very nice shiny silver Volvo outside of the Swans' the night of Jacob's birthday.<p>

"_Too bad it smelled like death."_ Paul comments as he thinks back on the car. The wolves wound up having it towed but were unable to find anything that led to an address. It would seem that he kept his registration and insurance information on him while the plates turned to an address that was outside of their territory and a fake. The High Council was still deciding if it was worth sending a team in to destroy the coven that had already lured one human in.

"_Can we not get caught up in cars?"_ Leah growls out before Brady can get into the details of dismantling the car as part of a project. She pushes through the others thoughts and views as she focuses in on Jacob's. She can see the vampire running before him, feel Jacob's concentration in completing the job and his relief that she is alright.

As Seth and Leah move in closer, the two siblings exchange glances and split off, each moving out and pushing themselves harder to try and get ahead of the leech and cage him in.

* * *

><p>In a clearing the rest of the Cullens stop running as they turn to look towards Alice for some kind of guidance. Looking around Alice notes details of the area and nods her head confirming that this is the place.<p>

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asks as she quickly scans the area. Her eyes are narrowed into thin slits and there is a darker hue to them.

"Rosalie, you must calm down." The older male says soothingly.

"Carlisle, I told you letting him fool around with that Swan girl was a bad idea. If he's not going to turn her then he should just leave her alone." Rosalie answers as she turns her head around to glare at him. "Jasper agrees."

"Well…I just think he shouldn't play with fire." Jasper answers in a southern drawl as he stands next to Alice keeping a close watch on her face.

"Well, Emmett and I both think it's perfectly fine." Alice says with a soft huff.

"That's because you're both idiots. And to think they say that blondes are the dumb ones." Rosalie grumbles to herself as Esme sharply scolds her.

"Something's coming." Emmett calls as the entire coven stiffens.

* * *

><p>It all happens so fast that Jacob has no time to give out a warning or even figure out a plan quick enough to react. He had been following behind the bronze-haired leech, Seth and Leah had both easily managed to get ahead of him – <em>he wasn't so fast with only one arm<em>. The Clearwaters were able to coordinate their movements perfectly without having to communicate with one another; it was almost as if the two had been working together for years instead of being separated. The others were catching up and would probably miss out on the kill but it was only one leech. The main thing that mattered to Jacob was the fact that he was running with Leah – his mate.

"_Don't get too far ahead of yourself."_ Paul says as Jacob growls lowly.

Before he can tell Paul 'to shut the fuck up' there is a flash of Seth's sandy brown coat on his left and a quick glimpse of Leah's beautiful silvery gray coat. The siblings are starting to move in with Seth taking point and Leah acting as back-up. Jacob chuckles as the leech stops and seems to become aware of his current situation and realizes that soon he'll die – again but it'll be more permanent this time. Seth pivots and lunges for the leech.

"Edward!" A voice calls out and there is a blur of yellow, white, and red followed up by a whimper.

Jacob is too far away when he registers a blonde female leech rushing upon Seth and pinning him to the forest floor. He struggles against her cold, freezing and hard hold.

"_Let me go!"_ He cries out of habit as he thrashes around on the floor and a whimper escapes his throat. Leah reacts quickly double backing to help Seth as Jacob lets out another ferocious growl, his eyes fixing on the male vampire that seems to have somehow led them into a trap. But then there is another blur but this one is bigger and before Jacob has time to register what it could be, there is a tall and bulky leech reaching out for Leah. Fortunately, she reacts quickly and manages to escape him before he has a chance to grab her like the blonde but when she lunges to attack him, he manages to knock her back.

Leah lets out a low growl as Jacob skids to a halt beside her. Unable to resist the urge he sniffs her quickly to make sure there's no scent of blood on her. He sighs in relief as her shoulder twitches under his touch and in frustration before he turns his attention at the new leeches that are defending the one they've been chasing after.

"_Do you think it's been a trap?"_ Sam asks as the others push themselves harder.

Jacob's fur bristles as he thinks about the idea that the leech had set up a trap. It hadn't seemed that he anticipated his arrival…which means…could it have been set up for Leah and his sisters? He steps forward, snarling, putting himself between Leah and the vampires not wanting to risk the chance that this has been the plan all along.

The bronze-haired vampire shivers as he slowly backs away from the huge russet wolf before him. He opens his mouth looking like he's about to say something but is cut off as a feminine voice calls out. Leah and Jacob both growl together as a caramel-haired woman appears. "Edward, are you okay?" She asks slowly walking towards him. She lets out a soft gasp seeing Edward's appearance before turning and fixing a hard and worried look on Jacob and Leah.

Jacob feels a bit of relief as the rest of the pack shows up as more vampires appear. The wolves have the advantage in their numbers, ten wolves vs. seven vampires but Seth and the blonde were both currently out of action telling by their situation.

"I say we kill as many as we can and get out of here." The blonde female growls out as Leah's legs stiffen, her fur bristles and she growls threateningly at her. The others share in Leah's anger and rage as some begin to pace back and forth

"Wait!" The older man calls stepping forward and holding his hands up in some form of peace. Everyone freezes as eyes shift from him to the threat in front of them. "Please, I'm sure we can work out a peaceful solution." He says in a smooth, calm voice. There's an expectant and hesitant smile upon his face.

Jacob surveys the older male before him, noting the odd coloring of his eyes, the fluid and almost 'human' way about him. There's a scoff from someone in the pack at his own thoughts but he chooses to ignore it. His eyes narrow as he looks around trying to weigh his options.

"You don't have many." The bronze-haired leech says, obviously reading his mind. "And it's Edward, Edward Cullen." He says as Jacob huffs and licks his lips. "Either you listen or my sister," there are more growls as Edward points towards the blonde with Seth, "Rosalie will have to hurt – Seth." At the mention of Seth's name, Leah whimpers as Rosalie presses down on Seth's neck slowly starting to choke him.

His heart clenches as Leah brushes up against him, her worry for Seth quickly rising the longer he remains within the blonde's grasp. However, there were 'rules' that were protocol, that had been set up for hundreds upon hundreds of years and one of them being never negotiate with a vampire. Vampires were cold-hearted, blood-thirsty killers that couldn't be trusted. Every warrior knew the risk that they were expected to accept when their spirit awoken.

Leah begins quickly pacing back and forth behind him, her eyes set on the blonde leech and her mind completely blank with the exception of her memories of Seth. It was clear to him what was going to happen if they stuck with the 'old' rules and he didn't want to take that chance.

"_We'll talk to them." _Jacob states as he quickly looks down at Leah. _"Leah phase,"_ Jacob states as he looks back at her nodding towards one of the trees. He can already hear the arguments and counter-arguments to what he is about to do. Some agree and some disagree, he's going to be in trouble, the High Council will have something to say about this and so much more.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update. I don't have a funny A/N today because my grandmother passed away but I just needed something to lighten the mood and take my mind off of things for a while. So tell me what you think. ^_^

Reviews = loves, hugs and deuces!


	21. Respect

Respect

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Jacob lets out a deep breath and quickly inhales the fresh air. His sinuses have felt like they were on fire and have now given him a killer headache. He rubs his hands up and down his face quickly trying to ease the pain. The Cullens smelled horrible! He can't even begin to fathom how Bella could want to, let alone stand, to be around a coven of smelly, sparkly, blood-drinking leeches! That and Bella can't even bear the sight, let alone, the smell, of blood so why she was hanging out with a guy that only lived for and off of blood was beyond him. But the smell alone made his wolf stay on edge; his spirit only wanted to tear the stinking leeches to pieces and then burn the remains to cleanse his body.<p>

Somehow an agreement had been worked out between both wolves and vampires that allowed Seth to be released without harm and ensured that Edward Cullen kept the rest of his limbs. None of the wolves seemed too keen on the idea of their Alphas having a 'discussion' with the vampires but Jacob didn't see any other way around it. Leah was very reluctant but her obvious concern for Seth's safety more than outweighed her natural predisposition for their mortal enemies.

Looking behind him, Jacob can't help but smirk as Leah busies herself with checking over Seth. Her hands checking his head for any injuries, his neck for bruises and everywhere else for possible damage while Seth only stands quietly growling at her to leave him alone. The two had worked so well during the hunt but now that the danger has passed, they are no longer partners but a big sister and her baby brother.

"Quit it, Leah," Seth growls as he steps away from Leah. "I said I'm alright."

"You sure? Don't think that just because Jake made a deal with those devils that I'm going to let that blonde bitch slide by after hurting you." Leah growls out before she turns away from him with a pout.

"He's alright, Lee." Jacob says walking up to her and placing a light kiss on her bottom lip as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, by the way." Leah says with a small smile as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"For what?" Jacob asks his voice muffled as he buries his nose into the crook of her neck.

"For showing up when you did." Leah admits softly.

Jacob pulls back to look down at her with a small frown on his face. His brow furrows as he thinks about what Edward Cullen had done to not only Leah but to his sisters as well. Rachel and Rebecca weren't hurt much. Rebecca may have suffered a cracked rib but it was Leah that had been dealt the most dangerous attack. Cullen had broken her arm and his eyes darken as he thinks about how he probably would've either snapped her neck or worst bitten her leaving her to die a slow, painful and agonizing death.

Jacob growls as he remembers what spurred his sudden transformation and mad dash through Port Angeles. The agreement was that the Cullens would stay out of the Port Angeles, Forks and La Push areas indefinitely and that the Cullens would cease all communications with Bella Swan. If any of the Cullens broke this agreement then the wolves would most definitely destroy the one breaking the rule and all vampires that accompanied them.

Edward had claimed that he 'loved' Bella which was a preposterous idea because vampires didn't love humans. Humans were nothing but food to them and from some of the stories Jacob has heard sometimes they were even pets. Leah had used the example that she loves her mom's baked spaghetti but that no one saw her walking around with a pan of it. 'Being in love with your meal is obviously some sign of mental instability.' Leah had commented which was her nice way of saying, 'you're a fucking masochistic freak'.

What had annoyed Jacob even more was the tiniest of the leeches stating that Bella now wanted to become a vampire. Jacob didn't love Bella like she would've liked him to but she was still his friend and he was going to do anything to protect her. She'd probably be a broken mess over the loss of her 'boyfriend', same as she was when he broke off their friendship, but she'd learn how to get over it and it would be for the best in the end.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Lee." Jacob says smiling down at Leah. "I love you and I will do my best to always keep you protected." He whispers to her softly as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Well don't think I'm," Leah begins with a smirk on her lips but is cut off Jacob silences her with a kiss.

Seth groans lightly as he watches his sister and friend slowly start kissing one another. In the beginning, Seth didn't have a problem with Jacob's memories of his time with his sister because everyone let an image or two slip out. But sometimes Jacob seemed to forget that there were others around and let his mind wander freely and majority of the times Leah was always at the forefront. It also didn't help that Jacob had obviously gotten further with his girl than any of the other guys, despite how long they were together, making his thoughts a lot more graphic then the average cub's. Seth can't help but feel his stomach churn thinking about running back home with Jacob and his thoughts of his sister completely renewed and wearing a shirt that barely reached mid-thigh.

Embry's ears suddenly prick and he lets out a low whimper earning the attention of all the wolves around except for the kissing Alpha pair. Looking back over his shoulder, the others watch as his ears move around trying to pinpoint the direction of the incoming wolves. Sam looks at the pair before looking back at Embry with a frown upon his face. The one thought crossing all of their minds, 'Jacob isn't going to like this'.

"What?" Seth asks his eyes widen as all of the wolves turn to look at him expectantly.

"You gotta tell him to stop." Quil whispers.

"Me? Why it's gotta be me?" Seth asks his voice rising slightly with his panic.

"Because you're going to be his beta one day." Paul states with a frown as Jacob and Leah's kiss deepens.

Embry looks between Seth and the kissing couple as he feels the wolves coming closer. No matter what he feels there's going to be a fight coming especially with the incoming wolves it's inevitable but breaking up the make-out session before their arrival would be best. Letting out a heavy huff of air, Embry walks forward and nudges Jacob's shoulder with his nose. Jacob breaks his kiss with Leah long enough to let a warning growl rumble from his lips before returning back to the task at hand.

Embry growls in frustration and nudges Jacob again. He knows that getting Leah's attention would be easier and quicker but Jacob won't tolerate anyone touching her especially not after the Edward guy broke her arm. Embry continues nudging, his urgency growing, as he feels the wolves getting closer and he can feel Jacob's muscles tensing in annoyance.

"What?" Jacob snarls turning around to glare at Embry.

"Someone's coming." Seth says as he turns obviously hearing something.

"Fuck," Jacob curses under his breath before he turns back to look at Leah. He lightly traces her kiss swollen lips with his thumb before turning around to greet the arriving pack.

Before Jacob can ask Embry to phase back and let him know who is coming is when five huge males come walking through the trees. Jacob feels hot lava shoot up and down his spine as he recognizes the lead male, Lance.

Lance stalks forward, fists clenched tight and his eyes black with contained rage. He had been running patrol with his pack near Seattle as there were rumors of a coven of vampires in the area when he happened to suddenly catch a glimpse of Leah standing next to a tall male. He wasn't sure whose mind he had tapped into but it was a rare gift that gave him the advantage over the other shifters in the entire area. He could see what they saw, hear what they were hearing and all without being noticed. It is a secret talent that will definitely aid him in impressing the High Council when it comes time to fight for Leah.

The moment he recognized Leah standing next to a male who definitely wasn't Harry, Billy, Joshua or any of the other Quileutes males did he order his pack to head to Port Angeles. The thought that Leah was in her human form talking to someone across from her with this strange male had made him anxious and later angry. Lance eventually began to piece together that the male had to be none other than Jacob Black, the pathetic, punk-ass bitch that had only recently phased. The thought had only spurred Lance on harder to hurry up and find the pair because if there was anyone that was a threat to him obtaining Leah it was Jacob.

The two males immediately lock eyes with one another as the other wolves around them begin to tense and growl at one another. Both of their chests puff out to make themselves look bigger as each wolf prepares to fight the other.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Lance demands angrily as his eyes drift to Leah standing behind Jacob before looking back up at his rival.

Jacob stands glaring darkly back at him unwilling to give in and provide an answer. He can feel the wolf inside of him growing more and more dominant. There's a desire to exert his dominance over the entire situation through Leah; to pull her close and mark her in front of Lance. Jacob knows that with his larger numbers that he has the advantage but, in all honesty, his actual pack really only consists of Quil, Embry and Seth.

"Leah, what the fuck are you doing hanging around him?" Lance demands pointing a finger at Jacob. Lance's answer comes in the form of a deep growl from Leah as she presses herself against Jacob.

"Don't you talk to her like that?" Jacob snaps.

"Jake, calm down." Leah whispers as she can feel the muscles in Jacob's back tensing. She bites her bottom lip feeling Jacob's muscles begin to relax under her touch and her body reacting to the two alpha males in the vicinity. Both males ready to prove their strength and power at a moment's notice all with the goal of impressing her.

"I'll talk to her however I feel like." Lance states with a smirks in an attempt to egg Jacob on into a fight.

Leah's eyes widen as Jacob stalks forward and Lance marches to meet him. The two males only leaving a few feet in between them; the hairs on the back of their necks standing up, muscles tense and a deep, dark bloodlust look in their eyes. Leah looks around as all the males tense up following the lead of their alphas, each raring to fight when the word is given. She silently curses the animal inside of her as the female is ready to let the males fight; let them prove to her who is deserving of her and show to all that she's worth the fight.

"All you ever do is run that fuckin' mouth of yours." Jacob snarls as his eyes narrow and Lance only smirks back.

"Leah didn't have a problem with my mouth down in New Orleans." The accusation jerks the Quileutes out of their moment as Jacob quickly turns and looks back at Leah. Leah and Jacob are both overcome with a wave of confusion; Jacob unsure whether or not Lance is telling the truth or not while Leah finds herself just now coming out of her haze to find her brothers all looking at her accusingly.

"You know what? What happened then doesn't matter now." Jacob says as his wolf growls at him for doubting their mate. Turning back to look at Lance he is reminded of the time they spent the day after his birthday; whatever brief kissing moment Lance may have had with Leah was nothing compared to the moment he had with her. "She's mine. I know it and most importantly of all she knows it." Jacob finishes up.

Jacob watches as Lance's nostrils flare and feel a sense of pride as Leah walks up to stand beside him. His hand immediately finds hers and entwines their fingers.

He senses the danger before he is truly able to comprehend it. The moment Lance sees Leah stand next to Jacob has the plan already been laid and as Jacob pulls her close, their fingers locking around one another is it then put into motion. The command is given to his beta to attack Jacob as all the wolves are naturally keeping a close watch on the rival alpha and their own alpha awaiting the command to fight.

He phases quicker than anyone could've anticipated and lunges for the alpha but finds himself stopped short as Embry jumps in front of him protecting Jacob. Lance curses loudly for completely forgetting that Embry hadn't phased back, the other wolf hanging out in the background during the entire exchange, before he gives the command for all of his wolves to attack.

Clothes are torn as bodies explode and fur replaces skin while claw and fangs replaces clenched fists. With a quick snap of his jaws Embry breaks the leg of Lance's beta eliminating one adversary for the fight for the next couple of minutes.

Jacob has pushed Leah to the side as his own body gave into the rage that has been building since Embry's interruption and he stands before his pack facing off against Lance, his russet fur standing straight up, bristling. His teeth are bared, glistening from the saliva in his mouth starting to give signs of the madness that is getting ready to overcome him. Claws are tearing into the soil as the wolves hold back for a moment, each sizing the other up and still waiting on their alphas to give the go ahead and fight.

Wolves are different from their domesticated cousins in that fighting is a last ditch effort. Intimidation is the key to saving from any unnecessary injuries. Both of their chests puff up, false lunges are made, jaws are snapped viciously. All these actions aid in proving to the male before them that they are the stronger and ensure them that this will not be an easy fight. The only problem is that both males are equally matched in size.

Somewhere off in the distance there is a familiar shiver in the air but it goes unheeded by the wolves preparing to war in the woods. Leah whimpers softly as she steps back recognizing the sensation but for the males around her it is the ringing of the bell that instantly begins the match. Jacob and Lance collide into one another russet fur and silvery white fur mix into a vicious snarling, growling and snapping blur. The others move in and Leah continues backing up trying to find a place to be out of the way and out of sight.

Jacob finds fighting his own kind to be a cacophony of random shouts, yells, screams and curses. The order that is maintained during patrol or even hunting down a leech is gone as each mind has been replaced with the basic instinct of maiming the attacker before them. The images of each wolf is being thrown at him and it's hard to keep straight who is fighting who as it feels as if there is someone trying to push inside of his mind.

Lance gives out a sharp yelp as Jacob latches onto his shoulder, his teeth easily tearing into the flesh, before he begins to try and pull Lance off his feet. The sweet, metallic taste of blood hits Jacob's tongue as his eyes narrow with the quick cheer of victory. Jacob still isn't able to understand what is going on with him but doesn't let the strange sensation deter him from his goal at hand.

Jacob winces as he feels Lance's teeth latch onto the side of his head. Lance's teeth sinking deeper into his flesh as his head echoes with the sound of Lance's teeth scrapping against his skull. The sound is loud and sickening as it sends shivers up and down his spine; a warning that this is not good. Throwing his shoulder into Lance's chest Jacob quickly releases and begins shaking his head. The smell of blood is assaulting all of his senses; there is blood in his eyes, whether it's his or Lance's he's uncertain. He has no time to worry about that as Lance's legs lock around his neck and shoulder, the position giving Lance the advantage to continue his assault on Jacob, leaving Jacob unable to grab hold of any part of him.

No matter how hard he struggles, thrashes about or throws his head back Jacob is unable to grab hold of the wolf on top of him. The blood loss is beginning to take effect as the world around begins to slow down, his mind is in more of a haze and his vision is beginning to tunnel.

Billy arrives in the clearing; his heart has been racing the moment he found Jacob and Lance's scent overlapping and Harry had caught Leah's scent too – all much too fresh to spell anything except for trouble. The fact that no one is answering him says that all of the wolves are too honed in on the two warring alphas to take notice of the incoming wolves. Skidding to a halt his stomach leaps into his throat as he sees Jacob slowly trying to get Lance off of him, the older and more experienced wolf dealing vicious bite after vicious bite to his neck, shoulder and worst his head. The other wolves have long since stopped fighting and have now turned their attention to the two alphas waiting to see the outcome of their clash.

The victor is obvious.

Rushing up Billy grabs hold of Lance and yanks him off of Jacob.

"That's enough of this." Billy orders as he turns and snarls at Lance as he struggles to get back up and finish off his adversary. However, Billy's arrival snaps him out of the red zone and sits down, head lowered out of respect for the highest ranking male. Billy feels his skin crawl as there is an obvious grin on Lance's face, and despite the dry and matted blood on his fur, over the worsened state of Jacob.

Turning around Billy feels his shoulders slump as Jacob stands on his legs; his head fighting to stay up but it is obvious that he is wobbly on his legs. The damage dealt to his head is obvious as there are flaps of skin sticking up and some that have begun to heal incorrectly leaving the right side of his head a complete and grotesque mess.

"Everyone phase – now!" Billy orders sternly wanting to see how much damage the cubs have dealt to one another. The older males with him all gasp at the sight as everyone has suffered some really nasty bite marks, scratches and bruising. There are a few nasty breaks that have healed at odd angles and even a few deep lacerations that if not treated will leave scars.

"Leah," Harry calls. His eyes narrow and his hands clench tightly, his knuckles paling, as his daughter eases out into the open. One look at her and Harry has the answer to his question – she's not hurt and she's not been claimed yet.

"I don't even want to know how all of this got started," Billy says shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "At least not yet," He tacks on as an afterthought letting them all know that they won't just walk away with the current damage.

"Lance, you and your boys go home." Billy orders with a nod of his head. Lance nods his head giving the go-ahead to his pack to start heading towards home. He gives Jacob a quick smirk as he walks by that only grows as Jacob's eyes darken. His attention is quickly directed elsewhere as Harry leaves Leah alone to look over Seth; she's leaning against a tree, her head low showing her guilt. Her legs are bare and out for all to see as she's wearing a shirt that obviously doesn't belong to her despite the clothes tied around her ankle. Looking back over his shoulder he walks towards her and fights back a growl.

"Don't think I'm going to forget this, Leah." Lance whispers in her ear. "His scent is all over you and I'd hate to find out that you've allowed him to touch you. Either way you will be mine and I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for all this trou,"

Lance never finishes his sentence as his face is suddenly slammed into the bark of the tree. He snarls angrily as the bark begins to bite into his cheek. He can feel a huge, heavy and heated hand at the back of his head. The thick fingers tighten their grip around his skull and his head begins to heat up from the attacker and the sudden pressure being put on his brain. He manages to open up one eye as he looks to see Leah staring wide-eyed at the person behind him. She slowly backs away as he moves closer, his hot breathe breathing down on him - it's almost suffocating.

"I really do hope that I misunderstood what you had said." Billy growls deep in Lance's ear. "Leah is like a daughter to me and if I ever find out that you have made her do something or forced something on her." Lance's eyes clench shut as Billy squeezes harder getting his point across. "I don't care what the fucking High Council has to say about it – I will kill you." Billy releases his hold on Lance as the younger wolf remains leaned up against the tree, his eyes still shut tight and his breathing erratic.

"I strongly suggest that you start learning now how to respect those around you." Billy adds before nodding his head for Leah to head over towards her father.

Jacob stands watching as Billy walks by him, only pausing long enough to give him a long, hard stare before issuing the order for everyone to phase and head back home. Jacob has always loved and looked up to his father but now he has a much stronger and healthier respect for his old man. Billy wasn't just the alpha because he was born into the birth right - he's obviously earned it.

Letting out a tired sigh Jacob phases and tries to keep his thoughts to himself. In the end, he's learned that he has a long way to go if he's going to win Leah. Today, it's obvious that Lance is the better fighter and that thought aggravates him. Lance isn't the only one that needs to learn some respect.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay but it's been kind of busy here at home and after work I've just felt exhausted but soon, soon and very soon, this wedding mess will be over with. Woohoo! I had hopes of getting Wake-up Call done on Saturday but it's the rehearsal Saturday and the bridal party is going out so…we'll just have to see how things pane out.

So right now I just have a list of grievances that I'd like to share real quick since it'd take too long to go into specific details right as my house if full of out-of-towners. Love my family! And there's no sarcasm this time. Hahah.

Justin Bieber

Slow drivers

Old people that drive slow

My iPhone 3G

Shams – not the scheme, per se, but the shams that go on your pillows for 'decoration' thus making them a 'sham'.

The damn bullfrog that lives in my pond and is slowly killing all my fish because he's too damn lazy to catch bugs and is only wasting them because they're too big for him to eat.

And…my mom when she's being a Buzz Killington

Time – because there's never enough of it.


	22. The Life and Lies of the Fermented Lamb

The Life and Lies of the Fermented Lamb

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but all original characters are MINE! MINE, YA HEAR? *Hugs John and Lance tightly and glares at you with a deep frown* My Precious.**

* * *

><p>The run home is quiet as no one dares thinks about the fight that had broken out between the two rival Jr. Alphas. No one wanted to think over the fact that Lance was the better fighter and had not Billy shown up when he did then chances are that Lance would've made Jacob submit to him or kill him; either way it was not a promising outlook on their future as a pack and a tribe.<p>

Leah had long since been ordered to run ahead and tell Sue to meet them all at the Blacks residence. Everyone was going to need some patching up. Since the realization had dawned on Jacob a dark cloud has been beginning to brew over him. He had heard what Lance had told Leah and it was a heavy blow to his pride and ego that he didn't have the strength to even make Lance pay for threatening Leah like that. Instead his 'Daddy' had to come to not only his son's rescue but then defend Leah's honor. The more he thought about the angrier he was becoming.

"_Jacob calm down,"_ Billy says running alongside him. The others have given Jacob a wide berth as the anger and aggression has been practically rolling off of him. Jacob finds himself grateful that as a Jr. Alpha he can talk to his father without the others listening in while in his wolf form.

"_I couldn't beat him – I, I mean I _had_ him at one point but once he got on my back – I couldn't fucking shake him."_ Jacob growls out as his ears flatten against his skull recalling the memory.

"_We're not owls or hawks. Our necks aren't meant to go back like that. It's a lesson learned."_

"_A lesson learned almost at the expense of losing Leah forever!"_ Jacob snaps. Billy growls at him in warning and Jacob quickly apologizes. _"I – I don't want to lose her, Dad. Not especially now that I have the chance to keep her. I love her and it has _nothing_ to do with her being the Alpha Female."_

"_I know, Jake. I know."_ Billy sighs as he looks up to see their house straight ahead.

Slowing down they all see some shorts sitting out on the front porch for them. Quickly dressing the group walks in to find a deeply frowning Sue awaiting them in the living room. Seth lets out a quick whimper as he, unsuccessfully, tries to hide behind Collin. Sue, Leah's mother, is just one of the tribe's doctors that went away to college to learn the skill. There was always the expectation that Leah would follow in her mother's footsteps and leave the reservation for a period in time to learn medicine but that plan fell through the moment she became the Alpha Female.

"Just sit down." Sue orders as she quickly scans over everyone's wounds.

Wordlessly, everyone sits down either on the couch, in a chair, edge of the coffee table or on the floor. Jacob's brow furrows as Sue approaches him first and regards him with a deep frown on her face. He looks into her eyes and feels somewhat relieved that Leah got her hazel coloring from Harry as the simple thought of his Leah giving him such a disapproving look would only bruise him more.

"Well he certainly did a number on you, didn't he?" Sue comments as she holds Jacob's head in between her hands and rotates his head around checking for noises of possibly incorrectly fused bones or possible dislocations. She ignores the growl that is supposed to be her response and begins barking out orders to Leah and the twins as they stand just inside the kitchen. A heavy silence falls on the room as the females get to work tending to the wounds; the only noises are the occasional hiss or growl of pain, discomfort or annoyance.

"So…you want to hear our report in the meantime?" Rachel asks looking up from Paul's shoulder over at Leah. Leah only pauses as she checks out a fractured bone in Brady's arm before nodding her head. The silence is uncomfortable, tense and awkward and right now Leah's glad for anything that will break it.

"Okay, so we took Lil' Miss. Is-a- klutz home, like you said." Rebecca begins glad to help aid in lifting the dark mood. "But before we dropped her off we stopped by the liquor store."

"Wait, you did what? Why?" Leah asks as she quickly snaps Brady's arm earning a sharp cry of pain.

"It was all a part of our plan to keep the secret." Rachel explains.

"We poured some down her throat and even sprinkled a little bit on her clothes." Rebecca adds with a dark smile spreading across her lips. There are a few chuckles as realization of what the twins did begin to set in.

"So we took her over to Charlie's and boy was he _pissed_ to find out that we found his sweet, innocent Bells drunk as a skunk with that Cullen boy trying to get her in a shiny silver Volvo." Rebecca continues on.

"Did she wake up? I mean how hard did you hit her?" Leah asks making sure that all of Brady's wounds have been cleaned and are healing properly along with his arm before moving on to the next patient.

"Yea, she woke up." Rachel grumbles. "She woke up as we were carrying her up the steps."

"So she starts runnin' off at the mouth talking about how _I_ knocked her out and we all started picking a fight with Edward." Rebecca throws in.

"This coincided with the story that Beck was already telling Charlie before I could get her in the house." Rachel says as she pats Paul on the shoulder hard and fights back a chuckle as he winces.

"The idiot then started crying saying that we must've somehow 'poured liquor' down her throat after knocking her out while Edward and Leah were fighting." Rebecca says with disgust and throwing up air quotations.

"I wonder how she could've come up with a story like that." Leah teases.

"She's crazy – that's how." Rebecca throws out. "But now that she's crying and sniveling and wheezing and all that disgusting overly dramatic shit,"

"Language!" Sue snaps as Rebecca sucks in her lips for a moment.

"She throws up!" Rachel blurts out not wanting the silence to fall back again.

"Yea, she's going to stand there and tell Charlie, 'I'm not lying, Char- Dad. I'm not drunk - I didn't have anything to drink. Edward would never get me drunk and I don't even feel – BBLLLALAAUUU!' She throws up all over the couch."

"So now Charlie's pissed at her, sends her to her room and tells her that she's 'never to see that Cullen boy again'." Rebecca finishes up as the two start laughing. Leah smirks and chuckles along too while shaking her head. Neither of the twins cared for Isabella Swan much and this was obviously just a small bit of revenge. There are a few more laughs to go along with the ending of the story.

"But in the meantime we have gone ahead and put the word in to have her emails monitored," Rachel says while cleaning a deep gash on Quil's neck. "Just to ensure that she doesn't try to contact the rest of the leech's coven. Charlie had mentioned that he had a 'family'."

"Yea, so I guess we might have to beef up patrols just in case they are the vindictive kind especially since this is his second time being in the area." At this comment there's a sudden silence that falls upon the wolves.

Billy raises an eyebrow as each of the boys suddenly find the floor to be very interesting and Jared lets out a low whistle.

"You didn't kill it, did you?" Sue asks out loud. Billy's eyes narrow as no one speaks up to offer an explanation.

"No," Jacob says letting out a heavy sigh.

Sue has been working on him the entire time. He's hissed, winced and gritted his teeth throughout the whole process as it's felt as if Sue has had to cut his skin to the bone in order to get it to heal correctly again. He silently groaned as Sue had shaved his head in order to get a better look at the damage dealt.

"Did it get away?" Billy asks.

"No," Jacob answers gruffly as he feels Billy's eyes boring into him.

"You _let_ it get away?" Billy asks through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Jacob answers as he turns his head to look at his father.

"Why'd you do a stupid thing like that?" Sue asks with a deep frown as she begins cleaning Jacob up as best she can.

"Because the rest of his coven showed up and they wound up catching Seth." Jacob states before he stands up and glares down at Sue. "I took off on my own to run down the leech after he broke Leah's arm." Jacob begins explaining, his eyes never leaving Billy's. "I don't know how but somehow he had managed to call them for help. During the chase I managed to take his arm which Quil and Jared burned before Seth and Leah caught up. Just as we had him, two leeches jumped out. One grabbed Seth and the other almost had Leah."

Billy listens intently as Jacob begins to tell him everything that had happened up until his own arrival. Jacob can see the mixed emotions on Billy's face as he tells him about the 'deal' that had been made with the Cullens. There's a slight hint of disappointment but there's also relief because no one was hurt.

"Okay," Billy sighs once Jacob is done talking. "You all stay here. Sue thanks for coming so quickly." Billy says as Sue smiles at him and nods her head. "I'm going to report this to the High Council." Jacob feels his stomach churn as Billy gives him a sympathetic look. Chances are he will have to tell them about the fight between him and Lance and that _he_ lost.

Without another word, Billy turns to leave followed by Harry and Joshua leaving Sue behind. Jacob sinks deep into the couch as he can feel the others' eyes on him, waiting for him to say something; probably give some word of encouragement. He's only mildly aware of Sue's attempt to ease the tension by offering to order a couple of pizzas and cook something to tie them over. As shifters they burn up a lot of calories just phasing back and forth. So the chase along with the fight has left them feeling weak, drained and disgruntled.

Leah sits down beside Jacob, her body pressing into his side and without a word or even a thought he immediately wraps his arm around her, pulling her close. He's been unable to look her in the eye since Lance showed up afraid of seeing fear, worry, doubt and worst resignation in her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update.

So I'm feeling much better but my power went out and all I could do was edit this story by candlelight. But, lemme explain the Bieber grievance. I have nothing against the kid but sometimes feel that he is being overly exposed. But I was texting away on my phone and was trying to get 'however' but spellcheck came in and changed it to 'Bieber'. That was just too much. How in the hell are you going to offer Bieber up as a word choice? INCONCEIVABLE!

But that was my issue with Bieber. Other than that I had my family cracking up this weekend that came in town for the funeral because it turns out my mom wasn't always the loving, kind and caring, selfless person that she is now. There was a time in her life where she wasn't saved and so I've been throwing out all sort of small jokes to my cousins and siblings.

And, guess what I found today, while cleaning up some things. I found a chapter for 'Leah Clearwater: Through Our Eyes' it's Jacob's part if you can believe that. So I think I'm going to finish that up next by doing a chapter for Carlisle and then Jacob. Then I can proudly say that I've finished something up for the summer. Although my reading has just been all over the place – thanks to my book club. Up next after 'Pride & Prejudice and Zombies' will be 'Clockwork Orange'. And if you all have any other book recommendations please let me know. Nothing better than curling up with a good book as it sometimes inspire me. ^_^

But I do want to thank everyone for your thoughts, prayers and well wishes during this time of loss in my family. It really means a lot, you guys have no idea.


	23. Wild Emotions & a Cool Head

Wild Emotions & a Cool Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I am the owner of a Janet Jackson '1's' tee. Went to the concert tonight and LOVED IT! I love her! I'd marry her if she asked me or if I knew she'd say yes. We'd make each other so happy – I just know it! But she is still second to Oprah because Stedman just screwed that all up. Once you get Oprah you never let her go! Like Dave Chappelle – I'd find a way to get her back.**

* * *

><p>He's not said anything since Billy left and that was well over three hours ago. He's not bothered to look at anyone and has only acknowledged Leah's presence and that's only at the most minimal level. Leah lets out a deep sigh beside him and his eyes narrow, his brain trying to decipher what the sigh could possibly mean. Was she tired, sleepy, frustrated, bored? Before he can decide whether or not to give into his curiosity and ask Leah what the matter is, she suddenly gets up, leaving his side feeling cold and heads into the kitchen.<p>

All eyes follow her and for a second, the twins debate with themselves over whether or not they should follow Leah. But one look at their brother as Leah walks out the kitchen and into the backyard, they both know that its best that they stay put. Jacob stands up quickly as he hears the backdoor open and close.

"You may want to talk to her." Embry says speaking up and looking from the kitchen to Jacob. Jacob looks down at Embry, his brow furrowed and his nostrils flare as he sees Rebecca tucked comfortably under Embry's arm. Looking over he sees Rachel and Paul snuggled up close together too. Letting out a heavy snort he walks outside following after Leah's scent.

Jacob stops as he sees Leah just sitting in the middle of the yard, her eyes looking up towards the heavens. Walking forward he stops beside her and looks up too. There's a break in the clouds and there is a huge cluster of stars visible in the night sky. It's beautiful but it's a short-lived awe and wonder as Jacob slowly turns his attention back to Leah. He sits down next to her and his mind wanders to back when they were kids, Billy would have his 'Spaghetti Thursdays' and the Clearwaters would come over. The two of them would sit out in the middle yard, away from the house and the prying eyes of the adults and just look up at the sky.

"Remember when we used to sit here and just look up at the sky?" Leah asks voicing Jacob's own memories.

"Yea, I do." Jacob admits with a heavy sigh.

"I missed just being near you." Leah says with a small smile. "I missed hearing your voice, seeing you laugh and knowing that you were always beside me." Jacob nods his head showing that he's been sharing the same thoughts and feelings. Ever since she left the reservation this is all that he's wanted – Leah beside him.

Things had seemed so promising, like everything in his life was starting to fall into place. He had become a spirit warrior as was expected of him, Leah loved him and wanted to be with him. She was even willing that day to submit to him and they had shown each other their love in the gentlest and most intimate of ways. Even things in the camp was going great, sure he had a problem with the more mature and seasoned wolves, and he had proved himself to be a force not to be reckoned with. But all of his hopes, expectations and plans have all been taken from him, smashed into a million pieces by Lance.

"This isn't fair!" Jacob snarls startling Leah as he glares down at the ground. "Why does this have to be so fuckin' hard?" Jacob asks out loud and combs his fingers through his hair. He hisses in pain as fingernails scrap against a piece of flesh that is still tender and working on healing.

The pain forces Jacob to his feet as he begins pacing back and forth in front of Leah. She watches him closely as his lips move quickly and only indecipherable mumbling is falling from them. He reminds of her a caged animal, wanting so desperately to be let out and roam more of the area around him. It's as if he's just waiting for something to happen that will trigger the need to run and she shivers.

"I had him and he - he, but if I," Jacob rambles louder. His eyes are shifting around, seeing something that only his mind's eye can visualize.

"Jake," Leah breathes out shaking her head. She understands his frustration as there is one thing that a young alpha cannot stand and that is losing. Leah has had her fair share of losses and even suffered a serious mauling from the heads of the camp and even Sue had shown up with a few of the older females to get Leah back in line. She had then confined herself to a small valley where she paced around, snarling, growling and brooding over the loss. It pissed her off but she later accepted that a loss is a loss. She had underestimated all of those around her and especially overestimated herself. This was the lesson that Jacob had just recently learned.

"You don't get it, Leah." Jacob snaps freezing to glare down at her. "I lost! I lost to that fucker Lance and couldn't even step up when he made that threat to you." Leah looks down at her lap. A part of her feels guilty because none of this – "None of this would've happened if you weren't the alpha female."

"I know that, Jake." Leah admits with a sigh.

"I shouldn't have to fight to have you. There shouldn't be all of this bullshit, the rules, restrictions and whatever the fuck else the High Council can make up." Leah's eyes narrow and darken at his words. The 'shouldn't have to fight' part has stung her own pride and she bites back a growl.

"Life isn't easy, Jake."

"You don't think I know that?" Jacob snaps causing Leah's eyes to widen. "You think I've had it easy just growing up and not phasing? Huh? Do you even know the kind of looks that I got from everyone here?" Jacob demands angrily. She doesn't understand nor does she know because she was royalty. Leah was a freaking princess to all of the wolf tribes and he's heard about her attitude while on camp, she's loved every minute of it. "You've probably accepted the fact that Lance is going to win, haven't you?" Jacob accuses. "I bet your wolf can't wait to submit to that fucker. That's why you kissed him while you were on that trip, huh?" Leah's eyes soften at the hurtful remark before they are replaced with black rage.

He sees the moment of hurt in her eyes and he regrets the words as they tumble out of his mouth. Once again he's let his anger and frustration get the better of him. He's just letting his emotions vomit whatever they have without stopping for a minute to consider the affects. He's confused and conflicted because the wolf inside of him just wants to come out and 'claim' their female and damn what anyone else has to say. The other half of him knows that following his instincts right now will only make matters worse for his tribe as the High Council is made up of members from every tribe and it is the expectation that all are to follow the rules. The rules have been put in place to keep some sense of order and balance. An alpha unwilling to keep his hormones in check does not instill much faith that he can keep a cool head.

"You know not _everyone_ has had an easy life as spirit warriors." Leah growls out as she stands up. Jacob's eyes narrow as Leah stands with her back straight, arms crossed and legs evenly parted. He's taller than her but the way she holds her chin up and is glaring darkly at him shows that she's still not an adversary to take too lightly.

"You just don't pick a mate and that's it – life is perfect and grand." Leah continues on. "Why don't you ask Quil how he and Mira have wound up together?" Leah states. "And you know just because I'm the alpha female doesn't mean that I'm willing to just _throw_ myself at the first wolf that impresses me." Jacob finds himself taking a step back as Leah's body begins to tremble and her skin begins to heat up. "I can't stand Lance and while it is true that he did kiss me; it was just a one-time thing. He caught me off guard," Her body shakes more violently as she thinks back on the memory and the added rage that Jacob could even fathom that she wanted anything to do with Lance only adds more gasoline to the fire.

"I kneed the fucker for trying to pull that shit again." Her voice is slowly rising as the air around them begins to feel as if it's electrified. "And if you think that I've had it easy on campus then you're sadly mistaken. I've had to learn my place. I've been beaten and mauled!" Jacob's eyes widen at Leah's words and he's filled anger that someone had dared touched her violently. "And there's something that you _obviously _did not learn from your fight with Lance."

Jacob's eyebrows rise in curiosity at Leah's words as her arms fall to her sides, her body still violently trembling and he finds his thoughts and body contradicting one another. His wolf is telling him that he should phase right now but his mind is arguing that Leah may phase in anger but she wouldn't attack him.

"Leah, that's enough!" Billy calls out as he walks into the yard. Jacob's eyes slowly drifts away from Leah to look at Billy as he quickly stomps up, his gaze focused on Leah. "Leah!" Billy warns as Leah lets an angry growl out.

"Fine but Jake you really need to learn to not underestimate those around you." Leah states as she turns and walks away.

"Jake," Billy calls out as Jacob moves to follow after her. Both men had seen the hurt look in her eyes and both know who the cause of it is. "You two just need to cool off for a minute." Billy says with a sigh giving Jacob's shoulder a reassuring pat.

Nodding his head in agreement Jacob sighs before turning and giving his father a weak smile. Billy is always in control, cool, calm and funny and right now it seems as if Jacob was a far way off from becoming the next Billy Black. Jacob follows behind Billy as he heads inside the house and his eyes immediately seek out Leah and is disappointed to find her sitting on the floor in between Seth and Brady, furthest away from where the two were sitting originally.

"Alright," Billy says as he moves to stand in front of the TV and earning everyone's attention. "So let's get this ball rolling, shall we?" Billy asks trying to crack a smile at the group. The group all look tired, worried and simply depressed as he stands before them. There are pizza boxes all over along with containers that probably held at least one of every item that was on the menu. "Jake, I need to know who all you want as part of your immediate pack." Billy says choosing to ignore the empty eyes staring up at him.

"Can we go home now?" Jared asks before Jacob can open his mouth. His voice is low and there's a deep frown marring his features. Obviously, Jared doesn't believe that this matter involves him immediately and it would seem that majority of the other guys feel the same way with the exception of Embry, Quil, Seth and Paul. Paul only because Leah and Rachel are very close and if Leah leaves it would mean either a depressed Rachel over the loss of her friend or no Rachel at all if she chooses to follow her Alpha Female.

"Well that depends on Jacob." Billy says with a small shrug. "Jake, we need to know who you want to fight alongside you – it's usually a close circle of friends but also those you can rely on." Billy explains.

Jacob nods his head in understanding because it's something that is explained to all the youths of the tribes at a fairly young age. If you became a spirit warrior your closest friends are usually the ones that will always stick with you whether on missions out of town or even something as simple as patrolling. Having someone close and that you can trust to always have your back is a matter of life or death in their world.

"Well Embry and Quil are a definite." Jacob states as the two smile and nods their heads. He looks around because each of the guys present had something that he appreciated in each of them but it didn't change the fact that they were all three separate clicks: Sam, Jared and Paul making one, Seth, Collin and Brady making two and then his own. He was certain that Seth would help and that would mean Collin and Brady would tag along as well to support their brother but Sam was another matter.

"Have you given this any thought?" Rebecca asks narrowing her eyes as Jacob lets out a heavy huff of air.

"Yes," Jacob snarls as he fixes a cold hard glare at his sister.

"Don't let the normal size of a click deter you from asking for help." Leah states. Jacob's head whips around to look at her but is sorely disappointed to see that she's not even looking at him. Her back is to him and there's not even a hint that she's turned her head to even catch a glimpse of him. "Just because the normal size is 3-6 doesn't mean you have to do the same."

"Leah's right." Billy agrees nodding his head.

"Truth is," Jacob begins before looking around the room at everyone in it. "You all have something that I respect in each of you. You all bring something to the table that no one else can. Sam you know the rules better than anyone and you're good for reminding me of the consequences – it's annoying but I respect you for still having the balls to tell me." There are a few chuckles as Sam rolls his eyes but still smiles. "Brady you're a serious enforcer and let's be honest even with the broken leg you still managed to keep on fighting. Same for Collin you never give up and you're a fast learner, compensating for anything that is lacking. Honestly, I've asked for all of us to be paired up on our patrols because there's no one else I'd like to have backing me up under any circumstance is you guys."

"Wow," Seth breathes out as Billy stands smiling proudly at his son.

"You serious about this, Jake?" Collin asks looking up at Jacob as he nods his head.

"In general or is this just because you're trying to keep hittin' that?" Paul asks nodding his head towards Leah. Jacob's fists clench tightly at Paul's reference to his and Leah's relationship. What may have aggravated him more was the fact that they were free to be, at least, close physically in contact as possible and she was sitting away from him – pissed off.

"His reasoning behind it should not be necessary." Billy says rolling his eyes trying to keep the mood light. "Is there anyone of you here, now, that doesn't want any part of this?" Billy asks looking around.

A profound silence falls upon the group as each boy thinks over the opportunity and offer that is being thrown at them. To be a part of the Alpha's elite circle is always a high honor that carries a certain amount of status with it. The Clearwaters were a clear sign of how having close ties with the Alpha's family can promote not only one self but the family as well. Jacob looks around, as does Billy, both waiting to see if there is anyone who'd much rather sit out. A few hours ago, they all probably would've been gung-ho about joining Jacob's fight against Lance but neither Black male can argue that a loss is a hard pill to swallow not just once but possibly twice. Looking up between Billy and Jacob they all slowly begin to shake their heads showing that they are behind Jacob all the way.

"Well if that's the case then none of you will be returning back to camp." The news gets everyone's attention as the boys all look up at Billy in confusion.

"Where are they going?" Sue asks with a slight look of worry upon her face.

"They are going to get extra special training." Billy answers simply as the energy within the room begins to change. There's a hint of excitement, confusion and a slight bit of fear mixed in. The news is something unheard of to any of the young wolves as 'training' was always handled on campus and sometimes special missions were assigned but the way Billy has said 'special training' means that there is something more than the usual.

"We'll be leaving in the morning. So I need you all to stay here until I say it's time to go." Sue fixes Billy with a questioning gaze that he chooses to ignore, apparently, not wanting to give out any more information than he already has. Before anyone can ask any further questions Billy turns and walks out the room leaving the question up in the air of 'where are they going? And is everyone going?'

* * *

><p>AN: And here goes the next update. Sorry for the delay but last night I was helping with the final touches for the wedding (centerpieces, programs and placement cards). It's all done. FINALLY! And let me tell you I'm a bow tying _machine_. Sister wanted tiny purple ribbons tied into bowties to go on the programs. -_-; I've decided as payback they (mom and sis) will have to learn calligraphy because their handwriting is ATROCIOUS and I refuse to write all of my invite, RSVP and thank you cards like I did for my sis. And they will have to learn origami because 250 tiny purple ribbons is RIDICULOUS!

Let's see…Tuesday I went to go see Rise of the Planet of the Apes which I loved. I can admit that I geeked out and then giggled like an idiot when Malfoy, who I didn't know was in the movie, said the infamous Charlton Heston's line of 'get your damned paws off of me you damned filthy apes'. Me and my sister-in-law both got excited…and that was it – in a _packed_ theater. Hmph, posers. Then I got into a discussion with an ex about the storyline of Planet of the Apes origin which I say is much better than the ridiculously confusing version that deals with a time paradox. No time traveling here how in the hell does Cornelius and Zira figure out how to use the space ship? They didn't have access to jet fuel. Sure they were smart enough to speak man and make clothes but for heaven's sake they had no access to that kind of fuel to propel a ship into space. THEY COULDN'T DO IT! But turns out that we were confusing different movies BUT that's neither here or there. He did find it hilarious that I giggled during the line and asked did I feel vindicated that Draco finally got his come upings and the answer is an empathic: YES! Only thing that could've made it better was if Bella was just some random bystander who was killed. I would've stood up and applauded during the rolling credits but…le sigh. Maybe someday that sweet sweet revenge will come.

So it turns out that y'all really didn't like the last update as it was one of my least reviewed updates for a Blackwater story. So…I guess the little talk was a bit of a downer after the fight with Lance and Jacob. I don't know what to do to bring everyone back…so for you all sticking with me – THANKS! I really appreciate it. I was planning to have a lemon posted for you readers and reviewers that have stuck with me through it all but…I read a angst story that just killed that dream. But I may be able to dredge it back up after a good night's sleep. ^_^ It's part of a Blackwater story that I'm writing that may be mostly lemons but I'll have to outline it first and see how it progresses from there.


	24. Forgiveness and Determination

Forgiveness and Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but my opinion is my own and…the whole Jacob imprinting on Renesmee thing SUCKED! And why? Because SM built this whole story on having the right to 'choose' and what happens? One of the main characters LOSES IT! And THAT is why the ending sucked…if Jacob consciously for some crazy, fucked-up and disgusting reason, decided to just fall for a newborn actual bloody-Mary drinking…baby…then alright then. But he didn't – so…yea, it sucks.**

* * *

><p>He tosses and turns in his bed, unable to find a position that's comfortable enough to allow sleep to overcome him. In the past he's had no problems falling asleep in his own bed, it was his personal den, his peace, the one place where he could go and see <em>her<em> in peace, but now? Now the bed mocks him; it's hard, uncomfortable and unforgiving because much like him, the mattress seems to know that he's fucked up. He had let his emotions get the better of him, yet again. He had accused her of not loving him and only out looking for a strong mate. After all, by all logic _he_ was supposed to be the stronger Jr. Alpha considering how Billy had proven himself to be a powerful Alpha of a powerful tribe.

'_You really need to learn to not underestimate those around you.'_

Her words ring out in his head, her sweet and hurt-filled voice taunting him and snatching much needed rest from him at the most inopportune moment.

Rolling over onto his back, hands folded behind his head and eyes focused on the dark ceiling he knows that it's true. She was right about what she said and he's certain now that had not Billy intervened she would've proven to him how 'strong' she really was. She would've attacked him, catching him completely off guard. He would've recovered, phased – his wolf ready to take on the challenge. Even now his heart races thinking about the battle that would've ensued between them and the prospect that had he won what the sweet, sweet reward would've been. However, she's more experienced, much like Lance, her smaller size would make it harder to pin her down. She's fast in her wolf form, he's seen with his own two eyes – both wolf and human – and her speed is her greatest advantage in a fight.

He's not only underestimated her fighting abilities but her love and loyalty towards him. Hadn't she just told him that she's missed him while they were apart? How she thought about him, wanting to be with him, near him, hear him? Hadn't he been given the most special 'gift' that she had to offer up to him? They hadn't had real 'sex' but it was damn near close and she didn't have to stay with him that entire night. She could've gone on home, snuggled into her bed, wrapped around her sheets and slept the night away. If she didn't care then she'd never would've been there holding him when he finally woke up to the world around him. Never would've given him the advice that had finally allowed him to become a spirit warrior. There had been no threats made by Lance to her before all of this.

He groans as he covers his eyes with his forearm because '_I'm a complete idiot.'_

* * *

><p>Leah sits up groggily, her hair sticking out in all sorts of ways and she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She lets out a huge yawn before scratching her head and gets up from the pallet that has been made on the floor for her. The twins had each offered her their bed but she felt better gathering together a bunch of blankets and forming a small mat for herself.<p>

She had retired to the twins' room with only a few good nights directed specifically at Seth and Sue, sparing a wave to all of the others – Jacob was no exception. His words had done more than hurt her emotionally because he had attacked her pride and everything that she had given him was all thrown back in her face.

Getting up she slowly pads towards the bathroom and without bothering to turn on the light she closes the door behind her. She does her business and finds herself jolting awake as her head lulls forward whilst in the midst of washing her hands. Her body is tired but there is something fighting the sleep. Normally, she'd just go for a run to take care of the excess energy but with Billy's request that they _all_ stay, it pretty much meant she was required to stay.

Walking out the door she bumps into a warm wall that knocks her off balance for a moment. She frowns as a pair of huge hands wrap around her arms and steadies her. Looking up she's sees Billy frowning down at her, his sharp features visible in the pale moonlight streaming in through the hallway window. The two regard one another for a moment in a deep silence before another yawn escapes Leah's full lips.

Leah sidesteps Billy in an attempt to head back to the twins' room but finds herself blocked by Billy Black. She looks up at him with a raised and inquisitive eyebrow and the obvious unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Go talk to him." Billy says as he slowly turns Leah around to face in the opposite direction before gently pushing her forward.

Leah looks back over her shoulder with a small pout on her face. Billy gives her a small smile before nodding his head and urging her to move down the hall towards the small room. Leah lets out a soft sigh resigning herself to talking to the boy she loves and quietly moves down the hallway. She stops outside the closed door for a moment, taking a deep breath and steeling herself. The two have never fought like this before. As kids it was Jacob who always made the first move to reconcile their dispute and right now she's not even sure if she needs an apology. As wolves, spirit warriors, they were prone to short-tempers and word vomit – it was understandable.

* * *

><p>Jacob heard the footsteps outside his door and frowns unsure of whether it's Rachel or Rebecca that's outside his door. The two had taken the time to personally scold him for upsetting Leah. Neither knew what was said between the two but it was obvious that Leah was clearly upset with him and it was his job to make it right. He knew that they were right but he found himself still unsure about what their future was going to be. He couldn't bear apologizing to her, kissing her, holding her and engraving her sweet scent, the soft curves of her body into his heart and mind to then have it all snatched away from him in the end.<p>

He hears the soft knock and debates over whether or not to pretend that he's asleep or simply tell her to just leave him alone. Before he can make up his mind, the door opens and he feels his heart stop before restarting again at the sight of Leah walking into his room and gently closing the door behind her. He quickly sits up and looks up at her in awe because this has been a part of his fantasy for many years. He breathes out her name but she silences him with a slow shake of her head before lying down on the bed next to him.

He scoots over making room for her and fights the urge to wrap his arms around her, press his lips to hers and taste her sweetness. She lets out a soft sigh, her eyes focused on her limp hands resting in her lap. The warmth from his body is so inviting and makes her feel secure.

"Jake, I love you." Leah states as she turns and looks up at him.

"I love you too." Jacob admits as he suddenly feels alert. "I'm so," He begins but is cut off as Leah again shakes her head.

"Don't say it." Leah sighs out cutting Jacob off. She doesn't need to hear his apology because she knows that he regrets what he said. They've both said things that they've not truly meant since becoming spirit warriors.

"I get it, I really do that you're upset, frustrated, annoyed and pissed off with the way things are turning out." Leah begins to express turning to look Jacob in the eyes. "But you can't let that rule you, Jacob. You're going to have to learn how to control it and think rationally."

Leah can't help but smirk at the irony of her giving advice to Jacob because she was much worse. At the time, she was much too young to think about boys outside of anything than just that – guys, friends. Leah has seen how hormones can affect a shape shifter in sometimes the most explosive of ways. Females were abundant among the wolf tribes but amongst the bears and mountain lions they were rare and vicious fights broke out. The bears and lions were very self-contained so the High Council often did not interfere as their skirmishes rarely spread out to affect the others.

"I know, I know." Jacob admits nodding his head with a deep frown. "They've been telling me that at camp but," Jacob pauses as his brow furrows and he looks up at Leah. Her soft, full lips are turned down into a small pout, her eyebrows are raised awaiting him to finish his sentence, her brown eyes are darker and he can see the quiet patience in them. Every little detail he sees is something that he loves about her. "It's just that with you I can't – you drive me crazy." Jacob admits with a smirk as Leah's eyes widen.

"I wish I could pinpoint it, exactly, but there's just something about you that makes me just react. That makes me want to be anything and everything that you've ever wanted in a man. That makes me want to just hold you close and never let go. To always be the one standing beside you, to claim you, kiss you and know that you belong to me as much as I belong to you."

Jacob feels his smile widening as Leah blushes and bites down on her bottom lip. Her white teeth contrasting against the light pink flesh and he feels the urge to bite down on her lip for her. To suck it into his mouth and nibble on the soft flesh as his tongue flicks back and forth across it both teasing and tempting her. His heart races as Leah scoots closer to him, her body turning slightly and he finds his body mimicking hers.

"Jacob," Leah calls, her hands reaching up and cupping his face. There's a hint of a giggle in her voice as she looks at him. He can feel his shoulders relaxing, the frustration melting away as she smiles at him as if he was the most important person in her life; as if she loved him with all of her being – same as he loves her. "I believe in you and I know that you'll do your absolute best to ensure that we're together." Leah states.

Her words fill him up like a cup of hot cocoa on a freezing winter afternoon and somehow her words have seemed to gain the ability to scoop all of his fears and insecurities that were strewn out on the floor, bottling each one up and putting it on a shelf. She hasn't destroyed them or even hid them from him but there's some sense of relief, peace and order that eases his worries. Again he finds himself finding something else about her and it's interesting to suddenly realize how much the tables have turned. As the older one between the two he was the one with words of wisdom, encouragement and support and now she's the one giving it to him when he needs it the most without asking or prompting makes him love her even more.

He smiles at her as he leans forward, resting his forehead against hers. Her hands are still holding his cheeks, the warmth and simple act reminding him of his mother and how loving she was. Her thumb begins to stroke his cheek as his hands gently rub her ribs. Leaning forward their noses bump and he lets out a low content growl as Leah's breathe blows over his lips. He closes the distance and captures her lips enjoying the softness of her lips as they press against his. The kiss starts off simple, sweet, slow and tender just like their conversation.

"I'm still sorry, by the way." Jacob throws out after quickly pecking Leah's lips a few times.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Leah orders as her hands slide down to wrap around Jacob's neck earning a chuckle from him. He kisses her again, his chest rumbling from the chuckle as he slowly pushes her down onto his bed as he gives a soft, 'yes ma'am'.

Tongues meet as hands explore, stroke and caress one another. There is no hungry desperation as it is clearly known between the two of them that Billy isn't too far off. In the back of his mind, Jacob knows that Billy sent Leah in to talk to him, so that he could apologize to her, they could make-up before he left and, possibly, make out. They taste each other's mouth and skin before finally snuggling in between the sheets, arms wrapped tightly and legs crossed. The sleep that has escaped them all evening is finally catching up to them and as much as they'd both love to stay awake sharing soft kisses, sweet caresses and whispered words of love there is still the curiosity of what the morning holds.

Stroking the skin of her arm with his finger Jacob fights back a yawn wanting to stay awake just a little bit longer so that he can watch her sleep. Hugging her closer to him, he can't help but frown slightly as he is overcome with a strong sense of determination. He wants this for them, to hold each other like this every night and he will do all it takes to have this.

"I won't let you down." Jacob whispers, placing a light kiss on Leah's forehead before he finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update and the wedding is FINALLY over! It was a beautiful ceremony and I couldn't be happier for my little sister because now I have a great little brother. I knew she was good for something. But I'm hoping that now that this drama is over that I can get back into writing since I'll no longer be thinking about centerpieces and flowers and dresses and nails and hairs and churches and white and so on and so forth. So in regards to Wake-up Call I just ask that you all stay patient with me. I have an outline for the next chapter and so I just need to work out how to convey the idea because finding words is hard – especially since that story is a bit more detailed and emotionally-involved – to me, that is. But I can't wait to get back to Jacob and Leah on that story. ^_^ I love the growth and struggles that they are going through and the times when I do proof it or re-read I often ask myself 'oh my gawd, what's next?'

Oh, a story from the wedding. My niece was the flower girl and was telling anyone and everyone for the last three weeks that this was 'her' wedding. She'd even been practicing dropping her flowers too which for a four-year old is a bit overkill but man…her moment came and she punked out on us. She tried to go back but had to walk forward. With her little tiara on, white dress with a big flower in the middle surrounded by little pearls and a long ribbon tied in the pack did she suddenly start to pout, tears in her eyes and walk half way up with her head held down and her tiny fist rubbing her left eye. Poor thing and then she suddenly remembered her flowers and managed to drop six – that's right _six_ of the twenty something petals as she walked towards me. LOL. My poor baby is what I would've liked to say but then as she stood next to me and held my hand she looked up and said, 'I did good'. Hahahaha. I don't know what wedding she just went to but all I could say was 'yea, yea you did'.

But you all know what to do. Since you've read this far just review and thanks to all of my long time readers, first time reviewers. I'm glad you broke out of that shell to tell me what you think. It really means a lot to me. ^_^ Especially after the last ten-days that I've had. Oh and everyone appreciated the homage to our Dad (passed 2006), great grandma (passed 2008) and grandma (passed 2011). Sad that it was a little over a week before the wedding because we all know that she was looking forward to the wedding but they held off the rain for my sister's big day. And for that I am thankful and grateful.


	25. Bitter GoodByes

Bitter Good-Byes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I do hope to someday come up with an International Best Seller that people will fall in love with and emulate. It's on the bucket list.**

* * *

><p>It's the most sound and restful sleep that he's had in a long while and he's a little bit annoyed that it's over. His spirit is alert to a body in the room with him and he slowly begins to open his eyes which aches the moment the sun's rays shift and bounce off of a model car sitting on the tiny desk. He blinks a couple of times allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright light before he finally lets his head roll over to the side. His eyes begin to focus and before they are finished his senses catch up and he recognizes the scent of his father.<p>

Billy chuckles lightly as he leans against the doorframe looking down at his son. Leah is tucked underneath his chin, her head resting on his chest and her lips parted as a light snore escapes her. It's always intrigued him how easily the females felt so comfortable with their mates that they could pretty much sleep through anything except for when a child was born.

"It's about time to get up." Billy whispers as Jacob rubs his face trying to rid himself of sleep.

"I'm glad you two made up." Billy adds as he nods his head at the still sleeping Leah.

"Yea, me too." Jacob whispers with a nod before looking down at her. He's never really noticed how long her eyelashes are, the way they rest on the tops of her cheeks. He can't help but wonder what else there is about Leah that he's not known or noticed before.

"Sue's going to start cooking breakfast soon so I suggest not sitting in here for too long. It's still first come, first serve here." Billy states as he pushes himself off from the doorframe and disappears down the hall.

As much as Jacob would love to remain where he was, arms wrapped around Leah, free to watch over her sleep and feel her relaxed breathe tickling his chest. His mind returns back to her words last night _'I believe in you'_ replaying in his mind over and over again. With those words he resigns himself to waiting until after the spring challenge is over to take his time noticing these small things about his Lee.

Shaking her shoulder gently he calls her name. He smiles as she frowns deeply, a warning growl rumbling from her chest up to her throat as she, unsuccessfully, tries to swat the offending hand away from her. He calls her name a little louder and rolls his eyes as she whimpers in protest before she rolls off of him, her back snuggling into his side earning a laugh. She was stubborn even in her sleep.

Rolling over to his side he buries his nose into the crook of her neck. He mumbles her name, his lips still pressed against the skin of her neck as his hand lightly strokes her stomach. He can feel her slowly awakening as her heart begins race and a heavy, content sigh escape her lips.

"Time to get up." Jacob states as Leah raises her arms, stretching out her muscles and rolls over to her back. Closing his eyes, he leans down and brushes his lips across hers. He can feel the smile on her lips and quickly licks it before sitting up.

"Do we have to?" Leah asks sitting up and wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist. His brow furrows as she places a light kiss on his shoulder.

"We'll miss breakfast if we don't." Jacob states after a few moments of silence where Leah peppered the back of his neck, back and shoulder with light kisses and playful nips. She was slowly killing him as his brain fought to recall why Billy had told him to get up, there was a reason.

"Okay," Leah says with a heavy sigh freeing Jacob from the hold that she had him in, her arms wrapped diagonally across his chest, her left arm over his shoulder and the right under his and her legs that had wrapped themselves around his waist.

There's that familiar cold sensation as her body leaves his. He watches with a small frown as she scoots herself around him, her feet touching the floor before she stands up. He fights the urge to pull her back to him and have her body wrap back around him again but as he hears some of their brothers begin to awaken does he decide to let her go unmolested.

Jacob is kind of taken aback by the amount of energy and movement within his home. It's not uncommon for there to be a few warriors coming and going from their home but so many to stay all at one time still amazes him. The mood is much lighter now as confusion and worry from Billy's news has changed to excitement and animated speculation. It's a definite change from last night that involved quiet whispers, deep frowns and a look of unease and doubt.

Following his nose into the kitchen he's greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, biscuits, toast, jams and everything else that could be imagined. His eyes shift over to see Leah standing with her hands behind her back, head tilted to the side and an occasional eye roll going on as Sue is talking to her in a hushed voice. Leah lets out a soft whine of 'Mom', her head rolling back and her eyes closed. Jacob watches quietly as Sue's head whips around to look at her daughter but upon becoming aware of his presence in the kitchen does she simply narrow her eyes at him for a moment before returning her attention back to the stove.

Sue Clearwater is a descendant of the Makah tribe and held quite the reputation in her younger days of having a vicious bite and nerves of steel. Guessing by the way she looked at him part of the rumors had more to do with the cold, hard looks that she threw out – than again Leah had warned him about underestimating. There is no need to ask what the mother-daughter conversation was about as it was no doubt about Leah's sleeping arrangements.

"Go on Leah but remember what I said." Sue states coolly before Leah lets out a defeated sigh, nodding her head.

"Yes, ma'am." Leah concedes as she slowly turns to Jacob and looks up at him with a frown. He raises an eyebrow as she gives him a once over look. "We need to even you out on the top." Leah says and as her eyes rest on his head does Jacob feel a bit self-conscious of his hair – or lack thereof. Combing a hand through his hair he lets out a low groan as he feels his short cropped hair on the left side of his head and mostly skin on the right.

"I was mostly concerned about the damage dealt to that hard head of yours rather than your appearance." Sue states without bothering to turn around and look at him.

Jacob allows himself to be silently pulled away by Leah outside on the back porch where she sits him down to start cutting his hair. There is no 'couple's' time between them as the rest of the wolves that aren't on kitchen duty gather outside, sitting on the porch surrounding the pair. Jacob can only sigh and roll his eyes as bald jokes are thrown out at him, an occasional Frankenstein comment and some other lame remarks.

He lets the comments roll off of his shoulders as he concentrates on Leah's body behind him, her long fingers running over his scalp to brush away the loose hairs. Besides these guys are now a part of his pack, band of brothers, and their joking is proof positive of their energetic moods because they may need it for whatever it is that Billy has planned for them.

By the time his shave is over with breakfast is ready and they all quickly grab what they can either pile on their plates or stuff in their mouths. Fortunately, Sue had made food for the 'cubs' and food for the arriving adults and had sent them all outside to eat their breakfast. Jacob sits next to Leah, their backs pressed against the back of the house. She's sitting with her legs crossed, her knee resting on his thigh as they both eat.

Jacob finds it hard to stay focused on the world around him as he watches Leah eat her pancakes. She's always loved pancakes and still attacks them with the same old fervor that he remembers her having when they were little. The maple syrup dripping from fork, because she's drowned them before finally catching on her chin as she puts them in her mouth.

Unable to resist any longer he leans forward pushing Leah's plate out of her lap. She gives him a questioning look as his eyes drift from her warm pools down to the chin that still has some syrup on it. He licks his lips as a smile escapes him and he bites down on her chin lightly. He closes his eyes as Leah lets a soft, low moan escape her lips as his tongue runs down her chin before sucking on her. Her skin tastes so much sweeter with the syrup and his mind immediately begins to make plans of all the things he's going to lick, suck and kiss off of his Lee's skin after all of this is over.

Leah pulls away freeing her chin from Jacob's hold and quickly captures his lips with hers. He loves the aggression that she has during these rare moments as he is rewarded with the taste of Leah's hot tongue. Jacob's chest heaves as his tongue reaches out to meet hers and they caress.

The wolves around them don't do anything to break up the kissing pair as it is not only a dangerous matter but Embry and Paul are both busy kissing their own girls and the others simply carry on with their conversations.

Nobody pays much attention to the sound of the truck pulling up at the front of the house. Jacob is too wrapped up in watching Leah suck syrup off of his finger to even bother with recognizing the familiar roar of the old engine. He lets out a low growl as Leah bites down on his finger before capturing her lips again.

The wolves hear the heavy footsteps of the new arrivals as there is one wearing heavy work boots and the other is hurried and sounds angry. They remain still as the side door opens and closes but the lighter, angrier steps seem to continue on towards the back of the house.

Jacob's hand massages Leah's thigh as his other holds her around the neck, pulling her closer.

Rebecca breaks her kiss with a growling Embry as she picks up a familiar and annoying scent. Her eyes narrow as Bella Swan walks into view. Bella's brow is furrowed and there is a deep frown upon her face as her hands are clenched tightly. She only makes it a few feet from back porch as she hears a soft moan followed by a giggle and her head whips around.

Bella's eyes widen as she sees a bunch of faces looking at her but what really captures her attention is the giant, bald man making out with a girl. Bella isn't sure how she knows but she recognizes Jacob and inside she knows the girl is Leah Clearwater. Biting down on her lip Bella stomps around to the front of the porch, completely ignoring the dark looks that are being shot at her from the 'pack' that is surrounding the couple.

Bella stands for a moment transfixed to her spot, her vocal chords unable to work, her tongue becoming a heavy weight in her mouth and she finds herself unable to speak. She watches with glassy eyes as Jacob's lips presses against Leah's and she can't help but think about how she's often wondered what they'd taste like and how warm his mouth would be. This is a swift, harsh reminder that he's given them to Leah.

"Jacob!" Bella calls out finally had enough as Jacob breaks his kiss with Leah, her bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

Her eyes narrow as Jacob turns to look at her, surprise and confusion swimming in his dark brown pools.

"Bella?" Jacob calls as he sees his former friend standing before him, her body stiff and her face starting to turn red. He's not sure of what to say to her because the last time he saw her, he had said some very hurtful things and he had never made any attempt to reach out to her and apologize. A wave of guilt hits him as he stands looking at her, there are bags under her eyes and her pale skin looks even paler – almost sicklier as this contrast makes the red in her eyes stand out.

His brow creased with worry and guilt Jacob stands up and looks down upon the girl that has been a close friend over the last year. She looks so much smaller and fragile now than he ever recalls her looking and for a moment he isn't sure if it's because of his sudden absence and harsh words or maybe because he's grown so much since he's last seen her.

"Did you do this to him?" Bella demands snapping Jacob out of his thoughts and observation. His head follows Bella's line-of-sight to see Leah standing behind him with a mildly surprised expression on her face. "You did, didn't you?"

"Bella, calm down," Jacob says walking down the steps with a small frown upon his face.

"Calm down? Calm – Jacob, look at you." Bella exclaims and Jacob finds himself stopping and looking down at himself. "You look like you've been pumping steroids and you're bald." Consciously his left hand grazes his abs and his right glides over his head. He wasn't bald, per se, as Leah had only given him an even close buzz cut but he could see how this change from his long black hair back in January to today could be quite a shock.

"I – I lost a bet," Jacob says with a deep frown and his features darken for a moment.

"A bet?" Bella questions skeptically as Jacob nods his head. He looks down as Bella's frown deepens and her eyes darken. Her face is becoming flushed with her anger and frustration, her nostrils flare before her eyes dart from him to settle on Leah.

"What did you do to him?" Bella demands as she sidesteps Jacob and heads directly towards Leah.

"I don't know," Leah says calmly, her hip resting against the banister of the porch steps. Jacob's eyes widen as he watches as Bella raises her hand and before his brain has a second to truly register what is going on – it's over.

There is a cry of pain and a growl of aggression. Jacob finds himself torn between wanting to check up on Leah, even though he knows Bella could never hurt her, or Bella who is bouncing around, her right hand buried underneath her arm and a hiss of pain passing through her thin lips.

"I hope she broke the damn thing." Rebecca mumbles lowly before taking a careful glance up at Leah. Leah's face is a mask of outrage and forced self-control as the alpha in her is wanting to break the offensive creature in half that had dared to lay a hand on her while still remembering that the so-called 'offensive creature' was a stupid, half-witted human girl.

"Bella are you insane?" Jacob asks as the need to protect the weaker creature outweighs. "Quit jumping around and let me see." Jacob says with a huff as he snatches at Bella's arm and holds her tiny hand in his.

"Edward told me what she is – what you all are." Bella says through her tears; her eyes trying desperately to fight back the tears that are the threatening to spill.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rachel says with a deep frown.

"Your hand is alright…it's not broken…I don't think." Jacob says ignoring Bella's comment. He can see where her knuckles are already turning red and her hand is already beginning to swell up. "Just get an ice pack and you should be alright."

"Did you kill him? He won't answer his phone. What did you do to _him_?" Bella demands rubbing her wrist under nose and sniffing back her tears. Jacob lets out a low and angry growl as he realizes that she's ignoring him now.

"I didn't do anything to your precious _boyfriend_." Leah grumbles out as she crosses her arms and glares at Bella.

"You lie, you killed him!" Bella accuses her voice becoming louder and shriller. Jacob can't help but wince at her high-pitch voice but looks at Leah and his sisters making sure that none of them decides to just be done with the matter and kill Bella.

"You monster!" She yells as she tries to lunge at Leah but only finds herself blocked by Jacob. Jacob looks back to see nothing but amused and expectant looks upon everyone faces with the exception of Leah, Sam, Seth and Embry.

"Monster?" Leah repeats her eyes wide as she blinks quickly in succession. "Oh, I'm no monster." Leah says chuckling and shaking her head.

"Edward only drinks animal blood not human blood." Bella says coming to the defense of her love. Jacob feels his nose crinkle at the mere thought of simply drinking blood. Sure, as a wolf he's required to eat raw animal flesh but just – just lapping up the blood was disgusting and left as a last effort when the prey was something other than a leech.

"So the fact that he drinks blood at all is perfectly all right with you?" Leah asks, her skin a paler shade and a look of disgust and horror upon her face.

"He's never hurt anyone unlike _you_ and your kind." Jacob's eyes widen as he suddenly grabs Bella's arm tightly. She tears her glare away from Leah to look at his hot hand on her arm before looking up at him.

Jacob can see that Bella is getting ready to step into dangerous territory and if she isn't careful she was going to set off a domino effect that will have devastating results. As they look at one another Jacob tries to figure out what to say to Bella without giving away too much – to tell her to just drop the matter and be grateful that she'd never wind up as an 'accidental' late night meal for a bunch of vampires.

"He's never hurt anyone? I seriously doubt that." Leah scoffs drawing both Jacob and Bella's attention. Jacob's eyebrow raises as he catches Leah looking back over her shoulder before returning her attention back to Bella.

"He hasn't! Now I can't reach him," Bella says her voice becoming panicky. "His phone won't ring and neither will Alice's." Jacob frowns as a few tears rolls down Bella's face. "You killed him, didn't you?" Bella cries out as she tries to break free of Jacob's grip and get at Leah.

"Bella!" Jacob can feel the short hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he hears Charlie's voice booming out. Looking up at the back door Jacob sees Charlie Swan standing in the door way. There's an angry and confused look upon his face as he is most assuredly confused and concerned about what he either has heard or is hearing coming from his daughter.

"Charlie?" Bella breathes out and her face immediately pales.

"What – what did you say?" Charlie asks as his eyes narrows and his head lowers as if trying to hear better.

There is a heavy silence that falls upon the large group as some eyes rest on Bella, some on Leah, a few on the ground and the area around them and most on 'Chief' Charlie Swan. Jacob finds himself unsure of what to do as he's unsure of how long Charlie has been standing there and what he's heard.

"Leah – Leah killed Edward!" Bella accuses pointing a finger at the wide-eyed girl. "Arrest her!" Bella says as her face scrunches up as more tears fall.

"Bella homicide is a very serious offense." Charlie states seriously as he walks down the steps and quickly glances down at Leah. Jacob releases his hold on Bella and moves away slowly realizing that there's nothing that he can do for Bella. He's already broken the rules to protect Seth and something such as letting pale faces in on the entire shape shifting communities secret is much too huge of a risk.

"I know that, Charlie, but that is what Leah did." Bella states as she looks up at her father.

"Bells just because Leah and the twins got you out of a bad situation _you_ felt you were in control of," Charlie begins with a heavy sigh.

"They didn't get me out of a _bad_ situation." Bella cries stepping back from Charlie as if he was dirty. "They put me into this. I was happy with Edward!"

"Edward? As in the guy who drinks animal blood?" Charlie hisses and everyone's eyes widen. Jared lets a low whistle escape and Jacob watches as Bella's chest begins to heave, her breath coming out in raspy, strangled huffs. "Is _that_ who you're claiming to love?"

"Were you going to tell me about this?" Charlie demands as he shoots daggers at Jacob and then Leah. Jacob holds his hands up in a form of 'I'm not involved' and Leah quickly shakes her head expressing the same.

"It's not what you think," Bella says softly as the realization of what she's done begins to dawn on her.

"I heard you say it, Bella." Charlie shouts causing Bella to flinch at the tone. "You called Leah a monster for trying to _save_ you but _he's_ the one drinking blood. It doesn't matter if it's human or animal, Bella. It doesn't make it right. I mean why does he do it? Is it as part of some sort of cult?"

Jacob moves to stand next to Leah and as he looks down at her, he is greeted with sad, apologetic eyes. Jacob and Leah had spoken about Bella a little during his hair cut and she knew how much Bella meant to him. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as he lets out a heavy breathe.

"No, you – you don't understand." Bella cries out as she looks around seeking some kind of support or help. Jacob doesn't look away as her eyes fall upon him. Again he watches as Bella's eyes drift from him down to Leah, the girl hugged up next to him. Jacob suddenly is overcome with a sense of dread.

"She's a werewolf!" Bella blurts out. Charlie's head quickly whips around to look at the faces of the people around him. There's a collective look of surprise, confusion and mixed anger.

"Are you one of them too now?" Bella asks looking over at Jacob.

"One of what, Bella?" Jacob asks narrows his eyes. He can see the cogs inside of Bella's head churning quickly as she thinks over either what she is getting ready to say or how to counter argue against anything that he and the others might say.

"Edward didn't feel comfortable staying here because he said the area reeked of wet dog." Jacob can feel the suppressed growl that is itching to escape his brothers and sisters' throats at the comment. He is glad that they all stay in control but no one moves. "You're 'werewolves' aren't you? ADMIT IT!" Bella screeches and Jacob can hear Rebecca's low comment of 'she must still be drunk or high off some shit'.

"W-Werewolves?" Jacob breathes out in disbelief and skepticism. He watches as Bella's eyes flicker back at him and there's a moment of doubt in her gaze. He knows that she can see the sincere confusion on his face because that is what it is.

Werewolves do exist in their world, so he's been told, but they were found mainly in Europe. Werewolves were unpredictable, bloodthirsty creatures that held no loyalty to anyone but themselves. They lacked the ability to work together within a pack and were known to only pair up when absolutely necessary. Despite the 'wolves' aspect within their names they held no loyalty to a 'pack' or a family. For a shape shifting wolf to be called a 'werewolf' was an insult and many had died for making such a fool-hearty mistake or, as it was used most times, an insult.

"Y-Yes," Bella says quickly recovering her confidence in her statement.

"B – Bella, I'm – none of us are werewolves." Jacob admits with a sigh. Jacob looks over at Charlie as the older man is searching his eyes for the truth. As a police officer Charlie has learned how to tell a lie and looking at Jacob he can see that Jacob has a deep worry and concern for his daughter. Charlie can see that Jacob is telling the truth but Bella seems to truly believe what she is saying which is completely ridiculous. There is a factor in this matter, a common denominator that is bringing on this entire rant and wild accusations – Edward Cullen.

"Y-You're lying!" Bella yells feeling betrayed that Jacob would lie to her face. The Cullens had theories about what the creatures were around Forks – werewolves. It all makes sense for the Quileutes to be the filthy, smelly werewolves and Leah killed Edward Cullen because she was a cruel, heartless monster. "I love him and he loves me," Bella begins to rant and yell caught up in her grief and desire to make someone else see the truth, the logic behind her words. "You're a liar!"

"Bella just listen to yourself." Charlie reasons as he slowly shakes his head. "Edward Cullen doesn't exist!" Charlie barks out and everyone's eyes widen and look at him. "Look Bella I did a background check on this Edward Cullen and he doesn't really exist. It's a made-up name." Bella's eyes widen at the news before narrowing in disbelief. "There isn't a Carlisle Cullen either that graduated from any college with a doctorate degree either."

"Ah snap," Someone gasps out.

"Every time someone runs a check on _anyone_ from that so-called 'family' they get a virus that wipes out the entire system. That's not something that usually happens when an honest, innocent, truthful and _not_ a blood drinker person is looked up." Charlie growls out. "Edward isn't real, it's a made-up name. Don't you see that _he's_ the liar Bella? You're defending someone who's some kind of thief _and_ drinks blood. You don't even like blood – what the hell is wrong with you?"

Her life has seemed like a wonderful dream after Jacob broke her heart and she met up with Edward Cullen and his family. It's only been one night but she already feels the harsh reality of the world surrounding her, closing in on her and she's afraid to think that she's made this all up – that Edward Cullen never existed and was nothing but a fleeting fantasy.

"He was going to change me! I was going to join his family and live forever with him." Bella sobs out as she slowly begins to build up a wall around herself and mind. She doesn't see the huge Native Americans around her or her own father. She's not even aware that she's now speaking out loud as she's only trying to make herself believe that Edward Cullen was real – is real, beautiful, perfect, loving, kind and caring.

"He was going to make me beautiful!"

It's like watching a train, semi and car wreck happening in slow motion all at once. You see it – you see what's getting ready to happen but you suddenly feel so helpless, lost and caught up in the moment that all you can do is just stand and watch. This is how Jacob feels watching Bella have, what seems to be, a nervous breakdown. She's pacing back and forth, her eyes staring off into space, her hands buried in her hair and tugging at the roots. Her spouting off about 'Edward not being a monster because he's never killed a human – at least not a good one. He only fed off of the bad ones.' More about him 'changing her' and then she'd be able to sparkle in the sunlight like him.

_This is crazy!_

"ENOUGH! BELLA ENOUGH OF THIS!" Charlie yells as he walks up and snatches Bella up by her arms and shakes her. Jacob can see the worry on Charlie's face and smell his fear. Looking around does Jacob suddenly become aware that the guys have disappeared with the exception of Embry who is giving him a hard and worried look that almost resembles sympathy? The twins both have a very uncharacteristic look of worry and pity for the slowly shattering girl.

"I – I have to get her home." Charlie states wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders, holding her close to him. Jacob frowns as he sees a dark, blank emptiness in Bella's eyes that seem to be void of all life.

"Yea, I think you should." Sue says with a heavy sigh as she walks down the steps and stands on the other side of Bella.

"I – I'm sorry about all of this." Charlie apologizes and Jacob can see the hurt, confusion and worry on Charlie's face. "I – that is, she – she's going to need more help than I can give her."

Jacob stands watching as Bella is shuffled away and despite the fact that he's not sure what good it will do her, he runs up to her calling out her name. It's not easy considering how things have turned out, she's just a shell of the girl that he's grown to know, but he apologizes to her for 'everything'. He apologizes for the hurtful words that he said to her on his birthday and that he wishes things had gone differently. His words seem to fall on deaf ears but he quietly hopes that she's heard them and believes his sincerity.

Jacob feels so helpless standing a few feet away watching as Sue and Charlie help Bella get into the truck. He wants to tell her that she's stronger than this, that she doesn't need Edward Cullen to change her into a vampire to make her worth something, to make her beautiful or feel loved. To remind her that she has friends, normal friends back in Forks who like her for who she is and not because she smells a certain way but by the time the words come to him it's too late, Charlie has already driven off with her.

"I never imagined she'd go off the deep end like that." Rebecca mumbles softly.

"Yea, but Charlie said that she had shut down after Jacob said they couldn't hang out anymore." Rachel mumbles back.

Jacob's brow furrows as he can't help but wonder that maybe this is partly all his fault. Maybe if he hadn't called things off with Bella so soon she'd never would've gone into her comatose state, met Edward Cullen and wouldn't want to die in order to a have a life?

He growls and he's uncertain it's because of the idea of Bella believing that the only way for her to live life is to die or at Rebecca's comment of 'that girl just ain't right'.

The only relief Jacob finds from his thoughts of Bella and what-ifs is when Leah reaches out and touches his arm lightly. One look at her and he knows that she doesn't hold him responsible nor does anyone else. Bella's situation is no different from his own emotional outbursts in that at some point we have to learn how to take responsibilities for ourselves and not let our emotions get the better of us.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update. Sorry for the delay but I have been so busy at work it's ridiculous. And someone got smart with me _but_ I held my tongue and then told my supervisor the next day so that she can get with his supervisor and work out a solution because I made it perfectly clear, 'that I ain't putting up with attitude again. Everyone gets one and he got his one. After that it's on.' But I figured I might as well proof this chapter and get it out before I finish up the last portion of the raw data and then work on pulling the graphs together.


	26. Journey

Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But what I do own up to…getting into a high school football game at the student price. *nods head* YEA! So there is no living with me this weekend. Called up my ex-boyfriend and called him a 'dirty ole man' for texting me. HA! But on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Bella's meltdown had brought another cloud upon the fairly large pack that was a mix of frustration, anger and pity. None of them really knew Bella all too well except for Jacob and even the twins and the two Clearwaters interactions with the girl were based upon faded memories of a quiet, pale-looking girl who didn't enjoy doing anything but sitting somewhere and being quiet. However, all knew that she was a friend to Jacob when none of them could be there and that 'friendship' wasn't something so easily forgotten or broken.<p>

The anger and frustration stemmed from Bella's willingness to simply throw the Quileutes secret out in the open for all to see while trying to keep the Cullens secret safe. Her complete disregard for an entire nation's safety clearly meant nothing when compared to the secret identity of a rich, mind-reading vampire.

The pity also stemmed from that in their rare meetings with Bella and what they'd seen from Jacob's memory, Bella Swan wasn't a very strong individual whether physically, emotionally, socially and after everything that has happened, especially, psychologically. The girl had a serious issue of co-dependency, the need to have someone to lean on, to shield her from the world and become her everything. In their world, humans were easy targets for vampires, witches, warlocks, fallen angels, demons and even shape shifters. Humans were physically and spiritually weak compared to their more 'magical' counterparts and because of this weakness manipulating them was child's play and had been known to provide many with hours, days, weeks, years and even decades of entertainment.

Bella's vanity was another one of her weakness which was discovered during her ranting and raving about Edward 'changing' her so that she could become something more. Somehow she had fallen into the leech's mentality that life was best lived by ending the feeble and pathetic existence that she was already living to join him in theirs.

Bella wouldn't have been the first human around the Forks area to have fallen into a vampire's trap and she certainly wouldn't be the last. But she certainly fit the bio of a human more than likely to willingly give up their humanity, soul and heart to become one of the walking undead; to obtain the beauty and grace of a vampire, to partake in the believed 'romanticism' of having a partner drink their blood, to become something more than what they were meant to be either because of low self-esteem or revenge. In the end, none that were changed within the shape shifters' territory survived their undead life long enough to overcome their rabid thirst.

Jacob can't help but shiver at the idea of Bella's pale skin losing its translucency and taking on a look of cold marble. Her big brown eyes become a deep blood red and her small smile no longer sweet and shy but shining with confidence of a creature that'd much rather rip the throat out of the person in its sight then talk about current events.

Somehow the Cullens had survived off of 'animal' blood for so long but it was apparent that they all had had a taste of human blood. Carlisle had stated that he hadn't but he had obviously changed three members of his family and that certainly involved the breaking of skin, sinking teeth deep enough to allow the venom to get into the blood stream. They all had to admit that one time or another they had fed on a human whether out of thirst or a desire to 'save their life'. It aggravated Jacob that Bella was so quick to call Leah, him, all of them monsters.

The 'Swan Incident' as it will hence forever after would be referred to had seemed to have taken forever to Jacob. It felt as if the entire ordeal had aged him in some way that left him mentally and emotionally drained. He had planned on burying his face into the crook of Leah's neck, allowing her sweet scent to envelope him in a sense of warmth, security and most of all sanity. Stopping Leah on the second step on the back porch, he turned her around and immediately fell into her. He was so content hugging Leah tightly, feeling her tiny waist within his arms, her strong arms wrapped just as tightly around his neck and hearing her voice whisper an old childhood song in his ear.

_I could stay like this forever_.

The thought barely had time to settle in his mind and then travel to his lips when it ended so abruptly. The moment Harry came into the backyard there was a sudden sense of urgency; Harry talking to Billy in hurried and hushed tones that left Billy with a deep and worried frown on his face. Before Jacob could approach Billy to ask him what was wrong Leah had been called forward, whispered orders that had her surprised and only giving him a weak smile she disappeared into the forest.

Billy's harsh voice had prevented Jacob from following after her. He hadn't even had a chance to say good-bye to her as their moment from earlier had been rudely interrupted. There hadn't even been an explanation of what was going on when Billy had ordered the boys to all phase and follow him. From that point on there was plenty of talking but not from the right wolves. Billy was still refusing to speak to Jacob and was busy blocking his conversation with Harry to notice anything else except for the forest in front of him.

"_It must've been something serious if he had Leah run off alone."_ Seth commented sensing Jacob's thoughts.

"_Well it couldn't be anything too bad since she went off without the twins."_ Paul reasons with a shrug.

Jacob listens to their speculations but his ears perk as he catches something from Sam.

"_What was that?"_ Jacob demands as he begins to slow down to run alongside Sam. There had been a quick thought slip by and if Jacob hadn't been paying attention to all thoughts and images of Leah he would've missed it. But it was Leah sitting in between two huge boys but the image had come and gone so quickly that Jacob didn't have a second to recognize them.

"_Oh…well, the only reason, at least, I've noticed,"_ Sam begins and he begins to groan as he feels everyone's attention is on him.

"_Just say it already, Sam."_ Embry sighs out.

"_Leah never goes anywhere escorted without the twins unless it involves the other tribes."_ Sam states and Jacob can feel a shiver of worry shoot up his spine but it's not his own. _"Usually the bears and mountain lions do not tolerate our presence within their lands, however, they seem to – seem to have taken a liking to Leah. At least the bears have."_

"_I heard that Lee got into a nasty fight with Tico once."_ Seth comments with a soft whimper. Jacob feels a cold shiver shoot up his spine.

"_So…wait, Leah got into a fight with fuckin' black bear?"_ Jacob asks after shaking his head and feeling his muscles tense at the idea. The black bears weren't the kind of shifters to take lightly as they were bigger than even a Polar bear or Kodiak. The smaller bears were known to stand at over 10-ft at the shoulder and weigh about 3500-lbs. They were formidable because once they stood up it was supposed to be like the sun had been blocked out of the sky.

"_Why the hell would she fight a fucking black bear?"_ Jacob demands as he is overwhelmed with the sudden urge to turn around find Leah and demand an explanation from her.

"_Well he wasn't full grown at the time."_ Billy breaks in as if that was a good enough answer.

"_That doesn't make it any better!" _Jacob growls out in frustration.

"_But Sam is right in his speculation."_ Billy continues on as if Jacob hadn't said anything. _"Harry came back with a rumor that Lance is seeking help from outside of his own tribe."_ Suddenly everyone is talking, expressing their disbelief and worry about the rumor.

"_Is that even legal?"_ Sam asks with a growl.

"_The rules of the contest are to _not_ kill your opponent and accept the High Council's final decision as law – that's it. Fairness is all relative."_ Joshua states.

"_I seriously doubt that Lance could get Tico or the bears to back him up but he might be able to get Caleb to help."_ Billy states as he sharply turns along the river and begins running up towards Canada and the mountains.

"_Why is that?"_ Jacob asks. As an alpha he is expected to eventually meet the rest of the tribes and their future leaders. Generally no one ever got along too well to form anything short of a simple 'agreement' of you stay off our land and we'll stay off yours.

"_Leah, apparently, impressed Tico and his father when the two of them had that fight years ago."_ Harry says with a hint of mixed admiration and frustration. Jacob is bombarded with images of a wolf and bear fighting viciously against one another. The black bear standing on his hind legs and swatting mercilessly at the small silver gray wolf as the wolf, unrelenting, quickly darts in and out attacking the bear's knees.

The next image is a bloodied Leah sitting on the grass, her hair matted to her face and her body is covered in huge scars that are quickly healing. There's a deep darkness in her eyes that Jacob doesn't recognize and makes it hard to place with his Lee, his Leah that he just left only a few minutes ago.

"_Yea, that's the same Leah,"_ Harry says with a deep sigh. There's a sense of loss in him as if he'd lost Leah in that moment, _"a part of her – I did."_ Harry sighs out.

"_Leah gained something that you boys are going to need if you plan on beating Lance."_ Billy breaks in preventing anyone from questioning Harry about what he meant. _"Leah and Tico have both been able to tap into the feral part of them."_ Billy begins explaining as the memory of Lance and Tico fighting plays again.

"_It's the part of us that makes us dangerous to our family members and tribe,"_ Joshua breaks in with a tone of seriousness. _"We're required to learn how to control the animals deep within each of us. Either we control it or it controls us." _

"_However, there are very few us, within all of the tribes whether its wolves, bears, hawk, owls and wolverines and so on, that co-exist with both the wild and human side." _ Billy continues and during the conversation Jacob can feel a slight twinge seeming to signal a distance – possible homesickness? _"Leah is the only one like this in many years – it is part of the reason for why she was so violent on campus. So while you, Jacob,"_ Billy says with a low chuckle, _"brought order in your human form," _

"_Leah did it in her wolf form."_ Jacob finishes up. _"But I thought that her wolf was a weakness?"_

* * *

><p>Their paws are all beating into the ground relentlessly, tongues are lulled out, and occasionally licking noses that are starting to dry out. There's a mixture of anxiety and excitement as the wolves are now in unfamiliar territory. Jacob felt the change in the air once they crossed the borders of the wolves' territory and he suddenly begins to wonder exactly how big the rest of the shifters territory is. The rainy peninsula is far behind them and they've crossed over into Canada. For Jacob and the cubs it's a new feeling being outside of their usual patrolling borders. The familiar scent of heavy rain, pine and wolves is gone and the air seems to smell almost cleaner? Like there's a crispness to air that is adding clarity to his sight. It's like he's seeing the world clearly for the first time in his life without the rain splattered glasses of the Olympic Peninsula.<p>

Jacob can smell the familiar scent of a shifter in the area around him. His wolf is tense and alert about being in another creature's territory. He's just unable to pinpoint exactly what the scent is.

"_It's the bears."_ Billy answers for him as he comes across a river and slows down.

The pack all stop and greedily drink from the river. Seth, Collin and Brady are winded and their legs ache as this prolonged running isn't something that they've had a chance to experience before. Jacob is able to hold his own but he can't help but notice how much better suited for the stamina and endurance the more mature wolves are.

"_You have to if you want to get the missions outside of Washington."_ Jared states as he sits back and scratches his neck.

"_Yea, but none of us got anything on the girls."_ Embry admits as he steps into the water and lets out a long, drawn out breathe in relief.

"_It was as if they could run all day, all night and then some."_ Paul states as he starts to stretch.

Jacob sits as he catches images of everyone's memories from their trip down south. He can see Leah and the twins mixed in with the rest of the wolves that had gone to help deal with the vampires' war. He can see a cold, steady, determinedness in her eyes as she quietly listens to the pack leaders' orders and she takes off running. Jacob is amazed how quickly Leah pulls ahead. He's seen her run before but never like this.

He can feel the excitement as the pack is chasing after the hybrids and some other full-blooded vampires. There are other wolves flanking Leah but it's not by choice, they just can't match her speed. The whole image looks more like a memory of a memory – none of the guys were there at this point as they had all fallen behind. This knowledge of Leah running ahead of her support aggravates him and he can't help the deep groan that escapes.

Quickly Leah widens her course, much like the maneuver used to box in Edward Cullen, and quickly Leah and Rachel grab a girl. She looks to be only fifteen but she's quickly torn apart as Leah grabs her left arm and Rachel her right leg. Jacob feels his stomach turn as she lets out an aching cry as her shoulder and leg is dislocated from the force and speed of the attack, her limbs practically tearing from the rest of her body. Leah and Rachel both make quick work of the girl with Leah going for the jugular and Rachel snapping her spine around the midsection.

It's a gruesome sight as there is blood everywhere.

There's a brief reminder that they are half-vampires, children born of a human mother with a vampire father. The mother killed during childbirth and the father then raising the child however he deems fit. That this 'child' has been going around killing innocent people, drinking their blood and helping the vampires gain more bodies for their war. There's a reminder that the males are venomous and more dangerous than the females.

The chase continues on and there's more but the entire pack has caught up now. The hybrids are moving fast, Jacob can smell the fear sweating out of their pours as they rush to escape the jaws of the wolves. Suddenly there's a fence – an old, worn metal fence with some barbwire on top. The hybrids easily jump over but there are a few that quickly run through a hole in the chain link, receiving a scratch from the rusty metal. The smell of their blood urges the wolves on harder. Some of the wolves jump the fence, he can feel someone phase out and phase back in and he's suddenly aware that this person had changed back to their human form to slide through the hole and changed back so quickly.

All of the wolves feel a shift in the air, as if they've crossed some kind of invisible fence and they slow down. There is no order needed to calm them down as it is a shared feeling. Leah and Lance are both at the head of the pack, both standing still, ears alert and noses sniffing the air around them.

The memory fades out and Jacob's eyes begin to slowly focus back on the present.

"_That's where you all ran into the chupacabras, right?"_ Billy asks and there's a brief nod from the wolves around them.

"_What happened?"_ Seth asks raising his head up from the cool riverbed looking around at his brothers.

"_Nothing, they told us that they didn't want us on their land. Any vampires or hybrids they'd take care of them."_ Sam states with a shrug of his shoulders.

"_We are never to cross into anyone's territory without their permission. The moment you do it's best to try and not go back or act as if it never happened."_ Billy explains looking back over his shoulder. _"Those on patrol can sense a border breach. So it's best to just _hope_ that they understand the error and let you leave. Just remember to always be respectful and quick to follow through on the orders."_

Jacob slowly nods his head as he feels his anxiety begins to grow. Is this what they were doing now? Waiting on one of the bears to show up? Were they planning on training with the bears?

Jacob watches as Billy quickly turns his head to look off into the forest. The others all stand up wanting to be ready for anything. Jacob feels his heart racing and his paws begin to dance, his tail wagging and the anxiety is gone and replaced with excitement. He feels her coming closer and closer at a fast pace.

"_Jake,"_ Billy growls out and Jacob jumps a little at the tone in his father's voice.

Leah breaks through the trees skidding to a halt in front of Billy. He can smell the adrenaline pumping through her system, hear her heart beating quickly and it's as if everything about her is suddenly set to draw him in. Her body is awakened and he fights to keep an excited whimper and yelp from escaping.

There is silence as Leah and Billy have a private conversation. Jacob's head tilts to the side curious as of why Leah is ignoring him, not even sparing him a quick side glance. He ignores the chuckles from the other males around him and watches her every move closely.

"_Alright, we're following Leah for now."_ Billy calls out breaking the silence as Leah turns preparing to dash off in the direction from whence she came. The others jump up from their comfortable positions on the riverbed and a few grab another quick drink before preparing to head off again.

Jacob quickly trots up to Leah his body brushing against hers before leaning down to quickly lick her muzzle. Jacob can feel the annoyance rolling off of Harry but he chooses to ignore it being more interested in Leah's new scent. Jacob notices that despite her hard run that Leah doesn't look too winded. Surely she had run the same distance as they had but she also had to be running faster to have gotten ahead of them.

Leah leans forward stretching out her back legs before leaning backwards and stretching out her front. Her claws scratch the dirt and his breathe hitches noticing her raised rump. Jacob is unsure whether or not Leah is teasing him, tempting him as he feels the urge to touch her.

_"Ready?" _Leah asks quickly jumping away before Jacob can raise his paw.

All Leah needs is a quick nod from Billy and she tears off through the trees. Jacob's eyes widen as he's never seen Leah take off in a full out run like this before.

_"Better hurry up before you get left behind." _Quil teases knocking into Jacob as he runs to keep up with their guide.

Jacob quickly recovers and begins running, trying to catch up with Leah. There's a strong sense of exhilaration in running behind Leah, trying to catch up with her, the wolf inside of him is excited and can't wait for the moment where he successfully overtakes his female, her small body pinned underneath his, her eyes wide and a soft whimper escaping her before she rolls over and submits to him.

"_It ain't gunna happen today."_ Leah laughs out before picking up speed.

* * *

><p>AN: And here goes the next update. And I read some of your reviews and I know *lightly spanks hand* Oh, bad Kei. Bad, bad, bad Kei being so cruel to Bella and not giving her a happy ending. Bella deserves as much of a happy ending as Leah because it's only fair as Leah…uh oh…wait, Leah didn't get a happy ending.

See I don't think alienating yourself from your friends for a boy or girl is every a good thing and especially it's not a healthy thing. Bella was also suicidal which in the normal world is cause for some serious concern and would, if you cared about them, require a serious sit down talk and careful surveillance. I mean let's be honest, Bella _jumped_ off a cliff in jeans. Have _any_ of you _ever_ worn wet jeans? Those things get heavy and there's no way you're swimming easily in rough waters which is why in the movies they usually shed the jeans. So, yea, Bella was suicidal and I don't find there's anything romantic about dang nearing killing myself for an image and you know why? Because I have memories – in my head. And yet Bella thought _herself_ imbalanced enough to doubt her own memories and sanity.

I mean I love my Daddy very much and miss him daily but even if all of his pictures were taken away, given I'd be upset – more like spitfire pissed, at least I'd still have the memories in my head. That is something that no one but God or a wicked blow to the head can take from me.

But! Let's get right down what this A/N is really about. *dances around* I pass for someone at least 18-years of age. So y'all can take that however you want but it means either I look not only adorable but young too _but_ that…there's obviously something wrong with the teens of today if you want to look like you're in your late twenties…almost thirty. Let me tell you guys it's not all it's cracked up to be. You've got bills, credit card bills, student loans (after you graduate), rent, groceries, a job, taxes, driving (being a designated driver or learning if you're a good drunk driver which as a responsible adult I should tell you 'doesn't exist' but as an honest Kei – it does), family, kids, dating, marriage and the whole shebang. Ah, I'd much rather be back in school with my uniform skirt, worrying about my Algebra homework, catching the bus on time and what video game was coming out in time for Christmas. I mean if you want to go on vacation – guess what? _You_ gotta pay out of your pocket for it. So all my money minus my two Coach purse purchases from the outlet mall at a total worth of $784 only set me back a cool $350 is _quite_ the investment. _But!_ Everything afterwards will be saving up for a cruise around India.

And speaking of money…anyone getting married soon? We've got about 70 6-inch vases _with_ floating candles that MUST GO! My sister used them as centerpieces so…yea, hit me up because they are taking up space in our garage and the sooner they leave the better. I think she might sell them for $1.50/vase which…isn't too bad and if you're looking for taller vases then consider renting them. Alright so my power is about up on my laptop and I have to pick up a 4-yr old former flower girl from my brother's house. So you all have a good day, good night and good weekend.


	27. First Impressions

First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The wolves skid to a halt in a huge clearing, every male winded and whimpering trying to ease the pain in his paws and lungs. Jacob looks over to even see Billy panting desperately for air, his tongue flicking out to lick his nose while Harry and Joshua both are drooling trying to take in controlled breaths. Looking up the only one not the least bit tired is Leah as she sits back looking at each of them with a small knowing smile on her face.<p>

"_They'll be here soon."_ Leah says to the entire pack.

"_Who – wh – who – oh gawd, who will?"_ Brady pants out before just falling over and closing his eyes.

"_We're in the bears' territory."_ Leah states matter-of-factly. _"You boys didn't think that you could just cross on over into Canada and it'd be okay? The bears don't patrol like we do but they do still keep a close eye on things. You're going to need the okay from Jax and T to go any further."_ Leah explains as she begins to walking around and nudging the tired wolves back up to their feet.

"_And to get the okay you're going to have to make a good first impression."_ She continues on nipping at Brady's haunches as he refuses to budge. _"So for starters it means not looking so pathetic."_

"_Pathetic? _I'm_ tired."_ Brady huffs out then lets out a whine as Leah bites his rump.

"_Get up."_ Jacob orders and Brady quickly follows the order despite the exhaustion in his body.

"_Form rank."_ Leah follows up seeing as how the only way to get the guys in line is to use the alpha command.

Jacob watches amused and impressed as the guys quickly fall into line, the older wolves in front with the younger ones in the back. Jacob raises an eyebrow as he notices that there's a moment's hesitation and confusion between Embry and Sam as to where they should stand. Embry having since Jacob joined the camp acting more as a second than Seth but Sam holding the highest position amongst their small pack but knowing that he is behind Jacob.

"_You'll have to pick one since Seth isn't ready."_ Leah comments to him noticing the same issue between the two wolves.

Jacob is mildly relieved that the issue resolves itself as Quil steps back and allows Embry and Sam both to stand on equal footing. He knows that Leah is right that he will have to 'officially' nominate someone as his second soon before the guys take it upon themselves to decide for him. Turning around he jogs up to join Leah and Billy and his mind wanders to who Leah has chosen as her second. The twins were always flanking Leah but it wasn't really clear who ranked higher between Rachel and Rebecca, it wasn't something that both had come out and admitted as that would just mean rubbing it in the other sister's face.

Before Jacob can ask Leah the question he feels the fur on his hackles rise up as he senses something coming towards them. His ears can pick up on the heavy breathing and low growls of a creature, a couple of them, in the trees before him. He hears the sounds of branches snapping and breaking as the huge bodies are coming closer and closer.

Jacob's eyes widen as five huge black bears come out through the trees.

_They are fucking huge_. Jacob thinks noticing the huge paws, the massive heads and the huge teeth that are visible as one lets out a deep growl at them. The leader of the group is obvious as he's the largest out of all of the bears. Jacob can see a white star on his chest as he lumbers forward and feels his muscles tense as the bear's heavy breathing just seems to be pouring out of his mouth, heating up his skin and blowing his fur back.

Ajax stops and sits down – hard. Jacob raises an eyebrow as he notices that he looks old, a few gray hairs on his muzzle and his size seems to consist of possible more fat or fur then muscle. However, the giant claws on his paws tell Jacob to not underestimate him.

"_Wise choice,"_ Billy says never taking his eyes off of Ajax and the other huge bear next to him. _"Now we have to play this out right – we don't want to make any sudden movements that will set these guys…off?"_ Billy and Jacob's eyes widen as Leah quickly darts forward and smacks the bear next to Ajax with her paw.

Jacob immediately jumps to his paws as the black bear rears up on his hind legs, standing up to his full height, a huge, dark shadow falling over Leah as he opens his huge massive mouth and roars at her. Jacob's hackles rise as the massive beast drops down and swats at Leah hitting her shoulder, successfully, knocking her to the ground.

Jacob's lips curl back away from his teeth leaving his white teeth and pink gums exposed as the bear quickly catches Leah's head in his mouth. The wolf inside of Jacob doesn't register the stillness of the older wolves around him or the slightly amused look on Ajax's old face as all that he knows is that _his_ mate, his Leah, is being attacked.

"_Easy Jake,"_ Billy growls out using an alpha command on his son. Jacob's muscles relax on their own so that now he's lost the ability to pounce on the attacker quickly and blind him.

"HAHAHA!" There's a loud boisterous laughter that cuts through the growling and rumbling of the two fighting shape-shifters. "Still as feisty as ever," Ajax says clapping his hands as the black bear releases Leah and she quickly rolls to her feet.

Jacob's eyes widen to see that Leah has a huge smile across her face as she trots up to Ajax and rubs against him. The leader of the bear tribe is huge, Jacob notices, easily standing 6'11" with cropped gray hair that looks almost silver. His face is worn, leathery and is creased with deep wrinkles on his cheeks, around his eyes and on his brow. But his eyes are sharp, alert and bright. Ajax still has a lot of muscle definition but he can see where in his old age his body is starting to go soft.

Ajax's huge hand easily grips Leah's head as he squeezes it tightly still laughing at the girl. He seems amused by Leah's antics as she even licks his face and he roughly shoves her away with a 'lay off'. Looking around Jacob sees that he's not the only one surprised by this informal and warm greeting between Leah and the bears.

"Billy, Harry and Josh, how are you boys doing?" Ajax asks with a nod as the first bear snatches Leah up in a huge bear hug, her hind legs kicking wildly as he roars at his victory.

"Let 'er down already, son." Ajax says looking over at his son to see Leah snapping at Tico's muzzle and neck. Jacob watches with annoyed patience as Tico drops Leah unceremoniously to the ground before rubbing his head against her body.

"_Leah!"_ Jacob calls out, a snort following as his lips blow out and his ears lay back. He doesn't like the idea of this bear rubbing and mixing their two scents together.

"_We'll phase."_ Billy simply states looking at Jacob and walking away to put some clothes on. Jacob lingers behind until he's certain that Leah isn't near the bear when she phases back as well.

"I think we can all speak more civilly in this form, don't you?" Ajax asks as Billy and Jacob emerges from behind some trees and begins walking towards him. Leah follows after wearing the same shorts and t-shirt that she had put on this morning.

Jacob tries to bite down his annoyance as Leah sits down on the ground, Tico sitting next to her putting himself in between his father and her. The party had now formed an incomplete circle as Leah was the obvious go-between for them as Jacob and Billy sit directly across from the bear father and son duo. Jacob's eyes take in Tico's appearance, the guy looking full grown just like himself in his mid –twenties but from his understanding being around his age. Tico is taller than Jacob and that fact is eating Jacob up on the inside, every muscle in his body well-toned and defined. His hair is cropped short just like his father's but instead of grey is a deep black color has a hint of a light brown in it. His eyes are a dark brown almost reminding him of Bella's. Tico is just a good-looking guy but all of the shape-shifters seemed to be gifted in the looks department, it believing to be a sign of their special heritage.

But what really aggravate him about the bear are the looks he keeps giving Leah. There's a small smirk on his dimpled face, a hand occasionally resting on Leah's knee or brushing her arm before motioning her to lean in so he can whisper something to her. Jacob's fists clench as he notices Leah's small little reactions towards to whatever it is that Tico is whispering in her ear, feeling her hair brush against him, his lips touching her skin so lightly, softly, intimately.

"Alright, quit teasing the boy." Ajax says nudging his son roughly, his eyes trained on Jacob who has begun to tremble from rage and jealousy.

"Right," Tico says rolling his eyes and flashing the same dimpled grin that Jacob is starting to hate. "So _this_ is the guy?" Tico asks Leah nodding his head at Jacob.

"Yes, this is Jacob Black, Billy's son. Jake this is Ajax Whitepaw and his son, Tico." Leah says smiling sweetly between the men.

"He's a little small, ain't he?" Tico asks turning his nose up on Jacob, looking down at him as he finally acknowledges his presence.

"T," Leah hisses as Jacob growls at him.

_No wonder wolves and bears didn't get along – their dicks._ Jacob only lets up on his growling as Leah pats his hand lightly and he entwines their fingers. It doesn't escape Jacob's attention how Tico's eyes flick down to their joined hands before looking back up at Jacob with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, so what do we owe the pleasure of this rare gathering for?" Ajax asks turning to look at Leah.

"Don't start, Jax." Leah states with narrowed eyes before letting out a huff of air and nodding towards Billy. Ajax and Tico's complete disregard for the two Alpha males present was a clear sign of disrespect and Jacob can hear Billy choking back a growl.

"We were hoping to gain access to the mountains so that cubs can gain extra training." Billy states getting straight to the point. Jacob has to admit that he is surprised to see Billy not being more formal, carefree and joking with Ajax. This straightforward and direct to the point William Black was someone new.

"Why?" Tico asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know _why_," Leah grumbles lowly.

"I know but I'd like to hear _their_ reason." Tico explains as his father nods his head in agreement.

"Leah's birthday is coming up soon. She'll be one year shy of reaching full – maturity." Billy says as Harry lets out a warning growl.

"Sexual maturity, you mean?" Tico asks with a smirk.

"Right, meaning that as the Alpha Female she must have a mate picked out _before_ her body goes into full heat." Jacob sits listening intently to Billy explain to the bears why they need to be in their territory. He's still never got any sort of explanation for why they were in Canada and what they'd all be doing. It just couldn't be because of the remote location as the Olympic Peninsula was a densely populated area with a few pockets having a high population.

"Even the over populated wolves have to fight for a female." Ajax comments with a low chuckle. "But you're not letting all of this go to your head, are you?" He asks Leah with a small knowing smile.

"I'm getting better." Leah admits with a bashful smile and shrug of her shoulders.

"Glad to know." Ajax says with a nod. "Well, you've got your answer and now it's time to give them theirs." He says turning to look at Tico.

Jacob looks over at Tico, the bear that will decide his fate, whether or not he'll be able to receive the special training that Billy has in store for him. Jacob isn't sure exactly what the training is and for a moment debates over whether or not he wants it if it involves 'Dimples' here. He sits impassive as Tico regards him, looking him dead in the eyes before letting his eyes drift over his body. The idea that he's been scrutinized by another male is a bit unsettling but his wolf tells him to remain still, to remain calm and stoic.

"No," Tico answers matter-of-factly before standing up.

Jacob feels his chest constrict, fists tighten and his teeth gnash together. He's only vaguely aware of Leah's surprise, disappointment and anger laced in her voice as she jumps up as well.

"Why the hell not, Tico?" Leah demands, her whole body starting to shake violently.

"Calm down," Tico says holding up his hands. "You want me to give this – this pup a chance to train on _my_ lands." Tico says waving down at Jacob, his eyes on Leah.

"You _know_ why he's here." Leah snaps.

"Yea, I do. And _you_ know that I'd do anything for you but not this – I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Lee," Jacob's eye twitches hearing Tico use Leah's nickname. "He got beat up by our boy-band-wanna-be-reject Lance Morningstar."

"He's," Leah begins but is cut off by Tico.

"You may be alright with putting all your eggs in this pup's basket but _I'm_ not." Tico growls deeply. "Look, I don't want you with Lance any more than you do."

"And what are you planning on doing then?" Jacob asks with a deep growl. The tension which was earlier a low ripple is quickly building into violent waves. Jacob can hear the wolves, his pack, behind him snarling, growling and clawing at the ground beneath their paws. The bears that have come as support for their leaders are also roaring, some standing up and roaring while others pacing, spreading themselves out.

"Jake, calm down!" Leah growls moving to get in between the two shifters and placing a hand on each of their chests.

"What are you saying, huh, _T_?" Jacob sneers glaring up at the taller boy before him.

"I'm saying that Leah will be better off trusting _me_ then," And that is all it takes. Something inside of Jacob snaps hearing another male trying to lay a claim on _his_ female, to hear someone else wanting to throw his paws into the competition for the Alpha Female.

Leah is quickly snatched back by Ajax, being tucked underneath the man's arm as he shoves Tico back and Billy does the same for Jacob. Both boys' bodies explode into their spirit form and she watches in disappointment as they collide and begin tearing into each other mercilessly. She is vaguely aware of both Alphas ordering everyone else to calm down before snarling and growling at one another blaming the other's son for the fight.

Jacob has blocked out all other thoughts as he remains focused on the giant bear before him. His vision is a bright red, only picking up on the lighter and darker hues that signify light and shadows. Man and wolf struggle for dominance in the fight but it is the wolf that wins out in the end. Quickly the wolf whirls around the bear trying to get out of his line of sight but the bear, despite his huge size, is quicker than he looks.

Tico whips around and smacks Jacob hard in the head, easily knocking him to the ground, before barreling towards him intent on finishing the fight in a hurry. Much to his annoyance, Jacob quickly scurries away proving that the wolf is faster on his feet than the bear. He swipes quickly at Jacob's hind quarters and barely nicks him before letting out a painful growl as Jacob whips around and bites his muzzle, his right paw clawing at his sensitive nose.

"I can't believe this." Ajax growls out with a deep huff, arms crossed tightly across his chest. He looks down at the sole female in the clearing who also has her arms crossed, a deep frown on her usually beautiful and _happy_ face. The fathers were set to tear into each other as well as neither could agree on who was to blame for the fighting or wanted to stop their son as it would signify a loser.

Leah had quickly stepped in, yelling at the two Alphas and snarling at the rest to 'shut the hell up'. The outburst had caught everyone off guard as Leah had never dared to raise her voice to them before. She then proceeded to tell them to calm down and to wait to see how things played out, reassured Billy that Tico wouldn't kill Jacob _and_ that Billy would get his request.

Ajax knew he liked Leah for a reason and it was her confidence and faith in those around her. She knew there were differences and animosity between the tribes but she didn't let that get in the way of the 'big picture'. Even at his old age of 127, he sometimes couldn't see what Leah saw in his tribe but she was one of the few and rare shifters who could admit that she wasn't the strongest, fastest or best at everything – even if it was grudgingly. Pride was a shifters weakness and somehow this petite girl had managed to overcome hers in such a short timeframe. Leah's attitude having affected his son on some level that had encouraged him to give Tico more responsibilities such as deciding over whether or not Billy and his wolves were allowed on their territory.

Ajax comes out of his thoughts to see Tico standing up, Jacob still clinging to his muzzle and he sadly shakes his head. The boy was fighting as if he had his pack backing him up thus leaving his soft underbelly wide open to Tico's claws.

_Tico's right, the boy is too inexperienced to stand a chance against Lance or any other challengers._

Jacob feels his body suspended in the air and the chilling realization dawns on him that he is not being backed up by his pack. This wasn't a fight between two wolves where the lesser ranked wolves would leave the fighting between the two alphas but a natural born adversary.

"PLANT, JAKE!" Leah's voice yells out snapping him out of his maddened haze. The advice is so cryptic that for a moment he's unsure of what she means…what that could possibly mean. "YOUR FEET – PLANT YOUR FEET!" Leah yells out and he can hear the anger and frustration in her voice.

Quickly he brings his feet up and plants them against Tico's chest before letting go of his muzzle and pushing off. Jacob can feel Tico's claws easily slicing his flesh as they part, the hot blood pouring out from the wound giving the air around them a bitter and metallic taste. Looking up he realizes that he's somehow knocked Tico off balance and quickly moves in for the throat.

"KNEES!" The command comes and Jacob quickly redirects following the order. Slipping to the side of Tico, Jacob attacks the back of his left knee, his teeth tearing into the flesh and he can't help but smile hearing Tico's cry of pain before he falls down to the ground landing on all fours.

"DON'T LINGER!" Leah orders and he darts away before Tico can turn around and deal a nasty strike to his face.

"This is really unfair," Ajax comments with a small pout noticing Leah helping Jacob out and leaving his son at a disadvantage.

"What's unfair is Tico starting a fight with someone who he _knows_ has limited fighting experience." Leah states never taking her eyes off of the fight. "The point is that Jacob is a fast learner, he listens despite his wolf and is a balanced fighter." Leah explains and it then finally occurs to Ajax what is going on.

_Tico is testing him out – seeing if he's worth it. Did they agree on this?_

The fight continues on with Jacob needing little instructions from Leah as he sticks with her initial orders of keeping his feet planted to the ground, going for the knees/joints and following the strategy of quick in and quick out attacks. This technique certainly limits the amount of damage he receives but it doesn't leave him completely guarded. Jacob is impressed by Tico's stamina as the bear does not seem to be wearing down or even affected by the attacks on his joints.

It is only after putting some distance in between them trying to gather his thoughts does Jacob begin to feel the fatigue. After the run from the Olympic Peninsula to Canada with that brief break in between Leah's arrival and the fight Jacob has not had much time to rest. His lungs burn, legs ache and are stiff from weariness and because of the attacks he knows that he looks a mess with his fur matted down from the blood that has now dried.

Tico huffs at him, his shoulders rolling as if he's stretching out the muscles in his back before suddenly phasing back.

"Alright, you can go up to the mountains." Tico says slapping his hand on the back of his neck and rubbing the sore muscles there.

Jacob's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden calling off of the fight.

"Thanks T," Leah says running up behind the bear and hugging him tightly. Jacob growls darkly at the realization that Leah is hugging a naked man.

"Oh quit it!" Leah snarls before swatting Jacob on the nose.

"Look, Lee here believes in you and I'm gonna give you that same faith as well." Tico says before dropping down to the ground with a loud thud and begins massaging his knees. "You've got a lot to learn but you caught on fast and believe me, _us_, sons of the Chief, we have a tendency to not listen to orders but you did – now if you did it cuz she sounded authoritative or cuz you plannin' on tearin' that shit," Tico is cut off as Leah swiftly slaps the back of his head.

"So…wait, what?" Jacob asks phasing looking in between the two.

"It was a test," Leah says with a small smile. "Tico had to be certain that you were what I said you were." Jacob can't help the bashful lopsided smile that appears on his face. The idea that Leah has been going around talking about him to the other Alphas feels him up with a sense of pride.

Reaching out to pull Leah into a hug Jacob finds himself stopped cold as Harry stands in between them, a hard frown on his face, eyes narrowed and a simple shake of his head putting an end to any sort of physical contact between the two. Jacob can only roll his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh as he backs away showing his hands up in surrender.

"Well…if that's all sorted out then I wish you luck in your training, Jacob Black." Tico says standing up. "I hope you learn a lot and I'm sure you'll be seeing me again before spring."

Jacob nods his head and watches as Tico phases back and begins lumbering off but not before head butting Leah. There is no jealousy as Leah wraps her arms around Tico's neck and hugs him tightly.

"Looks like you've made a good first impression." Billy comments patting Jacob on the back and smiling at him. Jacob smiles back at Billy before turning to look back at Leah. The only reason he fared so well in the fight is because of her help and knowledge. His brow furrows as he begins to think over the memories from the last mission down south, Leah's speed, endurance, stamina – something that the girls all seemed to have but the guys' lack.

"Well I guess this is as far as I'm allowed to go with you all." Leah says snapping Jacob out of his thoughts. "Good luck with your training and don't get lazy." Leah says walking away and bumping into Brady's shoulder roughly before she disappears behind the tree line and is gone.

Looking around at his pack Jacob begins to question his picks. It's not that he's made the wrong decision in picking each of them but as Leah's presence is quickly gaining distance does he worry that he's seriously lacking by not picking any females.

* * *

><p>AN: And here goes the next update. My laptop froze up again – ugh, this happened in a couple of months. But what'd you all think of Tico? What can I say but I have always loved bears ever since my stuffed animal, Pookie. Gah, I love that bear.

But nothing much happened but did have a chat with hilja about how there'd be no romance between me and Edward Cullen. Why? Well first of all I'd not take kindly to him reacting as if I smelled like a manure truck which led me to think about how I would've reacted despite myself to find him _glaring_ at me for most of the class.

Kei: *looks over again to see the bronze-haired boy glaring at her – still* What the _hell_ is your problem? *frown deepens as Edward stares at her stunned* I mean you glaring at me like you got a problem? I maybe new here but I ain't gonna be punk'd out.

So what would your reactions would've been? And even if you love Edward *rolls eyes* be honest and tell me really what'd you do to find someone glaring at you like they hated the very ground you walked on – because that's how Edward look. Where I come from that means you itchin' for a fight and I'd have to tell Edward that truth – about him and this confrontation he building. I mean if he was a boy…that was a typo but laughed for five minutes over it and decided to leave it in. But if _I_ was a boy or Edward a girl then the fight would be ON!

So think it over and tell me how you'd react. I'd love to hear all about it. LOL.


	28. Clearwater Women

Clearwater Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Everything in nature is about balance and all creatures were created to help maintain this balance in the world. Man, however, is the one odd anomaly that can either offset or completely destroy the balance created by Nature, the gods or God, upon your religious affiliation, if any. Man lacks the ability to adapt to his surroundings and instead makes the environment around <em>him<em> adapt to suit his needs and desires. Man is only at the top of the food chain because of his ability and uncanny wit to survive against all odds. With his 'higher' intelligence comes a great responsibility that many have fallen short of. Man has forgotten how to communicate with his Maker, forgotten what nature sounds like, smells like and can offer up.

Shape shifters are the few remaining 'people' that have not forgotten about nature but they have forgotten how to communicate with their Maker. It is a rare talent – gift of the shape shifter that is able to commune with the spirit world. It is not enough to commune with it but to be able to move through it, with it peacefully.

Just like all things in life there are variations in talents because there is not just one man who is the same as his brother or sister. Where one can look at a formula and solve it in his head does not make him better than the one next to him who writes it down to get the same answer. Superficially it is more impressive but it cannot be overlooked that they both have a brilliant mind.

So the balance mentioned, although not required will greatly help your fight. You will be pitted against those who have been fighting longer then you have – experience. They all will covet the right to lay claim to a rare treasure – drive.

Leah has obtained a _hint_ of this balance in that she is able to combine both wolf and human together. While you all will show your canine tendencies in your human forms through growling, flashy and egotistical shows of dominance and use the senses but that is you using them by choice. You all feel a sense of frustration when your wolf takes over because _you_ are no longer in control, you begin to nitpick at where you went wrong – where your _wolf_ went wrong. Your goal is to _stay_ in control, to dictate to the wild animal inside of you when to come out, for how long and for what purpose.

It has to be a mutual agreement between both you and spirit to work together. Letting your totem or spirit, aid you in your cause – your goal is to become a partner. It is an ongoing skill to master that will probably never end. Leah has learned how to work with her wolf and through her wolf to speak to her pack mates through the spirit.

Jacob's eyes widen as there are a few quiet murmurs around him. After three days of trekking up in the mountains Billy had finally found what, or rather who he was searching for, Hazel Clearwater, Leah and Seth's great-grandmother and beta to Ephraim Black.

The pack was surprised to see her walking out of her cabin in the early dawn, stretching out her muscles and seeming to have not a care in the world. When the pack first saw her there was a moment of quiet hesitation as she immediately became alert, her head whipping in their direction and regarding them all silently.

Jacob remembers tilting his head from side-to-side trying to recall where he'd seen this woman before; her skin a deep russet color, tight over the muscles that seemed to have softened over the years of no longer patrolling. He could smell that she was a wolf. She was beautiful which was a weird thought to have considering how Leah had just been at the forefront of his mind just prior to this woman's appearance.

She began approaching them, her hands resting on her hips and lower back as if her back was giving her troubles, and the moment Jacob looked into her eyes, her bright hazel eyes he knew where he'd seen her – at least those eyes. Seth had immediately burst with excitement as he ran up to the woman, yelping, yapping and whimpering as he danced around the woman. In their heads they all heard 'Gran-Gran' repeated over and over again.

Seth's excitement then led to many questions that they were told would have to wait as Billy informed Hazel about why they had all ventured so far into the bears' territory. Imagine Jacob's surprise when he found out that his great-grandfather Ephraim was still alive and phasing. Hazel had simply nodded her head as if she already knew everything that Billy was telling her and simply dismissed him as she began 'inspecting' each of the cubs that were brought to her.

Hazel had been chosen as Ephraim's beta as she was, for lack of a better term, a hard-ass. She is tough, fair, straightforward and has high expectations for those around her. It was clear to Jacob where the rest of Leah's qualities and looks came from that he didn't recognize in Sue.

"What do you mean communicate with us 'through the spirit'?" Sam asks with a deep frown on his face.

"Just that," Hazel says letting out another deep heavy sigh. "Seth you said that when you ran down the Cold Ones that night that you and Leah coordinated your movements, correct?" Hazel asks smiling at her grandson. Seth quickly nods his head in agreement. "Did _any_ of you hear Leah say or think anything?"

The boys all look around to see if anyone could recall or did hear anything, Hazel smiling smugly, her arms crossed as Seth slowly raises his hand.

"What did you hear, sweets?" Hazel asks and laughs softly as Seth blushes at the use of his pet name.

"Well…I – I didn't _necessarily_ hear Leah say anything. It – it just," Seth begins and frowns sucking his lips as he tries to think of the right words to describe that night. "I just felt _it_." Seth says with a sheepish shrug and bashful grin.

"Felt what exactly?" Jacob asks. Jacob knew that Leah had complimented him to Ajax and Billy saying that he was a fast-learner. Over the last few days Jacob has felt like anything but a fast-learner.

"Well…I just – I felt connected to Leah. It was like – oh, when – when we were little on winter days we'd sit in front of the fire. Leah would wrap a blanket around us and we'd just sit and talk or maybe watch TV. It made me feel safe – I just knew that Leah had everything under control." Seth finishes up with a warm smile on his face.

"Bet you wish you could sit in front of a fireplace wrapped in a blanket with Lee-Lee, huh?" Paul teases nudging Jacob roughly. Laughter erupts among the group as Jacob's eyes take on a far-off gaze before he starts breathing heavy and finally blushing.

"Yea, yea, yea, we've all got hormones." Hazel says raising her hands to quiet down the boys. "But that is what I'm talking about. I'm sure the rest of the girls could tell you similar things about Leah. It's a gift that's beneficial when dealing with mind readers because the spirits communicate on a much deeper, intimate and personal level than humans can."

Hazel's eyes quickly dart to Jacob as she notices him stiffen suddenly, his eyes darkening as if trying to remember something. She waits him out and frowns slightly disappointed that he doesn't share whatever little thought or epiphany had hit him. She can only roll her eyes because it was just a male quality – Alpha quality to be more precise.

"Alright, so that's it for the lecturing." Hazel says clapping her hands together. "Now let's see what you boys are made of." There are a few worried looks as she grins mischievously down at the boys, her eyes shining with a bit of excitement that unsettles all of them.

* * *

><p>Leah sits with fierceness in her eyes, arms and legs both crossed, the only movement is the quickly bouncing foot that is rhythmically hitting the side of her leg. There's obvious tension in the room that has Harry keeping a close watch on his daughter's movement. He can sense her agitation making his own skin prickle and crawl as if <em>he<em> just touched something disgusting, slimy and unnatural. Looking over at the man across from them Harry knows that he's not too far off the mark in the description as Lance smirks at Leah.

"Oh c'mon, Leah, it's just another mission." Lance says smoothly. Harry's eyes narrow for second noticing the cool, calm and almost seductive voice. Everything about Lance is set to draw females into him – he is an alpha, after all.

"I'm not going." Leah hisses. The smile on Lance's face falls a little as Leah's eyes darken and she bares her teeth at him. He can see the tiny hairs on her arms standing up as they both lock their gaze.

Lance had heard about the Quileutes alphas being away and was eager to get as much face time with Leah as possible. But also to figure out what Billy and son was up to as they had not crossed his territory, Daniel's on anyone else's in the south and southeast regions. Jacob and his pack of losers had wandered out of Lance's range to find them and had hoped to get the information from Leah or Harry. However, father and daughter had proven to be hard eggs to crack.

Harry frowns as Leah tenses again before releasing an angry growl. In a flash, she's up on her feet, chair knocked back to the floor and her hands fisting Lance's shirt.

"Leah!" Harry yells standing up and placing a firm grip on her shoulder.

"If you _ever_ try that bullshit again I swear I will bite off your dick and feed it to the gulls." Leah growls threateningly her body trembling as Lance stares at her wide-eyed.

"Leah," Harry growls out as Lance smirks and leans in closer to her.

"So you figured out what I was doing, huh? You are a very special girl." Lance says with a dark smirk.

The moment Leah snapped Lance could feel her rage overwhelming him. He'd been trying to pick around and find a way inside of her and Harry's mind but there was something stopping him. At first Lance had figured that it was just the older and over protective father blocking his attempts to get inside of Leah's mind but it was clear by Harry's worried and confused expression that he had no idea what is going on.

"You fucker," Leah snarls lowly. Closing his eyes Lance breathes in Leah's scent. He can smell the soft dewy pine on her skin mixed in with…wool. Opening his eyes, he can just picture her laying naked among his bed sheets, the family blanket draped across her hip just covering enough of her body to make him hunger to see what is underneath. Her smooth olive-colored skin covered in bite marks and streaked with blood from their mating session; her body spent and sore from their actions.

Suddenly Leah pushes him away, her eyes wide with disgust and anger as she quickly wipes her hands off on her clothes as if touching him made her dirty.

"Leave and don't come back until you're invited." Leah growls out pointing towards the door.

Harry looks on perplexed as if the two youths had a conversation that he just caught the awkward tension at the end. Lance stands up glaring down at Leah, a look of confusion and frustration on his face. In his eyes Harry can see Lance fighting to stay in control and that is all it takes for Harry to truly put an end to this visit.

"Lance," Harry begins and sighs in relief as Lance turns and stalks away from his daughter.

Leah watches Lance closely noticing the slight sheen of sweat on his brow, she saw the light of realization that she could do more than protect herself from his invading spirit but look into his _and_ manipulate his emotions – just a little.

The moment the door is slammed closed does Leah breathe out her own sigh of relief. Quietly she thanks her spirit for being alert and warning her. Leah growls at Lance's power – he had managed to find a balance between him and his spirit; not only that but he'd also been using it offensively for a while now.

"Lee?" Harry calls softly placing a hand on her shoulder as she curses under breathe.

"Lance can invade others' minds." Leah states as she turns to look up at her father. Harry's eyes widen as he notices the worried and scared look in Leah's. It's a look he's not seen in his Little Princess's face since she was seven and managed to get herself stuck up in a tree – one of the few times Jacob Black hadn't been with her.

"What does that mean? Like 'read' them?" Harry asks rubbing Leah's arms trying to understand everything that has happened.

"Not only read but he can probably reside and project in them." Leah states involuntarily shivering.

On instinct Harry pulls Leah close and hugs her tightly. The two had been discussing the relationship that was developing between the young couple. Harry admitted to Leah that he had a hard time seeing Leah as anything other than his sweet little girl and wasn't quite ready to see her all hugged up with _any_ boy, Jr. Alpha or not.

"I wish I wasn't the Alpha Female," Leah whimpers her voice muffled by her father's chest. Harry feels his heart clench as he feels warm tears seeping through his shirt. Holding her even tighter Harry shushes his little girl, trying to soothe her, his hand rubbing hot circles on her back, gently rocking her repeating, 'I know, Princess, I know'.

"I don't want to have anything to do with _him_," Leah sniffles out as she looks up at her Daddy. All Harry can do is nod his head in agreement and pull Leah back into a tight hug feeling helpless knowing that there's nothing that he can do to save his daughter from a life that she'd never have chosen for herself. Resting his chin on the top of Leah's head Harry's thoughts immediately drift to Jacob Black.

_Jacob Black has better win_.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so I know this was a short chapter compared to the last but it was just a brief intro into how the plot thickens. Let me say that your reactions to Edward glaring at you had me cracking up and I feel relieved that there are other girls who don't believe that some boy's utter hatred of your existence will later equate to _true_ love. So for everyone that answered you get your pick of a WILF and not just the standard SM WILFs either. Oh ladies you get your pick of _any_ of the WILFs I created so yes BlacknCallwaterfan that means Lance and/or John, included. All _heck_ Tico is up for grabs too. EVERY HOT AND SEXY SHAPESHIFTER MUST GO! *is suddenly trampled by screaming girls and women*

So sorry for the long delay in updating time but it's been busy here just being on the go with moms and then the Twilight Convention is in town but I didn't get to go as planned yesterday and what would've been the point as I, oh and my nieces – ahem -, would've missed out on the photo-op with BooBoo. TnT Chaske couldn't make it and I'm _still_ brokenhearted. I mean HOW in the hell can he find love if he just won't make time to find me? *sniffles* It's so not fair. Don't get me wrong – I hate Sam. I still hate Sam but…le sigh, Chaske and that deep voice of his. Hearing him talk would be my lullaby.

But you all know what to do. The kind thing to do after reading a story is to tell the person what you think. Oh! And HELLO! To all of my new reviewers because it's nice to finally have some kind of voice to the name. ^_^


	29. Realizations

Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Exhaustion is the one word that Jacob would use to describe how he feels at this moment – that's just putting it simply but it doesn't even <em>begin<em> to encompass the true and profound expression of how he truly feels. He is, pardon the pun, dog-tired. He knows that he looks a mess, ragged, wild and pathetic. The pads of his paws are cracked and bleeding filling his nose with the scent of dried blood, which seems to be the only thing he can smell at his point. Of course, that is because his paws are wrapped around his muzzle. A poor attempt to ease the pain in his nostrils and sinuses. They seem to be on fire, like they are taking in too much oxygen for the nasal passages to handle. His chest is slicked down with heavy globs of saliva and sweat. His barreled chest trembles as he takes in shaky deep breathes, his lungs expanding to take in the oxygen that its been demanding for the last three hours.

"_Five."_ Embry pants out from somewhere in the forest.

"_Fuck."_ Jacob whimpers out as he removes his paws opening his eyes and quickly shuts them again. The setting sun is much too bright and burns.

The test had been simple, rather it sounded simple – catch Hazel. The guys seemed confident that they could easily round up Ephraim's beta and tag her before nightfall. They had her outnumbered and plus she was 'old' and the older a wolf gets the slower they become especially when they've allowed themselves to age as Hazel did.

Imagine to everyone's surprise, Seth being the exception, when Hazel took off like her tail was on fire. The woman was quick and Jacob was quickly reminded of Leah's advice 'stop underestimating' – he'd done it again. Fortunately, Seth was prepared and immediately tore off after his Gran-Gran but even that wasn't enough. Gran-Gran pulled ahead leaving Seth to choke on the clumps of dirt that she kicked up with her paws.

The game has been going on for five days now, the pack running for about 13-hrs before stopping to rest, eat and regroup. After everyone is rested does Jacob then send them all out again but yesterday his patience started wearing thin. Hazel began mocking him, darting in and out of trees, dancing before them acting like a yearling. As a beta, Hazel has a direct link with the alpha and has taunted him without the others listening about what her Lee-Lee deserves. Jacob had had enough when Hazel stated that Lance was just a little rough around the edges but once he mated with Leah would settle down. It wasn't just her words but the image of Leah hugged up with Lance that pushed him.

He's run the pack ragged, using the Alpha command to keep them all going and not letting up. They've, literally, run for 36-hrs straight until Jacob finally relented and allowed them to rest but only for an hour. The hour rest wasn't enough as the wolves started dropping off one-by-one to the point where not even an Alpha command could get them moving. Five hours since the last break and five days since he last saw Leah.

"_You know…you've got a one-track mind."_ Hazel says coming into view.

Jacob growls as he scrambles to his feet but is embarrassed when his legs begin to wobble and he collapses back to the ground.

"_That's enough for now. You and yours seriously need to rest up."_ Hazel says walking up and sniffing Jacob's ears. Jacob closes his eyes feeling sleep creeping upon him as Hazel phases and begins to tend to his paws.

"_She is right, Jake."_ Embry says with a yawn. Jacob can feel the rest of the pack getting ready to give into the much needed sleep. He's grateful that even though they couldn't keep up that they've all stayed awake long enough to see how the game would end. _"You focus way too much on Leah."_

"_You got me thinking about Leah when all I want to see is Mira."_ Quil whispers out as he achingly picks up his body and moves to rest next to a tree.

"_Maybe instead of just thinking about her, think about…I don't know 'how about what would Leah do in this situation'?" _ Seth suggests as everyone nods their head.

Jacob lets out a deep sigh as his pack mates' voices become a low hum that lulls him to sleep. Hazel looks over him while her hands massage an ointment into the pads of his feet. Jacob's paws are huge, signs that he'll be an intimidating figure to stand before once he's full-grown but she can tell that he has a lot of growing up to do. The boy has drive, determination and focus but he lacks the ability to see the bigger picture. He is loyal to whomever he gives his heart to but he does it at the cost of those around him as she's witnessed these last few days.

_He has a good and wonderful heart but his head is in the wrong place_.

* * *

><p>Tico sits basking in the warm sunlight his legs spread out taking up most of the sidewalk. Passers-by glare at him as they move around his feet but because of his size and a gut feeling none are bold enough to tell, let alone ask, him to move his feet. Seattle has a unique scent that Tico loves and hopes that this little 'date' will involve stopping by Pike Place Fish Market. A huge grin spreads out across Tico's face thinking about all the fresh catches and then drifts to Leah making him some gumbo or jambalaya.<p>

"He can read fuckin' minds." Leah states walking up and slapping Tico across the chest. Tico's eyes immediately pop open to see Leah sitting down on the bench next to him with her arms crossed tightly, right leg crossed over her left and foot bouncing madly.

"Well," Tico says putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. "It's nice to see you too, Lee. How am I? Oh, I'm good – good. You miss me? I've missed you too." Leah glares up at Tico as he continues finishing up their greeting.

"I'm serious, T." Leah snaps elbowing Tico in the stomach.

"Alright, alright – you're serious." Tico says rubbing his side. "Who are we talking about again?"

"Fuckin' Lance Morningstar – that's who." Leah growls out.

"Our resident bad boy, boy band reject? _That_ Lance Morningstar?" Tico asks straightening up.

"Ch-yea," Leah says nodding her head.

"Shit, that is bad news." Tico says as his brow knits and he starts rubbing his chin. "So do you think that this is just like a 'generational' kinda thing or maybe our 'rents have the same ability but just choose to keep it hush-hush?" Tico asks looking down at Leah.

"I doubt it cuz Daddy didn't know that Lance was doing it – he didn't even feel it." Leah states, as there's a slight look of panic on her face.

"So…he can creep in like a mind-reader?" Tico asks and Leah nods her head.

Tico and Leah both become silent each to their own thoughts. Taking her hand Tico gets up from the park bench and leads her down the paved walkway. Had this been anyone else Leah would've been upset and insulted that they weren't listening and taking what she said seriously. However, this was Tico and she knows that he thinks better on his feet and with food in his stomach.

The two have been friends ever since that fateful day in the meadow where they fought and mercilessly tore into another. After the snarling, growling, clawing, biting and mauling was over with there was a deep-seeded mutual respect for their adversary. They had challenged one another and fought with everything that they had and as an Alpha that takes a lot. Since that day, the two have given everything that they have and are into their relationship. Unlikely partners in the shape shifters world but best friends. They have an understanding that has left Tico free to flirt, tease and pick on Leah without things being taken too personally – after all, she'd already bonded with Jacob Black. That quickly became obvious to Tico after a month of the pair hanging out on their free days together. Leah was allowed to be herself around Tico, she wasn't the Alpha Female or Harry Clearwater's daughter but just Leah, Lee and sometimes Lee-Lee. They just worked well together and it made them a formidable pair.

The couple hits the Pike Park Fish Market and walk around as usual. Tico asks a few questions in between that Leah answers to the best of her knowledge. The idea of _Lance_ achieving the necessary balance between man and totem confounds Tico because Lance was so far away from just being 'stable' that it was ridiculous. However, Leah and Tico _had_ achieved their balance through complete abandonment of human thought allowing the totem to have full and complete control. The human mind had not lost focus or concentration but instead allowed their minds to drift off; it was more like watching a chess game but time having being slowed down – both had complete control over the body and could hear their spirit aiding them.

Somehow both had a feeling that they should open their eyes and before them was their rival but there was an otherworldly look. It had hit them that they were seeing each other's spirit _in_ the spirit world while still residing on the physical plane.

Tico can't even begin to imagine how Lance jumped planes but it certainly means one thing –

"Jacob's screwed and you're fucked." Tico says with a growl as he pops a chip in his mouth.

Leah looks up from her burrito, cheeks stuffed with food, lips puckered out into a frown as she snorts at him – his comment grossly understated.

"I know that, T," Leah says talking with her mouth full.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Tico asks before digging back into his burrito. "I mean _you_ knowing this doesn't help Jacob – I mean why the _hell_ didn't he pick you?" Tico chuckles a little as a bit of rice lands on Leah's cheek.

"Pick me?" Leah asks wiping the rice off and flinging it back him.

"Yea, I mean it only makes sense." Tico says shrugging his shoulders. "And tell me he didn't go up there with just the sausages."

"I don't get your pie and sausage comments, you know that, right?" Leah comments. "Pie and sausages don't mix very well. Come up with a more suitable word. But, yea, the wolves you saw save Billy, Josh and Quil are the ones he took."

"Alright, fine, buns – a nice warm bun to slide my sausage into." Leah giggles as she notices the far off gaze in Tico's face. "_But_ I'm sorry your future hubbie is an idiot for _not_ taking some females along with him. He's a fucking _re-tard_ for not taking you." Tico ignores the warning growl from the girl across from him.

"First, thank you for still calling him my 'hubbie'. Second, he's _not_ an idiot and third he _can't_ pick me because," Leah begins but is cut off my Tico.

"Wrong! You are so fucking wrong it's ridiculous." Tico states with a chuckle.

"Enlighten me then." Leah says rolling her eyes.

"Illuminate you I shall." Tico says with a wink. "After I get me another burrito because I'm going to tell you now. We're going to need to carbo-load for what's next after I explain it to you."

* * *

><p>Kira stands outside looking at the big white house before her, noting that a fresh coat has been applied that has covered up the old chipping paint. This huge white house is the center of the tribe's activities. Every child born is brought to the huge oak door and introduced to the Alpha before receiving their blessing and going through the 'Naming' ceremony. The house is a status symbol of the tribe and means authority, power and respect.<p>

Ever since Kira was eleven she's dreamed of living in this house with Lance as her husband and the father of her children. Keeping watch and control over the tribe and pack while he's away to then greet him back home with a loving hug. She's loved Lance ever since she was thirteen when Lance kissed her under the mistletoe one Christmas. She blushes at the memory as the door swings open and Lance stands before her. He's gorgeous with his dark brown eyes, thin and angular chin, his full bottom lip and his mischievous smirk.

"Took you long enough." Lance grumbles and ushers Kira inside. Kira feel her joy dissipating at Lance's dark mood. She follows behind him quietly as he leads her past the living room and up the stairs to his room. Kira can see the tight muscles in Lance's back, the knots moving under his russet skin and she bites her lip to keep from touching them, massaging them and soothing the knots away. He doesn't want anyone to touch him without permission.

"Sit," Lance orders pointing at his bed and Kira obeys. She looks around his room at all the books, maps and pictures on the furniture, walls and shelves. Kira knows the significance of every item in her Alpha's room and can't help but feel a bit of smugness in knowing that no one knows _her_ Lance better than her.

Lance leans against the closed door watching Kira as she takes in her surroundings – his room. She's the only person to have been in here and his eyes narrow at the realization. Kira's beautiful with her light brown eyes but they aren't the warm hazel color that Leah has. Her skin is flawless and a shade darker than Leah's but the distinction between the two is the most important; one is the Alpha Female and the other isn't.

The Alpha Female is the most coveted female among all the shifters as it is through her line that stronger shifters are born. Some of the descendants are born with a special talent, similar to his, and ensures the longevity of the pack. Only a fool would pass up the chance to claim the Alpha Female.

For a while the High Council believed Kira to be the next Alpha Female as she was surprisingly tall for her age, strong, fast and exhibited wolf-like abilities. Nothing happened as Kira only phased as usual and things continued as usual. That was until that day on the beach where Lance saw Leah. He had seen the girl a few times before but never so close and as she stood next to Jacob Black, standing strong, confident and protective while watching her little brother talk with his friends did he know that there was something special about her. Even during the fight she was agile, quick, graceful and every movement praised the gods that had created this little body that would someday mature into an even more beautiful and graceful creature.

"Lance," Kira calls snapping Lance out of his thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright, KiKi." Lance states calling Kira by her nickname. He frowns as Kira shyly smiles at the name and blushes. "You've been keeping secrets from me." Lance states and watches as Kira's eyes widen. "You _failed_ to tell me that Leah has achieved the 'balance'."

Kira's eyes widen and she feels a heavy weight on her chest, her mouth locking shut and the faded command of 'Silence' echoing in her ears.

"But that is alright," Lance says smiling sweetly at her. "But now that I know you're going to tell me _everything_ about her abilities."

* * *

><p>Jacob sits regarding his pack as they all greedily eat the huge breakfast that Hazel has prepared for them. The woman certainly knew how to feed a pack of hungry wolves and her cold, hard glares kept the usual 'food snatchers' from throwing their weight around and taking advantage of the smaller and weaker wolves. Jacob was impressed that despite Seth's energetic words and smiles to his Gran-Gran, she didn't give Seth any special treatment. Sure he got more affectionate words and contact but when it was time to be serious no one was excluded.<p>

What Jacob has learned from this little exercise is that he's lacking in any hard endurance runners. Between Seth, Collin and himself they were distant runners but not at full out top speed. Maybe he put too much consideration into power, strength and brute force than someone who could out maneuver an adversary – but _when_ he won he'd have Leah and she'd bring that to his pack. But what good would do if that was an advantage Lance had over him?

Hazel looks over and smirks as Jacob groans while shaking his head. She can see the cogs in his brain churning as realization is dawning upon him that he's short a few talents. She doesn't fault him for it as his great grandfather had made the same initial mistake when they were all young.

Ephraim had picked wolves very much like Jacob has for strength, size, force and intimidation. Hazel and Ephraim were always the closest of friends and she didn't see anything wrong with expecting him to pick her as a member of his immediate circle. Imagine her surprise when he spurned her to pick Isaiah Uley, Pete Clearwater and Jonah Ateara. Hazel was livid how Ephraim could've picked Peeing Peter Clearwater over her – completely ignoring the fact that the two had already bonded and had plans on being married that fall but it was the principle. Long story short Hazel proved to Ephraim that a female was just as 'useful in the Alpha's pack as some oversized, shaggy haired, pissing boy.' She never imagined that her tirade and stunt would've landed her the position of beta.

_But boys will always be boys and feel the need to show up or show out._

"What's on your mind, Jake?" Hazel asks before knocking her fist against Brady's head for trying to sneak food away from a slowly snoozing Collin.

"Are all girls fast like you?" Jacob asks looking up with a deep frown. Hazel had made it blatantly clear that they weren't going home until they completed their training. 'If someone dies I damn well hope you boys made your peace' had been her words to hit home how serious she was and reiterate that this definitely wasn't camp.

"What we lack in brute strength we make up for in our speed, agility and quick thinking." Hazel explains. "Girls camp is hard to find because the cubs are required to live out in the woods until they are yearlings." The guys look up at her in surprise.

"Wait…what?" Sam asks with a frown.

"You heard right – the girls don't get the immediate comforts of home. A girl when she arrives or in most cases dropped off, gets introduced, sent out in the woods and expected to learn how to phase, hunt, fight and _obey_ out in her natural elements." Hazel explains as Sam slowly nods his head. "After learning how to phase in and out, does she then learn the expectations – _everyone_ must be able to run 30 miles in an hour. So we learn how to run properly, build up our stamina, and strengthen our legs. And that's just on level terrain because from there the ante is upped to uneven terrain, mountains, bogs and whatever else tickle the Heads' fancies." Hazel can't help but chuckle thinking about how as beta she had added deserts and rainforest as the High Council had started taking on jobs in those climates.

"I never knew that." Embry whispers quietly.

"Well, of course not, why should you?" Hazel asks shrugging her shoulders. "You all just _assumed_ that you were all doing the same thing, never once considering how different males and females are. Don't feel bad because it was the same reaction when I was just hitting full maturity."

"I didn't pick any females." Jacob quietly states.

"It's a shame really cuz your sisters are very impressive – from what I've seen." Hazel says crossing her arms and frowning at him.

Jacob looks up at her and he weighs his options before him. As Hazel cocks her head to the side Jacob can see her resolution holding fast in keeping him here in the mountains until his training is complete. Silently he curses his own stupidity and Billy's lack of aid when he was going around picking those to support him.

_The girls were right in front of my fucking face and I _still_ overlooked them._

"Don't beat yourself up too bad. You'll get what you need soon." Hazel says knowingly as she looks back over her shoulder. "In the meantime you boys just goof off until our guests arrive." All the wolves look at one another questioningly but none too excited about what Hazel Clearwater could have planned for them next.

* * *

><p>Leah couldn't believe the simplicity of the rules instated by the High Council over the fight for the Alpha Female. They were both simple and ambiguous leaving her to believe if anyone else had ever looked at the rules and thought about it outside of Tico? But Tico was just a contrary soul anyway who loved to march to the beat of his own drummer but would switch up the tempo if it meant that he stood out more. But Joshua had mentioned that there wasn't a limit on the amount of wolves allowed in the pack to participate which Tico then countered with, 'Technically, I could enter and win you as my mate'. The two then laughed at the idea of them being married because as much as they love each other it'd be too weird. 'I love you, big-little sis, but I'm not <em>in<em> love with you'.

However, there weren't _any_ rules saying that a wolf couldn't pick the Alpha Female to join his pack – _only_ that each member has to be a willing participant and recognize the Alpha as the leader of the pack. Leah couldn't do anything else but hug and kiss Tico for his brilliant idea which she knows that he will forever gloat and hold it over her head that he's the smartest guy she'll ever know.

_He is definitely smarter than the average bear_.

Leah smiles at her own little joke but it is soon replaced with a frown when she begins to think about how after the fine details had been worked out it still left the matter of what to do about the major players in the game now. There was Lance who was a formidable foe no matter how you sliced it. Caleb, although, not a close friend like Tico but was someone she knew she could count on his word which meant that Lance must've used his talent to find some pretty interesting dirt on their resident mountain lion. The rest of the Alphas and Jr. Alphas that would be contending for the Alpha Female and then there was Ephraim or worst _Hazel_.

"Lee, is everything alright?" Billy asks walking into the room and frowning at her.

As soon as Leah and Tico worked out the top priorities they had then each gone their separate ways to get things in order. Tico going back home to figure out where in Canada Jacob Black was and then lead Leah and her pack to him while Leah would gather Mira and twins and then talk to Billy about her plans. Alpha Female or not, Leah still had to report into camp or to someone back on the rez. Her absence would require Billy's approval.

"No, there's trouble." Leah states getting right down to business with a small frown on her face.

* * *

><p>Kira walks up to the camp with a deep frown upon her face. She sniffles and rubs her nose quickly before using the side of her hand to wipe the corner of her eye – she's been crying. Lance had found out about Leah's talent for projecting her emotions into those around her. Kira wasn't aware that Leah's skills had improved in that she could now protect the spirit and mind of those around her from those who would invade or attack them. Lance had also mentioned that Leah seemed to have slipped into his mind and seen his thoughts – what those thoughts were Kira had a bad feeling of what they were.<p>

Lance wants to know more about Leah's abilities and to see what Jacob Black is up to. Kira had tried to convince Lance that it didn't matter what Jacob Black was doing or what other kind of 'talents' Leah Clearwater may have because _she_ wasn't worth it. She was just some girl that phased too early and that none of that should matter because Leah didn't _love_ him. The idea of 'love' seemed laughable to him and he dismissed it only adding as an afterthought, 'she'll eventually learn to love me'.

From there Kira had made a complete fool of herself by declaring her love for Lance. Tried to remind him of all the times she's stood by him, supported him and even betrayed her sisters for him. It was Kira that spied on Jacob Black at Lance's request and then showed him the memory so that it'd be broadcasted on not just the girls' wavelength but the boys' as well. She's even allowed him to use her body to satisfy his carnal desires and felt defeated, useless and empty when she demanded to know if 'any of that meant anything to him' and he only stared at her; his silence being a hard slap to her face, to her ego and pride. From there Kira promised to do as Lance has asked of her. A part of her, the small romantic part of her wanted Lance to run after her as she walked out the house, stop her and at least say something like how he never really knew how she felt about him – that he didn't mean to take her love for granted. Instead, the only reason she stopped was to break down crying out in the middle of the woods.

As she stands outside the girls' dorm she can't help but think that she's deserved this; that all of this is her punishment for being the bully when she was a cub. Had she not started picking on Seth Clearwater that day on the beach then Leah Clearwater never would've phased and become the Alpha Female – she would just be some other wolf that possesses the usual Clearwater traits of speed and agility. She and Jacob would be together regardless of whether or not he phased and Lance would've chosen Kira as his mate and she'd be carrying their first born right now.

Taking in a deep breath Kira blinks away the last remnants of a tear, steels her face building up a damn to hold back her emotions and insecurities and walks in through the doors. Once inside the atmosphere is completely different from the quiet solitude that is outside. All of the girls are in a buzz and some have even packed up bags as if they were going on a trip – no, going home.

"What's going on?" Kira asks grabbing hold of one of the girl's walking by.

"Oh, hey, Kira," She greets with a smile. "Where you been?"

"What is going on?" Kira demands squeezing her arm tightly.

"We're going home – rather everyone but the yearlings are." The girl says in between wincing from pain when Kira's grip tightened.

"What? Why – what – what's going on?" Kira asks and she starts to feel panic starting to build up inside of her. The females weren't allowed to leave camp unless there was a mission or something happened to the Alpha Female.

"Well Leah's been assigned a mission that will mean she'll be gone the rest of the winter – not until the ceremony, actually." The girl explains and slowly removes her arm from Kira's hold. She raises an eyebrow as Kira's face has fallen, paled. "Are you okay?"

"Wh – where is she going? Who is going with her?" Kira asks shaking her head and focusing her gaze on the messenger.

"Uh…we don't know where she is going." The girl answers and begins looking around for some sort of help. "And she's only taken Rachel, Rebecca and Mira with her." The girl breathes a sigh of relief as Kira looks up and finds a head and leaves her unmolested – Kira hated hearing bad news and it wasn't beneath her to lash out at those around her.

"ALRIGHT JUST GET YOUR THINGS TOGETHER AND GET GOING!" Michelle one of the heads yells over the crowd. "THERE ARE STILL CUBS AND UNAPPROVED YEARLINGS THAT STILL NEED TO STAY. EVERYONE ELSE NEEDS TO HURRY UP AND QUIT DISTURBING US!" Kira walks up to Michelle.

"What kind of mission did Leah get?" Kira asks through clenched teeth. Her fists clench and she mentally curses herself as Michelle stops barking out orders and looks over at Kira with a 'want to ask again' look. "I'm sorry but where has Leah and the others gone? Why wasn't I informed of this mission?" Kira asks trying to clean up her act.

"That kind of information is classified," Michelle answers matter-of-factly. "All _you_ need to know is that Leah has been given a special assignment that will have her out of the state until the ceremony. She's chosen her pack based upon loyalty, trustworthiness and ability to work seamlessly as a team." Kira's eyes narrow. "Now unless there's anything else that you need I strongly suggest you go upstairs, clean out your dorm and head on home." Michelle says dismissively.

Nodding her head Kira moves off to do as she was told. Truth is Kira and Leah has never gotten along despite the two of them being paired up often. Kira was always causing troubles, back-talking and at times completely ignoring Leah's orders to do her own thing. When Leah was assigned to travel down to Texas for the mission back in the fall Kira wasn't included to go because of her poor teamwork qualities. It tore her up on the inside knowing that Leah and Lance were possibly sitting somewhere together, laughing, talking, touching and even kissing. Her nightmare came true when someone let it slip of Lance and Leah's date and then the kiss through _Lance's_ own thoughts.

Gathering her things Kira can't help but think about how screwed up her life has become. Although she's never personally cared for Leah there was still something, annoyingly so, special about her such as the way she was able to look past her own dislike for Kira and work cooperatively. Leah never made her feel as if she wasn't wanted or didn't belong because they were both wolves; sisters within the same pack and Leah did often take Kira's opinions into strong consideration. They did have their moments where they'd both tear into each other mercilessly with hurtful words and thoughts but at the end of the day, Kira knows that she'd want Leah to be beside her if there was every any serious trouble.

During her cleaning Kira finds a note from Mira stating that she's gone off on a 'special mission' with Leah but that she'd see her soon and to take all of her belongings home. Following through on her cousin's request Kira pays very little attention to Mira's belongings just tossing them in a bag wanting to get far away from the excited chatter as much as possible. She pauses to look at a picture of Mira and Quil together – it's them at IHOP cuddled up as Mira is holding up the camera. Frowning at the photo Kira feels a hint of jealousy inside of her, it stinging that her cousin has found someone to love her.

* * *

><p>"So you can tell me again <em>why<em> we are running in human form again?" Rachel pants out jumping over a fallen log. She growls as Rebecca passes her up and pats her on the ass before winking and speeding up.

"Sorry but I'm nowhere near as fast you ladies when I'm a bear." Tico says narrowing his eyes as Leah begins to quickly pull ahead. Reaching up he grabs her shirt and yanks her back giving her a hard glare.

Ever since Billy had given Leah the okay and a story about why she'd be away from camp she'd been so excited to hurry up and find Gran-Gran, Jacob and the others. Everyone could sense Leah's excitement as energy had encompassed all of them just as the girls found Tico waiting for them.

"Well why not just guide us through the images in our heads? Can't you do that?" Rachel asks as she winces feeling her thigh muscles begin to tighten – running up a mountain never being her favorite task.

"No because we've got an agreement established with the wolves that reside here. We don't just send anyone up there and, unfortunately, no one knows _exactly_ where your bastards are." Hearing this tidbit of information Leah begins to slow down her pace, letting her body's momentum lower before coming to a complete stop at the relief of the others following behind her.

"So…you don't know where the _hell_ we're going?" Leah snarls. Tico's eyes widen in alarm before his hand goes to the back of his head and begins laughing nervously.

"Oh, c'mon, Lee," Tico says patting Leah roughly on the arm moving her slightly. "Now you know I'd never steer you wrong."

"Not intentionally, that's true, but you _hate_ being wrong." Leah grumbles out as she crosses her arms. Tico looks down at Leah under half-lowered lids, his lips puckered before rolling his eyes and letting out a defeated sigh.

"Alright, you got me." Tico says throwing his hands up. "But…Gran is just _full_ of surprises. Wouldn't surprise me if the old bat knew we were coming." Tico says and can't help but shiver thinking about the older woman. Tico just found it creepy that the woman seemed to have a crush on him or something, always popping up whenever he was alone and flirting with him. Hazel was hot in her own mature, dominatrix sort of way but Tico couldn't help but see Leah in the woman and thinking about Leah like that, seriously, was just wrong.

"And you ain't seen nothing yet my big, cuddly Teddybear." Hazel coos walking out from behind a tree.

"JESUS!" Rebecca shrieks jumping back and putting a hand over her heart obviously startled.

"Told you," Tico mumbled before moving to stand behind Leah.

"_Must_ you do that?" Rebecca asks glaring at the smirking Hazel.

"You young kids are so jumpy nowadays." Hazel says shaking her head and walking towards Leah.

"Gran," Leah says but is cut short as Hazel hums and smiles at Tico.

"Hey Tico," Hazel greets coyly and chuckles as Tico blushes and unsuccessfully tries to hide behind Leah. Leah rolls her eyes as Tico grabs holds of her hips, pulling her back closer towards him and buries his nose in her hair.

"Gran-Gran, please don't flirt with _my_ Teddybear." Leah says crossing her arms.

"You are no fun," Hazel says with a roll of her eyes and crosses her own arms leaving the two females squaring off with each other giving similar expressions. "So what brings you all the way out here? I know your Daddy didn't approve of this."

"No but Billy did." Leah states.

"Hope you got business out here because I really do need to be getting back to m' boys." Hazel says raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, don't play dumb, Gran-Gran." Leah says starting to feel exasperated with her great-grandmother.

Hazel stands listening as her great granddaughter begin to explain why she's ventured out into Canada. She smiles happily at Tico for figuring out the small loophole and her granddaughter for taking the initiative to play some major role in paving her own path in life. She'd even brought along her own fairly balanced pack with the exception of Kira but Hazel knows how much of a liability _she_ could and would wind up being.

"Well aren't you all a pack of clever cubs." Hazel says proudly. "_But_ I just can't let you in on the training." Hazel says with a small pout.

"Gran-Gran," Leah whines out. "What do we have to do?"

"You mean _you_ girls – I'm out." Tico says throwing his hands up and shaking his head.

"You're not going to help?" Leah asks with a small pout and for a moment Tico considers throwing himself at the mercy of the Clearwater women; after all this was all so that his little sister could mate with the wolf she loves…but then there was still interacting with Hazel – almost daily. But Leah would protect him from being molested by her Gran-Gran, right?

"I'll help out when the time comes but I can't leave my old man like this – don't let the sharp wit and booming laugh, fool ya, he's not as young as he used to be." Tico says quickly realizing his answer. He and Leah were best friends because they understood one another and one thing that Tico was certain of was that Jacob Black would do his best to ensure that he received all of Leah's attention thus leaving Tico at the mercy of _her_.

"Pussy," Leah grumbles under her breathe low enough for only Tico to hear.

"And that's the problem – no offense but if I don't want you like that then why would I want your Gran? Alright, I trust you ladies are in good hands and this is where I bid you all a fond farewell." Tico says quickly planting a forceful kiss on Leah's forehead before turning and jogging away.

Leah can't help but chuckle as Hazel watches with a sad pout as Tico's massive frame disappears among the trees.

"So…I guess this means you're stuck with us then?" Mira says smiling expectantly at Hazel.

"You girls can only come if you can catch me first." Hazel says before phasing into her wolf form, clothes shredding in the process and tears off running through the trees. The girls all groan as they begin to shed their clothes each silently counting down from 300. This game is something that they were all trained to participate in and all expected.

"Got her scent Rachel?" Leah asks stuffing her clothes in the bag she's been carrying.

"Yea, I got it." Rachel answers as she begins to stretch out her legs.

"Beck and I got the outside covered." Mira speaks up as she and Rebecca spread themselves out from Leah and secures her bag around her chest to accommodate her increase in size.

"I think we might be able to do this in what…about 6hrs?" Rebecca asks swinging out her arms with an excited smile on her face.

"Sounds promising and a goal to shoot for." Leah says as she hits 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. As one they all explode into their wolf forms and like a well-organized and close knit pack they tear off into the woods after their prey.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay in updating but I have been struggling with the next chapter of Wake-up Call. I had an idea, which will more than likely wind up being another outtake once the story is actually complete, and struggling with what to do and where to proceed. But I'm going out of town this weekend for a funeral and figured I'd at least post the next chapter up. Originally this was broken down into two and after I re-read and proofed it I went 'damn…this is too short'. And so you've actually got something to work with.

But lemme tell you all this has been a strange week. FIRST, my ex-boyfriend is suddenly a Team Jacob fan. Who knew? Apparently the Twilight movies have been aired on television and he has watched each one, every single time. He's a fan of Alice and Jasper – nothing wrong there. But then he wanted to have a discussion about Jacob and Renesmee which I told him was highly _inappropriate_ and ruined the entire series for me. I had to hang up on him because he started talking about how and I quote 'how powerful of an orgasm Jacob's gonna have once she's grown'. I threw up in my mouth and told him to call me back after he was done laughing. We didn't talk for a half-an-hour. So now I just need to sell him on Leah Clearwater and Blackwater love and he just _might_ be the man for me. Then again he's finally given me his blessing to crush and gush all over Jacob Black *crosses fingers and really wishing for the gushing* all I want. And why? Because and another quote, 'holy shit, you never told me Jacob Black was Sharkboy. He was hardass in that! You can like him now.' So, yes, yes apparently my life is now complete because my ex-boyfriend has given me permission to crush on someone. -_-; Pfft, as if I _ever_ needed his permission.

But NOW to add even more weirdness to the mix I'm getting drunk texts from my brother wanting me to wake up a four-year old so that they can talk. I mean we _all_ are going out of town together tomorrow morning…why can it not wait until then?

I tell ya life can be weird at times. What's next? My sister will actually start drinking beer because it's no longer considered butch? My mom will be able to properly judge distance correctly? My next door neighbor will stop hoarding shit? The racist Russian neighbors across the street won't be racist anymore? I'LL FINALLY PLAY THE LOTTERY AND WIN? Oh, I hope it's the latter because mommy needs to go back to school for child psychology and needs a new external hard drive for her 360. And yes, that is what is on my grown-up Christmas list.

So you all know what to do to make my day. Give me something to smile about while I'm sitting with family, surrounded by children and baking in a church because if you didn't already know black folks just generate heat making any location hotter than it should actually be. Tell me what you think of Hazel now! It's not beneath her to be a cougar and why not? She's lived long enough and deserves the chance to tease and flirt with the cubs. BHA HAHAHAHAH! I'd like to thank hilja for giving me the idea after Sue's greeting to Jacob in the last update of Vegas thinking that she was being a bit more coy in her 'why hello Jacob,'. LOL.

BYE!


	30. Life Lessons

Life Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Fuck<em>.

Leah growls as she begins to slowly move through the brush trying to pick up the scent of her elusive great-grandmother. The girls were under the wire in tracking down Hazel Clearwater and were coming up empty-handed. Leah had banked on using her spirit to not only block Hazel's 'sight' but to possibly locate her. Her spirit and even her mind had been unable to locate the woman anywhere – it was if both Hazel and spirit ceased to exist on both the physical and metaphysical plane.

_No wonder Ephraim kept her so close._

Leah looks up as she hears someone coming closer and snorts as Mira, Rachel and Rebecca all appear. They've all followed the scent to this spot which means she's around here somewhere.

"You sure there's nothing else?" Leah asks phasing into her human form and glaring at each of her sisters.

Phasing one-by-one they give their responses, 'no', 'nope' and 'that fucking weasel'.

Taking in a deep breathe Leah closes her eyes trying to clear her head and calm her spirit. Her spirit doesn't like the idea of there being a female that is a better wolf then her – _egotistical much?_ Leah knows that Hazel has a rare gift of 'sight' being able to see the future. It's a gift that she didn't obtain until she was a bit older and had taken a sabbatical in Australia after the birth of her fourth child. According to Grandpa Pete, Hazel did a walk-about that allowed her to touch her spirit on a much deeper and personal level.

_So maybe she learned how to avoid those of us already in 'balance'?_

Leah also knows that Hazel never lets a learning opportunity slip by. Life was all about learning new things, old things and reminder of basic common sense.

_You never stop learning…but what is it that we're supposed to be learning now?_

Looking around Leah can't help but groan aloud as she notices everyone looking around them as if expecting Hazel to pop out at any moment.

"Idiot," Leah growls and tilts her head to the side and casts her gaze up. Her eyes narrow as she sees Hazel sitting up on a branch smiling down at her giving her a small wave. It's a wave reminiscent of when Seth was a baby and Gran-Gran would say 'buh-bye' in an uncharacteristically high babyish voice.

"Took you long enough," Hazel says drawing the others attention.

"Yea, well…old habits die hard." Leah calls up shrugging her shoulders. As wolves hunting while looking up is dangerous but also impractical. Wolves are designed to catch prey on the ground and so their immediate focus will fall on the terrain before them. And with wolves being the type of predator to hunt by sight as opposed to scent in the end it would mean that a clever prey could possibly elude a pack simply by pulling ahead and, if possible, jump high enough to where the scent isn't easily detectable.

"What have we learned?" Hazel asks standing up on the branch smirking down at her pupils.

"You're a nut!" Rachel snarls up at her. The pack now has the tree circled, each girl standing looking straight at their prey awaiting her next move.

"Sometimes it pays to look up." Leah answers as Hazel nods her head.

"Does this mean the game's over?" Rebecca asks hopefully. There's a collective groan as Hazel barks out a harsh laugh and watches as the girls phase back. In the second that they are caught in between their bones growing and realigning does Hazel jump down from the tree phasing. Once paws hit the ground she tears off with the pack hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>The fire is crackling as the heat and flames lick at the grease and melting fat on the flesh of the deer that is being cooked. The smell of smoked meat surrounds them as does the deep rumbling voices and the occasional burst of laughter. Jacob looks on as a few embers break free of the fire and dance up into the sky to fizzle away as a gust of wind picks up and snuffs out the spark.<p>

Hazel has been gone for hours now and no one seems to upset about her absence as it's the first relaxation that they've had in a long time. Sam had managed to catch a deer while out patrolling and Brady had sniffed out Hazel's beef supply so now they were all sitting around the fire pit in the yard cooking hot dogs, burgers, deer and even s'mores – Hazel had a lot of chocolate stock piled. It was nice to be able to eat whatever they wanted without worrying about vegetables.

Despite his attempts Jacob can't help but think about Leah, the girl is forever on his mind – consuming him. Everything that he did, he tried to do for her, to prove himself to her and eventually to the High Council but that didn't seem to be working out too well. When it came down to it he just wasn't good enough.

"Thinking about Leah again?" Sam asks noticing the low growl rumbling from Jacob's chest. There are a few chuckles as Jacob blushes and suddenly finds his hotdog so interesting.

"Don't be embarrassed – I think about your sister _all_ the time." Paul says with a smug chuckle as he takes a bite out of his hotdog. Jacob rolls his eyes as everyone chuckle again.

"Yea…well, that's all you can hope to do is think about her – unlike our man, Jake, here who has a bit more to work with, huh?" Jared asks and Jacob does find himself laughing at that comment. They were all virgins but it was still nice to know that he's come the closest to home.

"Gross!" Seth whines and covers his face. "Don't remind me."

"Please remind me," Collin says nudging Brady as they chuckle. "I have to say patrolling with you, Jake, is always so…educational."

"Whatever, y'all just need to make your own memories." Jacob says chucking a bag of marshmallows at the cubs.

"We would if you'd just do the damn thing with Leah already." Paul states. The laughter dies down at the awkward comment, the remark reminding them why they are all out in the middle of the woods far away from La Push and the rest of their brothers and sisters.

"I know," Jacob huffs out and then spears a patty off of the mini grill they had made. "I just wish it wasn't so fucking hard. You guys got it easy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Quil says shaking his head and fanning his marshmallow back and forth to put the fire out that has engulfed it. "Lemme stop you right there. Not _all_ of us 'got it easy'." Quil says with a deep frown on his face. "_Some_ of us had to fight for our girl and it wasn't an easy win." Jacob raises an eyebrow as Quil has an uncharacteristic look of anger upon his face before popping the marshmallow in his mouth.

"You and Mira?" Jacob asks and Quil nods his head chewing the gooey treat.

"Mira was 'with' Chad for a while," Quil explains. "But he was a real ass to her, always putting her down, beating her up," Jacob's eyes widen slightly and he feels a wave of guilt, pity and relief wash over him; he feels guilty for thinking that he was the only one having a hard time in his relationship. He feels pity for Mira because even on that day on the beach when she ran to check up on Seth, Jacob knew that she was a kind and caring soul so the idea of someone abusing her like that and he never knew and finally relief because at least Leah never had to endure that kind of treatment.

"Truth is I've always had a crush on her but because we were in two different camps and that she was older than me I didn't think I'd ever have a chance." Quil says rubbing the back of his neck, his face turned down to his lap to hide his blush. "But somehow we wound up crossing paths and hung out together on the sly without any of the Heads knowing." Quil smiles proudly at his brothers and they can all see the warmth in it as he thinks about Mira.

"At the time I didn't know what was going on but I started to get an idea when she'd flinch at my touch – like, she was expecting me to hit her or grab her, you know? So…one day I went to go meet up with her – we had a special meeting place. I just had this gut feeling that I needed to go further into the woods – that something bad was either going to happen or was happening."

The pack has fallen silent as they listen to Quil's tale, the meats forgotten and there's a look of sick worry on all of their faces.

"Eventually I found her, her and Chad. He had her pinned against a tree, demanding to know where she was going and runnin' off his mouth talking about how _she_ belonged to him and had no right to be just wandering the woods." An angry growl escapes Quil's lips as his muscles tighten and the tension in the air grows.

"Then he hit her – he fucking slapped her, knocking her down to the ground like she wasn't nothing just some trash. In that moment I lost it – I seriously lost it and phased. I don't remember much of the fight outside of what Mira and Aaron, he was nearby, showed me. I tore into him but he was bigger, stronger and more experienced at fighting then I was."

"Did you lose?" Seth asks in a low whisper.

"Our first fight was labeled a 'draw' but it didn't end there." Quil says shaking his head. "We fought practically every day after that. The High Council had decided to approve our fighting as I wouldn't just let him walk around thinking he could beat on Mira. It wasn't easy but eventually I won – it's like persistence paid off in the end because…well, Chad is kind of like Brady, where he's a lot of strength but only in short bursts. I eventually wore him out and came as the victor. Not only was Chad ordered to stay away from both me and Mira but I also got to have Mira nurse me back to health."

Quil finishes up his story and there are some fox whistles and cheers.

"Don't get too excited – he was too beat up to have a Jake moment." Embry adds shoving Quil.

Jacob starts laughing as Quil and Embry start to wrestle and he feels his mood lifted. Quil's story has helped put a lot of things in perspective. He's not alone in struggling with matters of the heart and as he thinks about it not everyone even has a girl just yet – like Sam, Seth, Collin and Brady while Jared was even touch and go sometimes. Leah may not be free to pick and choose her mate but at least she wasn't taken advantage of and abused.

"Say…what did happen to Chad? I don't recall ever seeing him around?" Jacob asks allowing curiosity to get the better of him.

"The High Council has forbidden him from phasing." Sam speaks up and Jacob's eyes widen.

"Yea, he abused and took advantage of the gift given to him and so the High Council decided that he wasn't worthy of using it." Embry finishes up.

"It's rough seeing someone get that kind of command placed on them." Paul adds looking into the fire. "He tried and tried again to phase but his body refused."

"Hey, do you guys think," Jacob begins but is cut short as he feels the ground rumbling underneath him. The boys all quickly stand up and look towards the forest where they can hear the faint deep rumbles and sounds of sharp and ferocious grows. The hairs on the back of Jacob's neck stands up and he can feel his own wolf growling excitedly as his senses try to reach out and figure out what it is that is coming. The wind is to Jacob's back meaning that he is upwind of the scent but there is still that stirring of excitement that usually means Leah is nearby.

Jacob's excitement is short lived as Hazel bursts through the trees but is quickly attacked by Leah. Leah's jaws grabbing hold of Hazel's neck and the momentum knocking both females to the ground. A fight quickly erupts between the two as their bodies mix in a ball of dark and light grey fur. Jaws snapping and claws scratching the two females fight viciously trying to gain the upper hand in the battle.

"Just don't know when to admit she's lost." Rachel states walking out of the trees and crosses her arms watching the fight. Jacob can see the smile break out on Paul, Embry and Quil's faces as their girls appear one-by-one before them. He'd love to share in their joy at the unexpected surprise but a sharp cry brings his focus back on the fight. He breathes a soft sigh relief when he finds Leah standing over Hazel and it appears the two are caught up in an argument. Leah's head sitting higher than Hazel's, her teeth bared and muscles tense demanding the submission that has been obtained.

The fight ends as Hazel relaxes and whimpers her assent to the victor. Jacob can see Hazel's obvious frustration on her face as Leah walks away with the air of a victor. The two females part ways, Leah heading back towards the trees and Hazel towards her cabin and soon return fully clothed with a smug look upon both their faces.

"Well…she caught me," Hazel declares as Jacob walks up to Leah and catches her up in a tight embrace. The news, obviously, surprises the males but the females aren't the least bit bothered by it.

"You – you caught up to Hazel?" Jacob asks looking down at Leah his hold not loosening.

"Yea," Leah answers simply looking up confused by the question.

"_And_ they gave me a five minute head start." Hazel adds sitting down on a log next to Seth and spearing herself a hotdog.

"Ah, sweet, y'all got food. I'm starving." Rebecca declares breaking out of Embry's hug and walking over to the fire and quickly followed by the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p>Jacob laughs as Rachel tells her story about her first day on camp and how she got separated from the rest of the cubs and began crying out in the middle of the woods. It's especially funny to Jacob because once when he was really little he got lost in the middle of a shopping mall, separated from his mother and sisters. He began to cry aloud screaming 'Mommy, Becky and Ray-Ray'. Rachel had made fun of Jacob for being such a big baby and embarrassing them like that when they were just on the other side of the aisle. It was sweet payback to know that she found herself in the same position.<p>

Everyone was taking turns telling about their first day or the craziest day in their lives. It's nice having everyone gathered around like this, acting as if there wasn't a care in the world and it was reassuring to know that this is how things can always be between them.

Leaning forward Jacob places a light kiss on Leah's shoulder as she chuckles with a bit of s'mores in her mouth. The guys hadn't wasted any time showing their claim over their girls as Mira was snuggled up into Quil's side, Rebecca sitting in between Embry's legs and Rachel carelessly playing with Paul's hair with his head resting in her lap. Leah was sitting comfortably on Jacob's lap, her back pressed tightly into his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

He has peppered her neck, shoulders and hands with kisses all night and her legs and sides were caressed softly with his fingertips. He'd managed to memorize her scent all over again as he buried his nose into her hair feeling the soft ends tickle his chin, neck and chest. He'd only tasted her lips twice and that was in slow, sweet kisses when she first arrived and he was aching right now to taste them especially as she licked a bit of chocolate and marshmallow from the corner of her mouth.

Jacob had whispered to her how happy he was that she had shown up when she did. Teasingly she had asked 'why' and without thinking he answered truthfully, 'I've needed you so badly'. That was a comment that the others were quick to take out of context that Jacob couldn't do anything but chuckle nervously and blush before cleaning it up – a little bit.

"_That's not what I meant – I mean I do…but, I need you in my pack for this." Jacob gets out feeling his hold on Leah tighten._

"_Well…lucky for you I came just for that reason."_

Hearing those words come from her had filled Jacob up with a sense of pride and love for her. It was great knowing that he was her on mind as much as she was on his. That she wanted to stand by his side proving to everyone that she supported him as her Alpha. He had kissed her then and there and finally relented having heard her stomach growling. And since then he was the watchful mate making sure that his female received all the nourishment that she needed and wanted by growling warnings when someone would eye a burger that Leah was waiting on or when Rebecca refused to hand over the graham crackers so Leah could complete her s'more.

It was also nice to know that Hazel seemed to approve of Jacob's request. The warm smile and slow nod she gave him when the guys cheered knowing that they finally had the girls to help balance them out in finishing up Hazel's task. Looking over at her Jacob can't help but wonder why his great-grandfather hadn't chosen Hazel as his mate. It's a short-lived question that Jacob finds himself feeling silly for even asking – Ephraim had married his great-grandmother who was a simple human because he loved her. And there's no doubt in Jacob's mind that he'd still love Leah even if she wasn't the Alpha Female.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next update. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been working on the outline for the next chapter in Wake-up Call. The outline is complete as of last night and so I just need to sit down and expand on everything.

I don't usually do this but to wolftattoo I appreciate your review and glad that you've taken the time to read but…I'm going to pass on your suggestions. 1) I could _never_ write a Leah that would run off deciding to become a vampire and since I'm a strong supporter of SM's idea that vampire venom is poisonous to the shifters then that would mean that Leah would die. 2) I'm not a big Edward fan so me writing and Edward and Leah fic isn't going to happen. 3) In this fic, Jacob has had _no_ interest in Bella outside of that of a friend. He's got a bit more common sense in this fic then in the original Twilight series. He's actually in love with Leah and it has nothing to do with her being the Alpha Female. Sorry you didn't catch on to that in the first chapter. Right now I'm not into a lot of TV shows and, surprisingly enough, I've not seen one episode of The Vampire Diaries so your plot was lost on me but I like to try and come up with something a bit more original and not what I've seen on TV. 4) I'm sorry again that you misunderstood but female shifters are actually common amongst the wolf tribes in this story so Leah isn't the only one. The Alpha Female is rare and that is the reason for why Leah is so coveted. But let me just make it clear that Jacob still loves her and wants them to be together and she feels exactly the same way. 5) Leah won't just bear male shifters either because it'll go either way just like Jacob had sisters; Leah has just as much of a chance of bearing daughters as the next woman. (And to anyone who only has sons or only know someone who has given birth to boys…I'm sorry. But they do say the man chooses the gender so blame _that_ guy). 6) Jacob and Leah have grown up together, they are friends and have remained friends.

Okay, now that that's out the way. I gotta couple of plugs:

Read anything by BlacknCallwaterfan because her stories are AWESOME! I, seriously, wake up at 2 or 3am in the morning to check my phone to see if she's updated. And no, no there is no alarm clock involved – it's all internal. Ha! But whether you're an Callwater fan or Blackwater fan she will leave you wanting more. Btw, yes, yes I know I have a lot of reviewing to do and I _will_ review every chapter. Once I finish the next chapter for Wake-up Call.

Read anything by Starwatcher123 because there is so much heart and depth to her stories. Not as much smut as BlacknCallwaterfan but if you have an imagination you can work from there. I just love the emotions and realism in the stories that she tells. She and BlacknCallwaterfan are seriously vying for first place in my heart over Callwater stories. Now if you two ladies decide to have it out amongst yourselves to fight for that number 1 spot then by all means, please do. I don't care if you play nice or get down and dirty. *crosses fingers* Please be down and dirty. Please be down and dirty – between Leah and Embry, of course.

And my final announcement I started a blog…like two hours ago. And I've already posted a few comments which have been just popping up in my head at random. So just check it out whenever or not at all. I'm going to use this to store random stuff and vent because…well I already mentioned my problem with Twitter and Facebook on my blog. Ha! Alright I'm going to call it a night because tomorrow me and the family are hitting up Kings Island. Diamondback here I come!

Oh and I almost forgot just go to my profile to find the link. Phew...that was close.


	31. Beta

Beta

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. What I do own...a wealth of imagination if only I could express it better. *shakes fists***

* * *

><p>She can taste the metal in her mouth as she bites down on her tongue again. Saliva is collecting over her tongue, acting as salve to help heal the self-inflicted wound. Her eyes narrow, jaws tighten and she can feel her body trembling with increasing violence. She's tried to keep her patience in check, to not let the Alpha in her override her thinking and plans but it's trying and this whole 'training' is seriously <em>trying<em> her patience.

Hazel has switched up the training by pushing the slower wolves to keep on running and the weaker wolves to fight the stronger wolves. The females weren't built for a straight-out brawl with a wolf like Sam Uley or Paul Meraz. They were built for speed and agility; their smaller frames allowed them easier maneuverability and made it harder for a huge male to latch onto her or pin her down but the main goal was always quick, precise and deadly attacks – surprise. Hazel was setting them up to be knocked on their asses again and again and again.

The losses weren't so bad if it wasn't for the mocking and gloating that came afterwards. Sure Leah was competitive and loved to win but she didn't rub it in the other's faces like the guys did. They were just arrogant and obnoxious about it. Leah wasn't the only one affected by these frustration and anger as the twins and even 'Mellow Mira' was finding her patience short and outbursts more frequent. The fact that their mates tried to intervene didn't help either.

The arguing was causing a divide within the pack – they were still separated as boys and girls. The camaraderie from that first night during the small campfire gathering has become nothing more than some long ago faded memory of good times past. The hugged couples didn't happen anymore and Leah can't even remember when the last time she saw one of the boys approach any of the girls without receiving a quick and harsh reprimand – even Seth wasn't spared and everyone loved him.

Males and females are trained differently – that's it, the long and short of the problem. The girls have been trained to work together as a team, to communicate, encourage one another, to share their ideas and feelings. The boys were just…well…boys. They were rough, rowdy, competitive, aggressive and single-minded. Teamwork only seemed necessary when actual vampire hunting was involved. When they hunted the boys were always out to catch the biggest prey they could get their jaws on instead of going for the old, weak and crippled. And most times they either wasted the meat or made glutton of themselves eating as much as they could at once and then throwing it up later. Not only were they wasteful, hard-headed but they also weakened the local herds.

Jacob had still yet to pick a second-in-command and even then the boys were divided over who they thought were best suited for the job. Most times, depending on Jacob's mood, Seth seemed to be the one they looked to considering his family history but Seth always bowed out fearing Jacob's anger being directed on him. Other times it was either Sam or Embry with Paul and Jared backing Sam and Quil backing Embry. Without choosing someone for the role it was only making the males more aggressive and frustrated meaning that the girls and smaller cubs were at the receiving end of the potentials show of dominance.

Hearing a loud whimper Leah looks up to see Mira lying crumpled on the forest floor with a gloating Brady standing over her. Jacob she sees is lying under the shade of a tree panting heavily from just finishing a long sprint.

Getting up on her paws Leah shakes out her fur and lets out a low huff that immediately gets the twins attention. Leah has waited for Jacob to catch on to Hazel's teaching methods but it is clear to her that in the boys' camp everything is a bit more straightforward – they tell you what you are expected to learn and how you are to succeed. Leah won't deny that it works for _them_ as her father and Billy are proof of it but Leah was sick and tired of taking these beatings – she was going to put an end to it.

Quil sits off growling as Brady teases Mira encouraging her to get up and challenge him again. Jacob's eyes widen as he notices Leah and the twins walking across the clearing with their heads low. He can see within their steps that they are taking careful and determined steps which he's only witnessed while they were hunting.

The three wolves break out into a wide circle with Brady and Mira in the center. The other wolves grow silent immediately sensing the tension in the air as Rachel lets out a low growl. Suddenly, all at once, the girls move towards their prey, there is no sign, symbol or call that is given, at least not that Jacob could see, and quickly Leah is upon Brady biting into his left haunch earning a sharp cry of pain. Turning around he growls, jaws ready to clamp on his surprise attacker but she's already gone. Looking after Leah he growls up lets out another cry as there is a bite in his right haunch and he whirls around again ready to snap this time. Again, he comes up with nothing.

Seth and Collin whimper sadly as they see Rebecca come running up behind Brady and leaps up onto his back, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as her claws mercilessly rip into his back and sides. Jacob looks on in surprise as Brady begins to shake and twist violently trying to get Rebecca off his back.

Rebecca jumps off his back and lets out a yelp as Brady swipes at her haunches tripping her up and knocking her down roughly. His eyes are wide and wild showing that his rage has gotten the best of him, his fur is bristled and his teeth bared as he claws at the moist earth beneath him. Looking at his side, Brady can see Leah and Rachel snarling, snapping and growling at him in warning. He can't hear their thoughts but his chest puffs up as he feels the need tear into something viciously to unleash his anger. Suddenly, breathing is hard and he feels pain all around his head and neck.

Quil's eyes widen as he watches his sweet, loving, gentle and kind Mira quickly jump up, her jaws wide, huge incisors glistening in the sunlight and her eyes seeming to glow a deep black. In a flash, her jaws have clamped down on Brady's throat and with a quick jerk of her head does she manage to pull him down.

The moment Brady is on his back does he begin to kick wildly trying to break free of the death grip he's in. The harder he kicks the more pain he feels as Leah, Rachel and Rebecca rush in and nip at him. He can feel the urge to submit to Mira and the other females as they growl at him. With a low whimper Brady gives in, his body going limp and submits. He feels relief as Mira immediately releases him and walks away.

"Now why'd you have to go and do a mean thing like that?" Hazel asks with a small pout. Leah's eyes widen as she growls at her grandmother who is boldly walking towards her.

"We're sick of getting our asses kicked." Leah yells suddenly phasing and not even caring anymore who sees her. "There's no way Mira would've been able to take an 'Enforcer' down on her own and you damn well know it." Leah accuses as she pokes Hazel in the chest roughly earning a soft 'ow'.

"An enforcer is one of the _largest_ wolves without receiving a higher rank within the hierarchy. Mira as a _healer_," Leah adds with a snarl emphasizing every syllable in the word 'healer', "and is the smallest and weakest. This is bullshit!"

"BULLSHIT!" Rebecca and Rachel shout in the background in support of Leah's rant.

"I will _not_ allow you to use _my_ girls as pawns in your little fucked up 'life lessons'." Leah finishes up as she pushes past her smugly smiling grandmother to stomp up towards a surprised Jacob.

"And as for _you_," She snarls and snatches him up by the ear. "You will pick a goddamn beta to help you keep everyone in line. I'm sick of Seth being too afraid of pissing you off, sick of Sam and Embry's testosterone driven spats _and_ I'm especially sick of having my ass handed to me in a challenge that _I _know I can't win at. Now you better fucking pick someone to help you balance out the team or I'll do it for you."

Jacob quickly and dumbly nods his head as best he can as Leah still has his ear held captive. He can feel his heart racing, blood pounding through his veins and a shiver shoot up and down his spine. His wolf is excited by the sudden energy and power his female is showing; her dominance makes him anxious to challenge her and claim her for his own because she's just now proven that she is worthy of him as a mate.

"LINE UP!" Leah orders as all of the wolves quickly run up and stand before the Alpha pair.

"Shouldn't you either phase or put some clothes on?" Hazel calls out from a log behind the line of wolves.

Looking down Leah turns her head fighting a blush as he quietly curses underneath her breathe so that only Jacob can hear. Jacob watches as Leah steps back and phases standing next to him.

Jacob looks down at her making sure to keep his thoughts to himself. It's been about a week since they've been this close together without her snarling at him in anger. After the campfire Leah had taken a backseat position within the pack by doing whatever Hazel told her to do and he knew that she was holding back in saying anything that would make her dominate figure within the pack.

"Well…you heard the girl – pick your second-in-command." Hazel says walking up and smirking at Jacob. "Pick someone who can help you work the pack as a team, can help you figure out the best strategy that utilizes _everyone's_ individual talents." Jacob looks at Hazel as he looks down at Leah and the three potentials before him. "Your beta should never be afraid to tell you the truth, someone you can trust and rely on to kick your ass when you need it, is a good leader with _and_ without you being around."

Taking a deep breathe Jacob nods his head signaling to Hazel that he understands what she's getting at. Jacob can't help but chuckle as Leah glares up at him, waiting _impatiently_ for him to announce who his beta will be. He knows that she's as invested in the games as he is and will do what is best.

"_I choose you, Lee."_ Jacob states simply before leaning down and licking her nose lightly. He laughs again as Leah's eyes widen in surprise at his declaration and steps back as she is quickly surrounded by the girls congratulating her.

"Smart move." Hazel comments giving Jacob a brief nod.

Jacob smiles at her and knows that he's made the right decision. Leah may have some anger issues but she was always looking out for everyone else, she had proven that she'd take the lead in anything besides hanging back and it was obvious that she knew more about not only the girls but about his rivals.

And besides how could he pick someone else to stand by his side when she's all that he wants?

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so I know that this is a short chapter and it's been a while since I updated. Once I think I got Wake-up CAll then something happens that causes me to lose it. But I will best the beast - The Writer's Block Beast with his Claws of Frustration and his Cloak of Ignorance! Because really it's the words that are the hold up. Shame I just can't just give an outline and say, 'run my darlings! RUN! Let your imaginations lead you where it may'. But that defeats the whole purpose of writing and me becoming an author, now isn't it?


	32. Final Test

Final Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The tension is gone – the aggression, frustration, anger, animosity – and has been replaced with the same carefree, easy-going and warm energy that was introduced when Leah and the girls had first arrived. Jacob is amazed at how smoothly things can run when he has a second-in-command. Leah knows the girls better than anyone and with her experience coupled with Sam's it's made their war games an eye opening experience. They've all become more efficient hunters thanks to the twins encouraging them to pair up to take down one prey instead of splitting up and trying to be the hero. There was still some aggression between them but it was very minimal and based upon the pack's hierarchy that had quickly been established once Jacob had chosen Leah as his beta.<p>

Jacob has felt a stronger sense of confidence in his pack that wasn't there before and within himself. The fight with Lance had shaken him but over the weeks it has been building with every success his pack achieves. Success and failure isn't based solely upon his shoulders and is a burden evenly distributed between his brothers and sisters. They all have an investment in this battle because not only does Jacob get the girl that he loves but the Alpha Female will strengthen the pack and the tribe. It's also not often that the Alpha Female remains within the same tribe she was born and to keep her would be a grand feat that will impress the High Council.

Letting out a sigh Jacob closes his eyes as he feels the sun's rays warm his skin. He can't help the smile that graces his lips as Leah's body snuggles deeper into his side, her hair tickling his armpit, her fingers resting on his back and her legs wrapped around his calf. He can hear her soft snore beside him. It's one of the few hours of downtime that the pack gets to enjoy next to the lake in between training, patrolling, hunting and sleeping.

Rolling over to his side Jacob wraps an arm around Leah's waist and pulls her body closer. He buries his nose into her hair does he inhale her sweet scent slowly. She doesn't wake but only snuggle deeper into him and he laughs softly and places a light kiss on her forehead. Looking up at the branches above them his brow furrows as he sees the small buds starting to bloom – spring is quickly approaching, her birthday as well meaning that soon she'll have to return back to the Olympic Peninsula.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Hazel sits under the shade of an old pine tree letting the warm and fresh scent of spring lull her into a drowsy state. The breeze from the lake cools her overheated skin and the corner of her lips twitch as she hears the squeal of one of the girls and one of the boys' laughter. Her eyes remain close allowing the couple to enjoy their moment together without the prying eyes of a doting teacher or grandmother.

"You've really crossed the line this time," A deep and familiar voice rumbles. Despite herself she smiles and turns her head to look up at the one man that has ever made her heart flutter. The idea was laughable all those years ago of Hazel Woods ever being in love with Peeing Peter Clearwater. The poor boy had been stuck with the name, thanks to her, ever since the bonfire before his older brother's transformation that he was so scared of a story told by the fire that he pissed himself. He had been so embarrassed and with all of the teasing it only encouraged him to try harder to prove himself as a man and warrior.

"Oh, you're always such a stickler." Hazel states with a giggle as she pops up and jumps into Peter's arms. Rolling his eyes he hugs her tightly, inhaling her scent and quickly licks the skin of her shoulder. They've missed each other in their time apart and he hates it when Ephraim has missions that pull them apart.

"Hazel," Peter scolds after biting his bottom lip and holding back a groan as her hands quickly run over his body massaging his muscles in that oh-so-special way.

"What?" Hazel snaps with a pout as she steps back with her arms crossed.

"You _know_ you're allowing too much." Peter says as he turns his wife around and points at his great granddaughter and the Alpha male that is currently stroking her hair as she sleeps. Even though the couple is on the other side of the lake it's obvious to Peter that they've bonded and that is a very dangerous position to be in when their hold on one another is so dependent upon someone else's decision.

"But she loves him and he loves her and they've done nothing to violate the laws." Hazel says with a low sigh. She understands Peter's concern and more than likely Ephraim is concerned as well since he's not made his presence known to his great-grandson. If Jacob was to lose chances are that he'd not take it lightly or at all.

"She'll have to return back to La Push in the next few days." Peter says with a heavy sigh as he turns and faces his wife. "You're going back with them." Hazel raises an eyebrow and for a moment she's wondering if this is her husband speaking or Ephraim. Peter smirks as Hazel nods her head in agreement.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Closing his eyes he takes in a deep breath letting all of the anxiety, energy and excitement calm down. His adrenaline is pumping and he wills his paws to remain still, to stop their wild and cub-like dancing. Opening his eyes slowly he can see the forest before him acting like a maze that is providing cover for his prey. Nodding his head four wolves dart into the forest, all hell-bent on finding the scent. The wolves that are left with him whimper with excitement but a deep puff of air from him silences them and he waits patiently for the signal.

Noses darting up and down, right and left seek out the scent and one picks it up. The moment the brain registers the scent, the signal is sent out immediately to the rest of the pack.

_West._

The words aren't spoken but he can sense the shift of the four wolves hidden amongst the trees as if he was right alongside them. The moment he is up, the others follow after him heading in the direction that the scent leads. Two more wolves pull ahead and dart into the trees trying to pick up the scent. The six wolves are canvassed out, working together to ensure that they do not lose the scent.

_South – southeast._

The larger pack moves into the forest quickly catching up with the last two wolves. Together they converge with the faster wolves on the outside and ahead but close enough where they can still be seen. There is a quiet peace in moving together as one and even when one stops thinking that he may have seen something they are still one. All process the image and the scent quickly dismissing it as a startled elk.

He catches up as straight ahead they see what they have been looking for. Their prey sits about one hundred yards away watching their every move closely. The excitement builds again as a few growls erupt from throats that are tired of remaining silent. Tongues lull out already tasting the sweet victory.

"_Gorge!"_ Mira yells as she looks around and notices the break in the trees that is allowing too much sunlight in to be just a simple meadow.

Seth begins to slow down as his ears begin to pick up the sound of rushing water – a waterfall, dead ahead. The packs' pounding paws had drowned out the sound. The wolves slowly come to a stop to see Hazel smiling at them as some look down into the gorge while others look along the chasm trying to figure out a way to get to the other side.

Jacob looks across at Hazel and debates for a moment in just trying to jump across.

"_Reckless,"_ Leah comments licking her lips. He knows she's right but it's not that big of a distance that would make it impossible without a good runner's start. _"Jake!"_ Leah snaps with a low growl as her fur bristles. He chuckles at her knowing that he's only stalling for time now.

Nodding his head the pack turns back around, leaving a confused and intrigued Hazel behind as she sits wondering what they are up to. She begins to grow anxious as the wind changes and the smell of wolves begins to become overlapped with the fresh scent of running water and the cold scent of a lingering winter from the mountains. Suddenly she stiffens as she tries to replay the image of all of the wolves that were just before her. Shape-shifters colorings change dependent upon the individual, however, they are only so many colorings allowed within the wolf line. Her mind quickly tries to piece together the continual movement of the swirling colors that caused a mixture of light and dark coats. Obviously, the russet and light gray wolf stood out the most as they actually remained still the longest.

Hazel recalls seeing Seth as his light brown coat would flash every so often behind a darker coat but that's what's bothering her. Dark brown – Quil, dark grey – Jared…but the twins also had dark coats while Mira, Collin and Brady were light colored coats. In her mind she can't recall seeing Paul, Embry or even Sam who should've stood out more amongst the others with his midnight black coat. The idea hits her that he wasn't amongst them and if he wasn't with them then where could he have gone?

Hearing a low growl Hazel immediately jumps to her feet and takes off running in the opposite direction of the growl. She can't help but curse and cheer Jacob and Leah on their strategizing because they had used their numbers to their advantage. The pack had continued moving projecting some sort of illusion that would confuse an enemy from recognizing how many there truly were and being able to point them out.

There's a flash of a dark figure to her right and Hazel's eyes widen to see Paul and Sam running alongside her. They hadn't caught up with her but were already waiting for her to run by. They have misjudged their distance but it could not be overlooked that she's been lured into a trap possibly by Embry. Laying her ears flat against her skull Hazel begins to pick up speed and easily pass her pursuers.

Quickly Hazel reaches her spirit out to the surrounding areas trying to pinpoint the placement of the rest of the pack. She smirks to herself sensing them down in the opposite direction and continues running preparing to cross back over to the other side of the gorge and lose them around the lake. There's a small hint of disappointment in her trainees but it only lasts for a moment as there is a bright flash and her body begins to ache all over the left side.

"_Gotcha Gran-Gran."_ Jacob coos proudly once she opens her eyes.

Hazel can only groan waiting for the pain of being blindsided by a Jr. Alpha subsides and Jacob sits down beside her.

The ground trembles underneath her as the rest of the pack shows up not too long after. The excitement and jubilation over their victory is palpable that she can't help but wag her tail as well.

"_Alright, alright you got me."_ Hazel concedes as she slowly gets back to her feet. She licks Seth's muzzle as he nudges her gently trying to help her back on her feet. _"So how the hell did you do it?"_

"_Well the moment Mira put out that there was a gorge ahead Leah had Sam, Embry and Paul break off and try to find a way across."_ Jacob breaks in smiling at Leah.

"_We already knew that you'd be sitting on the other side to gloat – cuz you're always so full of yourself,"_ Jacob explains earning a warning growl from Hazel. _"So I told everybody to keep moving and even had Brady, Collin and the twins in the farthest back to keep on pacing."_

"_From there Embry, Sam and Paul had already found a way across. Since Embry was by himself it was his job to get you moving."_ Leah says stretching out her limbs. _"There was no guarantee that you'd run from Embry and so the pack had to be split up, just in case."_

"_Once Sam and Paul missed you I got to jump the gorge,"_ Jacob says proudly as Leah rolls her eyes.

Hazel can see through everyone's eyes and memories how the pack had worked together and that there were a few wolves lying in wait ahead of her to ensure that she never made it to the lake as she had planned.

"_Wait a minute,"_ Hazel interrupts looking at Leah with a hard glare. _"I checked the area and everyone's spirits were further down from where Embry came from."_

"_Yea, our spirits were." _Leah says with a wink.

Hazel sits stunned for a moment allowing her brain to process the information she has just been received. She is certain that she felt their spirits in one place and yet their bodies were in another. Looking around at all of them Hazel feels a sense of awe overwhelms her. In the old stories, the Quileutes were able to separate spirit from body, the spirit could be used to communicate with the other spirits around and even gain control over animals' bodies. The downside of the gift was that the human body was left unprotected – in a hibernation state. The Quileutes did not become wolves until after the human spirit and the wolf body were combined.

"_Yea, when phased we're more wolves than anything and our human side is pushed aside."_ Jacob breaks in. _"Leah had tried to explain the 'balance' that is achieved which is hard to understand until you do it. But Seth's explanation got me thinking about how he just knew what to do and went along with it."_

"_You all learned how to separate your spirit from your wolves?"_ Hazel asks looking around.

"_Not all of us but enough where if someone does try to invade our spirits we're not actually putting the rest in danger or our wolves being affected."_ Sam states.

Hazel can only sit back and listen at how during their 'downtime' or what Hazel thought it was, that they were all sitting quietly trying to get in tuned with their spirits. The knowledge of Lance being able to look into their minds had unnerved Jacob and yet explained the confusion he experienced while fighting. It's taken them months to get this far but it is an ability that all shape-shifters possess but only requires practice to gain control of. There are a few who will be susceptible to Lance's intrusion but Hazel can see how this would be beneficial to the main wolves that Lance would think to attack first: Jacob, Sam, Embry, Paul, Leah and one of the twins.

Looking at the smiling young faces around her Hazel feels a sense of pride, admiration and relief. Every generation has something special about each of them – her generation was the first to have a female as beta. David, Ephraim's son made an agreement with the US government which is why the wolves sometimes receive missions outside of the Peninsula and Billy's pack has received the most missions since the agreement has been made. A huge smile breaks out across Hazel's face thinking how highly impressed the High Council will be once they find out what Jacob and his pack has learned. It is definitely a gift that anyone would want to teach their cubs and keep strictly with the tribe to maintain or gain a balance of power.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright here goes the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long but with so many other things going on I finally had a chance to sit down and get something out. I think doing a posting or two is a pretty nice way of finishing up the old year, along with my closet, under my bed and old paperwork. The year of 2012 will be a year of organization, planning and follow-through. First step, actually breaking down and buying a book to study the GRE and there are sooo many and they are just so expensive. My sis took the GMAT but the college I'm applying to only wants the GRE scores. So I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukah, Festivus and holidays for everyone in between. And may you all have a safe and wonderful New Year. I'll be ringing in the New Year same as always with bourbon, family, homemade confetti and vacuum sweeper in hand – that's to clean up the confetti – and the Twilight Zone Marathon.


	33. Game Day

Game Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

Recap: So I know it's been a while since I updated and this is just to jog everyone's memories. Shifters are common in this universe as are female shifters. What is a rarity is an Alpha Female, recognizable by transforming at a young age, the average age being about fourteen to fifteen years of age. Alpha Males are born based upon a bloodline which isn't much different from the usual rules that we all know and love from _Twilight_. Leah phased at eleven after getting into a scuffle with a jealous female shifter from another pack, Kira. For the safety of their fellow tribe, the wolves, or cubs, are sent away to a camp to learn some self-control (thus, no scar-faced Emily) – boys to one camp and girls to another. Jacob and Leah are separated until she slips back into his life months before his eighteenth birthday. In the meantime, Jacob hasn't phased and doesn't find the trigger until Billy interrupts an intimate moment between him and Leah. Since then Jacob has been trying to get stronger to fight for Leah against Lance and all other interested Alphas. Jacob has formed a pack (the canon pack) with more females added because in the animal kingdom the females are so crucial to the hunt. Jacob has found allies in Leah's grandmother, Hazel, and best friend, Tico, a bear shifter.

So that's it…pretty much in a nutshell.

* * *

><p>Jacob had thought that being separated from Leah when they were just kids was rough and that her actually believing that he and Bella had a thing was stressful but this separation – again – was just unbearable. He's been anxious, impatient, short-tempered and aloof. Leah had to leave Canada two weeks before he and the others were released from Hazel's training. The reason was understood and Jacob knew that it was customary for the Alpha Female to be pulled away from her pack, tribe and reservation. It's a forced isolation where the High Council will question the female to find out more about her, with the intention of using her personality, answers and strength to help them in making their decision.<p>

Jacob had spent a week sniffing around the fringes of his territory and Ajax's as well trying to figure out where Leah could've gone. He hated not knowing where she was, again. Somehow knowing that she was with his sisters had eased his worries about Leah being around another Jr. Alpha but even the twins had been left on the outs of Leah's whereabouts. Tico has offered his support in trying to reassure Jacob that wherever Leah was she was more than likely safe. The words were comforting in their presentation and intent but it did nothing to qualm Jacob's need to see his Leah. Billy had to finally get involved and Alpha command his son back to La Push, to work out some strategies with his pack and more of the senior wolves. Since then Jacob has done nothing else but to continue to train with his pack, challenge the other smaller personal wolf packs within La Push and even has had a few skirmishes with Tico.

There is no official date set aside for the challenge but he feels it, senses it. The moment he wakes up his body is already humming with excitement, his body is tingling with the announcement that today is the day. Despite the excitement Jacob walks outside calmly and stands on the back porch calmly looking out towards the woods. Spring is in the air, surrounding him, engulfing him in her warm, fresh scent. The small buds that were on the trees only yesterday have burst forth with lush, bright green leaves and he can hear the birds singing their songs, calling to their mate.

Jacob doesn't react, sensing Billy standing behind him, looking at him through the screen door, as he inhales the scents around him, trying to pick up her scent. He frowns, a little, as he slowly opens his eyes as the rest of the pack, his pack, appears from behind the trees all looking at him expectantly. It's reassuring that they can sense the change in the air the same as him showing a sense of unity, a shared thread between them that bonds them all together. Shifting uncomfortably Jacob can feel that his circle, his pack, isn't complete and now as he looks at them all, knowing what they have prepared to do. There's a dull ache within his chest reminding him of Leah's absence; it's been intensifying with each passing day. Today his chest feels hollow and makes his breathing shallow.

_I refuse to live this ache any longer._

Looking back over his shoulder he gives Billy a dark glance that makes the older wolf pause for a moment. There's a surprised look upon Billy's face but disappears as he blinks the expression and looks out towards his son's pack, the new protectors of their land. Looking out over their faces, the bright-eyed cubs and yearlings from their early days of phasing are gone and replaced with hardened wolves that have received a training that any shifter would envy. It wasn't often that a pack was trained by a former Beta, especially one that possesses as much experience as Hazel. Billy can feel the energy rolling off of them as if it was heat and admires how calm, still and intimidating that they all look. There's a need to say something to them, to say something to Jacob but Billy seems unable to find the words which is highly unusual for him; probably something that Harry, Josh and Quil will laugh about later. However, there is also the matter that this isn't his pack to talk to, it's Jacob.

"Well guess I'll do a quick run around the perimeter." Billy says clapping his hand and breaking the silence that has been hanging in the air like a heavy weight, a weight that has kept all of their feet and paws glued to the ground.

The loud noise seems to snap them out of their deep mood and Jacob can't help the smile that finally breaks free.

"While you do that I guess we'll see what the agenda for today is." Jacob says as he walks down the steps and slaps Billy on the back.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Billy asks as Jacob nods at his pack and they begin to disappear back among the cover of the trees.

"Not a clue but I – I can feel something pulling on me." Jacob answers truthfully as his attention drifts off towards the north. Billy stands looking at his son with an awe that reminds him of when Jacob was so much smaller, a tiny baby, when everything was brand new to him and he had such an excitement for the world around him that Billy and Sarah couldn't help but marvel at how he took things in stride.

"Well, not that I'd know much about this sort of thing, but good. Follow that instinct, that feeling and you'll be alright." Billy says with a chuckle as Jacob nods his head.

"Yea, you're probably right." Jacob mumbles to himself before letting out a heavy sigh. Looking up both father and son notice Harry coming out from behind the trees with a deep frown upon his face. Jacob and Billy both exchange questionable glances as he simply looks pissed.

"Yea, I think I'm going to go run that perimeter. Right now." Billy says knocking his fist into Jacob's shoulder blade, knocking his son off balance for a second, before he takes off jogging in the opposite direction from which Harry is coming. Jacob looks on with a small, worried frown and wonders for a second if Billy is afraid of Harry Clearwater.

"Black!" Harry barks out and Jacob knows that the answer to his question is a definite 'yes'.

XXIIXXIIXXII

The pull only gets stronger and stronger the further north that the pack travels. It only makes sense for the challenge to take place somewhere in Canada that is more remote than the U.S. and also offers a variety of terrain that will test each challenger's ability to adjust and keep the fighting interesting. Along the way they've run into some of the other competitors and just curious shifters that don't want to miss any of the opening ceremonies. After all, not many can boast saying that they've lived long enough to see an Alpha Female, let alone the fight for one.

'_So what did Harry have to say?'_ Paul asks and Jacob can't help the deep groan that escapes his throat at the question.

It's the one question that has been preying upon everyone's minds since Jacob phased and they all began heading north. Of course, no one wanted to address the fact that Rachel, Rebecca and Mira were still missing. Question how they all knew where to go and when. No, they only wanted to know is how much of Jacob's ass did Harry Clearwater chew out.

'_He told me that I'd better win or that he'd make _our_ lives a living Hell.'_ Whatever laughter that had been dying to get out and lighten the serious mood even more quickly fizzles out at the realization that not only would Jacob suffer but the rest of them as well. Sure Jacob would one day be _the_ Alpha and Harry wouldn't be able to order him around but that meant nothing until Billy willingly stepped down and gave his place up to Jacob.

'_Ah hell,'_ Brady whines as he sudden imagines himself running the outer perimeter for 56 hours straight or worst being put on 'grunt' duty which was whatever job that _no_ shifter wanted. It was rumored that the Alphas would come together and at times pull together a list of problem 'mates' who would be assigned the worst jobs.

'_I heard that they sent a smart-mouthed crow up to Alaska.'_ Seth states and an image of a giant crow standing wing deep in snow pops up in their collective minds, an icicle hanging from its beak, shivering and surrounded by the Arctic wolves. There are a few chuckles shared amongst the pack but the worst thing for a wolf was to be separated from his or her pack and sent somewhere alone. Wolves are a social animal and perform highly with a pack, family-unit, and separation from that pack usually never ended well.

'_Let's not focus on the negatives.'_ Embry breaks in clearing the image of a lonely wolf that hauntingly seems to resemble Brady earning a chuckle from Collin.

Jacob can't help but join in with the laughing as Brady lets a low whimper escape. It's a small kind of release that they've not had over the last two weeks since Leah disappeared and Jacob appreciates the guys' willingness to stay focused and back him up.

A warm scent assaults Jacob's nose causing his hair to stand on end, his lips curl back into a snarl as his legs stiffen bringing him to an immediate stop. The scent is recognizable and puts the entire pack on high alert as they all come to a stop as well; fur bristled and haunches taut. The tension is high as a huge wolf steps forward, his fur a white and light brown bearing the markings of a timber wolf. The look of disgust is prominent upon Lance's face as his eyes narrow and a low grow rumbles out from his throat.

Jacob answers back with a growl of his own as he lowers his head, ears lying flat against his skull as a hot pain causes his right ear to twitch; it's a reminder of what happened the last time he had a run in with Lance. Jacob watches Lance's moves closely, noting that his coat is thinner than his own showing off his muscles more.

Hearing a low whine Jacob looks over to see a black wolf standing next to Lance; the much smaller frame telling that it's a female. Jacob recognizes her from Leah and the rest of the girl's memories knowing that she's fiercely loyal to Lance but only because she's in love with him and has been giving Leah a hard time because of Lance's interest in her as the Alpha Female. She whines again before nudging Lance in the shoulder and earns a quick snap for her intrusion. The out lash puts Jacob's pack on edge as they all snarl and growl at the wolves across from them and the aggression seems to only continue to grow from there.

Kira shows her submission to Lance by throwing herself down on the ground before rolling over to her back and gently pawing at Lance. It's obvious that she is trying to placate Lance, to get him to calm down and not start a fight. Fighting is illegal between competitors on the day of the competition until the High Council sanctions it. Instigation is never a concern of the High Council but rather who makes the first attack.

'_I can't wait until Leah starts doing that for me.'_

The words slices through the small block that Jacob had put up, to protect himself from Lance's intrusion, and a frightened, intimidated Leah fills his head. Letting out a loud, vicious and feral growl Jacob shakes his head of the images, his eyes turning a midnight black and yellow pupil of his eyes begins to glow as all he can see is red, blood red. A wolfish smile breaks out across Lance's muzzle as Jacob's back arch showing sign of his inevitable attack, the attack that will eliminate him from the competition and seal his victory.

"Well I hope you pups are playing nice?" Despite the cool demeanor that Lance has been putting out, he turns surprised to see Tico and a few of his bears standing a few feet away with a cocky grin on his face.

Looking back in front of him Lance can see that Jacob has calmed down slightly, his body no longer posed in the offensive position but still tense. Tico only chuckles as Lance growls at him and Jacob lets out a loud huff of air. Sparing one quick look at Jacob, Lance turns and walks away leaving Jacob and his pack to be picked on and teased by the bears.

Jacob tries to ease the tension out of his back and shoulders once Lance's scent presence is gone. He can feel his entire body trembling with rage and possibly a mixture of fear; fear not for his own safety but for Leah's.

"You can't let him get to you like that." Tico states with a deep frown upon his face. Looking up at him Jacob can see the seriousness in Tico's eyes. His arms are crossed tightly across his chest only making him seem bigger. Instead of arguing, explaining or even agreeing Jacob only lets out a small groan knowing that he is right. "Look, I told you once before that I'm not getting involved because Leah trusts you." Tico adds and lets an angry growl of his own rumble out. "She's trusting you to pull this off and the last thing that she needs is you losing your _fucking_ temper and getting your ass eliminated."

Jacob finds himself fighting to remain immovable but his wolf, internally, shrinks away from the angry bear. This is the first time Jacob has even seen Tico lose his calm, cool and playful disposition. Seeing his body vibrate with the desire to phase has him swallowing down his fear knowing, firsthand, just how deadly Tico's claws can be.

"I love her, like a sister," Tico adds after taking a deep breath. "And the last thing I want to do is watch her be handed over to that jackass who we _both_ know will only abuse her in ways that I'm certain I don't have to spell out for you." Tico's only response is a series of growls from the wolves.

"Good, so can you make it the rest of the way from here or do I need to hold your paw?" The threat, although subtle, is clearly understood. Jacob doesn't doubt for one second that Lance would probably literally knock him unconscious and then decide to enter in his stead. Another small loophole that Tico had brought to his attention; that if Lance could get help from outside the wolf packs than anyone was able to enter and compete for the Alpha Female. And as the High Council was always looking towards the strengthening of the next generation, the idea of a bear-wolf mix would be too tempting of a suggestion for them to _not_ entertain the idea and see how it progressed.

Shaking his head 'no' Jacob huffs at Tico before turning and continuing on following the pull that will lead him to Leah.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Leah sits in the huge suede chair in the dark burgundy colored room. It has been her 'room' for the last two weeks but it was just a nicely decorated cell to keep her from 'roaming the lands' as one of the guards put it. All that Leah knows of her whereabouts is that it is considered 'neutral' territory belonging to none of the shifter tribes, specifically. There were possibly at least ten other similar locations as this one meant for the sole purpose of containing the Alpha Female and the occasional foreign diplomat that requires close monitoring.

With a sigh, Leah looks down at her nails, admiring the corral coloring and the perfectly rounded filing. In preparation for today, Leah was given a full spa treatment with a lilac scented bath, one of those hot stone massages, had her hair washed, shampooed and styled and even a manicure and pedicure. The only down side to the whole 'prepping' process was the waxing, that still makes her shudder, and the chosen 'outfit'.

For some reason, the High Council were partial to burgundy and any soft material; the dress, if it could be even called that, was a short, burgundy dress made of satin that was too low-cut and short for Leah's liking. When she first put it on all she could do was frown at her own reflection and debate over whether or not to phase and tear the whole thing to pieces. The outfit was clearly meant to excite the competitors as it barely covered her boobs or her ass.

_Hell, it feels like I'm wearing nothing in the first place._ Leah grumbles to herself standing up and looking at herself in the mirror one more time.

Hearing the door latch lift Leah moves towards the door, her hands behind her back trying in vain to cover her ass, as the guards open it and usher her out.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

Jacob stands in awe at the amount of shifters that have turned out for the fight. Shifters of every shape, size, color and animal were quickly pouring into the huge clearing. The thought hadn't occurred to him that even the regular humans of each tribe would be interested in the fight and yet they were arriving by the car, truck and bus load. Stalls had been set up seemingly in a matter of minutes as food, drinks and even posters?

_Who the hell made posters?_

There were even a couple of gambling stalls set up as someone was yelling out the odds against each shifter thought to enter and people screaming out their favorite. Both Jacob and Lance were favored to win and even those were being openly discussed.

"You'd think today was some kind of holiday." Rebecca grumbles out drawing Jacob's attention as they walk past a roped off eating area where a few cheers went up for Jacob. Jacob had found Mira and the twins arriving with Billy and some others from La Push. None of them knew where Leah was at or if she'd make an appearance before the opening ceremonies.

"Well it's not every day that there's such a huge fight as this." Embry says quickly shaking his head and turning down a woman trying to get him to buy some fry bread and boy selling a program.

"I heard that school was cancelled and that even those who are away at school are coming in for this." Seth says excitedly before biting into his churro. "What? It's a _churro_." Seth says in his own defense as Jacob raises an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"Not the churro. That," Jacob comments, pointing at a rolled up sheet of paper tucked under Seth's arm.

Jacob looks on confused as Seth suddenly blushes and hands the object in question over. Unrolling it Jacob's eyes widen as Embry laughs and Rebecca growls at a collaged poster of Jacob in both his human and wolf form; the poster looking to be a collection of photos taken of him while he was at camp.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous." Rebecca growls out. "I can't believe it's been so commercialized."

"Well…I – I thought it looked pretty cool." Seth mumbles as he takes a sheepish bite out of his churro. Rolling his eyes Jacob hands the poster back over to Seth and prays to God that he didn't hear Seth ask for an autograph.

XXIIXXIIXXIIXX

The excitement in the air is palpable and leaves everyone with an appetite that cannot be sated. Small children run around free of the constraints usually implemented by their parents and the Elders, the young males flirt with the passing girls neither caring which tribe they belong to as the adults are busy either trying to find their children, haggling over the price of food or just enjoying the day together. Even the Elderly are busy debating over each tribe's history, victories and, rarely ever mentioned, losses.

Noisy and pushy crowds surround the Jr. Alphas that have somehow been convinced to sign autographs, take pictures and questioned in hush tones on what _he_ believes will make his pack the victor – a little inside information never hurt.

No one but the competitors question when the open ceremony will begin as noon is quickly approaching. Jacob's patience slowly starting to wear thin with each flash of a camera, every high pitch voice asking for an autograph and ever old man reeking of cigarette smoke and liquor wondering what's the first thing he'll do with Leah because it always follows up with what they'd love to do with her. The only thing that keeps Jacob from strangling every single male that tells him how to deflower Leah is Tico's ever looming presence that reminds him that says, 'if you start shit then whatever your answer would be will be gone'.

Jacob breathes a sigh of relief as a series of growls and howls erupts from the far side of, what could only be considered now, the 'fairgrounds' signaling everyone to quiet down and gather around. There had been a few rules given to Jacob and the other competitors while they were busy mingling and suffering through their fifteen minutes of fame; the rules strictly involved how they were to carry themselves, interact with the Alpha Female, address the High Council and when they would be expected to present their pack to the attendees.

He finds himself feeling suddenly nervous as he walks out into the middle of the field that has remained free of stalls, vendors and seemingly random parked cars with the exception of a huge wooden set of bleachers that are meant for the High Council, Elders and whoever was lucky to grab tickets. Looking around Jacob can see the crowd quickly growing, families carrying lawn chairs and even a few with small TVs and laptops. The explanation for the TVs and laptops becomes clear when he sees a few cameras being set up.

"This is some serious shit, huh?" Jacob looks over to see Bruce, the Jr. Alpha, from Makah standing next to him. Jacob's brow furrows as he bites back a growl remembering Bruce being one of the wolves that mocked him on his birthday. A low, warning growl rumbles from Jacob's throat causing Bruce to rethink his attempt at making Jacob an ally and casually shrinks away.

Using the anger and bitter memory of his eighteenth birthday Jacob takes the opportunity to size up the rest of his competition. There are actually only five wolf tribes under the High Council, just within the territory and there were talks of possibly other packs being allowed to participate all for the sake of strengthening bonds and to show the Olympic shifters' strength. Jacob can't help the frown that graces his face as he sees a short shifter standing just on the other side of Bruce, his skin a light olive-color with a lean build but still holding the look of baby fat in his face. Jacob vaguely recognizes him as Lance's little brother, Leon, who must've been forced to compete by either Lance or their father to help increase the odds of their pack winning. The fear is rolling off of Leon as Lance stands next to him and William, another Alpha, stand on the other side of him. Jacob can't help but feel sorry for the cub, who must've just phased within the last two months as the phasing of a chief's son is always big news.

Jacob's attention is drawn back towards the main structure as people begin filing in, his eyes widening as he immediately recognizes Hazel and then Ephraim right behind her. Jacob's bites the inside of his cheek to hold back the shit-eating grin that is threatening to burst out upon seeing Hazel because it means that if she's part of the High Council that he has her vote – hands down. Hazel had mentioned to Jacob before he left Canada that Ephraim was alive, in the High Council and may be part of the final decision-making if the fight is too close to call.

"_Don't expect him to vote in your favor just because you're his own flesh and blood. Be prepared to fight hard, impress him and show that you do not expect any nepotism."_

Looking across the rows Jacob can see a mixture of shifters from all tribes lining the seats, many of them famous within their own rights and without a doubt having earned the right to have a seat within the High Council. Jacob can only nod his head as Ajax waves at him with a huge grin upon his face wondering if he should be happy that the old bear is happy to see him or if there wasn't something else going on. Bears, although, temperamental were often times more prone to be playful and mischievous.

The opening talks begins where the representative of the High Council thanks everyone for showing up and most of all for showing a clear sign of brotherly love by not fighting. The drone of the speech drowns out in Jacob's ears as he works on controlling his breathing and his excitement. He can feel Leah close by and that only excites him more knowing that he'll see her again after so long. His body goes through the motions as his mind tries to recall the details that he learned about his competitors from everyone over the last two weeks. Sure Lance is at the top but it doesn't mean that he should become lax because size and strength wasn't everything.

The speech seems to drag on and Jacob fights to at least 'pretend' that he's paying attention to every word spoken. It is not until "May I present the Alpha Female," does Jacob finally return to the present and growls as Leah walks out and is greeted with cheers, howls and whistles. His eyes widen as he watches her walk up and stand before the High Council in an outfit that seems better suited for the bedroom then to be worn out in public.

_There are kids here after all_.

Leah gives a quick nod to the Council and Jacob looks on, along with all the other competitors, as Leah walks down to the end and gives a small greeting and 'words' of encouragement. This was one of the main parts of the ceremony that was stressed upon Jacob: do _not_ touch her. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was going to manage that when he'd not only seen her in two weeks but was wearing an outfit that he just wanted to rip off of her?

Leah stands before the first Alpha and forces a smile out before wishing him well and thanking him for being interested. It's a generic greeting that she was offered up during the whole speech that she almost fell asleep during and grits her teeth as the wolf makes some lewd comment and winks at her. Leah thinks for a second that maybe it would aggravate her so much if she already didn't know that this particular Alpha was not only twenty-nine years old but also had a wife at home or sitting somewhere in the crowd.

Leah continues on down the line with her polite greetings until she gets to Leon. For a second Leah stands regarding Leon with confused amazement until a smile breaks out across her face.

"Leon," Leah cries before wrapping her arms around Leon's neck, giving him a tight hug. Jacob and the others look on with a mixture of confusion and dark jealous looks as Leon stands dumbfounded caught up in a tight embrace. "I didn't know you phased. How the hell did I miss that?" Leah asks finally releasing the young boy and smiling at him.

Leon blushes profusely and nervously begins to knock his fist against his thigh as he mumbles out his answer, 'two weeks'. Leah's eyes widen even more as her lips form into a small pout realizing why he was even competing.

"Listen, Leon," Leah whispers cupping the cub's face. Leah can't help the small smile that graces her lips as Leon looks up at her, he's only 14-yrs old but she's still taller than him and there's something about his curious light brown eyes that reminds her of Seth. "I want you to be careful out there, alright?" The words are whispered so low that no one else around can hear her but its plain that something meaningful and sincere is being said. "I need you to stay alert; don't do anything more foolish than already being out here with these guys and most of all _please_ be safe. Can you do that for me?"

Quickly nodding his head Leon promises to do all that Leah asks and his face only turns redder as Leah gives him a quick peck on the cheek. There are a few 'awes' from the crowd as Leah steps back from Leon and gives him a quick wink.

The smile that has been put upon Leah's face by the cub quickly vanishes as Leah stops in front of Lance. The two look at each other; a cold, hard glare fixed from Leah and a smug, cocky look from Lance. It is all present that although Lance may be a favorite to win that Leah does not care for the man at all with the huge three feet distance between them and the scowl that is only becoming deeper the longer she looks at him as if tasting or smelling something vile and disgusting.

Leah is required to say something to every competitor and as much as she'd like to flick Lance the bird while briskly walking by giving him the sound advice to eat shit and die – that type of behavior would be frowned upon by the High Council.

"Don't you dare fucking use him as a decoy." Leah snarls, arms crossing tightly across her chest and her eyes only softening for a moment as they quickly glance at the nervous looking cub. Lance only gives a lazy glance at his brother, smirk still in place before looking back at Leah. "He shouldn't be in this and we both know it but let him make his own calls and learn from _his_ mistakes." There's a commanding tone in her voice that is a clear sign of the dominance, confidence and self-assurance that she possesses.

"Would you like that as your wedding gift from me to you?" Lance asks raising an eyebrow. He barks out a laugh as Leah's eyes widen in shock at his bold words but is replaced with the darkness of her anger and hatred for him. The look only excites Lance more because he very much is looking forward to putting that fire out – snuff it out like a simple candle.

"I will _never_ fucking marry you. Not even if the High Council ordered it." Leah snarls lowly moving in closer to Lance and lowering her voice. "I'd rather die than ever submit to the likes of you."

"Well I'll just make sure that my first command is that you will never commit suicide." Lance remarks by with a bored air about him.

"I hate you and I wish," Leah begins her final comments to Lance but is interrupted.

"I don't care if you hate, loath me or even find my personality revolting. All that matters, is you will be mine and you will bear my cubs."

For a second, Lance isn't sure if he saw it – Leah's eye twitch. Leah felt it, however, the anger, frustration and desire to lash out at the man that before her. To wipe the smug grin off his face and prove to everyone watching that because she is the Alpha Female that she just won't take anyone's shit. She had been mentally coaching herself to not let Lance's words get to her, to remain cool, calm and in control. Also to impress the High Council by being demure and respectful but after his promise or threat – that's what it was, a threat, all Leah can think is,

_Fuck the High Council._

The crowd lets out a loud 'ooh' as the break is heard throughout the clearing and there are a few gasps; whether from the High Council at Leah's complete lack of disregard for their standards and expectations or from the Lance supporters. Leah can't help the dark smirk that graces her lips as she quickly pulls her hand back and watches as the dark blood begins to gush from Lance's nose.

"I wish you'll die – in an honorable way, of course." Leah adds as her final comment to Lance.

The meadow is filled with the quickly mumbling voices of all present, commenting about the pairs' interaction and there is possibly a few loud voices mentioning the 'changing of odds'. Lance's body begins to shake and it only grows more violent as he pulls his hand away and looks down to see it soaked in blood – _his_ blood. Looking up he can feel red, hot lava shooting up and down his spine, the wolf inside of him is snarling ferociously to be unleashed and make the bitch pay for her insolence, to wipe the self-satisfying grin off her face.

"You fuckin' bitch!" Lance growls aloud and lunges towards Leah.

Jacob's eyes widen in surprise as Leah only 'hmphs' at Lance and turns to walk away from him. His cold, harsh words putting his wolf on edge and he immediately springs forward as Lance lunges for Leah, _his_ Leah, his mate. Fortunately, Bruce reacts too putting himself in between Lance and Leah as Lance struggles to break free and spits curses at Leah.

Leah's expression does not change as she looks at the rabid wolf trying to get at her. She does not overlook the fact that all of the Jr. Alphas have stepped up to either restrain Lance or protect her, Jacob being the closest and right now the angriest.

"You think I'm afraid of the High Council?" Lance snarls trying to phase but his anger is so strong, so consuming that he can't focus on issuing the command. "You really think you're so fuckin' special? You're nothing more than just some fuckin' cunt – that's all. And I will make you fuckin' pay for this shit."

"Apparently," Leah snarls and Jacob looks back at her in surprise. He wants her to stay quiet this time, to not say whatever is on her mind and make the situation any more tense and dangerous. "You think I'm afraid of the fuckin' High Council. And if I wasn't so fuckin' special than why is your ass standing in line, huh?" Leah demands as she tries to get around Jacob. "Try to fuck wit' me and see what happens."

Jacob tries to get Leah's attention by calling out her name but she seems to be unaware of him. Her body and Lance's body intent on breaking through the human shield that separates them to finally release their anger, hatred and frustration for one. Their threats are loud and harsh; Lance ordering the others to 'Let me go' and Leah following up with 'Let him go'.

"ENOUGH!" Jacob yells and whirls around glaring down at Leah. The tone in his voice is an obvious command for silence and the hard look in his face causes Leah to backpedal. "Don't say another word." Jacob growls out lowering his head causing Leah to hunch her shoulders and let out a small pout. "Lance, calm the fuck down or I'll put you down." Jacob succeeds in drawing Lance's attention away from the female.

"I'd like to see you fucking try, Black." Lance spits out before he receives a final shove from the other wolves and gains control of his emotions.

Jacob ignores any other threats that spew forth from Lance's mouth to look over at the High Council. He can see that they had already sent some guards over to break up the tense situation but it was clear that their presence was no longer needed. Cries, cheers and shouts fill the meadow as Jacob roughly rubs the back of his neck wanting to be rid of the tension that he's been holding onto, unconsciously, since running into Lance earlier this morning. Looking down at Leah, Jacob can't help but still wish that things were easier between them, that maybe she wasn't the Alpha Female or that there wasn't so much competition. Maybe if the other packs weren't around meaning that only a smaller amount of wolves would be needed, that he'd have Leah, all to himself. Chuckling to himself and rolling his eyes, Jacob knows that life is never _that_ easy and anything worth having is worth fighting for and earning.

"I've missed you." Leah states letting a smile slip upon hearing Jacob's dry chuckle.

"I've missed you too, Lee." Jacob answers back while taking the moment to fully appreciate and admire Leah's outfit. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?" He asks quickly nodding his head. He can't help but laugh as Leah blushes and tries to pull the tiny skirt down. "I think you look sexy in it. Although I'd much prefer you not wear something like that out in public."

"For your eyes only?" Leah asks slowly stepping forward and closing the gap in between them. Jacob only nods his head, letting out a deep and husky 'yea'. His eyes darkening with lust and his body fighting the urge to hold Leah close, pressing her body flush against his and running his hands over her exposed curves. "I love how you took control," Leah states placing a soft hand on Jacob's chest and she licks her lips watching the muscle flex under her touch. "It was really sexy."

The tension that Jacob has been trying to rub out melts away the moment Leah's lips touches his, her hands going immediately to the knot that has been growing on the back of his neck. Jacob groans into Leah's mouth as she opens for him and allows his tongue to slip in and caress hers. The noises of the meadow, of the day, all melt away as nothing else matters to him but the girl before him. His body fights the urge to not touch her and in an effort to follow the rules that somehow still remain prominent in his mind Jacob's hands stuff themselves into his pockets all on their own.

Leah whimpers softly as she breaks their kiss missing Jacob and yearning to feel his hands on her. Letting out a sigh, she licks her lips earning a lustful groan from Jacob as he bumps her nose with his own, the lupine version of asking for more.

"Later," Leah promises quickly pecking Jacob's lips a few more times before reluctantly pulling herself away. Cupping his cheek lightly Leah wishes Jacob luck and that she'll always be in his corner.

The High Council looks on with a reflective frown having taken in the whole exchange with a mixture of emotions. The crowd, no doubt, seeing which male Leah favors and seems to have already submitted to. The tension is higher amongst the competitors, although Jacob Black seems to exude an air of calm and smug satisfaction.

Carrying on with the rest of the ceremonies follows the presentation of the Alphas' support, the team that they have compiled to help them win. Cheers erupt as names are called and even more betting begins to take place on who will be heavy hitter, defender, faster runner and whatever else that people can bet on.

Jacob's heart begins to pound as he starts calling out his pack. The crowd was in an uproar when Lance had called out the aid of a mountain lion, but it was allowed and had drastically changed the odds.

_If they thought Lance's choice was unorthodox wait until they hear mine._

The High Council raises a questioning eyebrow as Jacob smirks and announces the final name on his list, "Leah Clearwater."

* * *

><p>AN: And I finally got around to just proofing and posting this chapter. I've been real lazy in my posting and there's no excuse. So I apologize for it but thank you all for the reviews that will come. And don't fret over the short A/N because it's midnight here and I've got to get some sleep.


	34. Preparations

Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Leah Clearwater." The moment Leah's name falls from Jacob's lips there's a series of grumbles, gasps and even laughter. Looking up Jacob can see that it's Ajax that laughed while Ephraim sits looking at him with a deep frown on his face, his eyes narrowed and judging by the characteristic Black family trait of when they are thinking. Jacob knows that Ephraim hasn't yet decided whether or not he approves or not. Jacob can only assume that Ephraim has known all along, courtesy of Hazel that he would pick Leah and is waiting to see what the other members of the High Council will say.<p>

Silence soon falls across the masses as they all stand waiting to hear the High Council's decision. What Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater have done, are even asking is unprecedented; the act itself being a sign of defiance against the High Council's decision to place the Alpha Female with the most suitable and strongest Alpha Male to ensure that the bloodlines only continue to grow stronger. The Alpha Female is supposed to have no loyalty ties or bonds to any particular male outside of her family, tribe and the Council. As Leah stands next to Jacob with her head held high, Jacob with a dark look of confidence that seemed to dare the High Council to challenge his picks.

Jacob raises an eyebrow as the members of the High Council huddle together and begin discussing this turn of events. Their voices are low and indistinguishable as some shake their heads, a few (Ajax and Hazel) nodding and all the rest shrugging their shoulders. After a few minutes of arguing, an old man stands up, facing the pair. Jacob has never seen the man before, not even from the Heads but he is someone that Jacob immediately recognizes, almost instinctually, as the _true_ head of the High Council. The man is old and that's saying a lot amongst a group of shifters that can stay young as long as they continue phasing. His age says that he's lived life long enough that he deemed it necessary to stop phasing at some point but was then pulled out of retirement. The wrinkles around his face speaks volumes to his age, leaving Jacob curious if this is not the first Alpha Female that he's ever laid eyes on; much like Ajax his eyes are sharp, alert and feels as if he is searching within the person in front of his soul. Jacob fights the urge to lean over and ask Leah if she knows which tribe this Elder once belonged to, the oldest and most tenured shifter out of all of the tribes known as Owl, as he raises his hand announcing that he will speak.

A series of anxious growls rumble from the wolves out on the field; some anxious for the fight to start, others about what the decision will be. With a dark smirk he slowly shakes his head.

"The High Council has decided to allow this." The meadow erupts with a deafening roar that is a mixture of surprise, happiness, anger, confusion and the changing of odds. Jacob can't help but breathe out a sigh of relief at Owl's approval, his body leaning against Leah's and for a moment the reassuring packs and small cheers from his pack fall on deaf ears as he looks down at Leah with a weak smile. He can feel her hand squeezing his showing her pleasure that the High Council has not challenged his – _their_ decision.

Jacob returns back to the present, resisting the urge to kiss Leah, as loud angry voices ring out – none more clearly than that of Lance.

"You can_not_ allow this." Lance snarls angrily taking a few menacing steps towards Owl.

"Actually we have no other choice." Owl admits with a shrug but Jacob catches the slight glint of either admiration or aggravation. "The rules and laws do _not_ prohibit an Alpha Male from incorporating the Alpha Female within his pack. The rules clearly state that all competitors' packs can and _must_ consist of members that are willing to participate." Lance growls in frustration as he quickly looks back at Jacob, a dark look of hatred in the black pools. "It is a loophole that has never been 'used' until now starting with you choosing Caleb, a shifter from not only another tribe but a different species."

The comment earns a few murmurs from the crowd and a bitter snarl from Lance. "We are very pleased by your decision to choose a member not of your pack as it shows a rare and strong union between two tribes that rarely get along." Jacob catches the deepening frown on Caleb's face at Owl's brief praise of Lance. Choosing to ignore it for the moment Jacob looks out into the crowd immediately spotting Tico standing with his arms crossed, a hard glare and deep frown. He had asked Tico to fight alongside him but for some reason Tico turned down the offer saying that he didn't 'want to get too involved' in the matter. Having Tico as well, three Alphas, would've made the fight a lot easier and impressed the High Council but guess, maybe, he also understands that the High Council is looking for the strongest pack – Caleb would never be a permanent member of Lance's pack.

"However, do keep in mind that this is a matter that will be greatly discussed and hashed out later." Owl adds narrowing his eyes at Leah causing her to quickly look away avoiding the man's gaze. "Now then if all the competitors and their packs will please head to their assigned tents, we will begin the competition shortly."

The noise surrounding him is deafening and it feels as if every particle in the area is charged with the excitement of the competition. The energy and crowd reminding him of the summer festivals that each individual tribe celebrates, that everyone attends, but on much larger scale. Instead of Jacob being a simple competitor, he's the main event. The announcement of Leah as his Beta in the competition has completely changed the game – the odds are shifting, stats are being yelled out and people are debating and arguing over what this change in the rules could mean.

Jacob's fists clench tightly, his jaw squares, eyes narrow and muscles tense as the catcalls and wolf whistles erupt all around him for Leah. Leah has been somewhat of a mystery for most of the rez since she's been away from home for so long and judging by the blushing on the back of Leah's neck that this kind of attention isn't what she's used to – although it could have everything to do with the outfit she is wearing. Jacob's nostrils flare as his eyes travel down her spine and settles on her burgundy covered rear. Her hips swaying as she walks and the material just brushing lightly –

Letting out a low growl Jacob forces his eyes up to the sky and tries to think of something else – anything else besides the girl in front of him. Silently, he curses Leah for not walking beside him and then the High Council for dressing her up so before settling on his hormones for even thinking about letting him get a hard-on in front of the entire shifter world. He breathes out a sigh of relief once he is within the confines of the pack's designated tent.

It's a simple tent that is only meant to give some semblance of privacy for the packs before they head off to the designated 'arena'. Jacob finds himself breathing a small of relief once the flap closes and he is enclosed away from the appraising eyes, the yelling, cheering and expectations from his people. Looking around there's an air of seriousness as everyone looks towards him and Leah expecting some sort of encouragement or something but Jacob finds himself at a loss of what to say to them. They all already know what their roles are and how they will branch off in the beginning.

"Is everything alright?" Jacob looks over as Sam breaks the silence. Slowly exhaling Jacob nods his head and tries to squash whatever misgivings he may be feeling about the fight.

Looking down at Leah the feelings and anxiety seem to melt away and he is consumed with the urge to hug Leah close and shut the world out by becoming intoxicated with her scent.

Reaching out Jacob finds himself stopped short, as if by an invisible barrier, when his hand stops short of touching her hair. His brow furrows and a growl of frustration rumbles from his throat as he realizes that he can't touch Leah.

"The High Council issued a command to not touch me, right?" Leah asks looking at Jacob's slightly trembling hand. Dropping his hand, Jacob rolls out his shoulder and back muscles, realizing that he'll have to find some other way to relax that doesn't involve touching Leah for now. The bright smirk on Leah's face does not escape his notice. "If you can't touch me, then neither can any of the others." Leah states in a low whisper as if she's afraid that speaking it too loudly will result in the High Council remembering their edict.

"And if they can't touch you then it means you'll be better able to help out in the fight." Rachel states with a dark smirk. Any advantage in a fight is a great advantage and Jacob can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Realization being that he'll not have to worry about protecting Leah from the rest of the Alphas if he finds himself caught up in a fight. The other males would pose a problem but Jacob felt certain that Leah wouldn't tackle a male on her own and that someone would without a doubt rush to back her up if she did find herself struggling.

Hearing a low whimper Jacob's ears perk up as he looks around trying to pinpoint the individual. Jacob's eyes widen in surprise as does everyone else's when Leah begins to slowly back further into the tent, her body trembling lightly as her eyes remain focused on some point before her but that is through everyone within the tent.

"Lee," Jacob whispers slowly approaching her but is stopped as the tent flap swings open and Owl walks in with guard in tow.

"I've just stopped by to personally inform you that the ban against touching Miss. Clearwater has been lifted." A big, huge and dark smirk spreads across Owl's face as the tension in the room increases just ever so slightly. He watches as Jacob's body relaxes, the Council command seeming to fall right off his shoulders. He cannot help but feel smug seeing how these 'children' have tried to outwit him and embarrass him in front of the entire shifter community but he doubts that they'll feel quite so smart knowing that now Leah, Jacob's Leah, will not only be put directly in the line of fire but could, technically, be claimed by _any_ male fast enough, strong enough and clever enough to realize the opportunity that has been rewarded him.

"Good luck out there, all of you." Owl says with a small snort as he turns to leave.

Coming out of his thoughts Jacob smiles to see Leah looking up at him, her hazel eyes looking bigger than usual and giving her a more innocent look. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugs her close, his nose burying into the hair at the top of her head and a content sigh flowing out. The ban felt like some huge, heavy weight being taken off of Jacob's shoulders. Billy had never enforced a ban keeping their interactions to a bare minimum and so the idea of being so close to Leah and not being able to at least brush her arm was torture and it also meant that Leah couldn't torment him by brushing up against him and kissing him like she had earlier.

Feeling Leah's head raise under his chin, Jacob leans back and quickly pecks Leah's lips. Her full lips easily overlap his as he smiles into the kiss, his hands pushing her closer, if possible, into his body as their kiss deepens. The noisy world melts into a low hum to the backdrop of their hearts beating in unison leaving only the two of them.

"So much for our advantage," Rebecca grumbles as Embry smiles at her and shrugs.

Jacob isn't sure how long he's been engrossed in kissing Leah but it's not long enough when he hears a not so subtle clearing of someone's throat. He smiles a little at Leah's soft whine of annoyance and want as he, reluctantly, pulls back from their kiss. Looking up he can't help the small blush that spreads across his face as Hazel stands in the middle of the tent, a smirk on her smug looking face, arms crossed and a look of patience on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt but save that for later." Hazel says nodding her head as her eyes look down for a second before flitting back up and fighting a blush of her own.

Jacob swallows the lump of embarrassment in his throat, pulling his hand away after realizing that during his brief make-out session with Leah that his hand had slipped underneath her skirt and was cupping her right butt cheek. None too soon as his hand detaches itself, Peter, Harry and Billy walk into the tent, no doubt to give some words of wisdom and support. Putting a safe amount of distance between himself and Leah, Jacob rubs his face, in some vain attempt to erase the blush, as Hazel mouths a 'You are so lucky' to him.

"Well you got off easy." Peter comments with a small smile looking at Jacob. The two males had a brief introduction during Jacob's training up in Canada. The eldest Clearwater male being a bit more laid back and teasing about Jacob's interest in his great-granddaughter. However, Jacob could tell that he took Leah's safety just as seriously as Harry. It was clear to see where Seth's smile came from – his Papa.

"You ready?" Billy asks and Jacob nods his head.

"So you all will receive an escort to a bus, truck…," Hazel begins and frowns as if she's trying to remember some important and possibly minor detail that has eluded her.

"You all will be dropped off at a designated starting point," Peter continues fighting back a chuckle at his wife's adorable look of concentration.

"It'll be a location that will – possibly – put enough distance between you and the other packs to cover enough ground just so that you all don't eliminate the weaker packs first." Hazel tacks on rolls her eyes mumbling about 'a more entertaining show'.

"Lance, Bruce, and no doubt, William, as the most senior wolf out there, will be your top competitors." Billy states.

"Hopefully, Bruce will eliminate either Lance or William for you," Harry grumbles out showing his disapproval in this whole contest to decide his little girl's future.

"That's not likely if Lance has already struck up an alliance with Bruce." Leah speaks up with a deep frown. "Those two are thick as thieves and will probably work together to eliminate William first, unless Bruce wises up."

"That's not likely." Rebecca mumbles under her breath. Jacob looks down at Leah, curious about why Leah would believe that Lance would have allies outside of Leon but squashes the question. There weren't too many secrets among pack mates but if one wolf was lucky enough, smart enough and clever enough to keep a secret they'd be willing to do anything to keep it. Jacob's brow furrows as he thinks over Bruce's casual comment that had been made earlier that he brushed off – was that a mistake?

"That's a real bad habit, Black." Jacob looks up to see Hazel frowning at him. "You hold too much in. If you got something to say then you need to get used to saying it." Jacob frowns sensing Hazel's annoyance with Jacob's thought process. Not everything he had to say was relevant and right now it was too late to figure out if Bruce was reaching out to him and, besides, what would keep Bruce from double crossing him anyway?

"It's nothing," Jacob says shaking his head and clearing it of the 'what if' possibilities.

Hearing the announcement for the packs to begin gathering Jacob feels his muscles tighten as there was no longer any need for waiting. Billy pats Jacob on the pack silently wishing him good luck before turning and giving the twins the same look. Leah is caught up in a tight hug from Harry and blushes a little as Hazel and Peter wrap her up into a group hug. Seth is given his words of encouragement from Harry in the form of a gruff, 'Look out for your sister' that wipes the usual carefree smile off of Seth's face and seems to mature him.

* * *

><p>Questions – so many questions are swimming around inside his head that Jacob finds it hard to just grab hold of one, analyze it and then find an answer. The challenge was about to begin, everything – every burden, trouble, worry, fear, anxiety, hope, wish and dream – was about to be decided once and for all. Either Jacob Black would walk away with Leah Clearwater as his mate or someone else would. Ever since Leah first phased the males outside had fought, trained and planned for this moment; expecting to become the victor and prove himself the strongest of the next generation of Alphas. Jacob possessed some advantages and, more than likely, some disadvantages over the rest of his competitors and the idea sickens him.<p>

The idea of someone else claiming Leah as his adds to the frustration and the questions; could he handle that if it happened? Would he even have a choice?

_Of course, there's always a choice_.

Life was made up of choices; right or left, up or down, to be or not to be. There were always choices and with the choices came consequences. Entering was _his_ choice, picking Leah was his and she accepting the role of his Beta was hers. No one else had anything to do with it; sure some may have influenced it but…in the end, he knows it was the right decision to make.

Then there was also the matter of Owl and Leah. The man had come in to release the command that forbade the competitors from touching Leah. The moment he was in the tent Leah…changed. She was intimidated by the man and had even shrunk away from his mere presence as if she wasn't careful that he'd reach out and strike her.

The pack gathers by their way stations for the competition. Jacob hangs back watching as his pack – _their _pack – walks out pushing and shoving each other. A few chuckles and giggles escape to help ease the tension and show a bit of confidence but Jacob knows that they will take this seriously. Reaching out his grabs hold of Leah's wrist, wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugs her tightly, his nose burrowing into the crook of her neck. His hands run across her hips, the expose flesh feeling so soft and smooth against his own calloused hands, before settling on the small of her back.

"I won't lose you." Jacob whispers in her ear. His warm breath and deep voice sends a shiver down Leah's spine.

"I won't lose you either." Leah sighs back reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>The tension is high on the bus ride over to the drop off point. Jacob knows it has everything to do with the mixing of the competitors scent in the air. Not even Collin with his sensitive nose could pinpoint exactly where the scents were coming from leaving him to believe that the High Council has planned for this, to confuse and get the packs riled up.<p>

"So…you nervous?" Jacob looks up to see the driver smiling at him sheepishly. He recognizes him; Mitch from tribal school, a boy who much to his family's disappointment never phased, but had gone off to college this year.

"No," Jacob answers sternly as he pulls Leah closer and kisses her neck.

"The crowd is going to love to hear that and _see_ it." Mitch says before pointing up at a small dash camera that Jacob had never bothered to notice.

"Where is all this stuff coming from?" Leah asks pouting slightly realizing that the entire crowd that they've left behind can see her, what was supposed to be, private and intimate moments with Jacob.

"Well if you're asking about the money – I don't know." Mitch answers with a shrug. "But a few of us were given scholarships by the High Council for electronic media, journalism, broadcasting and cinematography. Basically, we got a free ride to college in hopes of coming back and giving the crowds the never-before-seen look into the competition." Jacob raises an eyebrow as Mitch smiles at him proudly guessing that he at least proved to his family that he wasn't completely useless to the tribe.

"So cameras are everywhere in the woods – it took us weeks to get it set up." Mitch continues on as he checks a small GPS unit to ensure he's still on track.

"Everywhere?" Leah asks clarifying with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Well…within the assigned arena." Mitch concedes and looks back in the rearview mirror with an almost sad look. "Everyone will be required to stay within the confines of the arena. Go past it then that wolf or cougar – whoever, will be ejected from the competition."

"Whoa, no one mentioned that to us." Paul growls out with a frown.

"How the hell are we supposed to know when we've gone too far? Is the area big enough for all of us?" Rachel asks with a deep frown as everyone's attention has now been drawn to the front.

"Yea, not many people know this. This is all on a need-to-know basis and right now is the time for you all to know." Mitch continues on and checks his watch. "You'll be given collars," Mitch is cut off as the bus erupts into outcries of disgust, snarls and growls.

"I'm _not_ wearing a collar like some dog." Sam growls out surprising Jared with his anger.

"If you refuse then you're riding back with me. Simple as that." Mitch states with another shrug. "The collars act as homing devices to help us keep a better eye on everyone and for video coverage. They also have an electrical charge so that the moment you cross too far out of the arena you'll receive an electric shock. Three shocks and you're out."

"How will we know where the borders are?" Seth asks with a deep frown.

"If you listen closely you'll be able to hear the hum of electricity." Mitch explains finally pulling the vehicle to a complete stop. "There's a fifty-foot distance from where the border is and the electric fence and a delay that will give you time to correct yourself before the shock comes. I recommend not pushing the delay because the Council has tested these and have ensured that a shock will knock you off your paws – the first one will, at least. The third and final shock will put you out the game thus the ejection. All they have to do is send someone out to collect the body."

Looks are exchanged and Jacob growls, instinctively holding Leah closer as there air becomes heavy with a sense of unease at the news. Somehow Jacob just knew back at the main grounds, where all the spectators are, there are some grumblings of possible disapproval from the tribes of wolves and mountain lions while the more rival clans were probably chuckling at the idea of the powerful wolves being reduced to mere dogs or possibly rats in a maze.

"How many seconds?" Leah asks, her voice breaking the silence that no one was aware had fallen upon them; even the engine had been killed. "I asked, 'how many seconds?'" Leah repeats as Mitch gives her a half-hearted 'huh' as he busies himself with checking the GPS one more time.

"Until what?" Mitch asks opening the bus door and standing up with a small frown.

"In the delay," She explains narrowing her eyes at him. Leah's interest in the amount of times upsets Jacob's stomach and yet it's a question that he's been wondering too. If this knowledge was on a need-to-know basis then wouldn't now be as good a time as any to find out how long of lag time there was on the shock collars?

"Oh...that – that I'm not too sure of," Mitch answers with a small frown.

"You're not sure but you've got a guess, right?" Leah pushes standing up and following after Mitch off of the bus. The pack chuckles lightly at Leah's persistence in getting the information that may be crucial to their success.

"I – I don't think I'm supposed to tell you," Mitch says warily looking around.

"If they didn't want you to know then you wouldn't have known and if they didn't want to risk you telling us then they wouldn't have let you drive us out here." Leah reasons watching Mitch intently as he opens up the giant duffel bag that he carried off of the bus. "They would've had someone from another tribe drop us off, someone who wouldn't care either way whether or not we knew about the collars."

"Let me make a call and find out," Mitch says with a defeated sigh. "In the meantime, put these trackers on." Leah frowns in disgust at the collar. It's a simple thick black strap of leather, five inches wide covered in a strip of Kevlar that possible held the tracking chip underneath. Upon closer inspection she could see there was a bit of elastic to the collar that would properly adjust based upon the shifter's neck size. Giving a sigh of her own defeated resignation Leah tells everyone to line up and either hands her mates a collar or puts it on them, in case of Sam who would've prolonged the embarrassment.

"Things we do for love," Paul says as he slips his on.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next chapter. Sorry about the delay but I had to do some overlaying and slicing of this chapter as I wound up with two different versions of this chapter. So I'm a reader, prolific reader and if I could would spend my entire day reading books, news stories and random articles to then later discuss them. So…not much TV watching going on…until now. So my brother has gotten me into _Game of Thrones_ and my girlfriend has gotten me into _The River_. Okay, GoT is AWESOME! I mean poor Ned just can't seem to catch a break and I'm only on episode 3 but I still have plenty of time to get caught up before the new season starts. And _The River_ is just INSANITY! I mean, I'm sorry but I'm not the bravest soldier in the draft but I would've turned back. That woman, Tess, she loves her husband more than anything and _anyone_ in the whole world. But she is SUCH a hypocrite because she gets mad cuz this one girl got wise and left Emmett's crazy ass out in the Amazon while SHE was willing to let a boy be tortured AFTER she got the information she wanted out of him. Nah, doll, nah! You don't hate on somebody for doing what was best for them which is leaving a perfectly healthy man, physically, to survive and you were prepared to leave a kid with MALARIA behind to spend the rest of his days choking to the brink of death but never attaining it. My fave character is AJ, the camera man, because he is a man after my own heart. He's there because he's been paid too and at one point he had enough and left the party's blind asses in the jungle while he was off in search of a hotel to have a sandwich. LOL. But he came back but in AJ's defense there's only so much ghost and magical ish that a person can stand before they realize that 'you know what? I shouldn't be messing with this'.

But thanks for sticking with this story and my horrendous updating schedule. I appreciate all of the reviews.


	35. Unexpected Plans

Unexpected Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Now is the moment of truth. Everything that he's learned, has done and trained for will finally be deciding in the next couple of hours. It feels like Jacob's announcement of Leah as beta was hours ago but it's only been about thirty minutes ago – at the most. Standing on the fringe of the woods he tries to swallow and finds a bit of resistance and he is reminded of the 'collar' given him. Given to all of them to help keep track of each competitor and ensure that they all stay within the designated battle area.<p>

A high power invisible fence has been erected around the area – easily distinguished, when one is paying attention, by the low hum of electricity.

Cameras are scattered throughout to allow the High Council and spectators a rare glimpse into a 'dog fight'.

Decision may be based upon amount of damage sustained so hit your opponent – _hard_.

Listen to your pack mates, communicate with them and back one another up.

Keep your cool and pay attention.

Jacob goes over the advice he's received from Hazel, Billy and the others in his head trying to help wile away the minutes.

Looking at Leah would both help and hinder his mindset. He'd lose focus with the scent and presence of his rivals. The testosterone level would leave him riled up and blind of any damage taken; which is why Leah will be working on their perimeter coverage and keeping a close check on Lance and his eavesdropping or soul dropping. Then everyone will see how well they work together, strengthen and support one another.

"GO!" A deep voice bellows out releasing the competitors. Without a second thought Jacob explodes into a huge russet colored wolf. Opening his eyes he watches as Leah and the 'runners' take off ahead of him. There weren't too many females in the rival packs meaning that Leah, Mira and the twins were the most formidable scouts on the field; not a force to be taken lightly.

'_Let's go.'_ Jacob says with a nod once Leah and her small pack are a few miles ahead and already spread out. With an excited growl the pack tears off into the forest.

Leah's thoughts have a calming effect, her emotions affecting all around her either positively or negatively, her influence touching all. The realization of this truth is something that is both a relief and unsettling; an alpha female angered, dissatisfied and bitter – well, just a female, in general – meant a weak and imbalanced pack, bringing discord and a breakdown in the pack ties.

'_You'd think they'd want a happy female – Alpha Female or not.'_ Brady throws out picking up on Jacob's thoughts. _'Happy wife makes for a happy life. At least that's what my Dad always says.'_ Brady's comment earns a few chuckles from his brothers but nods of agreement from his sisters. An unhappy female or females is not unheard of and is the case in tribes of wolf packs where females are rare. Instead of being seen as a rare treasure they are treated as a cheap commodity, someone to satisfy the pack and unleash their frustration upon as she or they are the weakest members and outnumbered.

'_We've got some wolves – not Lance or Ki's pack.'_ Leah breaks in quickly sending her location and sharing the scent. Jacob recognizes the scent as belonging to Bruce and quickly heads towards Leah. Bruce wasn't much of a threat, his pack small but they were personable and close-knit. They would no doubt fight to the end if only just to prove his strength as a future alpha.

* * *

><p>Jacob looks on as the pack sits for a moment taking a brief rest. Bruce's pack had put up a much harder fight then he had anticipated – <em>underestimating again<em>. Leah and Mira had drawn Bruce's attention in the beginning and it had seemed that Leah's presence had only served to spur the wolf inside of him on to attempt to claim the female as his.

The moment Jacob appeared the fight was on. Leah had only lingered for a moment watching the two alphas clash before taking off with a few of the others to see if any other packs were nearby. Two packs fighting would put a third pack at an advantage and wolves were naturally opportunistic hunters. So far things were going in his favor; Leah working as a scout with her half of the pack and Jacob, along with his hardier and powerful fighters took on the head-to-head. Licking his nose Jacob tries to remain patient, let his hormones and adrenaline calm down a bit. This wasn't just a standard fight with vampires where they could easily tear the smaller creatures apart. These were their brothers; big as they were, just as resilient and familiar with the basic shifter weaknesses.

'_Damn!'_ Rachel hisses and winces immediately putting Jacob, Paul and Embry on alert.

The fear dissipates as Rachel shows an image of Leon's pack running after another pack towards the electric fence; the other pack having been beaten by Leon's more, surprisingly, powerful pack. So caught up in their own fight they were unaware that they were being watched. The moment the other pack crossed the first perimeter marker the shock was immediate and so powerful that a few of the smaller wolves phased back into their human forms and the larger ones were knocked off their paws. The effects were definitely immediate and the point clear.

Jacob can sense Leah's agitation over the collars and the electroshocks. They had been told that it would be a powerful shock but only enough to stun them and give them time to turn back – correct themselves. It looked like now the High Council was not letting mistakes or slipups occur. Jacob growls low and quickly heads towards Leah's location picking up on her initial thoughts or plans of using her speed to lure the bigger wolves towards the fence. Leah was fast but the seven second delay once the first perimeter was crossed and the proven effects on a wolf close to her size is much too dangerous.

'_It was just a thought.'_ Leah growls out with annoyance and rolls her eyes.

'_A stupid thought.'_ Jacob growls back running through the woods.

'_At least that's three packs down.'_ Rebecca states with a soft groan as she sits back to scratch her neck. With five wolf packs, two separate packs down, it meant that the only packs left to contend with were William, the more tenured wolf already in his late twenties with a wife and kid at home and Lance.

'_Maybe they'll take each other out?'_ Seth suggests weakly as the only response is a deep and heavy silence.

The pack's knowledge on William and Lance are all courtesy of Sam, Leah and Mira who have had more interaction with the other packs either through familial ties or strictly business-related matters. William's participation in the game despite the family back at home proved him to not be much of a family man. According to Leah, he ran his pack almost militaristically, anyone showing signs of phasing were immediately giving a strict regimen to help increase their strength and speed before the 'awakening' as they took to calling it. To Sam his pack was no nonsense and carried out every assignment efficiently and ruthlessly; this military ideal stemming from a great uncle who never phased and instead joined the army and moved up in the ranks. After his retirement then returned home to share the knowledge that he had gained.

Jacob snaps out of his thoughts as Leah suddenly tenses, her body freezing and her heart begins racing. The human in him wants to ask her 'what's the matter', to barrage her with questions that will no doubt do a poor job of hiding his worry, concern and panic. It's hard but the wolf overrides his initial reaction and forces him to stay on track in finding his female, to wait for her to assess the situation and figure out if the danger is immediate or just pending.

Leah's ears stand alert, her nose twitching as she quickly sniffs the air around her. There was a fresh scent in the air just a second ago but it wasn't of a shifter. Her brow furrows as she tries to figure out the possibility of what she _thinks_ she smelt but one of the top five rules of being a shifter was: The nose knows.

_Vampire_.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so sorry for the long delay but as I said in my last update it's just been crazy busy. My birthday was a BLAST! I got flowers, candy, cards, a bento box who I've named Tomoko for my birthday and so many well wishes. I felt really loved! And then the martinis as the local zoo. Oh! I fell in love with the PennyRoyal which is Three Olives Rangtang with orange juice and tangerines. Yum! Fell in love and fell _out_ of love and not the drunk kind of love either. There was this guy wearing shorts with a bowtie and I just thought he was the cutest thing! …Maybe it was drunk love because then I lost interest when I saw Gabriel the Potto. Talk about ADORABLE! He wouldn't stick his tongue in his mouth and I just wanted to hold him – hold him like a newborn baby.

Oh, and I know this chapter is super short but I just didn't have it in me or see much point into going into details about a lesser character and Jacob going at it. Sorry Bruce but you're not worth the effort.

What else? What else is going on? Oh! Life lesson learned today…never eat a Reeses' Peanutbutter Egg while using an orange eraser. I _mistakenly_ may have ate some eraser shavings thinking that they were pieces of my chocolate egg…okay, there's no 'may have' about it. I ADMIT IT! I ate the shavings. Don't judge me! ( .) I just really hope this won't come back and hurt me later on. But it's not the worst or weirdest thing I've eaten before. Like baby octopus – I have had a _serious_ craving for it since I got a free sample at the local international grocery store. I could pop them things like popcorn.

OH! And since one friend spurned me for this I'll just tell you all and hopefully I won't jinx myself. But a co-worker of mine is going to be in a movie and GUESS who's going to the red carpet premiere with him! MMMMMEEEEE! I'm so excited. I told him it was on my bucket list to go see a movie that a friend or close associate was in and lean over and whisper, 'I know them'. So walking the red carpet will be added to my bucket list. *squeals excitedly*

Since posting Iron I've lost eight pounds! It's exciting and worrying because I've lost the eight pounds in a week which my mom says, 'that's unhealthy' but it could just be water weight. But I'm taking those eight pounds and fitting my slacks better. Now if I could just get back down to a 36DD I'd be mildly set. Mildly because it'd mean going out and buying new bras and I'm already struggling with just the three bras that actually fit me. But my time is up at work and I'm headed home to read issues 12 and 13 of The Walking Dead. God I miss that show.

Remember reviews = love!


	36. Newborn Regrets

Newborn Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The pack skids to a halt at Leah's thought – <em>vampire<em> – was it possible that a vampire had simply passed through the territory and could possibly be long gone or was a vampire placed inside of the arena? Jacob can sense the rest of the scouts now being a bit more cautious in their movements. The scouts were all spread out and if a vampire did catch someone aware the response time of the pack could be cutting it too close; especially if the vampire was aware of the danger it was in and had decided that a sneak attack would increase its chances of survival.

'_You don't really think the High Council would throw a leech in here, do you?'_ Sam asks picking up on the collective musing of the pack.

'_Well these collars were only meant to shock us but they did so much more than that, right?'_ Rachel growls out as she heads off towards Leah's location.

'_But not to have told us that there,'_ Sam adds with a deep growl but is cut off by Jacob.

'_Look, we all get it that you think the High Council is the shit, Sam.'_ Jacob snaps hating the idea that Sam's questioning has pulled his attention away from Leah. _'But right now let's not put anything past them.'_

'_If they did it would be nothing more than a test to see how well the pack adjusts. How alert we are to our surroundings in the midst of a battle.'_ Embry adds before breathing a sigh once he's close by Rebecca.

'_Yea, we already saw how Leon and that other pack were taken out just by not paying attention to their surroundings. Leon's pack had clearly won but got caught up in the chase. And right now they're being carted back to the High Council smelling like fricasseed wolf.'_ Rachel adds as she skids to a halt besides Leah.

In a matter of minutes the entire pack is united, all ears alert, heads low and sniffing the surrounding area trying to figure out how fresh the scent is, how many and then plan out their next move.

The scents were erratic at best, the area around showed signs of a vampire moving through quickly and clumsily, obviously not worried about hiding the whereabouts of its movements. Then there were another set, the footprints larger then the first, that was following behind it; possibly a male and female. Tensions begin to grow as two more scents are picked up but higher off the ground showing that there were at least two more vampires moving up in the trees.

'_So what do we do, boss?'_ Quil asks looking towards Jacob for the next move.

The pack had two options: (1) hunt down the leeches and eliminate the added threat or (2) hope for the best and focus on the primary task at hand – win the challenge.

'_That's assuming the vampires stay away from us.'_ Leah state glaring down the path the vampires traveled. _'The first vampire isn't in her right mind. She's just tearing through the woods- a newborn.'_

'_And newborns aren't something to take lightly.'_ Mira says with a low whimper thinking back on a previous encounter with her first newborn. The boy was fast, insanely strong for a vampire of its size and the only thing that saved her was Kira's quick thinking. The newborn's inexperience in fighting and it being driven mad with thirst wound up being its downfall.

'_Yea, but how often does a newborn run with a coven of older vampires?'_ Paul asks with a growl fighting the instinct to tear off into the forest after the bloodsuckers.

'_Not often but it occurs when the other is a potential mate.'_ Jared mumbles softly with disgust.

'_Alright, let's all keep close together for the time being. There are only about four leeches and we still outnumber them. Lance and William are still our biggest threats and if the lead leech is a crazed newborn then chances are she'll run towards the closest thing with a heartbeat thinking she's found a meal.'_ Jacob orders with a firm voice, his eyes lingering on Leah earning an eye roll.

'_Has anyone else noticed that there haven't been any small animals around?'_ Collin comments with a small frown. His observation earns a few confused looks from their pack mates as they begin to pay a bit more attention.

'_Now that you mention it I haven't seen or heard any but I just kind of figured that they were hiding from us. The animals back home are kind of use to us and can tell when we're on the hunt or just passing through.'_ Jared comments as he looks up in the trees for some possibly cowering squirrel.

'_Let's get moving.'_ Jacob orders fighting to ignore the cold chill that shot up all of their spines at the realization that there weren't any animals – anywhere.

* * *

><p>Jacob growls in frustration as he's tried to avoid the vampire but it seemed as if the vampires were guiding their direction just by their scent. If it hadn't been for Paul's observation they would've been moving in a circle trying to steer clear of the bloodsuckers. But they were going to be starting to lose daylight soon and the last thing they needed was to deal with a mountain lion at night. The wolves had decent night vision but when compared to that of a mountain lion there was no contest.<p>

They had been in the woods for hours now without having run into Lance or William leaving them all to wonder how large the arena was. Had they eliminated one another? Were they dealing with the leeches?

Leah hadn't noticed Lance trying to pry into their minds and had stopped searching instead relying on the rest of the pack to alert her when something felt wrong.

To Jacob this whole thing just felt 'wrong' as if something bad was just waiting for the opportunity to rear its ugly head and send them all to Hell in a freaking hand basket.

'_That's, uh – that's really inspiring, Jake.'_ Rachel grumbles with a sigh.

'_Sorry but I just can't help this feeling.'_ Jacob apologizes stopping to shake out his fur as if that act alone will help remove the feeling.

'_Lance can't affect us that way, can he?'_ Brady asks softly.

'_Not that I'm aware of.'_ Leah breathes out with a deep sigh.

Jacob freezes as the fur on his hackles stand up, a cold shiver runs from the top of his spine down to the very end of his tail. His heart begins to race as his muscles tense and his ears begin to move trying to pinpoint the sign of the danger. There's a series of low growls as the rest of the pack follows behind their Alpha, a circle being formed preventing anyone from being attacked from behind.

In the distance he can hear it, the sound of feet moving, quickly; they barely touch the ground beneath them. The sound switches up and sounds grating.

'_It's in the trees!'_ Seth declares, his head whipping to face the direction of the creature that is barreling towards them.

There is no heartbeat but the unnecessary breaths are now starting to sound loud and clear. The inhale and exhale of air becomes a heavy panting that sounds of desperation and…and thirst?

'_Fuck, this leech is starving.'_ Paul growls out and the pack quickly breaks the circle and spaces themselves out ready to tear the leech apart from all sides.

Jacob can feel Leah ordering the pack to still stay alert; don't space out too far apart because if the leech was in the trees then it had the element of surprise.

His claws dig into the dirt and his lips curl back into a nasty snarl as the sound is louder and closer. In a flash, a blur of pale white springs from above the tree branches heading directly towards Jacob, the biggest prey and no doubt having the most blood. Jumping out the way Jacob finds himself struggling to get back to his feet as the force of the vampire's landing knocked him off balance and pushed him back further. Quickly jumping to his feet he growls and heads towards the leech, a female with dark brown hair, and her hand buried into the ground from the power behind her attempt to grab her prey. She's struggling to pull her hand free and the pack moves in; teeth bared, ready to tear into the monstrous creature.

Hearing the growl of the incoming wolf she raises her head and lets out a feral growl, her eyes are blazing red, teeth bared and Jacob's heart drops to his stomach as he immediately recognizes the face.

_No, Bella? STOP!_

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so here goes the next chapter. I'm hoping that my writing will pick back up again but between working, studying, family, my Facebook games, reading and trying my limited culinary skills it may take a while but I've got plenty of ideas. Just that when they hit me something else always comes up or that I'm nowhere near a computer or a notebook. I hate my Droid phone so much that if I try to type something else up in a note I may just chuck the damn thing and repeatedly run over it with my car. *growls and chokes phone* I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I! HATE! YOU!

Someone mentioned the story having a Hunger Games kind of feel to it which made Kei go…O_o? Huh-whut? LOL. Mainly because I was watching Gladiator at the time and just the whole setup of keeping combatants restrained within a fixed area…which would be similar to the Hunger Games. That would then just be like any sort of story where you have people fighting to the death and humans watching. It's in our nature to be drawn towards violence. We've had the gladiators, boxing, wrestling, MMA, death races…hockey! And as I'm sure majority of the world operates like my family then it means that _anything_ can be bet on. For example, had I been a gambling woman I would've made some major bucks because I gave Kim Kardashian and her hubbie 79-days until they were divorced. But…oh…my money is so scared. So scared that every time I go by the mall or a bookstore it jumps out my purse and run away! I swear I don't know how those bags from NY&C, GameStop or Spencers wound up in my backseat. Honest!

Oh! And, damnit Bella! Why won't you just stay away? Don't you just hate her? I hate her. I hate her so much. Hahahaha.

But you all know what to do. Leave me a review and make my day…in a good way. I really appreciate all of them and most provide a laugh that I've needed all day.

Laurazuleta18 – Don't sleep on The Walking Dead. That show is the ish! And happy belated birthday! And kudos on the weight loss. I've driven by the park to see some of those hardcore…exercisers. I call them something else in my head but that's usually accompanied with a 'they are insane' look. LOL.


	37. Truth & Consequences

Truth & Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and simply continue on writing about them because I love them that much...even if I did think Breaking Dawn was the biggest load of crock ever written. #1 most hated book in my eyes. The Time Machine (the remake) is my most hated movie, in case anyone was** **wondering.**

* * *

><p>The command is dominant, force stopping and Jacob realizes too late what he's done as his entire pack freezes, the wolves that were in midair quickly falling to the ground. Snarls are frozen in place, paws raised in mid-step as shock consumes them. The female vampire struggles against the ground that holds her in place, snarling, screaming and snapping at all of the wolves surrounding her.<p>

Jacob looks on, his heart aching for the girl that was a close friend when he was at his worst. Bella continues pulling and he can feel the pack's questioning eyes and Leah's worry as Bella continues working on freeing her hand. He whimpers quietly, wondering how this could've happened, how he hadn't been made aware of it as Bella's hand breaks free from the ground; dirt, gravel and debris blooming around her as her eyes settle on him. He wants to apologize to her for not protecting her better but he had felt certain that the 'Cullens' wouldn't have taken his offer for granted.

There's a loud growl as Leah narrows her eyes at the freed vampire that only has eyes for their Alpha. Pushing herself forward Bella lunges toward the russet wolf, teeth bared, venom dripping from her fangs and a look of bloodlust in her eyes.

Gone are the deep chocolate brown eyes of the Isabella Swan that would spend hours listening to Jacob talk while he worked in his garage. He wasn't in love with her but he still loved her like a friend. Jacob can't help but feel regret and guilt that maybe had he done things differently that Bella would still be alive; maybe if he had challenged the leeches that night and destroyed them when he had the chance, maybe if he hadn't been so cold towards Bella she wouldn't have felt the desire to fall for a vampire that could offer up death. Jacob can't find it in himself to be angry towards the vampire, the monster because she still represents Bella to him.

_I'm sorry Bella_.

'_NO, JACOB!' _Leah cries out straining against the Alpha command that has been placed on her. Her heart clenches seeing the vampire lunge for him and for an instant she feels helpless to save him; helpless to do anything.

The feeling only lasts for a moment as the Alpha within her snarls in rage at the idea of some Cold One hurting her chosen mate. With a vicious growl the invisible chains of the command fall off and Leah chases after the leech, jaws open and ready to tear the bitch's head off.

There's a cry of warning and just in a matter of seconds Leah sails over Bella, her jaws coming up with air as two figures jump down succeeding in pining the girl to the ground. Landing on her paws she quickly skids around to face the leeches with her fur bristled and teeth bared while freeing the others from Jacob's foolish and misguided command.

Bella lies on the ground still snapping, snarling, spitting and struggling against the two vampires that are holding her in place. She still looks like some feral, insane monster that is incapable of human speech and thought.

"Please don't!" The older blonde male cries out looking up at Leah. She recalls him being named Carlisle and only snarls at him angrily.

Jacob's eyes widen as he sees Edward Cullen looking down at Bella with hurt and sad eyes. The lethargy of regret and shame that had consumed him only mere seconds ago quickly melts away and is replaced with pure rage, anger and hatred for the male vampire before him. It is _his_ fault that Bella was now dead – now a part of the undead, an abomination and nothing but a plague upon the face of the earth.

'_You fucking BASTARD! You killed her.'_ Jacob snarls as his ears lay back flat against his head and his muzzle pulls back showing the canines that are ready to rip the offender apart.

"Just – just let us explain." Carlisle pleads as he struggles to hold Bella down until the caramel-haired vampire, Esme, shows up and helps in holding the newborn down.

"Explain?" Leah snaps as she quickly phases into her human form and stands glaring at the vampires in shock as her hands form tight fists. "There is no need for an explanation for why _you_ all pissed on Jacob's offer to continue on existing."

"Charlie had sent her away – to a mental institution." Edward speaks up looking down at Bella with a deep frown.

"Yea, because the girl was delusional AND suicidal." Leah yells trying to keep her wolf from losing control. It was bad enough to be naked in front of the vampires but it was even worse to have stand aside and listen to these spoilt, rich vampires try to talk their way into having some kind of diplomatic immunity for breaking a rule put in place, specifically, against them and the girl in question.

"She _wasn't_ suicidal." Edward growls quickly standing up letting Esme takes his place.

"Don't you fucking growl at me." Leah snaps fearing her patience starting to wear thin. Patience was encouraged for your fellow shifters and the humans around you – vampires were nowhere on that list. Leah freezes as she feels Jacob's arms wrap around her, pulling her body close to his and a warning growl rumbling from his chest to his throat.

"She stood there and _told_ Charlie that you were going to change her. You were going to make her better than what she already was." Jacob states gruffly while keeping a close eye on the vampires before him. He had made the mistake of dropping his guard and even worse of hindering his pack's movements. Leah could've been easily hurt, even killed, when Edward and Carlisle landed. Realizing that he lost Bella was bad enough but to then have stood aside and watched Leah be killed would've been unbearable.

"Our intention was not to hurt your mate." Edward replies with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"You have to understand." Carlisle breaks in trying to smooth out the situation. "The doctors were drugging Bella and there is no telling what she would've said if she'd stayed in their much longer."

"Oh because spilling her guts about _us_ being wolves is perfectly fine but when she starts speaking of vampires it's time to call in the fucking 'Sparkle Brigade'?" Leah snarls viciously fighting against Jacob's hold. "Look, they would've told her that she was crazy; that werewolves and vampires _don't_ exist. That it was all just a figment of her imagination." Leah states coldly. "Eventually she would've had to come to accept that it was true – that she'd made the whole thing up."

"And then live with the stigma that she was crazy; possibly schizophrenic and suicidal?" Edward asks.

"I heard modern medication has come _such _a long way from using 'leeches' to exorcise the demons."

"This isn't a joke!" Edward snarls.

"At least she'd still be alive!"

"What kind of life is that – within a psych ward?"

"What kind of _life_ would she have with you?" Jacob growls out quickly ending the back and forth between Edward and Leah.

"I – I couldn't bear her being in there for much longer. She thought that I had abandoned her." Edward adds with a pitiful look. "I can't live without her, surely you understand that." Edward says looking from Jacob down at Leah and back again.

"Don't you fucking compare me to that – _that_ thing." Leah snarls feeling her skin crawl as she instinctively huddles into Jacob's body.

"And don't think I'll let that sway me from the agreement that we reached." Jacob grumbles out with a deep frown.

"Haven't you _mutts_ punished us enough?" Jacob's eyes dart over towards the blonde-haired female, Rosalie, who had captured Seth that night. "We're _here_ as part of our punishment. For being associated with him and his moronic attraction for the klutz." Edward growls at her angrily for the insult.

"We thought that we'd only have you and your 'pack' to contend with when Edward announced that he was going to break the rules." Esme speaks up softly as Emmett takes her place in holding down Bella.

"The moment he got his 'suicidal' lamb then the rest of your kind was on to us. Alice tried to escape with Jasper but they were killed." Esme says before breaking down into dry sobs.

"And by that time Edward had already bitten Bella injecting his venom inside of her. It was too late to undo the damage and they carried us away – to here." Carlisle states hugging his wife and rubbing her back soothingly. "We've not fed in over a week and since Bella's a newborn it has made her thirst even more uncontrollable."

"She can be taught to accept animal's blood as a substitute." Edward states hopefully.

"She'll never have that opportunity." Jacob states gravelly as he slowly and sadly shakes his head.

"So, what you intend to kill us here and now?" Rosalie asks slipping into a defensive stance as the wolves growl and snarl at her.

"Well, unfortunately for you all, you've been dropped into the middle of shifter's battle." Leah says with a dark smirk as the vampires' eyes all widen. "And judging by those oh so fashionable collars around your neck, you're being forced to remain within the same confines as us." The Cullens each, save Bella, immediately touch the collars around their necks. The devices that dealt such a powerful shock of electricity that not even Bella in her madden state was able to break through. "So no doubt this 'game' isn't over until one pack wins and eliminates the leeches as well."

"We do not wish to fight." Carlisle says shaking his head.

"You don't have much of a choice – not anymore." Leah says slowly shaking her head. "Like I said earlier you all chose to break the law implemented on you by an Alpha. Sadly, in the real world there are consequences for breaking the rules. Shame you all never learned what rules are,"

"We know what rules are!" Rosalie spits.

"Of course you do but that didn't stop him from breaking them and we've learned over the years that you don't just destroy _one_ vampire in a coven. You destroy them all." The Cullens look around at the wolves surrounding them, a low deep bark of a menacing chuckle escaping them as the situation occurs to them that this isn't a matter that they can simply talk their way out of or even flee.

"However, we have more pressing matters to contend with and we don't need to tire ourselves with you – just yet." Jacob states earning strange looks from his pack and relief from the vampires.

"So you're not going to fight us?" Carlisle asks with a hopeful smile.

"Not now we're not. I hope I can _trust_ you to not,"

"We will not cause any more problems." Carlisle says quickly interrupting Jacob. There is no doubt in the wolves' mind that he is trying to figure out a way to escape from the arena in the meantime.

"What's your problem?" Leah asks nodding her head at Edward. The vampire had grown suddenly quiet Leah had noticed, his eyes narrowing and brow scrunching up as if he was experiencing a headache or migraine. At first she had dismissed it as it possibly being that with the pack's thoughts going a mile a minute to possibly confuse the mind reader or Bella's insane bloodthirsty thoughts were eating away at what remnants of a conscious he had from his short time as a human.

"I – I don't know." Edward grumbles out, his hand going to his temple trying to relieve the pressure that is building. For the last couple of hours it felt as if something was inside his head; sometimes his vision went out and he saw something that he couldn't recall having seen before or somehow his body would feel very heavy – almost lethargic. "It just feels like – like,"

"Oh shit." Jacob whispers out as wolf howls and an uproar of growls echoes in the forest around them.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so here goes the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but…well…my chapters are everywhere. Literally, in a notebook, red ninja flashdrive, my laptop, blue journal, black journal, notebook at work. So it is taking me a while to piece everything back together but since I finally had some quiet time to myself I decided to proof and post. So here you go. Wish I had more to say but it is freezing in the house and I'm going to snuggle underneath the covers and read a book on my e-reader.


	38. Bodybags

Bodybags

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and all original characters are the property of me. Any likeness to person or animal is strictly creative coincidence.**

* * *

><p>The Cullens eyes widen in horror as a pack of massive wolves leap into the small clearing; their coats dark, having aided in camouflaging them in the surrounding area and the Quileutes scent masking the other wolves. Carlisle looks on intrigued as Jacob lets out a ferocious growl, the muscles underneath his russet skin trembling, moving and seeming to breathe before suddenly exploding into a giant wolf. He cannot help the biological and physiological interest in the wolves; beings that could transform from man to beast in a matter of seconds without the aid of the full moon. Leah had referred to her kind as 'shifters' definitely eluding to a clear distinction between these wolves and the werewolves that were wiped out by the Volturri in Europe.<p>

"Carlisle!" Turning around hearing Esme scream his name, his eyes widen as a giant dark brown wolf lunges for him. Using his speed Carlisle just barely moves out of the way of the wolf's snapping jaws only to find himself feeling a hot, searing and unbearable pain in his middle. Looking down in horror Carlisle finds his torso in the jaws of a light reddish-brown wolf, its bright brown eye staring up at him before there's a bright flash of white light and he loses touch with the world around him.

Esme screams out in agony as the wolf rips her husband in two, its massive paw crushing his skull without any hesitation or consideration of mercy. Running forward, fangs bared and laced with venom she rushes off to aid the man that saved her life and taught her to love again.

Leah curses to herself as one of the females in Ki's pack swipes at her back leg managing to knock her down to the ground. His pack being older, more matured and possessing more fighting experience was giving the Quileutes more problems. She lacked the advantage of using her burst of speed to be able to dodge this attacker and knowledge of this female's strengths and weaknesses. Quickly jumping back to her feet, she turns around and begins to fight. Canines grab hold of fur and flesh, claws dig and claw mercilessly into the other's coat.

Rachel smirks as she feels the femur of the wolf she's been fighting snap under her jaws. There's a sickening feeling deep inside that unsettles her knowing that she's intentionally maiming her brothers, not her own tribe, but her shifter brothers. That feeling is pushed aside by the pure adrenaline and rush of the fight that is only being fueled by the hormones in the air mixed in with the stench of the vampires.

Looking up she sees a massive enforcer barreling right towards her, his eyes set on her because of her smaller frame and also because she's an unmated female. Turning around she quickly runs away, the huge male quickly giving chase, but she does not run at her top speed; just enough to keep him focused on her and only her. Looking ahead of her Rachel can see Paul fighting another, the two having stopped for the moment to catch their breath and try to size the other up. Ears laid back, she picks up speed feeling the enforcer's breath on her haunches and practically tasting his excitement on her tongue. At the last second she phases and slides underneath the male and phases back putting as much space between her and the oversized combatants.

Paul's eyes widen as Rachel darts off like a bat out of hell seeming to have come out of nowhere. He jumps back startled as the male he had been fighting is suddenly knocked over, one of his own colliding into him and sending both of them into Emmett and Bella. Not wanting to let the opportunity slip by he and Jared quickly attack the two wolves each snapping a leg and earning loud and painful yelps.

It's chaos – sheer chaos all around her. Nothing makes sense; she can't recall anything _ever_ making sense in her lifetime which feels so short. Her throat is dry, scratchy and burns. Her nostrils flare with the stench of the dogs before her but her thirst spurs her on to bite them – to feed from one of them. The other creatures in this area do not interest her as they possess nothing that she needs, values or lusts after. They have no beating hearts, no warm, sweet blood pumping through their veins. And since she's awaken all they've done is stopped her – _stopped_ her from feeding.

But for a moment there was sweetness in the air - the slight metallic hint of blood in the air. Her eyes had immediately honed in the wolf - the girl - that slide underneath one of the dogs. Her daring escape had saved her from the other large dog but in the process she received a large open wound along her right thigh. Rachel knowing that it'll heal soon enough once the fighting has stopped.

Lance sits back watching the chaos ensue before him; vampires against wolves, wolves against vampires and wolves against wolves. No doubt the audience watching the fight was more than likely shamefully enjoying the fighting that was occurring but tangling with a thirsty newborn was a dangerous undertaking and it wouldn't do if the Bella-bitch, in her crazed state, attacked Leah. He growls fighting to keep his hold on Bella, to keep her sight hazy and blurred, to confuse her senses but for some strange reason it is hard to get a firm hold on her. Vampires lacked the essence of life, the spirit, that all humans and shifters possessed but there was some form of spirituality or mental synapses within the brain that separated them from the voodoo zombies and the rest of the undead. For some goddamn reason he was struggling in getting hers.

Kira eyes Leah closely, the girl that has been her rival and the one thing standing between her and happiness since the moment she laid eyes on her at the beach that day. No matter how hard Kira tried she was always second best to Leah and even when Leah struggled during her training, the bitch had some way of surpassing those ahead of her. There is something satisfying about watching Leah struggling to fight against one of the more tenured females in Ki's pack; to be able to see the uncertainty and frustration in Leah's eyes over this new and formidable adversary.

The pack's orders were clear: keep a close eye on the Alpha Female. The entire pack becomes suddenly alert as Leah breaks away from the wolf she's been fighting as another joins in the fray. The pack spares one quick glance at Lance, his attention still focused on keeping the newborn vampire in check before they all take off after Leah.

Leah's fur rises as she suddenly feels the ground vibrating beneath her as more paws begin pounding. The lack of her pack's voices calling out to her assures her that it's Lance and his pack that is after her.

_Fuckin' perfect._

Whipping around Leah catches one of Ki's females off guard and counts her luck as her slightly larger size and momentum knocks the female to the ground. Teeth bared she quick bites down hard snapping the femur before lunging at the second wolf's throat. Biting down hard Leah keeps her eyes focused on Kira and the rest of Lance's pack, all barreling towards her, as the other wolf slowly succumbs to the darkness closing in as breathing becomes a struggle.

Once her prey goes limp in her hold does Leah quickly let go and takes off running at full speed. The wolves behind her begin to howl and growl in excitement as the chase is on. Clumps of dirt are kicked up as paws and claws, branches and low lying bushes and hedges are crushed under the force and weight of the running wolves. The excitement is palpable in the air as instincts begin to take over, pushing aside the logical and calculating human brain, the males are driven by the need to lay claim to the female while the females are simply focused on running down the trespasser.

She senses the electricity in the air before she hears it. It's a low, dull hum and would be easily overlooked while caught up in the middle of the chase. The raising of her fur from the electricity emanating from the collar could easily be mistaken as just the electricity from the thrill of the chase. Leo hadn't been stupid when he ran into the fence and the 'stupid idea' from when they were first released into the arena begins to hatch. Leah can only thank her luck; again, that she was being chased alone because had she been with her pack she wouldn't have noticed the change in the air.

Logically, she would want to dodge and weave, somehow try to shake the wolves off of her. Yet, the wolf inside of her is still telling her to run straight. Instinct is propelling her forward because there is nothing in her way to warrant a quick change of direction and a quick change of direction would give the pack the chance to think and not just act.

Tripping over her own paws Leah's momentum slows down and chasing wolves see their opportunity; digging down deep the spearhead forward towards the light gray and silver colored wolf. Kira barks out a laugh as she nips at Leah's tail, her paw reaching out and hitting Leah roughly on her right flank. Their prey growls in frustration and they look on in surprise and victory as her back arches more, her body struggling to stay ahead of the teeth and claws desperate to tear into her flesh.

Leah's tongue is lulled out, dried from the air and her own heavy breathing. Her legs begin to ache as the after effects of her fierce fighting begins to catch up with her. The humming sound only gets louder and louder as she draws closer to the boundary; it's hard to distinguish between the hum of her body and the hum of electricity over the snarls and growls behind her that is mixing in with her own heavy breathing. She tries to fight the panic that is building because she can smell the aggression in the air; the desire to rip and tear into her. Leah's eyes widen in surprise as her left leg suddenly falls out from under her and she collapses to the ground.

His shoulder and chest burns, his lung ache, there's blood in his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. It's the taste of his opponent's blood that keeps him going, that has his adrenaline pumping and allows him to stay up on his paws. Jacob slowly circles Ki, the giant sandy brown wolf before him; his head, muzzle and chest bares the scars of Jacob's bites. Somewhere in the back of his mind is a voice trying to tell him about something, to remind him of something but the voice is too faint for him to hear – for him to be bothered listening to it. His wake-up calls comes in the sudden sharp cry from Rachel.

The opponents were starting to thin out as Rachel pauses for a moment to survey the scene. The Cullens had been caught up in the fight; the father being torn in half and his wife following not soon after. It seemed as if the other four either took off running or probably suffered the same fate as the rest of their family. For a moment, Rachel feels a tinge of sorrow for the loss of Bella – Charlie's lost, to be precise. She had never really cared much for the girl, even when they were little and all played together, Bella just seemed to be a tad bit…off kilter with the rest of the world.

Hearing a low growl Rachel quickly whips her head around, her hackles raised and lips pulled back into a snarl. For an instant panic consumes her as there is a sudden absence of Leah's presence; there's no taunting remarks being thrown at Seth, so heavy huffing or complaining about Paul's heavy breathing or even Brady's sluggishness – just nothing. Before she can put up the call she finds herself pressed down against the forest floor, her back suddenly burning ice cold, and her nostrils flaring and aching as the stench of death envelopes her.

It wasn't easy escaping from the other three humans but Bella had managed to throw the large male against a tree, rip off the blonde's head and the smaller male simply looked heartbroken when she yelled at him, 'leave me the fuck alone'. But now she was finally here – finally able to satisfy her thirst. The dogs didn't smell appetizing but they still had hot, thick blood coursing through their veins and as Bella's nails rips into the wolf's flesh, tearing her neck open, she can smell the blood beginning to seep out. It's a heavenly scent that has her entire body humming with want, desire and lust. Bringing her fingertips to her tongue, she lightly tastes it and feels a shiver run down her spine at the exquisiteness and exotic delight. The dogs did smell bad but there wasn't any doubt in her mind that their blood would probably be the finest bouquet that she'd ever partake of.

Feeling her prey begin to try to fight her off and the newly inflicted wound heal, Bella knows she must work fast before the tables are turned. Her teeth dripping with venom she lets out a low hiss as she lowers her head preparing to drink from her first victim.

Mira's eyes widen in shock as she feels Rachel's panic and quickly darts over to help her sister, one of few of her closest friends. Jaws wide she pounces onto Bella's back, grabbing her by the back of her neck and wrenches her away from Rachel. The vampire tumbles for a couple of feet before quickly jumping back up only to find an angry wolf lunging at her. Bella has no time to react, her mind clouded with bloodlust and rage. Mira latches onto her arm, shaking her head violently and working on ripping the arm from the socket.

"NO! BELLA!" Edward screams as he growls in anger and rage over the wolf that is attacking his mate, his spider monkey and sweet little lamb. Running up Edward swats the wolf away sending it flying over the ground and he doesn't flinch as it collides with a tree, a loud and sickening crack resounding throughout and a sharp cry of pain following afterwards.

Quil's heart stops for a second, his breathing hitching as he stands frozen for a moment watching as Mira, the woman he loves, falls limply to the ground. Calling out her name in desperation he runs up to her, unaware that the rest of the fighting has stopped and nudges her head gently trying to get some kind of response out of her – anything. His breathing becomes labored as he can't pick up the slightest thought; her body feels cold and seems to be getting colder by the second.

Rosalie and Emmett skid to a halt in the middle of the clearing next to their brother as the fighting has stopped and all eyes are focused on the chocolate brown wolf and the dark gray wolf. The two try to get Edward to hurry up and move as there is a building tension in the air – electricity that has the hairs on their arms standing on end. Bella wasn't worth this and Rosalie was pleased that Emmett was able to reattach her head.

"Edward, forget about her. We have to find a way out of here." Rosalie hisses in a low growl, her darkened topaz eyes watching the wolves carefully. Their eyes were slowly shifting away from the injured wolf that Edward had knocked away and still had yet to move; a low and ominous growl rumbling from all of them mixing and meshing into one deep and ferocious growl.

"I'm not leaving her." Edward snaps at Rosalie as the wolves slowly turn around, their fur bristled, teeth bared and dripping with saliva.

Jacob's eyes narrow, his muscles tensing as a truce is called between his and Ki's pack. They may be rivals fighting over the same female but in the end, they were all still brothers and sisters bound by an unbreakable bond. When one was hurt, they all hurt and under no circumstances would they idly sit by and let a fucking bloodsucker hurt one of them and get away with it. Jacob and Ki exchange quick and calculating glances before the packs leap into action. A high pitched scream rips through the forest air but is quickly drowned out by the snarling and growling of the wolves, their teeth and claws ripping and tearing into their prey – their mortal enemies.


	39. Verdict

Verdict

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but all original characters (OCs) are my property.**

* * *

><p>The cold look of anger and shock that had flashed across Bella's face before she was ripped would've probably haunted Jacob Black for the rest of his life, the girl was once his best friend, but it was overruled by the blind white rage that a vampire had attacked one of their own. The memory was just a colorless haze, a faint and quickly dying memory, as he stood outside of the emergency tent where Mira was being patched together by the surgeons.<p>

Her back had been broken under the force of Edward Cullen's attack. The packs had felt a sense of relief when her body began to steadily warm back up again but timing was critical. They couldn't afford to allow her spine to fuse incorrectly and Jacob felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude and respect for Ki, who had quickly ordered his medic to get to work on a rival wolf.

"Jake," Quil whispered breaking the heavy silence between the two. "You – you don't have to stay here with me. I know,"

"We'll make sure that Mira is alright first, okay." Jacob growled out. He hadn't intended for the growl to slip but it had and he was grateful that Quil didn't take it to heart. After the dust had settled and everyone had calmed down, it was brought to light that Leah was the only unaccounted for member of the pack. The competition had been declared as over – no victor declared but it plainly and painfully obvious that Lance had Leah. "After I know where we stand with Mira then I'll go check on Leah." Quil silently nodded his head and continued staring off into space.

Jacob could hear an enraged Harry Clearwater pacing outside the tent, curses falling from his lips along with snarls and growls. It wasn't hard to imagine a pissed off Tico standing out there as well, just waiting for Jacob to walk out to suffer his punishment for failure.

Jacob hadn't failed. He wasn't giving Leah up without a fight – a fair fight. Even if it meant that he'd lose his right as an Alpha – hell, shifter – he was determined to have Leah at any and all costs…well, almost. Jacob refused to abandon one of his own when their livelihood was on the line.

Both boys stood up when one of the surgeons stepped out. Quil was a bit shakier on his legs as the two were hit with the whiff of blood and some other scent that Jacob couldn't place but figured was spinal fluids.

"We did the best that we could." The doctor said with a weak smile but it was some sort of reassurance. "She's stable right – alert. We're going to put her some medication that will slow down her healing process and allow us to better monitor her. She's in a bit of pain which I suppose based upon normal human standards is a lot," Quil whimpered at the knowledge and Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder for support. "But she has a bit of controlled movement in all of her limbs. So just give her time and she'll be back up and ready to run with the pack soon enough."

It was the kind of news that Jacob and Quil had been waiting for. Jacob breathed out a sigh of relief as his body relaxed while Quil let out a yelp of excitement and pulled Jacob into a tight bear hug. It didn't take long for Jacob to break free of the massive wolf hug as the doctor told them that they could visit with Mira for a short while. She was going to be transported to the La Push clinic soon to go through another round of x-rays and start her on a drip to better control her healing. Quil hadn't looked back and Jacob couldn't fault him for it.

Jacob thanked the doctor, who offered his congratulations for a series of battles well fought and condolences for 'well…you know', and quickly walked away. With one final deep breath and shoulders squared Jacob headed out of the tent ready to face some angry and disappointed faces and then to go rip Lance's off.

* * *

><p>Leah sat amongst some pillows that had been laid out as some sort of pallet for her. Her right thigh itched like a bitch and she had to resist the urge to scratch it. The doctors had already threatened to bandage her hands and strap a cone over her if she continued to pick at it. Nobody wanted to wear the 'Cone of Shame' – least of all the Alpha Female, so instead she was lying on her side fuming over the end result.<p>

_Caleb_. The name left a bad taste in her mouth just thinking about the conniving mountain lion. As she had been running towards the fence, hopefully, to outmaneuver her pursuers Leah had been clipped by Caleb's speed and massive claws. The swipe had not only misstep but left a nasty wound. The smell of blood in the air only fed into the chasing wolves and it had become an all out dog fight. Her haunches and face bore the teeth marks of her attackers by the time the High Council guards had showed up.

How stupid could she have been to forget about Caleb? She had been so focused on the chasing pack – so reassured of her reckless plan. Leah felt her eyes burn as tears threatened to spill at the realization that she may have singlehandedly ruined her happiness.

She quickly wiped away her tears as she heard someone approaching. She wouldn't allow more insult to be added.

* * *

><p>Jacob had felt that he was prepared, physically and mentally, to deal with Harry Clearwater's rage. What he had not been prepared for was the emotional aspect. Harry's anger had somehow melted the moment he saw Jacob and quietly pleaded with the younger wolf 'don't let them take my little girl'. Maybe it was because he was completely prepared and resigned to the Clearwater rage that he was caught off guard and, for a moment, felt deflated. Everyone in La Push had been not only counting for him but rooting for him as well.<p>

Even on the walk over to see the High Council he had felt the entire tribe's worry for him and Leah. Couples hugged each other tightly as he walked by almost as if losing Leah would rip them apart. There had even been other packs arguing about the decision that still had yet to be made.

He announced himself to the guards but it was a formality that was completely unnecessary. They had quickly stepped aside and allowed another to escort him to a room where the rest of the competitors, or those that could walk on their own were waiting.

A growl had to be suppressed when he saw Lance standing across the tent with a smug smirk upon his face. Caleb stood beside him with a bored look upon his face.

"I wouldn't do that just yet, kid." Ki said grabbing hold of Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob had to suppress his anger and the demand that Ki not call him 'kid' but it was Ki's quick thinking that had saved Mira. There was also the 'just yet' part that couldn't be overlooked. There was a time and place for everything – now wasn't the time or the place.

Owl walked into the tent, his cold grey eyes assessing each of the wolves before him, a hard frown on his face. It was plain to see that Owl was bigger than Jacob had first assessed. There was a power lying in wait just under the surface and when he made eye contact with you, it was instinctual to look away out of respect.

"Well, you boys certainly did put on quite the show for us today." Owl said with a hint of amusement only apparent in his voice. His expression said otherwise. "I'm very surprised and concerned that the La Push pack will raise a bunch of vampire-sympathetic wolves." Jacob growled at the insult.

"We are _not_,"

"You agreed to let them live, did you not?" Owl asked calmly interrupting Jacob.

"For the moment,"

"Your…compassion for the pale face has not only put your pack in danger not just once but twice." Owl stated glaring at Jacob as Lance chuckled. "Your priority should be the safety of your pack and people – _not_ the enemy and their supporters. Your 'friend' made it clear early on that her loyalties were with the vampires and yet you continued to let them exist. If we cannot trust you to follow your basic instincts then how can we trust you with the missions that have enabled your tribe to prosper?" Jacob hadn't thought of it that way. He already knew the High Council assigned special missions to certain packs, which is how so many scholarships were provided to the normal members of the tribe and allowed the packs to sustain the training camps.

"I understand now how my actions and emotions can affect the pack and those connected through blood ties and community." Jacob stated seriously. It was a lesson learned since the fight; Harry's heartbreak over possibly losing Leah, the tribe's own pain and worry that Jacob would lose the only woman he's ever loved. None of this was strictly about him and Leah. "I will work hard to prove that the High Council can trust me like my father."

"Well, you certainly seem to have a bit more of your mother in you then I thought." Owl said letting a small smile slip. "Ki, I will speak to you separately." Ki simply nodded his head and ignored Jacob's questioning look. "Lance, you're…you're someone we'll have to keep our eye on." The comment was ambiguous and it was hard to know if it was a complement or a voice of concern. "But, right now, you're all not hear what I have to say but to see the Alpha Female."

Jacob felt his heart clinch as Leah limped in, her hands and thigh bandaged up. He barely noticed the growl from Lance as he quickly walked up to her, his eyes scanning her from head to toe assessing the damage suffered.

"Are you alright? What happened? I told you to stay with Brady." He rambled off in a matter of seconds, his frustration and anger coming to the surface. Some had hurt _his_ mate – his Leah.

"I know, I know. I – I'm sorry, Jacob." Leah whimpered out trying to control her tears. She was relieved to see him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. The two held each other tightly, Leah filled Jacob in on what happened after she ran from the pack that it was Caleb that swiped her thigh and was her downfall. Jacob did the same reassuring her that Mira was alright and promised that they'd go see her together once everything was over. The world had ceased to exist but the two of them for just a moment when Lance brought them back.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable making plans with _my_ mate, Black." Lance snarled shoving Jacob away. Jacob answered the snarl with a vicious one of his own, his body trembling with rage.

"Well, I think that's enough fighting for one day, don't you boys think?" All eyes turned to find Hazel walking into the room with her usual cool and cocky atmosphere. Lance probably would've challenged the former beta but with presence of Tico and Ajax made him think otherwise.

"Leah, leave." Owl commanded and with a look back Leah was gone. It didn't long for the rest to leave without a word or even a second glance.

"Well I feel like we've accomplished something." Ki said sarcastically before walking out dragging Jacob behind him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Owl growled angrily once he and Hazel were alone. The woman had always rubbed him the wrong way – or rather, her arrogance. If he wasn't careful and diligent, he felt certain that Hazel Clearwater would somehow weasel her way to the top of the High Council.<p>

"Looked like I was stopping another fight from breaking out…then again, it wasn't as if _Lance_ actually fought." Hazel said with a shrug.

That was the woman's game.

"The boy, Lance, won the female. His pack took her down." Owl stated coldly.

"_Caleb_ took her down and the rest just pounced upon the easy prey." Hazel clarified, her own glare matching Owl's. Owl felt his jaw clench, recognizing that look from many, many, _many_ years ago when he was once a young, up and coming Alpha.

"You don't think the Alpha Female should go to Lance, do you?" Owl asked already knowing the answer.

"Need I remind you the scene those two caused during the opening ceremony?" Hazel asked. "The boy is immature, disrespectful,"

"He's brash, crude – rough around the edges, I can admit. But what he lacks in his social graces he makes up for in his strategizing and his talents."

"Do you _really_ believe that Leah,"

"I _know_ that once the decision is made the Alpha Female's instincts will kick in. She'll realize that Lance is the strongest interested Alpha and will mate with him." Owl snarled out angrily, his body trembling with rage and deep seeded resentment. "She may _think_ she's in love with the Black boy but she's a baby making machine first and,"

"Grandma would be very disappointed to hear you say that." Hazel said barely over a whisper but it was enough to let Owl's usually cool demeanor slip. In a flash, a giant dark grey wolf stood before her, fangs bared and a loud growl vibrating her entire being.

"You _think_ you know everything but you know _nothing_." Owl growled out, his thoughts invading Hazel's.

Hazel fell to her knees as Owl's thoughts, memories and feelings overwhelmed her. He was once young, naïve and very much in love with a girl from his tribe. She was everything to him and he was to her – at least he thought so. She had phased not too long after him but rumors quickly spread that she was the Alpha Female. He put his whole heart, mind, body and soul into preparing to fight for her, to win her hand as he had already won her heart.

She even pushed him further as the two started to have secret rendezvous. She promised to support him no matter what, to love him and fight for him if things should not go in his favor.

After so many centuries, Owl can't remember what went wrong. Was it an omega that cost him the battle, maybe he wasn't prepared for the chess-like strategy that his greatest rival had or maybe…he just wasn't as strong as he had hoped? The point was that he lost. He had expected her to shed some tears, to keep her promise to still stand by him but she hadn't even bothered to bat an eye at him. He was a loser. Not even worth her attention when presented with the Alpha that had won the battle.

Hazel felt hot tears streaming down her face feeling the self-loathing, resentment and embarrassment that was once Owl's, a name he later adopted once he left his pack to his successors. He was older and wiser then; he didn't easily fall for the sweet, honey-coated words of a female.

She looked down as Owl returned to his human form, curses of anger and frustration falling from his lips at his slip of control. He hadn't meant to share so much but once the floodgate had opened, he hadn't been able to stop it.

"Not _all_ Alpha Females are like that, Owl, you know that." Hazel whimpered trying to regain control of her emotions. Hazel had heard stories of that Alpha Female, her name forgotten to the annals of time much like Owl's. Hazel knew that they were related by blood but the knowledge was only available to her from her spirit. Owl's blood flowed through a good portion of the current La Push pack now through the sons and daughters he later had with a woman he chose as his mate.

"And you found love. It wasn't anything like that first love you had but you did find something close to it." Owl snorted at her sentiment. "I did not come here to sway you to pick Jacob but to not let your past experience influence what happened today."

"You think Ki would be a better mate?" Owl growled out as Hazel slowly gathered her footing.

"He'd be a hell of a lot better than Lance." Hazel stated as a matter of fact. "Just listen to what the others have to say, please?" Owl didn't respond to Hazel's soft plea but instead watched her walk out without another word. The woman had come and said her piece, she had no vote in the matter but she wasn't a fool to how the system worked – how he worked.

Leah was young, beautiful but full of Clearwater-pride and the Alpha Female's arrogance. She was young and thought she was in 'love' with Jacob Black but once she hit her first heat she'd instinctually accept Lance as her true mate – the boy had proven himself to be the victor.

"Owl, the others are awaiting you." One of his top guards called interrupting his thoughts. 'Discussing' the decision with the others was always nothing more than a…frivolity. Yet, he'd play along with the others hear what the Quileutes had to say about the matter; regardless of each High Council member's pledge tribal ties were very hard to break.

Owl was surprised when he walked into the High Council chambers to _not_ hear anyone arguing about the results. No one was pushing their own seed as the victor – _today seemed to be full of surprises_. Ephraim stood in the back of the group, his arms crossed and a hard frown on his face.

"So…what say you all?" Owl asked with a grandiose flourish of his arms.

"We don't think that the Alpha Female should go to Lance." One of the Elders spoke up and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Owl turned and looked at Ephraim, the desire to pin the man for this turn of events.

"The boy, Lance, has not proven to us that he is a strong Alpha." Another spoke up. "He didn't fight – at all."

"The boy used his latent talents, true, but we all saw a hint of his true nature during the opening ceremonies." Another spoke up earning nods from the others.

"The Alpha Female is a power that should not be handed over to someone so…unstable. He's already mentioned how he felt about the High Council and her." Owl felt his frown deepen listening to the counsel.

"The boy isn't a true 'warrior'," Ephraim said finally speaking up.

"Enlighten us, please." Owl growled out.

"Warriors are not what you think of as warriors. The warrior is not someone who fights, because no one has the right to take another life. The warrior is the one who sacrifices himself for the good of others. His task is to take care of the elderly, the defenseless, those who cannot provide for themselves, and above all, the children, the future of humanity." Ephraim's voice rumbled with the solemn wisdom that a century and a half of life had afforded him. Owl remembered hearing the words back when the other tribes were battling the pale faces for control over the lands. Sitting Bull had been attributed the quote but he could've picked it up from a tribe elder.

Owl, however, could not disagree with Ephraim's logic. The others began to speak up voicing their dislike for Lance. Lance hadn't proved himself to be a compassionate leader. He was cold, ruthless and calculating. His own younger brother had been 'forced' to enter the competition as a distraction. His violent outburst was a sign of danger and lack of control. The females expressed concern that Lance would either break the Alpha Female's spirit or one would kill the other in his attempt.

"The Alpha Female must be paired up with the strongest Alpha to ensure the bloodlines." Owl spoke up bringing the room to silence. "When she goes into her first heat,"

"She'll either run to Jacob Black _or_ she'll fuck the first available male depending on how long she's confined." One of the Elder females snarled. "The girl loves the boy and he loves her. Had the two not somehow bonded I'd be all for 'giving' her to the obvious victor." The other females nodded.

"And _you_ seem to forget that the Alpha Female is supposed to be a help mate for her Alpha and he her. They are supposed to work together and in order to do that they must have respect for one another. That's something neither of them have for the other." Another wizened female spoke up.

"Well, Ki is the older of the remaining combatants." Owl offered fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"_And_ he has a wife and several cubs at home." Ajax finally spoke up with a dark smirk. "I don't think either Leah or Kiva would appreciate becoming a concubine. And besides, he was asked to enter just to bring some experience to the field. What's the fun in having a bunch of kids running around chasing each other's tails?"

Owl could feel his fur bristling as Ajax shared the information that was supposed to have only been known between himself and Ki. The newest generation of elders was becoming quite the troublesome bunch. They all seemed too in tune with one another, despite their varying species. The malcontent that is what he would take to calling them. They were not pleased with the way things had been run in the past. There was truly one person with the power in the High Council, it was Owl, and the rest were meant to act as liaisons for their former packs, assigning jobs and keeping him informed on the tribe's goings-on.

"The spoils have always gone to the victor." Owl growled out angrily causing those around him to shrink away. "The boy Lance managed to capture the Alpha Female. Maybe had _she_ and the La Push Alpha not been so arrogant and put her in that situation the events would've played out differently."

"But we're not _for_ that decision." One of the elders growled out. A few others bristled or growled lowly expressing their anger with Owl. He didn't care. The rules had been set centuries before he was even born and things had always worked out, regardless of circumstances. They'd see when the Alpha Female went into her first heat that she'd be just like any other helpless bitch in heat, desperate to be fucked by any and every dick available to her.

"And _when_ has that ever mattered?" Owl turned, storming out of the counsel room before anyone could express their outrage. How dare _they_ challenge him and his decision or rather, the _obvious_ decision?

It didn't take long for the Council to file out and take their respective places. All of the tribes had quieted down and waited to see who the declared victor would be. As far as Owl was concerned, it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. The La Push Jr. Alpha stood before him with a dark look upon his face. Owl wasn't completely heartless and understood, what would become, the boy's pain. His hands were gripped into tight fists, muscles tight with tension. The boy would cause a scene – very much like he did so many centuries ago.

"Friends, we'd like to thank you all for coming out and bearing witness to this rare and ostentatious occasion. The Alpha Female is a rare breed and is a precious prize to win." Owl ignored the Alpha Female's annoyed growl. "However, in order to keep the peace amongst our brothers we have the Alphas fight for the right to claim her. Only the strongest male can hope to tether her willful spirit and through their union breed a stronger generation.

"I could go on and on about the history of the events but that would bore even me. We have truly witnessed some precedents on the battlefield today and from what I've seen, I feel very comfortable about our futures. And so it is with great pleasure and honor that the Council pronounces Lance Morningstar as the winner of this year's competition."


End file.
